Ambiguous Anatomy
by kiaara
Summary: Ratusan manekin anatomi koleksinya mendadak jadi tak menarik lagi, dan tidak ada penawaran apapun hingga akhirnya dia merelakan diri untuk mengejar sesosok manekin hidup yang bersedia dicintai. AU. RiRen. EruHan.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

.

.

"510, 510, 510 …"

Eren Jaeger, 21 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir, target lulus tahun depan, dan di siang itu hanya ada tiga digit angka saja dalam kepalanya.

510. Lantai lima. Pintu kesepuluh.

"Terus, Eren. Naik terus …"

Luar biasa memang kampus ini. Embel-embel kampus negeri, tapi listrik mati tidak ada yang peduli. Entah apa yang terjadi pada seluruh mahasiswa yang sedang presentasi atau praktek seminar di dalam kelas, jika tahu proyektor mereka sama sekali tidak berguna. Mungkin mereka harus berpaling kembali pada alat purba bernama OHP, atau terpaksa menunda kegiatan sambil menelan dongkol. Eren juga tidak tahu bagaimana nasib orang-orang yang ada perlu di lantai teratas gedung ini. Apakah mereka semua masih cukup kuat untuk jalan menanjaki tangga? Bagaimana dengan Profesor Dot Pixis yang kantornya berada persis sebelum atap? Bukankah beliau sudah dibantu dengan alat pacu jantung? Kuatkah naik?

Ah, sudahlah. Dia sendiri juga sedang buru-buru, kok.

Langkah panjang pemuda setinggi 170 cm itu ternyata bisa diandalkan. Eren mengapit tumpukan bukunya diantara tangan kanan dengan sebelah pinggang. Masih tiga kali tangga melingkar lagi sampai dia tiba di tujuan—dan dua kali enam puluh detik lagi sampai praktikum yang dibimbingnya harus segera dimulai.

Eren menelan ludah. Segalon air minum di pojok koridor lantai dua yang dipersiapkan khusus bagi pelintas kehausan tampak sangat menggiurkan. Ingin rasanya Eren melubangi galon gendut itu dengan _cutter_ dan menghabisi isinya—karena jelas dia jijik dengan gelas-gelas plastik di sana. Piranti yang dipakai secara _universal_. Eren bukannya sombong. Sama sekali juga bukan penggila kebersihan. Tapi dia tahu, seribu satu makhluk halus semacam _Bordetella petrussis_1 mengintainya setiap saat seperti mata-mata. Hanya karena dia menggunakan barang-barang tak steril tanpa pikir panjang, Eren tahu dirinya bisa jatuh sakit.

"Sabar, Eren. Tahan … tahan," Eren sepertinya mulai mengerti seperti apa sulitnya menahan diri seperti berpuasa. "Sebentar lagi sampai. Sebentar lagi sampai, Eren. Di ruang Irvin-sensei ada kulkas dan sampai dua bulan ke depan kulkas dan seluruh isinya jadi milikmu."

Eren tak jadi berbelok. Persetan dengan kerongkongan yang seperti terbakar sebagai efek dehidrasi, persetan dia terkena panas dalam atau apa. Banyak minuman penyegar di _cafeteria_ jika dia sudah selesai mengajar. Banyak es krim aneka rasa yang bisa dilahapnya sendirian di ruang dosen yang secara resmi akan jadi miliknya—sementara—selama Irvin-sensei masih berbulan madu bersama dosen wanita jurusan sebelah yang berisik itu.

Ya, Eren merasa keputusannya benar. Bukan hanya takut tertular penyakit. Eren akan bergidik jika sebelumnya bibir gelas itu bertemu dengan bibir seorang mahasiswa laki-laki _random _yang kebetulan baru saja menggunakan gelas plastik itu dan menaruh kembali tanpa mencucinya. Teman-temannya memang menjulukinya abnormal—bukan dalam artian seksual, tapi hanya karena yang bisa dia kerjakan hanya tiga hal; belajar, tidur, baca koran. Namun Eren bukannya tidak tahu kalau berbagi gelas bersama sering disebut sebagai _indirect kiss_. Dan dia tidak mau menghilangkan keperawanan bibir moleknya secepat itu, apalagi dengan _indirect kiss_ tanpa kesan. Iya kalau yang habis pakai perempuan, kalau laki-laki?

Eren, yang kembali menyiapkan jantungnya untuk olahraga menaiki sisa anak tangga, sampai tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa memikirkan adegan yang tidak-tidak antara lelaki dengan lelaki hanya gara-gara kehausan. Dia masih normal, _please_. Dia haus tapi bukan _haus_ yang itu.

"Ah, Eren!" Suara benturan. Antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh seseorang. Eren memang tidak sampai tersungkur ke lantai. Tubuh kekar yang masih dalam tahap pembentukan itu ternyata sudah bisa diandalkan. Dan untung saja dia sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Adegan tabrak-menabrak itu tidak terjadi saat dirinya masih menaiki tangga. Kalau saja terjadi begitu, bisa saja dia harus berguling-guling turun lagi dan sampai di bawah dengan keadaan tengkorak sedikit retak. Eren bersyukur, tapi buku-bukunya tercinta berserakan di lantai.

"Bukuku!" Eren bahkan tak sempat melihat bahwa yang menabraknya adalah Armin, sahabat karibnya sendiri. "Ah, bukuku," Eren memunguti bukunya, merangkak-rangkak di lantai marmer dingin itu. "Bukuku … tidak rusak, kan?"—_nah, Jaeger-sensei, dua menit Anda sudah habis. _

Sia-sia perjuangan. Tapi dasar Eren. Dia sungguh melupakan para mahasiswa yang menunggunya jauh di atas sana. Insiden 'buku jatuh' dengan tersangka Armin Arlert ternyata berefek besar pada kestabilan emosi sang pemuda beriris hijau terang.

"E-Eren, maaf, maaf," Armin tampak bersalah. Dia tahu seperti apa cintanya Eren pada buku-buku beratnya itu. "I-Ini buku Livai, ya?" Armin meraih satu buku bersampul merah bata dengan ilustrasi irisan otak berwarna-warni. Benar, nama pengarangnya tertulis di pojok kiri atas. _Levi_—atau dalam ejaan versi Armin, Livai. Pantas saja Eren begitu gusar.

"Armin," entah sejak kapan Eren sadar bahwa yang menabraknya 'dengan keji' adalah sahabat baiknya sendiri. Eren kembali meluruskan kaki dan berdiri, sebelah tangan menepuk-nepuk celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Mengenyahkan debu lantai. "Kenapa kamu menabrakku, Armin?" mata besar Eren memicing. Berusaha tampak menyalahkan.

_Retoris, dan imbisil._ Itu kesimpulan Armin tentang pertanyaan Eren yang baru saja dilontarkan. Siapa juga yang ingin menabrak Eren? Dia malah baru keluar dari kelas dan _Eren-lah_ yang menabraknya. Bahkan Armin hampir bertanya kenapa Eren begitu tergesa.

"Maaf ya, Eren. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Entah dari apa hati Armin dibentuk, tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Mungkin deferensiasi dari partikel-partikel malaikat—seperti definisi Annie Leonhardt yang diam-diam selalu memuji Armin dengan tampang datar di hadapan Mikasa, saudara angkat Eren. Meskipun pendapat Annie dirumuskan tanpa rujukan dan studi literatur, tampaknya ungkapan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sedang terburu-buru, Eren." Orang baik biasanya memang pandai berdusta, dan dustanya adalah untuk mendinginkan hati lawan bicara yang sedang panas. "Dan maaf juga …," Armin menyerahkan buku merah bata yang terangkat dengan kedua belah tangannya, "ini buku Livai-mu. Maaf, aku sudah mengotori sampulnya dengan debu lantai. Nanti kalau kamu mau, aku punya tisu. Kita bersihkan sama-sama."

Eren tidak menjawab. Bagaimana mungkin dia marah pada Armin? Armin satu-satunya yang mengerti bahwa dia memuja habis-habisan buku-buku anatomi, histologi, fisiologi dan beragam buku tentang tubuh manusia lainnya karangan si pengarang berjuluk Levi tersebut. Armin pun tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana bisa Eren rela menghabiskan begitu banyak uang hasil ketekunannya mengumpulkan uang saku dan gaji dari bekerja sampingan sebagai asisten Irvin-sensei di sela-sela mengerjakan tugas akhir, hanya untuk mengumpulkan karya si pengarang asing sampai koleksinya itu memaksa buku-buku Eren yang lain angkat kaki dari rak buku.

Eren menarik napas dalam, mengangkat tulang rusuk, membiarkan oksigen mendarahi rongga dada. Semerta-merta, Eren tersenyum pada Armin yang masih tampak bersalah. "Kau mau pulang, Armin? Aku mau ke atas, ada kelas Irvin-sensei yang kuambil alih. Aku duluan, boleh?"

Armin mengangguk sekali dan membiarkan Eren menjejakkan kakinya lagi, mengambil langkah secepat mungkin. Sang pemuda polos menatap sahabatnya yang keterlaluan enerjik itu, melintasi mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang memandang sang pemuda dengan tatapan—_ini orang sedang dikejar-kejar polisi atau bagaimana?_

Armin mengedikkan bahu, matanya tertumbuk pada bayangan proyektor pada salah satu dinding di dalam kelas yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka.

" …ah, listrik sudah menyala ternyata."

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berkemeja putih bersih dengan rambut hitam legam dan tatapan mata seolah tak menaruh minat pada apapun, melangkah santai ke dalam lift yang kosong. Bermaksud naik dari lantai satu ke lantai lima, dia sedang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dengan menaiki tangga. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak berkunjung ke kampus semacam ini. Terakhir kali dia datang untuk menghadiri wisuda doktoral Irvin Smith, itu pun hanya karena dipaksa datang oleh Hanji Zoe yang ketika itu masih jadi tunangan sang bekas teman kuliah.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak dia diluluskan dengan predikat _summa cumlaude_2 dari universitas terbaik ini. Dan sudah delapan tahun sejak dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti jejak Irvin menjadi tenaga pengajar meskipun rektor, dekan fakultas dan ketua jurusan berulangkali mengirimkan surat, memohon-mohon, mengirim cek bertanda tangan tapi tanpa tulisan nominal dengan selembar _note_ bertuliskan, "Silakan diisi sendiri, Sensei." Bahkan sampai mengirimkan parsel mingguan untuknya agar dia mau meluangkan diri untuk membimbing para mahasiswa sebagai tenaga pengajar di kampus bergengsi itu.

Namun si lelaki sama sekali tidak membalas kecuali dengan satu kata yang terus diulanginya. _Tidak_. Ya, dia tahu dirinya sama sekali _tidak_ punya kesabaran kalau harus membimbing para bocah bodoh belajar ini dan itu. Maka dari itulah dia menolak. Dia tidak sanggup.

Lift bergerak perlahan, melawan gravitasi, mengangkatnya dari lantai dasar. Si lelaki bersurai hitam menyandarkan punggung, menatap langit-langit dengan kamera pengintai hidup di tengah-tengahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Irvin memintanya untuk datang … _cih, apa kemarin katanya, menggantikan sementara?_ Kenapa Irvin harus mengambilnya sebagai sukarelawan? Apakah semua uangnya habis untuk membiayai perjalanan bulan madu sampai-sampai tidak ada cukup sisa untuk membayar seorang asisten?

Lalu kenapa dia sendiri mengiyakan?

"Intuisi saja." Si pria mendesis, menatap bayangannya yang hanya sedikit terpantul di atap logam buram itu. Tidak butuh lebih dari lima menit sampai pintu lift tergeser ke samping dan menampakkan koridor lantai 5 yang membentang untuk dirinya. Tepat di depan sana ada tangga, melengkung menghubungkan dengan lantai sebelumnya. Dan juga, seorang bocah yang seperti baru saja dikejar monster. Atau setan. Atau raksasa.

"Lho, listriknya sudah menyala, ya?" Eren Jaeger, yang baru saja ingin bersorak karena sudah mencapai lantai 5 setelah menahan nyeri sendi dan kram otot kaki, mendadak jadi ingin memaki semua orang. Dan memaki perusahaan listrik yang begitu kejam mempermainkannya.

Tidak adil. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada pria pendek muncul dari dalam lift dengan santainya sementara dirinya harus berjuang setengah mati seperti habis dikejar anjing galak?

Si pria pendek melenggang begitu saja melewatinya, membuka pintu ruang 510 yang di dalam sudah riuh rendah dengan suara mahasiswa. Sindrom jam kosong—mungkin seperti itulah. Padahal, Eren sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membatalkan kelas. Dia hanya—Eren menelan ludah, galau—_sedikit terlambat saja, kok._

"Tunggu!" Eren menghentikan gerakan tangan si laki-laki pendek memutar poros pintu metal di depan mereka. Si laki-laki melempar tatapan jenuhnya pada Eren tanpa basa-basi, dan Eren masih menatap dengan mata membulat karena penasaran.

"Jadi listriknya benar sudah menyala?" Satu pertanyaan, dan dijawab dengan satu tatapan membunuh dari objek yang ditanyai. "Err, siapa namamu?" Eren merasa perlu bertanya. Sebagai seorang asisten dosen, dia juga berhak bertanya pada mahasiswa yang juga akan mengikuti kelasnya.

Manik mata abu-abu tajam itu berkilat seperti baru selesai diasah di atas batu granit.

Bocah tak berguna di depannya ini … bicara apa tadi?

–mu?

"Hei, aku tanya apa benar listriknya sudah menyala," pertanyaan Eren kini sudah tidak bernada seperti pertanyaan. "Dan aku juga bertanya siapa namamu, _adik kelas_?" Eren menekankan suara pada dua kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Kemudian mendecih. "Kamu ini kelewat pendiam ya, _adik kelas_?"

Are you fucking kidding me? _Jadi, hanya karena kamu lebih tinggi dariku kau berani kurang ajar padaku, bocah? Kau benar-benar … sialan._

Mata yang sudah sipit itu kini hanya tinggal segaris. Pengintaian sempurna, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dan bersyukurlah Eren Jaeger karena berkat kepolosannya yang tak kira-kira itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika iblis pencabut nyawa sedang begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Si laki-laki pendek untungnya juga tak memiliki potensi untuk menampakkan wajah siap menerkam, mencabik-cabik atau menyembelih leher Eren. Dia hanya merutuk dalam hati, melontarkan kata-kata makian sadis yang sama sekali tak disuarakan. Wajahnya pun masih sedatar pintu lift, dan sedingin lantai marmer di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kau dengar pertanyaanku tidak?" Eren yang memang hobi berbicara dengan nada tinggi penuh intimidasi, mencoba untuk memojokkan lawan bicaranya yang masih setenang air danau saat mati angin. "Siapa namamu? Kau mahasiswa yang ikut kelas Irvin-sensei, kan?" kejar Eren yang sama sekali tidak rela kalau pertanyaannya tak mendapat balasan sebuah jawaban.

Si laki-laki asing, masih dengan ekspresinya yang tak berubah, memalingkan wajah. Mendengus. Berusaha mengambil sisi positif dari kebodohan sang pemuda berambut cokelat—_oh, memangnya dia benar seawet muda itu, ya? Tidak heran. Otak yang selalu digunakan untuk terus berpikir, secara tidak langsung akan mempercepat regenerasi sel-sel tubuh._

Kesimpulan macam apa itu, huh?

Eren masih mengamati laki-laki sedingin patung di depannya dengan pandangan membulat. Tadinya dia sebal karena sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Sekarang, dia jadi ingin tahu. Apakah laki-laki pendek di depannya itu benar manusia, ataukah robot hasil kerja lembur anak teknik informatika dan elektronika yang sengaja diuji coba dengan dilepas berjalan menyusuri kampus?

"Hei, adik kelas! Kau dengar aku atau tid—hei, apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

Sang laki-laki berkemeja putih tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa sempat diperhitungkan oleh Eren, dia maju ke depan. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengunci lengan Eren, membuat buku-buku di tangan sang _brunette_ berjatuhan menimbulkan suara riuh saat membentur lantai. Eren tidak sempat berteriak saat '_si adik kelas'_ menghimpitnya diantara tubuh mungil itu, membenturkan punggung Eren pada tembok di samping lift hingga tombol lift tergencet oleh otot punggung pemuda yang kini meronta minta dilepaskan. Tidak sampai satu menit, lift terbuka dan Eren didorong masuk dengan paksa. Hanya satu kali sentakan.

"Hei, kau mau ap—hmph!"

Sial. Sial. Meskipun pendek, meskipun tubuhnya kecil, ternyata mudah saja baginya untuk menyudutkan Eren hingga kini dia terkulai seperti boneka kapas. Eren sampai berani bersumpah, sejak SMP dia sudah ikut karate dan jujitsu tapi dia sama sekali bukan tandingan laki-laki pendek itu. Sebelah tangan dengan jari-jari panjang membekap mulut Eren, mencegah sang pemuda untuk memaki maupun menyumpahi. Alih-alih melepaskan Eren begitu pintu tertutup, dia benar-benar telah membuat Eren sampai ingin bersujud dan melakukan pengakuan dosa karena sang asisten dosen sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menarik udara bersih melewati saluran napasnya. Di lift yang pengap dan hanya mereka berdua di sana, Eren dipaksa untuk tidak lagi sembarangan bicara.

Nyawanya, dan nasib para mahasiswa yang kini ditinggalkan sendirian di dalam kelas, bergantung pada titah laki-laki pendek di depannya itu.

"Gedung ini total ada lima belas lantai, dan aku akan terus menaikkan benda ini dan tidak akan membiarkan kau terlepas," si pria berbisik dengan suara dingin yang menusuk seperti guguran biang es. Eren merasa wajahnya pias. Belum ada seorang pun yang berbicara padanya sedekat ini. Eren tiba-tiba ingat—_bibirku masih perawan_. Dasar adik kelas kurang ajar. Awas kalau berani menggigit bibir ranumnya, Eren tidak akan segan-segan melaporkannya sebagai pelaku pelecehan. Atau pelaku sodomi. Atau pemerkosaan?

Ah, berlebihan. Kenapa jadi dia yang berimajinasi mengerikan begitu?

" … jadi jangan macam-macam." Mata abu-abu itu tertumbuk pada nama dada yang menggantung di kemeja cokelat susu milik Eren, atribut yang sengaja diberikan Irvin padanya setelah resmi jadi asisten dosen, " Eren Jaeger."

Eren memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan lidah, menjilat telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Dan usaha itu membuahkan hasil. Si pendek mendecih jijik. Kemudian mengelap tangannya di atas dada Eren. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berjingkat. _Nah Eren, bukan saatnya untuk geli. Nyawamu sedang dalam bahaya,_ Eren mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lift ini bergerak, jadi kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamamu."

Eren ingin menendang tulang kering si pendek itu dan membuatnya tersungkur, lalu menendangnya sampai menggelepar. "Terima kasih, sungguh jawaban kontekstual," sinisnya.

Tapi si pendek belum berniat untuk melepaskan Eren. "Jawaban pertanyaan keduamu, namaku Rivaille. R. I. V. A. I. L. L. E. Butuh dicatat? Siapa tahu namaku terlalu sulit untuk direkam dalam otakmu yang bodoh itu, Jaeger."

Eren mengernyit, jijik. "Aku adalah kakak kelasmu, dan dosenmu untuk sementara. Jadi panggil aku Sensei, atau setidaknya Senpai, Rivaille." Baru kali ini rasanya Eren memaksa orang lain untuk memanggilnya dengan imbuhan-imbuhan terhormat itu. Padahal biasanya, pada adik kelasnya yang lain, dia malah seringkali meminta dipanggil 'Eren' saja. Memang, perilaku seseorang bisa menentukan bagaimana orang lain memilih bersikap pada orang itu. Dan perilaku buruk Rivaille berhak dibalas dengan kesombongan tingkat dewa ala Eren.

"Tidak sudi." Rivaille ternyata memiliki level keangkuhan yang setara dengan kesombongan Eren. Hanya perlu dilihat siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan adu urat leher ini. Siapa yang akan menang. Siapa yang akan keluar dari lift dengan meregang nyawa.

"Kau ini!" _Glare._ Eren berusaha menunjukkan taringnya. Tapi Rivaille sama sekali tidak gentar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan melepasnya dalam waktu dekat. "Kau sudah membuat mahasiswa yang lain menunggu dan dosa terbesarmu adalah membuat buku-buku Levi milikku jatuh berantakan! Tadi saja Armin menjatuhkan bukuku dan ingin mengelapnya dengan tisu—"

"Buku Levi?" Mata Rivaille tampak jadi segaris lagi. "Maksudmu apa?" dia berbicara persis di depan wajah Eren. Kaki Rivaille sedikit berjinjit, dan kepalanya menengadah.

"Buku Levi! Buku ilmu pengetahuan paling hebat yang pernah ada, kau tahu! Kau mahasiswa baru tahu apa? Bisamu hanya mengintimidasi pengajar, menggagalkan kuliah dan membahayakan koleksi-koleksi berhargaku. Bagaimana kalau buku-bukuku yang berserakan di lantai 5 tersapu oleh _cleaning service_? Atau terinjak mahasiswa yang lewat? Atau—!"

Rivaille berbisik tepat di telinga Eren, perut mereka kini bersentuhan. Membuat wajah Eren sama sekali tak bisa dikontrol untuk tidak memerah. "Oh, kau suka buku-buku itu? Buku payah."

"Payah katamu?!"

"Ya. Levi-mu itu payah."

"Dia idolaku! Jangan menghinanya! Lebih baik kau hina aku! Atau koreksi adatmu sendiri! Kau sudah menebarkan bukuku diantara debu-debu! Lebih baik kau bersihkan daripada kau hina—"

"Kenapa kau suka buku-buku payah itu, Jaeger?"

Eren terdiam, Rivaille memandangnya tanpa kedip. Membuat Eren berdesir—entah mengapa. Membuat Eren gelagapan—entah mengapa. Membuat Eren ingin … menumbukkan keningnya dengan kening laki-laki pendek itu sampai dia tersungkur ke belakang dan menggelepar di lantai.

"Dia sangat," tidak ada yang pernah menanyainya soal ini. Dan Eren benar-benar tidak tahu harus membuka mulut demi melontarkan kalimat apa, "Levi sangat bergairah saat menulis."

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Sungguhkah?_

Eren kembali berceloteh. Matanya berbinar saat membicarakan Levi. Seperti orang jatuh cinta. Rivaille sampai bergidik. Dengan tekun dia mendengarkan Eren.

"Bagaimana dia memberikan ilmu pengetahuan pada pembaca sangat bagus, tidak rumit, padat, namun menyeluruh. Kata-katanya pun frontal tanpa sensor. Beda dengan buku-buku ilmu tubuh yang lain. Misalnya alat kelamin juga ditulis alat kelamin, sama sekali tidak dikamuflasekan dengan bahasa Latin yang membuat pembaca harus menengok glosarium berulang-ulang. Levi benar-benar ekspresif ketika menulis. Seolah-olah, dia memang pernah menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh manusia tanpa terlewat, sampai sumsum, bahkan sampai … err, anu perempuan."

Rivaille tiba-tiba ingin meninju perut Eren. "Anu apa maksudmu?" bukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban, tentu saja. Dan Rivaille tanpa segan langsung membungkam mulut Eren kembali sebelum jawaban tentang 'anu' itu meluncur keluar menelanjangi rasa malunya.

Eren sampai merasa tercekik karena kaget. Bungkaman Rivaille tidak lagi menggunakan tangan.

Bibir ranum itu dilumat dengan ganas oleh belahan bibir yang lain, dengan tangan dan seluruh tubuh yang mengunci Eren tanpa absen sedikit pun. "Ya, aku mulai hari ini jadi mahasiswamu. Mahasiswa sial. Tapi aku bersedia kau buat sial, bocah. Cih, maksudku—Jaeger-sensei."

Mata Eren kini benar-benar membola. Rivaille tak berkata apapun lagi, hanya meneruskan lumatannya seperti orang lupa diri. Dan entah mengapa kini Eren juga ikut menikmati. Tangan kiri Rivaille kini bergerak, membuka kancing kemeja Eren satu persatu. Dari atas ke bawah. Perlahan-lahan, namun berhasil membuat dada Eren terekspos keluar. Eren yang_ shock_ berat, sama sekali tidak berkutik. Bahkan menyambung napas pun dia tidak berani. Laki-laki pendek ini, sepertinya benar-benar monster.

Kini kemeja Eren benar-benar telah berpindah ke tangan Rivaille. Eren yang _topless_ kini telah dilepaskan. Si asisten dosen merosot ke lantai, di pojok lift, ketika benda bergerak itu tepat berada kembali di lantai 5. Pelan-pelan, pintu bergerak terbuka. Untungnya, di depan sana kosong. Eren tidak jadi malu. Diam-diam Eren bersyukur.

"Rivaille, kembalikan kemejaku … Ayo kita masuk kelas," Eren menutupi dadanya dengan lengan bersilang. Rivaille melangkah tenang keluar lift, meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpekur.

"Cih, katamu aku harus membersihkan buku-buku itu."

Eren mendadak ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. "Iya, ta-tapi … Tu-tunggu, Rivaille! Maksudku kemejaku jangan dibuat lap! Kemarikan! Kemarikan bajuku! Rivaille!"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**1** bakteri penyebab sakit batuk rejan.

**2** lulus sempurna dengan IPK 4,00.

Kok rada-rada Ereri gini ya? Ke-uke-an Eren belum tampak kayaknya. =.=

Nih fic dadakan, dapat ide pas bengong jagain praktikum, eh berharap diantara mahasiswa yg lagi pada sibuk ada kepala Rivaille nyembul dan manggil saya /dihajar Eren.

Saya _newbie_ di fandom ini, apa ada yang berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran?


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih kepada** Roti Melon, Anon, syalala uyee, Elena Oak, yuzeiri, Kim Arlein 17, Yaoumi S., Sirup Leci, Jelly.P, Fujioka Saori, Hanamiru, izta dark neko, **serta seluruh silent readers dan visitors yang mungkin tidak sempat meninggalkan jejak. =))

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 2**

Eren khusyuk berdoa, semoga langkah-langkah pendek itu terhambat di tempat karena menyandung sesuatu. Masalahnya, justru doanya yang terhambat menuju langit. Mungkin lantaran terkena _traffic jam _karena berbenturan jalan dengan doa 'orang itu', yang tampaknya justru ingin sekali diberi kemudahan untuk menyengsarakan Eren.

Akhirnya satu kemeja cokelat susu yang dipersiapkannya khusus untuk mengajar hari ini melayang ke dalam tong sampah. Eren sudah rela ditelanjangi, tapi sikap tanpa rasa berdosa itulah yang membuatnya jengah. Manusia asing yang memperkenalkan diri padanya sebagai Rivaille, dengan pongah membuang baju Eren setelah menggunakannya jadi kain lap. Menjatuhkan kastanya.

Eren ingin sekali menangis memanggil mama—sayang mama-nya sudah duluan dipanggil ke langit. Tapi, kalau memang benar, kenapa Mama tidak membantu menaikkan doanya? Kenapa Mama Jaeger tega melihat anaknya dikerjai oleh orang pendek yang sekarang sibuk menumpuki buku-buku karya Levi dengan muka dingin seperi patung terpahat? Bagaimana masa depan kemejanya? Apa dia harus mengajar dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, punggung, perut dan … ah!

Sial. Dia bisa jadi sasaran empuk untuk ditowel para mahasiswa yang memang dengar-dengar sering menggosipkan dirinya homo—cih.

Padahal dia tidak homo. Sejauh ini Eren yakin dirinya tidak homo. Ya, meskipun Jean Kirsctein seringkali bertanya kenapa Eren tidak pernah _turn on_ saat melihat Mikasa berbalut handuk setiap pagi, Eren hanya berulangkali melempar alasan yang sama—_Mikasa adalah adikku dan aku masih polos, Jean, _please_. Otakku masih jauh lebih terjaga dibanding otakmu yang akan selalu mengirim darah ke bagian bawah, hanya sekedar gara-gara matamu beruntung melihat goyangan pinggul wanita._

Kabar itu bukan isapan jempol semata. Eren memang polos. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sudah hapal di luar kepala jurus-jurus ilmu beladiri saat berhadapan dengan _penjahat_ di dalam lift. Oh, apa salah Papa menyekolahkannya di kampus ini? Dia dididik jadi profesional, bukan jadi homo.

Eh, apa orang hebat tidak ada yang homo?

Persetan dengan homologi—bukan! Eren merangkak keluar dari lift seperti bayi penyu. Takut-takut, sekaligus sangat hati-hati karena khawatir dia akan 'dimangsa' lagi. Habitat bernama dunia ini memang kejam. Menghampiri Rivaille yang hanya melempar pandang setengah detik padanya, Eren menelan ludah. Ludahnya pahit, mendadak Eren ingin pulang dan bersantai di beranda apartemen ditemani secangkir kopi manis mengepul, kemudian ketiduran dengan koran sore menangkup di wajah.

Namun mustahil memang. Dia masih harus mengajar. Irvin-sensei telah mengikatnya dengan tali-temali yang berjuluk 'tanggung jawab'. Dan tanggung jawab bagi Eren adalah sebuah simpul mati yang tidak layak diburai sesuka hati.

Eren mengangkat pandangan. Rivaille, tanpa bicara apapun, menyerahkan semua buku yang telah dikumpulkannya ke pelukan sang pemuda, kemudian bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Suara riuh yang tadi didengar Eren selama dirinya dan Rivaille masih sama-sama di luar, mereda sudah. Lebah-lebah memutuskan untuk mematikan dengung begitu Rivaille masuk ke dalam kelas.

_Jelas saja_, Eren mendengus. _Tidak heran_. _Rivaille lebih seram dari serangga manapun. Jangankan lebah, kupu-kupu bisa berubah kembali jadi pupa kalau ditakut-takuti olehnya._

"Terus nasibku?" pada siapa dia bertanya, buku-bukunya bisu. Nyatanya Levi-nya tidak ada di sini. Tempat sampah bermulut lebar yang telah melahap kemejanya itu juga bisu. Eren menghembuskan napas seperti baru saja keracunan gas asam arang.

Lalu bagaimana nasib dirinya yang_ topless_? Bagaimana nasib dada bidang mulusnya yang bisa membersitkan air liur, melonjakkan esterogen dan seolah memanggil-manggil untuk ditinggali _kissing mark_? Bagaimana kewibawaan seorang Eren Jaeger sebagai asisten dosen Irvin-sensei harus dipertahankan di hadapan para mahasiswa? Bagaimana dia bisa punya pacar kalau ternyata dia begitu murah mempertontonkan tubuh di muka publik?

Eren tahu dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan kelas. "Tapi masa aku harus mengajar dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Sumpah, angin dingin yang lewat tadi saja bisa membuat bulu roma bergidik. Apalagi kalau harus menerima jeritan-jeritan mahasiswi yang kemungkinan akan beterbangan ke arahnya. Bagaimana kalau ada yang tiba-tiba minta diperistri—oke, cukup! Kelabilan hari ini cukup.

Eren sudah lelah dan butuh cadangan energi tambahan. Monster pendek itu pun sudah menghilang dan tampaknya beberapa detik ke depan akan jadi miliknya sendiri. Dia _sudah_ bebas.

Eren bangkit, mendekap buku seolah bundel-bundel tebal itu adalah bayi yang ingin menyusu. Padahal, niatnya tidak. Dia hanya ingin melindungi aurat dari ancaman dunia luar yang jahat. Tujuan pertama bukan masuk kelas. Eren ternyata masih mampu menyeret kaki ke ruang dosen, persis di sebelah laboratorium—tempat mengerikan di mana sesosok monster pendek sedang meneror para penduduk yang ingin belajar ilmu tubuh manusia.

* * *

Eren membuka pintu. Semoga saja ruangan itu kosong, sesepi lantai 5 yang sejak tadi tidak dipijak pendatang baru. Namun doanya lagi-lagi terhambat naik ke langit. Dosen histologi—ilmu jaringan tubuh—yang juga teman Irvin-sensei, sedang sibuk menyiapkan kaca-kaca berisi preparat jadi. Ruang dosen memang terhubung langsung dengan laboratorium, jembatan pemisahnya adalah ruang preparasi kecil tempat ratusan kotak preparat, model, torso dan awetan, tersimpan rapi sesuai abjad.

Dosen cantik itu, Petra Ral, melirik sekilas Eren yang membuka pintu, kemudian menuduk lagi dan berkata, "Oh Eren, syukurlah. Kau datang juga. Preparat apusan darah merah yang kemarin kamu gunakan untuk—". Suara Petra terjeda mendadak, baru sadar. "Astaga Eren! Kenapa kamu tidak pakai baju?! Apa kamu habis berenang dan bajumu dicuri orang?!" Petra berteriak histeris melihat penampilan si _brunnette_. Eren yang gelagapan hanya bisa mendekap buku-bukunya makin erat.

_Levi bantulah aku_. _Levi bantulah aku._

"Di mana bajumu, Eren?!"

Mau tidak mau Eren harus merespon, "A-ano, Petra-sensei." Nasib jadi junior, harus selalu dituntut untuk menjelaskan ini dan itu jika ditanya senior. "Bajuku …"—mau bilang apa dia? Tidak, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau baru saja kain yang membalut bagian atas tubuhnya dilucuti oleh makhluk asing kurang ajar. Apalagi makhluk itu laki-laki. Eren tidak mau dibilang pasrah seperti uke—eh? Ada apa dengan uke? Kenapa dia bisa berpikir begitu kalau dia saja yakin bahwa dirinya _straight_?

Dia belum belok. Oke, dia belum belok. Kalaupun sudah belok, cita-citanya adalah menjadi seme.

Eren memang tidak peka. Petra bukannya keberatan soal norma susila atau apa, tapi dosen muda berambut cokelat terang yang kini justru memandang Eren dengan takjub itu, khawatir sang asisten jadi santapan lezat bagi para mahasiswi. Dan Petra pun yakin, dari pihak mahasiswa pun pasti banyak yang doyan _sandwich_ isi Eren. Petra menaikkan kacamata berlensa tipis yang sering digunakannya saat mengajar. Bibirnya mengulaskan senyum prihatin. Dihampirinya Eren yang masih berdiri menunduk di ambang pintu. Dibuka kancing jas laboratorium putihnya satu-persatu. Perlahan-lahan.

"Kemarilah, Eren."

Eren mengangkat wajah. Seketika pupilnya melebar, cahaya dipaksa masuk sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia tidak ingin menampar retina dengan pemandangan aneh tapi—_ini beneran Petra-sensei sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil membuka kancingnya dengan begitu sensual, hah?!_

"Se-sensei," suara Eren yang terbata beradu dengan suara langkah sepatu Petra yang berdentum di lantai marmer. "A-Anda mau apa, Sensei?" Duh, Eren memang mengakui kalau Petra Ral adalah dosen muda lajang nan cantik. Bahkan Irvin-sensei pun pernah digosipkan dengan Petra-sensei sebelum akhirnya memilih mengejutkan semua jajaran pejabat kampus dengan menikahi Hanji Zoe. Tapi Eren sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Petra-sensei lebih bernafsu pada laki-laki yang lebih muda. Apa dia pedo …

… fil?

"Eren, seluruh tubuhmu bergetar begitu? Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kuambilkan air minum?" Petra mengguncang-guncang lengan Eren, membuat pria muda itu kelabakan menyembunyikan detak jantung yang kini sudah berdentum di luar kendali. "Eren, apa perlu kupanggilkan orang dari unit kesehatan?" Petra masih memegang lengan Eren, bertanya khawatir.

Butuh lima detik untuk menarik Eren dari delusi parah. Eren menggeleng pelan dan melangkah begitu saja ke meja Irvin yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya sejak seminggu lalu. Tangan Eren menggenggam pinggiran meja sampai memutih, dia butuh sandaran, dia butuh penopang. Setelah monster cebol itu, sekarang Petra-sensei? Molek, cantik, sukses, cerdas—sungguh pasangan idaman!

Pasangan idaman bagi sebagian besar laki-laki, belum tentu idaman untuk Eren.

"Petra-sensei, tolong pakai lagi jas lab Anda," Eren berdeham, berusaha tampak berwibawa. Hampir sembilan puluh persen dia akan diangkat jadi dosen setelah wisuda nanti karena prestasinya yang tak main-main, dan mau jadi apa dia di masa depan kalau masih berstatus jadi asdos saja sudah mau jadi bahan pemuas nafsu? Dilakukan di kampus lagi! Memalukan.

"Petra-sensei, saya tidak tertarik pada wanita." Entah pengakuan ini dikendalikan oleh saraf sadar ataukah saraf tak sadar, tapi Eren benar-benar mengatakannya tanpa beban. "Tolong, saya setelah ini harus mengajar." Eren tidak berbalik lagi, membiarkan Petra memandangnya di belakang sana dengan tatapan mengisyaratkan kebingungan. Dipandangnya Eren yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sekian meter di depannya, di hadapan meja Irvin yang biasanya rapi jali tapi kini penuh dengan berkas-berkas tak penting dan _stopmap _aneka warna gara-gara diinvasi seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Saya tidak bisa terima kalau Anda melakukannya."

Petra menggeleng. Mendekati Eren yang kini makin kebat-kebit. _Serius, meski sedang dalam keadaan terpojok dan 'berkesempatan' semacam ini, aku tidak ereksi, Jean_—entah kenapa Eren jadi ingat Jean dan pembicaraan mereka tempo hari. _Tapi bukan berarti aku butuh obat kuat atau semacamnya_—oke, dan inilah Eren Jaeger. Raja dari segala macam imajinasi melantur.

"Eren," Petra menyentuh lengan Eren, berusaha membalikkan badan pria yang lebih muda itu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi kalau kamu keberatan kupinjami jas hanya karena takut kalau ukuran kita tidak sama, perlu aku tegaskan kalau jas lab itu semuanya satu ukuran, Eren."

Salju turun, berguguran, membasuh otak Eren. Bukan, bukan salju. Tapi secangkir kopi manis buatan Mikasa turun membasahi otak Eren yang sejak tadi panas, _jadi makin panas_. Ternyata mendapatkan nilai A hampir di semua matakuliah, bukan jaminan kalau dirinya cerdas dalam segala hal.

"Ini jas lab-ku, Eren. Pakailah kalau kau mau. Daripada bertelanjang dada seperti itu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin. Tenang saja, setelah praktikum aku selalu mencucinya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kembalikan saja di mejaku." Petra menyampirkan jasnya yang wangi bunga mawar ke pundak polos Eren, kemudian menujuk benda bujursangkar yang terbalut selimut meja biru di pojok ruangan. "Aku keluar dulu ya, Eren. Aku harus mengajar di lantai 7, semoga kelasmu sukses hari ini."

Eren bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih ketika Petra berjalan melenggang keluar dari ruang dosen, membawa setumpuk kotak kayu berisi preparat dan membawa tubuhnya—yang diluar perhitungan Eren—tetap saja terbalut blus berwarna merah menyala. Tidak, dia bukannya berharap Petra-sensei melepas jas putih dan hanya menyisakan dalaman saja, tapi Eren yakin dirinya kelewat bodoh karena menyangka Petra-sensei ingin _melahap_ dirinya seperti Rivaille.

Eren menyeka peluh. Perjalanan menuju kelas rasanya tidak pernah sepanjang ini.

* * *

Diletakkannya setumpuk stetoskop di atas meja. Semua mata tertuju pada sang asisten dosen berambut cokelat gelap itu. Beberapa mahasiswi berbisik-bisik, "_Bishounen_.", dan beberapa mahasiswa mendelik iri karena ternyata asdos mereka sangat menggoda iman kaum hawa. Eren berdiri di depan kelas. Jas putih berlabelkan nama Petra Ral sudah terpasang rapi di tubuh tegap sang pemuda, membuat sepasang mata elang yang mengawasi dari pojok ruangan menyala jengah tak suka.

"Nah, saya Eren Jaeger, asisten dosen Irvin-sensei yang akan mengambil alih kelas beliau sementara," Eren berdeham, kesan uke berhasil dikesampingkan dengan sukses. Mata hijau terang itu menatap seluruh mahasiswa dengan ramah, kecuali 'mahasiswa' yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan tangan bersidekap dan mata menyipit. Serius, Eren sampai heran, meskipun tubuh mungil itu sudah terkubur diantara mahasiswa lain yang lebih tinggi, kenapa rasanya dia tetap terus berhasil diawasi?

"Ehm," Eren menggetarkan tulang tenggorokan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berharap wibawanya tidak hilang meski hanya secuil-cuil pun. "Minggu lalu dengan Irvin-sensei kalian telah belajar anatomi jantung dan melihat model pembuluh darah serta telah dijelaskan fungsinya masing-masing, apakah benar demikian?" tanya Eren. Seorang mahasiswi berkuncir kuda langsung tunjuk tangan. Melempar senyum paling manis sejagat—menurutnya—hanya sekedar untuk melontarkan dua kata.

"Benar, Sensei."

Eren mengangguk. "Terima kasih, panggil Eren saja kalau mau." Eren berpaling ke arah lain. Dan sial karena pandangannya masih saja menyapu Rivaille tak henti menatap sekujur tubuhnya dengan pandangan jelas-jelas tidak suka. Lelaki itu berdiri di sudut belakang, namun sosoknya sangat jelas dapat ditangkap oleh pandangan takut Eren. Rivaille memandangnya dengan begitu aneh. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apakah dia semacam manusia purba yang seharusnya tidak sampai masuk kelas? Padahal semua orang menatapnya seperti ingin minta kenalan, tapi yang satu itu …

… ya, ya. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang lebih _gila _dari sekedar minta kenalan.

"Hari ini agenda kalian adalah belajar menggunakan alat di depan saya ini. Masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapat satu, jadi jangan ditukar-tukar. Tugas kalian adalah menghitung frekuensi denyutan jantung dan membandingkannya dengan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan kalian," Eren menarik napas, jeda sebentar. "Pastikan kalian meletakkan ujung stetoskop ini di tempat yang benar sehingga denyut jantung kalian terdengar paling jelas. Ulangi percobaan masing-masing 3 kali. Siapa yang sudah selesai boleh melaporkan datanya kepada saya. Apakah ada pertanyaan sampai di sini?"

Seorang mahasiswa berkepala plontos—sepertinya dia mengulang kelas karena tidak mirip seperti mahasiswa baru—mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Lengan jas putihnya sampai menyingsing ke bawah saking semangatnya. "Jaeger-sensei, aku sebenarnya belum terlalu paham meskipun petunjuknya sudah ada," pemuda itu mengangkat bukunya, menunjukkan pada Eren yang kini mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mata Eren kembali menyapu seluruh kelas, menatap mahasiswanya satu-persatu.

"Ada yang berminat untuk mendemonstrasikan bagaimana stetoskop bekerja, bersama saya di depan kelas?" Dan Eren akhirnya bersumpah lagi, kali dia akan jauh lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan mulutnya. Saat langkah kaki tegap itu mulai maju ke depan kelas tanpa diminta, Eren merasa mulas luar biasa. _Tidak, jangan. Astaga apa yang akan dilakukan si pendek itu sekarang?_

Rivaille, satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai jas putih di kelas itu, tidak menghampiri Eren. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah stetoskop yang tadinya menggunduk di depan Eren, kemudian berjalan menuju rak kecil di samping papan tulis, menjarah botol buram berisi alkohol 70 persen dan menarik segenggam kapas steril dari dalam plastik. Kemudian membawa langkahnya menuju Eren.

Semua lebah tidak berani berdengung meskipun tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan sang laki-laki tampan tapi judes yang berani maju tanpa diminta.

"Saudara Rivaille, apa yang kaulakukan? Aku tidak memintamu maju ke depan." Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk gentar. Eren merasa ini kelasnya, dan Rivaille hanya mahasiswa—tamu seperti yang lain. Ikut belajar bersamanya. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk merendahkan Eren saat ini. Apalagi memerangkapnya dalam pelukan dan ciuman.

Tidak-tidak. Itu semua sudah berlalu untuk Eren.

Rivaille, dengan santai menurunkan botol alkohol dan kapas dari tangannya. Menuang cairan mudah menguap itu di atas secuil buah randu yang dijepit diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari, kemudian mengoleskan pada ujung atas stetoskop**1**, —bonggol untuk memasangkan benda itu pada telinga. Eren meneguk ludah, _darimana orang ini bisa tahu cara sterilisasi seperti ini?_

"Saudara Rivaille, aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun—"

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur? Aku bukan saudaramu, Jaeger." Rivaille, dengan wajah arogannya masih bekerja mengelap ujung putih stetoskop yang menggembung. Benda itu terasa dingin di jari-jarinya. Seperti baru diangkat dari air es. "Kamu pikir aku mau memakai stetoskop yang siapa tahu dulunya sudah pernah disumpalkan ke telinga orang lain yang penuh dengan kotoran?" Rivaille menyambung suaranya, masih berkutat. Sama sekali tidak memandang Eren.

"Aku akan menjelaskan itu setelah ini, Rivaille," Eren berusaha mengoreksi tuduhan Rivaille, tidak mau para mahasiswa salah paham. Tidak mau di belakang hari ada laporan bahwa dirinya melakukan malpraktek pengajaran. "Kau maju ke depan kelas tanpa kuminta. Seharusnya kau tahu tata aturannya. Dan lagi, mana jasmu? Harusnya kau lapisi kemejamu dengan jas. Meskipun sama-sama berwarna putih, tapi itu tetap saja melanggar aturan. Nilai sikapmu bisa aku kurangi, Rivaille."

Ancaman Eren tentu saja tidak ditanggapi. "Kau ingin bocah-bocah ini tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan stetoskop yang benar, bukan?" Rivaille kini menatap Eren, tapi tak menjawab perkataan sang asisten dosen sebelumnya. Mata abu-abu itu menggugut seluruh pandangannya. Eren salah tingkah. Perasaannya seperti meneriakkan hal-hal buruk. _Ada apa lagi ini?_

Ah, Eren jadi ingin pulang saja dan meliburkan kelas.

"Kalian semua perhatikan aku, dan jangan bertanya." Eren sampai tidak punya daya untuk menyela karena suara Rivaille yang tenang dan berat sudah menggumpal memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kelas sekaligus laboratorium yang didominasi dengan cat putih dan dikelilingi dengan etalase-etalase panjang penuh model bagian-bagian tubuh manusia itu, kini jadi setenang kamar mayat. Sama sekali tidak ada pita suara yang digetarkan selain milik Rivaille. Hening yang menyeramkan.

"Sekarang bocah ini dan aku akan mendemonstrasikan bagaimana cara menggunakan stetoskop yang _paling_ benar. Peragaan ini hanya akan kulakukan sekali. Tanpa pengulangan."

Eren mengangkat alis, _apa-apaan dengan penekanan suara itu?_

"Suara jantung yang dimaksud oleh bocah ini tadi adalah suara dari katup mitral**2**," Rivaille memulai ceramahnya, mutlak berhasil menjarah kelas dari penguasaan Eren. "Tugas kalian di sini tidak hanya mendengarkan suara jantung di katup mitral, tapi juga mendengarkan katup semilunar**3 **dan pulmonalis**4**. Posisi setiap katup berbeda, jadi kalian perhatikan posisi stetoskop yang akan kucontohkan. Aku _tidak_ membuka sesi pertanyaan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik," Rivaille memasang alat panjang itu di kedua telinga, lalu memandang Eren yang masih belum bersuara sepatah kata pun.

"Nah, kau bukalah jas putihmu agar tidak menghalangi pekerjaanku," perintah Rivaille.

_Heh, yang benar saja? Kenapa aku yang jadi peraga?_ Sebagai bentuk penolakan, Eren menggeleng berulang-ulang. Dahi Rivaille berkerut sedikit. Eren menampakkan wajah gugup tanpa sadar. Menatap mahasiswa kurang ajar yang berusaha mempermainkannya untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini.

"Oi bocah, kau ingin mahasiswamu jadi bodoh sepertimu?" Rivaille berkata tanpa perasaan, membuat Eren ingin merosot ke lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya—tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukan itu. Harga diri kadang-kadang masih jadi rem yang baik ketika dia ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal OOC.

_Oh, Levi tolonglah aku_. _Aku dipermainkan si kuntet ini._

Rivaille menghela napas. "Perjalanan darah melalui celah di tengah katup akan menyebabkan adanya suara lup dup yang bisa didengar," dia meneruskan penjelasan tanpa mendengar protesan dari Eren yang memintanya duduk kembali ke tempat semula. "Gelombang darah yang mengalir melalui katup mitral bersamaan dengan kontraksi otot bilik jantung kiri akan menimbulkan suara lup, sedangkan yang menghempaskan katup semilunar sesaat setelah otot bilik jantung kiri relaksasi akan menimbulkan suara dup—"

Seorang mahasiswa ragu-ragu mengangkat tangan, tapi Rivaille membatalkan harapannya secara sepihak. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima pertanyaan apapun," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Eren merasa iba pada mahasiswa naas yang kini memandangnya dengan putus asa. Tapi dia tidak punya celah untuk membela. Mata abu-abu Rivaille menajam, menatap sang asisten dosen yang masih belum bergeming. Sudah jelas, Eren tak mau melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Oi. Kau memegang kelas anatomi sekaligus kelas fisiologi, tapi pendengaranmu terganggu. Apa atasanmu memang begitu ceroboh sampai-sampai memintamu untuk jadi asistennya? Bahkan telingaku yang sudah disumpal dengan ujung stetoskop pun masih bisa mendengar rengekanmu, kenapa telingamu yang tak dihambat apapun tidak bisa menangkap perintah yang kulontarkan barusan?"

Eren menunduk dalam. Demi Tuhan, lebih baik Rivaille mencekiknya saja daripada dia harus dihina di depan kelas seperti ini. _Oh, Tuhan. Oh, Mama. Oh, Levi idolaku yang baik dan kukagumi di manapun kau berada. Tolonglah aku yang kini sedang dipermalukan di hadapan para mahasiswa ini._

"Rivaille, aku tidak bisa melakukan—"

"Apa harus aku sendiri yang membuka kancing jasmu?" nada suara Rivaille sama sekali tidak meninggi, tapi Eren benar-benar yakin kalau sumbu kesabaran laki-laki pendek itu kini hanya tinggal seujung kuku. Dibakar apa sampai habis begitu? Dibakar androgen**5** yang menggelegak karena tersapu pemandangan tubuh molek Eren di dalam lift yang masih sangat indah untuk dikenang?

"Ja-jangan! Mungkin bi-biar aku sendiri yang membukanya, Rivaille." Eren mencoba terkekeh, membuatnya makin merasa bodoh di hadapan semua orang yang kini mulai berhalusinasi melihat pemandangan tak biasa di depan mata mereka.

"Ya, sudah. Bukalah segera, bocah."

Eren, dengan tampang tidak rela, membebaskan kancing dari lubang satu persatu. Jas putih panjang yang menjuntai hingga atas lututnya itu … _kenapa benda ini rela-rela saja dilepaskan dari tubuh seorang pemuda ganteng bernama Eren Jaeger, Mama?_ Lagi-lagi Eren ingin menangis. Tapi dia tahu, menangis akan membuat Rivaille makin menikmati permainannya dalam mengintimidasi Eren. Bahkan, berusaha menelanjanginya di depan kelas. Eren tahu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dirinya harus tegar.

Akhirnya jas putih dengan wangi Petra Ral terlucut dari tubuh Eren.

"Begini lebih baik, tadi bau tubuhmu yang asli dicemari bau mawar murahan, aku tidak suka." Rivaille tampak puas melihat onggokan jas yang kini menggunduk begitu saja di atas meja dosen. Mata abu-abu itu naik dan berkilat—sedikit terkejut—melihat beberapa mahasiswa telah terkapar dan butuh napas buatan, sedang beberapa yang lain dinyatakan koma sesaat karena tidak tahan melihat Eren _topless_. "Akan aku tunjukkan posisi dimana kalian bisa mendengarkan suara katup mitral yang paling jelas."

Tangan kanan Rivaille mulai terangkat ke arah dada Eren. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan rona merah di wajah. Tanpa sadar Eren mundur selangkah, dan dicegah untuk pergi makin jauh karena tangan kiri Rivaille langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kalian bisa letakkan—oi, kau jangan banyak bergerak, Jaeger."

Eren menurut. Ya, dirinya memang tidak punya celah untuk kabur. Eren hanya berdoa agar semua penyiksaan ini segera berakhir dan dia bisa pulang dengan damai.

Telunjuk Rivaille terangkat, ke arah dada Eren. Di samping lingkaran cokelat ranum sebelah kiri. "Suara katup mitral terdengar paling jelas di sini."—sumpah Eren jadi ingin menenggak cairan spiritus sampai kejang-kejang—"di sebelah puting kiri, tepatnya di sela-sela tulang iga kelima**6**."

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pucuk telunjuk kanan Rivaille menekan kulit di dekat puting kiri Eren, meninggalkan bekas ujung kuku separuh lingkaran di atas sana. Eren tahu, si lelaki angkuh sengaja meninggalkan jejak lukisan bulan sabit mungil di atas kanvas molek miliknya itu.

Hingga sepuluh detik berlalu, Rivaille tak kunjung menarik telunjuknya.

"Rivaille, cukup." Eren memejamkan mata. Menelan semua malu, kejengkelan, kemarahan, kesedihan—dan semua perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya seperti adonan kue teremas ditendangi putaran _mixer_. Kalau saja dia hanya datang saat kelas anatomi, mungkin dia tidak akan benar-benar harus memperlihatkan anatomi tubuhnya. Kenapa dia harus datang saat materi sudah _switch _ke bahasan semi-semi fisiologi seperti ini? Kalau minggu depan bahasan murni jadi anatomi lagi, haruskah dia juga yang jadi manekin untuk dipajang di depan kelas?

"Untuk mengetahui di mana letak tulang iga kelima, kalian bisa meraba dada kiri objek dengan sedikit menekan menggunakan ujung jari." Bisa ditebak, Rivaille menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke dada Eren, menurunkannya perlahan-lahan setiap selesai merasakan satu tonjolan. Eren berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak berjingkat karena geli—dan malu. Rivaille memenceti kulit Eren setenang mengaduk teh panas sore hari. "Kalian bisa mulai persis di bawah tulang selangka. Di bagian sini, kemudian turun."

Eren, diantara matanya yang berkedut berkaca-kaca, akhirnya merasakan ujung stetoskop dingin milik Rivaille menyentuh kulitnya. _Jangan tegang … Jangan tegang … Jangan tegang …_

"Jantungmu tidak normal." Rivaille berkomentar, telinganya masih mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda manis di depannya itu. "Kau seperti matador yang habis berlari dikejar banteng. Kenapa detak jantungmu berkejaran tidak teratur seperti ini? Frekuensinya 2 kali lebih cepat dibandingkan detak jantung normal—dalam perhitungan kasarku. Apa kau gugup karena aku berdiri di depanmu?" Rivaille menyipitkan mata, mencibir dalam hati. Sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan pada Eren yang kini wajahnya sudah berubah pucat pasi.

Rivaille melepas stetoskop. Meletakkan di atas meja dan berkata pelan kembali, "Bahkan tanpa menggunakan stetoskop ini pun aku bisa mendengar kalau kau berdebar tak karuan, Jaeger."

_Fiuh._ Persetan dengan komentar sinis itu. Akhirnya! Merasa lolos dari maut, Eren kembali teringat pada para mahasiswa yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Seluruh atensinya telah dicuri oleh pria pendek sadis-antagonis-keterlaluan di depannya itu. Eren buru-buru memakai jas panjang milik Petra, lalu kembali berpaling pada para mahasiswa tanpa sempat membenahi kancing satu-persatu.

"Nah, semua—"

Suara Eren benar-benar terputus. Rivaille juga sama sekali tidak berkomentar dan justru sibuk melipat stetoskop yang tadi digunakannya, mengembalikan ke dalam wadah penyimpanan. Eren tidak tahu, haruskah dia mengisi jurnal mengajar dengan menyelipkan agenda untuk hari ini—_bahwa saya di-_bully _di depan kelas dan separuh dari mahasiswa yang hadir terkapar mimisan, bahkan ada yang sampai kejang-kejang seperti pasien epilepsi. Sekian!_

Ya, terhitung dari dua puluhan mahasiswa, 5 diantaranya mengalami kontraksi otot tak terkendali karena terlampau senang melihat pemandangan gratisan—entah Eren, entah Eren _dan_ Rivaille—yang dengan indahnya melakukan adegan penuh ambigu di depan sana.

"A-Apa k-kalian semua … baik-baik saja?"

Sumpah, bukan salah Eren kalau dia tidak mempertimbangkan syarat ini—bahwa seharusnya para fujoshi dan fudanshi dilarang mengikuti kelasnya meskipun matakuliah prasyarat sudah dipenuhi dan kuota masih ada. Jika ada korban berjatuhan massal seperti ini, Eren tidak yakin dirinya sanggup menangani semuanya. Para fudansi yang kebetulan ikut nonton—termasuk si bocah berkepala plontos—sudah mempersiapakan kamera dan _handycam_ yang mereka angkat terang-terangan untuk mengabadikan dua makhluk rupawan di depan sana. Tanpa sungkan sedikit pun.

Jangan salahkan Eren juga jika persediaan kapas steril milik lab habis sebelum waktunya. Para fujoshi sudah sibuk mencuri kapas sisa yang ditinggalkan Rivaille di dalam rak untuk mengelap hidung yang basah karena cairan merah kental gugur keluar, saking senangnya melihat dua pria ganteng sedang main drama di depan sana. Tiga bungkus kapas habis dalam waktu tiga detik saja karena dibagi-bagikan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mungkin, laboran harus menyisihkan sedikit sebagai tambahan anggaran kapas.

Rivaille mendengus pelan. Eren menatap geram. Keduanya bertatapan. Satu membara, satu tenang. Ketenangan yang berusaha menyentuh mata hati Eren, diartikan sebagai sebuah penghinaan.

Mendadak Eren teringat tentang hapalan jurus-jurus beladiri yang dulu ditekuninya sejak SMP. Sepertinya itu akan berguna setelah sekian lama.

"Hei, Rivaille!" Eren berusaha menggertak, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah memilih lawan yang salah. Pipi yang memerah itu membuat Rivaille justru ingin mengecupnya. Sekujur tubuh yang bergetar karena marah justru membuat Rivaille ingin memerangkap sosok itu dalam kedua belah lengannya.

Tapi Rivaille tahu kemarahan Eren bukan pura-pura. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuat suram masa depan para mahasiswaku, Rivaille?!"

Satu decih dari bibir tipis Rivaille meluncur, disambung dengan, "Kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah denganku, hah?"

Wajah yang dipalingkan dan ayunan langkah keluar kelas, itulah jawaban Rivaille untuk Eren.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Glossary.

**1)** Buat yang pernah kerja sama bakteri-bakteri krucil pasti sudah tahu. Alkohol adalah senyawa antimikroba ampuh, biasa digunakan untuk sterilisasi karena bisa merusak protein sel bakteri yang nongkrong di jaringan hidup atau di permukaan benda. Alkohol 70 persen yang paling sering dimanfaatkan—_clean freak _macam Rivaille dijamin ngeh sama yg beginian.

**2)** Katup mitral atau katup berdaun dua. Sekat antara atrium kiri dengan ventrikel kiri jantung.

**3)** Katup semilunaris, atau katup setengah lingkaran. Pembatas antara ventrikel kiri dan pembuluh aorta.

**4)** Katup pulmonaris, pembantas antara ventrikel kanan dengan pembuluh arteri pulmonalis yang menuju paru-paru. Sekilas tentang jantung dan gambarnya bisa dibaca di wikipedia dot org slash Jantung#Struktur_internal_jantung (demi apa broh susah banget masukin url di sini)

**5)** Androgen, hormon kejantanan.

**6)** Contoh peragaan bisa dilihat di youtubedotcom / watch?v=83CBjj9dMRc

* * *

Woh, 4,408 words! Apa ini terlalu panjang? Pengin naik rate, tapi jangan dulu deh XD

Saya di sini sama sekali nggak niat bashing chara, saya niat bikin Riren bahagia.

Akan ada bagiannya Eren balas dendam, tapi sejauh ini dia saya anggap sangat cute jadi uke teraniaya. Awkwkwk. Sebenarnya demonstrasi ala Rivaille nggak ngawur2 amat kok. Tapi entah kenapa kalo Rivaille yg ngeksekusi jatohnya jadi mesum, padahal kalo dosen saya dulu yg ngarahin kelihatan ilmiah *dikasih fabulous kick

Fic ini akan diusahakan update 1 minggu sekali, krn saya tipe author yg gampang abis bensin. Kalau udah dianggurin lama, sudah dijamin fic bakal dianggurkan selamanya. Kali ini saya niatnya nulis sampe tamat hiks.

EruHan belum muncul, saya harap mereka bisa jadi fujodan sejati. *eh.

Mohon kritik dan saran utk yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, terutama buat perbaikan fic ini.

2014, Kiara =))


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk _reviewers_ chapter lalu: **Nacchan Sakura, Zane Zavira, Guest, PandaHeero, deEsQuare, Jelly P, Kim Arlein 17, diandulac, Yaoumi S., Ferishia09, Sirup Leci, Roti Melon, Eqa Skylight, BaekhyunSamaa,** dan untuk semua _readers _dan _visitors _yang tidak sempat meninggalkan jejak. Juga buat yang mampir numpang lapak :p Semuanya, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. =)

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 3**

Ponsel abu-abu serupa cangkang kerang itu menggeliat lemah di atas meja kaca. Getaran pelan dan ketiadaan nada dering hampir membuat panggilan yang memunculkan lampu pijar biru itu terluput dari perhatian. Namun, sebelum sang pemanggil menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menelepon lain waktu, benda sebesar genggaman itu terbuka oleh satu kali sentilan ibu jari.

"Ada apa?" Sang penerima, seorang laki-laki bertampang dingin, menjawab, "Aku tidak datang ke kampus. Kalau di tempat bulan madu kalian tidak ada kalender, kuberitahu kalau ini hari Minggu dan Minggu adalah hari libur. Jadi jangan menggangguku, Irvin."

Sebuah helaan napas keras yang disengaja membuat sang lelaki bertampang dingin sadar, si penelepon bukan pemilik asli nomor panggilan itu. Dia bukan Irvin Smith.

"Oi Hanji, kau meneleponku karena sedang ingin memboroskan pulsa suamimu atau apa?"

Sama sekali bukan kalimat yang mengherankan. Sudah sebelas tahun sejak Hanji Zoe mengenal sosok itu, dan sudah sebelas tahun pula dia dipaksa untuk menyadari bahwa sang sahabat lama memang tak pernah sudi belajar berbasa-basi.

"Ah, kau selalu begitu, Rivaille. Tidak pernah berubah, ya?" Suara ceria Hanji terjeda karena sebuah tawa renyah menyusup di sela-sela jawaban. Rivaille tidak ikut tertawa—tentu saja. Ekspresi kaku sepanjang waktu itu bukan lantaran Rivaille mengidap penyakit Parkinson, hanya saja dia memang tidak dilahirkan dengan bakat untuk mampu tertawa lepas.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta pertanggungjawabanmu soal keperjakaan Irvin, lho Rivaille."

Alis hitam sebelah kiri Rivaille terangkat samar._ Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan lama._

Setelah menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan memasang _loudspeaker,_ laki-laki pemilik iris sekelam granit hitam itu kembali menyahut, "Berisik. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang padamu? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat mencicipi Irvin meskipun sejak dulu seantero kampus mendewakan dia. Kau selalu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Kau seperti berharap kalau saja aku benar-benar _gay_. Dan berharap kalau suamimu itu biseksual. Sinting."

Suara tawa itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini ponsel cangkang kerang milik si pria sudah benar-benar dijauhkan dari telinga, digeletakkan kembali ke atas meja tempatnya semula. Mendadak Rivaille merasa ada bulu-bulu halus menggelitik betisnya yang telanjang. Saat itu dirinya hanya mengenakan celana pendek sebatas lutut, sehingga jika ada gerakan sedikit saja mengenai kakinya, dia akan menyadari perubahan itu dengan mudah.

"Hai, Sora. Kau sudah bangun, hm?"

Rivaille menunduk sedikit. Menemukan geliatan makhluk dengan mata bulat kuning sebesar kelereng bermanja padanya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjongkok, mengelus kepala bulat sebesar buah kiwi. Merasakan bulu putih halus di sekujur badan gempal itu menggelitik saraf yang bersembunyi di balik kulit telapak tangannya.

Rivaille sungguh menyukai ritual pagi hari seperti ini.

Dia dan Sora—kucingnya yang lincah tapi tak pernah sekalipun mau mengeong itu. Yah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kucing pendiam, tak kalah dingin dari majikannya.

Namun, Rivaille belum pikun untuk sekedar ingat bahwa atensinya masih diharapkan oleh orang _tak penting_ di seberang sana. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali berfokus pada sang penelepon yang telah dilupakan selama setengah menit.

"—kau ini kreatif atau keterlaluan vulgar sih, Rivaille?"

"Apa maksudmu, Hanji?" Rivaille kembali menyahut. Sadar dirinya sudah banyak ketinggalan karena omongan Hanji yang tidak terputus seperti rel kereta, selama setengah menit sama sekali tidak didengarkannya.

"Manekin vulgar itu, Rivaille!" Hanji pasti sedang mengacak rambut di sana, frustasi karena merasa tidak didengarkan. "Manekin berlabel nama Irvin yang kau berikan pada kami! Itu buatan tanganmu sendiri, jelas sekali. Tapi aku merasa tersinggung, sekaligus penasaran. Tujuanmu apa memberi kami kado pernikahan seperti itu? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan sebagai bahan delusimu sendiri saja kalau sedang senggang di rumah?"

Otak jahil Hanji ternyata tidak bisa direm. Begitu pula dengan darah _fujoshi_ yang terlanjur mengendap dalam pembuluhnya seperti kolesterol sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Rivaille merengut. "Cih, meskipun sebentar lagi kau lulus pendidikan doktoral tapi kau tetap saja bodoh, Hanji. Otak cerdas Irvin sama sekali tidak menular padamu." Sambil masih menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk mengelus kepala Sora yang kini telah melompat ke pangkuannya itu, Rivaille mencoba untuk bersabar.

Iya, bersabar.

Bersabar ala Rivaille tentunya. Standar kesabaran Rivaille tidak mengacu pada standar apapun di dunia ini. Prinsipnya—segala macam sistem yang berlaku dunia harus menurut pada aturan Rivaille, tapi Rivaille tidak terlahir untuk menurut pada aturan hukum dunia.

Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu sperma sebrillian apa yang memenangkan hati sel telur, hingga akhirnya muncul embrio yang setelah lahir dan jadi manusia ditandai dengan nama Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille memang berbeda dari makhluk macam apapun—itu menurut Hanji.

"Kau multitalenta, sekaligus multi-mesum, Rivaille. Serius."

Lelaki itu mendecih sebelum menjawab. "Oi mulutmu memang sembarangan, Hanji. Dulu aku pernah berjanji, kalau kau menikah aku akan memberikan kado berisi satu set alat kebersihan otomatis. Barang berharga yang bisa bekerja mengitari rumah jorokmu meski kau sedang memeras keringat di dalam kamar pengantin." Rivaille menjeda suara, menggelitik leher hangat kucingnya yang kini memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan sang majikan yang memang tak pernah memiliki teman di rumah selain dirinya.

"Tapi karena ternyata kau mendapatkan Irvin, aku rasa kau tak butuh kado seperti itu. Jadi aku tidak mau membuang-buang uang. Kubuatkan saja kado dari bahan sisa yang masih tercecer mengotori rumahku. Daripada dikirim ke tempat sampah, lebih baik kukirim padamu. Rumahmu kan tidak beda jauh dengan tempat pembuangan akhir. Sama joroknya."

Hanji Zoe mengeluh, pura-pura sebal. Ya, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu alasan yang akan dilontarkan Rivaille, tapi _toh_ dia tetap bertanya. Dia butuh hiburan lebih lanjut. Mendengarkan gaya bicara Rivaille yang kasar dan sewenang-wenang kadang lebih nikmat dibanding menikmati sepotong_ cake_ stroberi dan cokelat hangat yang lumer dalam mulut.

"Padahal uang di dompetmu saking banyaknya seakan-akan merengek minta dibuang," Hanji kembali memancing perkara, siap mendengarkan ceramah sadis sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak masih jadi mahasiswa baru dua belas tahun lalu.

Rivaille menghela napas. Berusaha menganyam sumbu kesabaran yang memang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu panjang.

"Irvin akan mengumpulkan seluruh sampah di rumah kalian dan membinasakannya tanpa diminta. Dia lebih rajin dari tukang sampah perumahan, lebih tekun dibanding tukang sapu jalanan. Itu alasanku tidak memberimu kado berupa alat kebersihan otomatis. Puas kau?"

Hanji tertawa lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Rivaille kadang heran, begitu mudah untuk membuat Hanji dan Irvin tertawa karena kata-kata pedasnya. Padahal Rivaille sama sekali tidak berniat melucu—dan yakin bahwa dirinya tak punya bakat untuk melucu.

"Sudah jangan meneleponku lagi, Hanji. Kecuali kau hanya ingin membengkakkan tagihan pulsa bulanan hanya gara-gara sekarang sudah jadi nyonya calon guru besar." Rivaille melepaskan kucingnya dari pangkuan, kemudian berdiri. Mengambil ponsel, mematikan _loudspeaker_, kemudian menempelkan benda mungil itu hingga layarnya menyentuh telinga.

"Kalau begitu selamat berhari Minggu. Kembalikan ponsel Irvin dan selamat tinggal."

"Hei!" Sahutan Hanji selanjutnya terdengar tak terima. Dia siap memberondong Rivaille dengan aneka macam bujukan. Peluru rayuan Hanji memang tidak pernah habis. Meski bukan tipe perempuan penggoda, Hanji selalu sekuat tenaga jika terlanjur mengharapkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja! Kita harus ngobrol banyak!"

"Diamlah, atau mati saja." Rivaille ingin mematikan ponselnya detik itu juga saat mendengar suara protes Hanji. Berlebihan—itu tafsiran sistem pendengarannya. Rivaille tidak suka orang cerewet seperti nenek-nenek. Hanji termasuk dalam kategori naas itu.

"Hahaha, Rivaille! Aku tidak akan lama. Paling lama satu jam! Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa membuat manekin yang sebegitu miripnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah Irvin! Kau harus jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Oh, jadi itu mirip?" Rivaille menyahut seadanya. Sora sudah dilepaskan dan binatang gembul itu melompat lincah keluar jendela. Rivaille ingin sekali mengejar—_aku baru ingat_, _Sora belum sarapan._

"Mirip sekali! Aku jadi curiga, kalian pernah saling memperlihatkan kepunyaan masing-masing atau bagaimana, sih? Atau jangan-jangan dugaanku benar kalau kalian—anu. Aku sampai terkejut. Bisa ya, tanganmu membuat manekin _fiberglass_ sehidup itu?"

Rivaille menebak dalam hati, kira-kira di mana Sora akan bersembunyi setelah keluar rumah. Di bawah pohon _willow_, di samping saluran air, di antara semak bunga matahari, ataukah di bawah ayunan milik sebuah taman kanak-kanak persis di samping kebun?

"Itu kado pernikahan tergila dalam hidupku, Rivaille! Serius, itu mirip sekali!"

Rivaille jengah sudah. "Jawaban atas omonganmu yang pertama—memangnya kau menikah berapa kali, bodoh? Jawaban untuk omonganmu yang kedua—oh jadi sekecil itu ya punya Irvin? Tinggi badan memang tidak valid jika digunakan sebagai patokan ukuran."

_Skak mat_.

Hanji tahu dirinya tidak pernah salah dalam menilai seorang sahabat. Perempuan yang khas dengan kuncir kuda tinggi itu makin tidak paham bagaimana pola pikir seorang Rivaille. Sahabatnya itu konon sangatlah jenius. Mungkin kali ini dia harus percaya omongan para ilmuwan, cara berpikir orang jenius dan orang gila tidaklah jauh berbeda. Dan itu terbukti benar. Rivaille mengatakan topik sensitif tentang orang lain tanpa rasa segan. Hanji sampai tidak tahu dirinya ingin tertawa atau cemberut.

"_Well_, punya Irvin tidak sekecil itu, kok. Hanya aku yang tahu, hahaha." Dia mencoba mengoreksi, berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi si tukang bicara kasar. "Tapi, Rivaille, aku masih heran kenapa manekin yang kau kirimkan hanya bagian bawah saja? Kenapa tidak satu tubuh utuh? Apa kau terlalu muak memahat inci demi inci wajah Irvin?"

"Benar," jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Rivaille, tanpa beban. Membuat Hanji sedikit berjengit kemudian terpaksa harus terpingkal kembali di seberang sana.

"Irvin punya apa sampai dia berhak aku pahat sekujur tubuhnya?" Rivaille melanjutkan jawabannya dengan suara rendah, menghentikan tawa Hanji. Memaksa perempuan itu berpikir sendiri. Pembicaraan jarak jauh mereka terjeda sementara. Rivaille—tentu saja—tak berusaha membuka suara lagi karena dia pun sudah malas memperpanjang percakapan. "Dia tidak penting untukku. Maksudku, 'yang penting' itu belum datang."

_Tapi bukan berarti belum ketemu_, Rivaille membatin. Merasakan sebuah getaran gelombang asing memangkas hatinya yang selalu kosong tanpa penghuni. Menciptakan ladang baru untuk ditanami. Ditanami apa? Rivaille mencelos—_tidak, ini terlalu cepat._

Hanji mengangguk paham tanpa diketahui lawan bicaranya. Rivaille yang masih memegang ponsel, menunggu jawaban. Dia pernah diajari tata krama untuk tidak menutup telepon secara sepihak, jadi dia bertahan. Tapi baginya akan lebih baik kalau jawaban Hanji selanjutnya ternyata adalah ucapan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Rivaille. _See you, have a nice day. _Aku mau melanjutkan permainan babak kelima dengan Irvin. Butuh privasi._"_

Rivaille sebenarnya tidak peduli Hanji memikirkan apa, tapi dia yakin hanya 'berpikir' yang membuat perempuan itu rela menjeda suara selama itu.

"Oi, Hanji—"

Kalimat Rivaille tertebas di udara.

"Ya memang seperti itulah kau, Rivaille. Seorang pembuat manekin anatomi tidak butuh seorang model untuk karya-karya mereka. Tapi kau memang lain." Kali ini Rivaille yang harus mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hanji memenggal kalimat pria itu dengan suaranya sendiri. "Mungkin butuh seseorang yang spesial hingga kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu membuat manekin anatomi ala korban mutilasi—hanya potongan tubuh tertentu saja. Tapi, siapapun yang nanti kau jadikan model untuk kaupahat sekujur tubuhnya, dia haruslah siap mental. Sebaiknya kau jangan membedahnya juga meski kau sudah berhasil menelanjanginya. Itu saranku lho." Hanji memburaikan tawa manis di belakang, berusaha mengaburkan kesan segan dalam nada suaranya.

Rivaille memutar bola mata. Tahu apa perempuan ini soal seleranya, huh?

"Dan lagi, perempuan yang akan kau jadikan model itu lebih baik kau nikahi dulu."

_Sejak kapan pikiran perempuan menyebalkan ini jadi begitu konservatif?_ Rivaille memutar otak—_oh ya, gara-gara Irvin._

"Aku juga tahu aturannya," Rivaille menggumam, pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat di mana dia pernah merasakan sebuah ciuman pertama. Ya. Pertama. Jangan kira perilaku kasarnya tidak didasari oleh apapun. Rivaille nyatanya baru sekali saja sudi menyentuhkan kulitnya dengan kulit orang lain, sekaligus menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir orang lain. Seorang manusia yang terlahir dengan pikiran terlampau ekslusif, kadang sangat sulit untuk menerima keberadaan makhluk bernyawa lain yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dan itu berlaku untuk seorang Rivaille.

_Mungkin hanya Sora_. Rivaille melayangkan pandangan ke arah jendela terbuka—_dan apa kabarmu, Jaeger?_

"Aku juga tidak ingin merugikan siapapun." Rivaille meneruskan bicaranya, Hanji diam mendengarkan. "Aku tidak pernah meminta siapapun jadi modelku, dan permintaan seperti itu kuanggap tidak etis meski aku bisa memberi segepok bayaran. Lagipula itu tidak akan berguna. Aku sudah paham setiap inci lekuk tubuh manusia, sekaligus seluruh _jeroan _mereka. Lalu buat apa contoh asli? Hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaanku saja."

"Benarkah itu, Rivaille?" Ya, Rivaille bisa menebak, mata Hanji pasti kini membulat. "Tapi mungkin lain kali kau ingin membuat manekin bernama Hanji Zoe. Lebih baik jangan pakai _fiberglass_ karena mudah dibongkar pasang. Buatlah dari kaca, supaya utuh selamanya."

"Siapa yang sudi membuat manekinmu?" Rivaille berucap malas. "Mengenai bahan apa yang kugunakan, itu urusanku. Dan, omong-omong, Hanji. Sampai kapan kau akan mengikatku di depan telepon sampai-sampai aku telat memberi sarapan untuk Sora? Membiarkannya mati kelaparan sama saja dengan pembunuhan."

Hanji menggumam, mengerti. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau sangat sensitif jika sudah terkait dengan Sora. Jangan-jangan, kucing itu adalah alasanmu tidak tertarik pada manusia, Rivaille? Tapi semoga saja tidak, karena aku yakin di luar sana Sora-mu sudah banyak menghamili kucing betina. Jadi—"

"Sampai jumpa." Rivaille memutus sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hanji. Persetan dengan etika, dia tidak mau membiarkan Sora kena tukak lambung gara-gara membiarkan Hanji menyita waktu makan si kucing kesayangan dengan obrolan tak penting.

* * *

"—kau lebih baik cari pasangan, Rivaille."

Tut … tut … tut …

"Sialaaan! Kenapa dia memutus teleponnya?!" Hanji menghentakkan kaki, membuat lantai kayu kamar besar berdinding kaca tembus pandang yang ditempatinya bersama Irvin, bergetar hebat. "Padahal aku masih ingin ngobrol! Dasar Rivaille memang tidak pernah berubah! Makin tua makin tidak sopan!" umpatnya berulang-ulang.

Irvin yang sedang membaca buku di depan televisi, hanya melirik Hanji. Istrinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang tampak gusar dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Masih sibuk membaca.

"Kau menanyakan padanya soal hari pertamanya mengajar?" Irvin membolak-balik halaman, menaikkan kacamata antiradiasi yang entah kenapa jadi sering bertengger di atas hidungnya saat membaca. "Dan bagaimana seminarnya bersama Profesor Keith Shadis?"

Hanji mengerucutkan bibir, meletakkan ponsel Irvin yang tadi dipakainya untuk menelepon Rivaille ke atas meja lampu jamur. "Belum sempat. Aku bertanya soal manekin saja dia ketus. Apalagi bertanya soal kampus, bisa-bisa aku dimaki-maki olehnya." Hanji berjalan mendekati Irvin, memeluk bahu lebar lelaki pirang itu dari belakang.

"Kira-kira ada tidak ya yang mau jadi pasangan orang seperti itu, Irvin? Aku jadi khawatir."

Irvin mengedikkan bahu. Menutup buku tebal di atas pangkuannya. "Lebih baik Levi kita doakan saja. Selebihnya jangan mencampuri urusannya."

Hanji menjatuhkan dagunya di atas pundak Irvin. "Kenapa sih kau tidak memanggilnya dengan nama Rivaille saja?"

Irvin menggeleng kalem, "Kan sudah kubilang kalau nama pena Levi yang dia gunakan hingga sekarang itu adalah usulanku. Dan butuh bertahun-tahun hingga nama Levi menjadi besar seperti sekarang. Aku gunakan panggilan Levi untuk menghargainya, serta untuk menghargaiku."

Hanji tak menjawab, dan Irvin pun kembali bertanya, "Di mana ponselku yang kau gunakan tadi? Aku harus menelepon Eren sesekali."

Hanji menggeleng keberatan. "Padahal habis ini aku ingin menarik kelambu dan meneruskan yang tadi malam. Kenapa kamu menunda kegiatan kita gara-gara asisten dosenmu itu? Ya aku tahu Eren itu sangat manis dan minta dilahap, tapi kan—"

Kecupan singkat di bibir Hanji membuat untaian kalimat tanpa jeda itu terputus. "Aku janji hanya lima menit untuk Eren, dan selebihnya untukmu. Sekarang, mana ponselku?"

Hanji belum terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah seperti daging semangka. Dia ingin menjerit dan melemparkan diri diantara gulungan ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai di luar sana.

"Di—" Hanji linglung, berusaha mengingat tempatnya meletakkan ponsel milik Irvin. Telunjuknya terangkat ragu-ragu. "Di sana mungkin."

* * *

"Eren, bangun. Kau harus sarapan."

Sejak Carla Jaeger meninggal karena sakit, setiap pagi tangan Mikasa Ackerman-lah yang menggantikan tugas sang ibu menepuk pipi Eren. Membangunkan sang pemuda manis dari mimpi panjangnya.

Kelopak mata itu merekah. Awalnya hanya retak sedikit, memunculkan bola mata hijau yang mengintip malas-malasan. Kemudian retakan itu melebar. Sepasang otot seran lintang di bawah alis cokelat mengerjap berulang kali.

"Ini … nggh … hari Minggu, Mikasa." Eren tak mau menggeser posisi tubuhnya, masih memeluk guling dan terbalut selimut tebal. "Bangunkan saja aku jam sebelas siang, sebelum acara berita tengah hari dimulai. Aku mau tidur lagi … Sarapannya nanti saja."

Mikasa menggeleng, menarik selimut Eren hingga kini sang pemuda terpaksa menekuk kaki ke atas, bergelung seperti janin dalam rahim. Berusaha mengenyahkan hawa dingin.

"Kau bukan beruang yang bisa tidur sepanjang musim hibernasi tanpa makan, Eren," Mikasa melipat selimut Eren tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliknya. Gadis cantik itu melihat saudara tirinya memejamkan mata kembali. Bersiap melanjutkan tidur. "Sarapan dulu, setelah itu kau boleh tidur lagi," bujuknya.

Tak sampai tiga detik Mikasa selesai bicara, Eren telah melayang kembali ke dunia mimpi. Membuat Mikasa mengerutkan kening. Inilah yang membuatnya begitu susah untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan terhadap Eren. Terserah kalaupun Eren sering protes bahwa dirinya overprotektif atau apa. Tapi selama sikap Eren masih seperti balita, Mikasa takkan melepaskan Eren begitu saja. Dunia ini kejam, dan Eren tidak layak dikejami. Dia lebih layak disayang-sayang.

Maka dari itulah, tawaran Grisha Jaeger padanya untuk menemani Eren tinggal di apartemen selama kuliah, disambut Mikasa dengan senang hati.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Armin datang mengirim sekotak _brownies _kacang." Mikasa menggoyang tubuh Eren, berusaha menghancurkan kepulasannya agar lekas bisa menarik Eren ke meja makan. "Aku juga memasak kaserol ayam. Kopi susu untukmu juga sudah kuseduh. Kalau sudah dingin jadi tidak enak lagi. Ayo lekas bangun, Eren."

Sang pemuda menggeliat, merasa terganggu. Dibukanya mata dengan terpaksa, dan dia tidak kuasa menarik tangan sendiri saat Mikasa memaksanya berjalan ke ruang makan.

Menghadapi seloyang _brownies_ harum dan kepulan asap kopi susu tepat di depan hidung, tak berhasil membuat rasa kantuk Eren hilang. Kepala bersurai cokelat itu diletakkan miring di atas meja, dan suara dengkuran halus terdengar lagi oleh telinga Mikasa. Gadis separuh oriental itu kini sedang mencacah _bay leaf _di atas meja keramik dapur. Mikasa akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Eren tetap tidur sampai kegiatan memasaknya selesai. Dapur kecil apartemen mereka memang menyatu dengan ruang makan tempat Eren terlelap, setidaknya Mikasa merasa dirinya tidak sendirian.

Tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan yang didominasi warna hijau toska itu sampai Mikasa mendengar ponsel Eren mengalunkan sebuah nada dering yang asing untuk telinganya.

Mikasa berjalan ke dalam kamar Eren. Pintu ruang pribadi sang pemuda memang masih dibiarkan terbuka hingga suara nada dering itu terdengar sampai keluar. Saat Mikasa menyentuh benda berwarna merah marun itu, rasa penasarannya muncul. Namun, kecurigaan Mikasa bahwa Eren di luar sana menyembunyikan pacar atau gebetan, terjawab dengan melegakan.

_Irvin-sensei. Calling _…

Mikasa merasa tak berhak mengangkat telepon dari atasan Eren, dan memilih untuk mengantarkan benda mungil itu pada pemiliknya yang kini masih mendengkur.

"Eren, telepon untukmu." Mikasa menarik paksa bahu Eren, memaksa sang pemuda duduk tegap kembali. "Dari Irvin-sensei. Pasti penting. Ayo jawablah dulu."

Eren mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak hanya Mikasa, Irvin-sensei ternyata juga sama menyebalkan. Apakah akan ada suruhan untuk memberikan asistensi pengayaan bagi mahasiswa langganan IP 4,00 yang selalu haus asupan bahan ajar? Para siluman tukang belajar itu … seharusnya lebih tahu diri.

Asdos juga berhak atas hari Minggu yang tenang—begitulah prinsip Eren.

"Pagi, Irvin-sensei." Eren menyapa dosen sekaligus atasannya tanpa merasa perlu menyamarkan nada mengantuk dalam suaranya. Mikasa meninggalkannya untuk kembali memasak.

"Ya—oh, lumayan betah, Sensei."

Mikasa mendengar pembicaraan Eren dengan jelas disela-sela kegiatannya mengaduk tomat segar dan _bay leaf_ dalam genangan saus merah di mangkuk besar.

"Oh, dia. Iya, saya bertemu dia." Eren mengetuk meja makan dengan ujung jarinya sekali, seperti ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya sebal. "Orangnya sedikit kasar, Sensei." Sebuah tawa mengikuti penjelasan Eren. Tawa yang sumbang dan dipaksakan.

Mikasa melirik pemuda itu diam-diam seraya menuang adonan ayam dan kentang kukus ke dalam pinggan tahan panas.

"Hah? Dia bukan mahasiswa?!"

Mikasa sampai menghentikan kegiatannya menabur keju karena kaget dengan teriakan Eren.

"Eh, siapa, Sensei bilang tadi?" Eren kini menggaruk belakang kepala. "Namanya Levi? Levi yang penulis buku? Itu teman Sensei yang bertugas jadi dosen pengganti?" Eren menyerbu sang penelepon dengan pertanyaan tak berjeda.

"Oh, kalau Levi sih, saya yang salah mengira." Eren tertawa kecil, menutupi rasa kaget yang telah mencuat semena-mena mendebarkan jantungnya tanpa permisi. "Bukan kok, saya hanya bertemu dengan mahasiswa saja, tidak bertemu dengan Levi. Sepertinya Levi-san tidak datang kemarin. Levi itu penulis buku idolaku, Sensei."

_Levi_—Mikasa melemparkan pinggan yang telah dibalut _aluminium foil_ ke dalam oven dengan gerakan sedikit kasar.

"Oh, jadi Levi-san menjadi pembicara di acara seminar juga? Aduh, saya tidak tahu. Sehabis mengajar langsung pulang karena sudah terlalu sore. Sebelum pulang masih beres-beres laboratorium juga, mengecek alat-alat dengan Petra-sensei."

_Petra-sensei_—Mikasa menutup pintu kecil oven dengan sedikit menghempas kaca tebal itu. Masih setengah jam sebelum kaserol sarapan mereka matang merata. Masih ada setengah jam untuk pura-pura menyibukkan diri membersihkan dapur. Semoga suara guyuran air di tempat cucian piring tidak terlalu berisik sehingga dia masih bisa menguping.

"Baiklah, Sensei."—Mikasa tahu pembicaraan antara atasan-anak buah itu akan lekas disudahi. "Eh, tapi Sensei. Ada mahasiswa yang sepertinya salah menyusup ke kelas kita—"

Air kran mengalir deras, Mikasa mengoleskan sabun berbentuk_ jelly_ ke atas panci yang tadi digunakan untuk mengukus kentang.

"—saya sudah meneliti daftar absen satu-satu, dan namanya tidak ada."

Mikasa melirik lagi, melihat Eren mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah, Sensei. Pertemuan minggu depan saya minta dia untuk membawa Kartu Rencana Studi miliknya semester ini. Kalau dia tidak bisa membawa … saya harus bagaimana, Sensei? Saya tidak tega kalau langsung mengusirnya dari kelas."

Air sudah berhenti mengalir. Panci sudah ditelungkupkan di nampan pengering.

"—baik, Sensei. Selamat pagi."

Pip.

Sambungan telepon yang terputus itu dijawab dengan oven yang menguik nyaring, menandakan sarapan pagi Eren dan Mikasa sudah siap disantap.

* * *

Eren memperlambat larinya saat mencapai tikungan jalan besar. Lampu lalu lintas di depannya belum menyala merah, tanda bahwa dia harus lari di tempat dulu selama sekitar satu setengah menit ke depan. _Earphone _menjuntai panjang dan berakhir di kedua telinganya. Peluh sudah membanjiri kening Eren. Matahari musim gugur memang hanya tampak sebagai guratan malu-malu, bersinar lebih singkat dari musim panas dan semi. Tapi Eren sudah cukup kepanasan meski saat itu baru jam delapan pagi.

Mikasa memang menyuruhnya berolahraga setelah sarapan dan mengharamkan kasur empuknya untuk ditiduri sebelum jam istirahat siang. Eren merasa sial. Tapi sepertinya lari pagi memang bisa memberikan sedikit jatah rekreasi untuk otaknya yang selama ini selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan kampus.

Dan di pinggir jalan besar itulah Eren sekarang. Karena terlalu asyik bernyanyi-nyanyi, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jean Kirsctein telah menyejajarinya.

"Olahraga, Eren?" Jean menarik paksa _earphone _di telinga kiri Eren dan tersenyum miring, "Apakah gadisku yang cantik sudah menyiapkan sarapan lezat untukmu pagi ini? Gadis yang sangat mengutamakan keluarga seperti dia, memang pantas diperistri," guraunya.

Eren mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya menumbuk lampu yang telah menyala merah. Dia ingin segera menyeberang, tapi dia merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan Jean sebelum pergi, "Kaserol ayam kentang keju. Aku sedikit mulas karena Mikasa lupa kalau aku alergi keju. Kau bisa datang kalau mau mencicipi. Tapi jangan colek-colek bokong adikku."

Jean tergelak. Rambut kelamnya ditiupi angin. Eren melirik sedikit. Iya, Jean ini memang rupawan. Tapi kenapa Mikasa sama sekali tidak tertarik meskipun Jean sudah terang-terangan menyatakan diri jatuh hati padanya? Cinta memang gila. Maka dari itu Eren takut kalau dipaksa harus jatuh cinta, meskipun sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Grisha Jaeger menuntutnya pulang ke desa bersama calon menantu keluarga Jaeger saat libur panjang.

Eren memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara—boro-boro bawa calon menantu buat Papa. Paling-paling pulangnya ya _bareng _Mikasa.

"Kau memang galak, Eren. Tapi Mikasa galaknya sejuta kali lipat dibandingkan kau. Entah bagaimana membuatnya _klepek-klepek_ padaku. Ayo, Eren," Jean mengajak Eren menyeberang jalan. Melintas diantara kendaraan yang terpaksa berhenti menunggu lampu hijau. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lari pagi sampai sejauh ini? Daerah ini lima kilometer dari apartemen kalian. Kau ini sedang tersesat atau apa?" tanya Jean.

"Aku tidak sadar arah, asal lari saja." Eren meneruskan berlari-lari kecil, begitu pula dengan Jean. Mereka menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi serakan daun kecokelatan. Akhir musim gugur sudah datang. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan kembali berjumpa dengan salju.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku mencarimu." Jean memakai tudung jaket hijau yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi kepala. Larinya melambat, mengikuti ritme langkah Eren. "Asdos anatomi absen dari seminar anatomi? Yang benar saja," ucap Jean.

Eren memandang pemuda itu, matanya mengedip sekali. "Apa maksudmu, Jean?"

"Kemarin aku diajak Reiner mengikuti seminar," Jean memulai ceritanya, "karena kuanggap itu lebih baik daripada di rumah menghabiskan malam minggu meratapi status _single _yang tak pernah berganti jadi _in a relationship_, lebih baik aku pergi. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku kuliah di Teknik Sipil. Mana tahu soal anatomi, organ tubuh, kesehatan atau apa. Aku asal ikut saja, selebihnya aku tidur setelah makan _snack_ yang diberikan panitia."

"Begitukah?" Eren mengusap peluh yang menggulir di keningnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seminar. Siapa pembicaranya?"—_apa yang dimaksudkan Jean adalah seminar yang tadi juga dikatakan Irvin-sensei? _

Jean mengingat-ingat selama sekian detik. "Profesor Shadis dan … satu lagi, pembicara muda." Jean menatap ke atas, berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang mencemari memorinya. "Ano … namanya … Levi. Iya, Levi kalau tidak salah namanya!"

Eren menghentikan langkah. Memutar badan Jean hingga sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya. "Sungguh?! Levi?! Ya, Tuhan. Kau beruntung sekali, Jean! Dia idolaku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada acara seperti itu … acara yang menghadirkan Levi! Aduh, aku rupanya sedang sial kemarin!" Eren menepuk pucuk kepalanya, benar-benar terlihat menyesal. Iya, dirinya sial ganda—satu, bertemu dengan Rivaille si mahasiswa kurang ajar, dan kesialan keduanya adalah melewatkan momen bertemu Levi.

"Kau mengidolakannya?" Kini Jean yang heran. "Dalam rangka apa? Artis juga bukan."

Eren menggeleng berkali-kali. "Kau tidak tahu, Jean! Semua tulisannya jenius!"

Jean mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, aku tidak mengerti dimana menariknya dia. Tapi kalau kau suka, di rumah aku punya brosur yang kemarin dibagikan panitia saat seminar berakhir. Isinya tentang seminar lanjutan yang kemarin … ah, entahlah aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk membaca. Ada jadwalnya, pembicaranya pun masih tetap. Kau benar-benar bisa bertemu si Levi itu kalau kau menyempatkan datang."

Eren hampir bersorak karena angin surga yang dijanjikan. "Kau sungguh-sungguh, Jean?"

Jean mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau lihat, ayo mampir ke rumahku. Kuberikan brosur itu padamu. Rumahku hanya lima blok dari sini. Orang tuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sekalian kubuatkan jus sayuran, ibuku juga meninggalkan sekotak besar pie apel. Cukuplah untuk kita berdua. Aku kasihan padamu, Eren. Kau sudah mandi peluh begitu. Masa calon kakak ipar kubiarkan terengah-engah seperti gembel di jalan raya."

Jean menarik tangan kanan Eren, menggandengnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Jean, le-lepaskan …" Eren merasa risih, dia tidak mau orang lain yang memandang mereka jadi salah sangka. "Jean … aku jangan digandeng begini. Aku bukan anak kecil, Jean."

Jean tidak mengindahkan rengekan Eren, dan terus menarik pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk terus berlari. Mengikuti langkahnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Larimu lambat, Eren."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Astagaaaa. Saya butuh asupan … saya butuh asupan *ngacak rambut sendiri* Mana RiRen-nya manaaa? /lah padahal yang ngetik situ sendiri/

Mungkin inilah akibat dari niatan saya untuk bikin perjalanan cinta RiRen berjalan rada woles biar nggak keburu naik rating.

Yasudah, biarlah berjalan mengikuti arus air~

Misalnya ada yang bingung apa pekerjaan Rivaille, dia itu serabutan—ditendang—bukan ding, maksudnya segala macam pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan bidang minatnya coba ditekuni, mulai dari jadi 'dosen pengganti', penulis buku, pembuat manekin, torso, kadaver (?) dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan anatomi dia mampu menangani. Rivaille profesional dan selalu totalitas, termasuk dalam usaha mengincar uke (=.=)b

Soal Rivaille yang dicurigai kena Parkinson waikz, itu guyonan di tolololpedia. Ngakak asli baca artikelnya tentang SnK. Kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Rivaille punya piaraan kucing, jujur saja saya suka banget ngebayangin Rivaille jadi penyayang binatang. Inget eps SnK pas Eren udah masuk Sekoting tapi belum ekspedisi luar dinding (kalo nggak eps 15 ya 16), dimana Rivaille tangannya dijilati sama kuda … sumpah demi apfaaa itu manissss banget. Sejak itu pula saya sadar Rivaille cocok jadi seme dan dia bakalan jadi seme penyayang—seme-nya kuda? Seme-nya jean dong. *dibanting titan eren

Waikz :p Oke cing cong saya enough, dan bersediakah _readers_ untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review?


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review di chapter lalu:** syalala uyee, Nacchan Sakura, Ray Bellatrix, April26th, Yaoumi.S, diandulac, Zora Fujoshi, Naru Frau Rivaille, Hydrilla, Leina Cavallone, **dan **ayulopetyas11.** Juga untuk readers dan visitors yang tidak sempat meninggalkan jejak, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan berkunjung. =)

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 4**

Mata kelereng Sora memandang sendu pada satu titik di wajah sang majikan. Kucing seputih kapas seakan tahu diri atas keterbatasannya. Kaki depan gemuk itu mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya sendiri, ingin menujukkan bahwa dia ingin dibelai oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang kini telah menyergap gagang sepeda. Mamalia gemuk itu sesekali menepuk kaca jendela, berharap seandainya dia bisa mencungkil ungkitannya agar terbuka. Sayang, cakarnya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendobrak lapisan sebening kornea. Cakarnya tumpul, terakhir Sora mengasahnya di akar pohon dan dia kesakitan sendiri.

Binatang manis itu hanya bisa mengedip pelan. Tanpa mengeong sama sekali.

Rivaille menoleh, mendapati kucingnya duduk menatap dari balik jendela. Sebuah lonceng perak kecil menggantung di leher si kucing yang menggunduk penuh bulu. Lonceng itu hadiah dari Rivaille untuk sekedar menyenangkan hati Sora. Belakangan Sora seperti tak bersemangat karena Rivaille punya tugas baru—mengunjungi kampus. Sora selalu menatapnya seakan tak rela ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Bermain gulung-gulung di karpet dan mengejar bola pingpong takkan seru tanpa Rivaille.

Pria itu menggeleng, sebagai jawaban atas tatapan sedih Sora. Mata batu granit itu menegaskan kalau Sora harus tetap tinggal di rumah. Ada banyak gulungan tisu toilet baru yang bebas digunakan untuk main gelindingan. Biskuit kucing aneka rasa juga sudah ditebar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Dan tentu saja Sora sudah punya toilet kecilnya sendiri sehingga dia tidak butuh halaman kalau ingin buang air.

Rivaille sudah memberikan fasilitas bintang lima, tapi kucingnya menuntut lebih.

Rivaille turun dari sepeda. Berjalan pelan mendekati jendela. Pria itu menunduk. Ujung telunjuknya mengetuk kaca, persis di depan wajah sedih peliharaan kesayangannya. Mata kelereng itu tak secerah biasa. Sora memandang Rivaille seolah ingin berkata mau ikut, tak rela ditinggal. Dan Rivaille mengerti. Meskipun mereka tak menggunakan bahasa yang serupa, tapi dia jelas mengerti. Karena itulah dia menyempatkan diri berpamitan.

"Aku akan pulang selepas tengah hari, Sora. Kau tenang saja di rumah dan jangan nakal." Rivaille berkata dengan suara rendah. Kucing galur _Exotic Shorthair _itu masih mengatupkan bibirnya yang berbentuk angka tiga. Binatang manis yang sudah diadopsi oleh Rivaille sejak baru berusia tiga hari itu, menunduk. Menekuk leher gembulnya yang digantungi lonceng. Tak mau memandang Rivaille lama-lama.

"Kau akan kubawakan rumput gandum untuk makan malam, Sora. Sekali-sekali kau harus makan bahan herbal untuk menjaga pencernaan. Selebihnya,kau bisa tidur sepanjang hari. Ingat, jangan main di dapur. Aku tidak mau kau terguyur air dari tempat cuci piring seperti minggu lalu. Kalau tiba-tiba ada cicak tersasar jatuh di lantai dapur, jangan mengejarnya. Aku tidak mau reptil menjijikkan itu mengotori mulutmu. Kalau kau melanggar, akan kubawa kau ke dokter gigi dan kusuruh dokter menyikat taring-taringmu sampai benar-benar steril. Kau mengerti, hm?"

Seperti apapun Rivaille bersikap manis, Sora memang sangatlah pendiam.

Rivaille bersabar menunggu respon. Dia tidak berharap Sora akan mengeong. Nyatanya memang kucing perlente itu tidak hobi pamer suara. Tapi setidaknya, Sora menoleh. Itu yang Rivaille harapkan.

"Hei, Sora?" Rivaille kembali memanggil. "Kau marah padaku?" Masih tidak ada respon. Kucing berekor panjang itu justru menggeram, menekuk keempat kakinya dan menjatuhkan dagu tumpulnya di bibir jendela. Merunduk. Tak mau lagi duduk tegak. Hal itu membuat Rivaille sampai tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranan. Dia kembali mengetuk kaca jendela.

"Hei, aku tahu kamu tak suka. Tapi aku tetap harus pergi, Sora. Kuharap kau jangan melompat dari loteng atau melakukan _maneuver _berbahaya lainnya. Kau bukan ninja, jadi jangan banyak tingkah sampai aku kembali."

Sora baru menegakkan badan saat Rivaille sudah berjalan menjauh. Diambilnya sepeda yang tadi disandarkan di tembok garasi. Sebuah _Lexus_ hitam metalik keluaran terbaru dengan bodi mengkilat seakan terlapisi selaput air, dilewati begitu saja tanpa dilirik. Rivaille telah menanggalkan jas yang biasa dipakainya jika keluar rumah. Jemari panjang itu menarik resleting jaket hitamnya hingga mencapai leher. Sebuah tas ransel berwarna merah marun dengan lambang tiruan skuad resmi pasukan kemiliteran menggantung rendah di salah satu pundak. Rivaille pun telah memutuskan untuk meliburkan sepatu pantofelnya. Dia telah meluangkan waktu untuk membeli sepasang sepatu kets baru dengan lambang tanda centang. Dan memakai celana _jeans_ selayaknya mahasiswa.

_Aku hanya sedikit berusaha, dan bocah bodoh itu pasti mudah dibuat percaya._

Rivaille mengayuh sepeda gunungnya perlahan. Kendaraan tanpa mesin itu masih bekerja dengan baik, meskipun terakhir dipakai jalan jauh saat dirinya _hiking_ di luar kota bersama Hanji dan Irvin saat hari perayaan wisuda—ya, itu berarti sudah delapan tahun lalu. Lama sekali. Rivaille mencoba rem, masih bagus. Melakukan gerakan berkelok, masih lancar.

Rivaille dan sepedanya melintasi gerbang rumah, meninggalkan Sora yang masih menatap punggung sang majikan dari balik kaca jendela.

Kucing gempal itu meloncat, menjatuhkan tubuh gendutnya yang serupa bola. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menelan seonggok biskuit dalam mangkuk, menelan kecewa.

* * *

"Eren? Selamat pagi."

Pemuda yang baru datang itu menoleh. Mendapati dosen cantik yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum terkembang. Bibir merah Petra melengkung, memberikan penyambutan tanda dia sudah datang lebih awal. Eren mengangguk saja, tidak membalas senyuman itu karena terlanjur tertarik dengan sesuatu yang tersampir di lengan Petra yang tertekuk.

Telunjuk Eren terangkat.

"Ano …," Eren merasa mengenali benda yang dibawa petra. Alih-alih menunggu Eren meneruskan ucapan, Petra justru menyodorkan bawaannya pada Eren. Pemuda itu bisa menghirup harum bunga mawar. Aroma yang sama dengan wangi yang melekat pada jas laboratorium milik sang _sensei _cantik tempo hari.

"Ini milikku," ucap Eren. Ya, kemeja kain halus berwarna cokelat susu itu disodorkan Petra kepadanya. Dalam keadaan bersih dan wangi, dengan lipatan-lipatan halus bekas disapu hangat setrika.

Eren bengong tak percaya.

Panjang umur, panjang umur. Kemejanya masih diselamatkan dari kendaraan penggiling di tempat pembuangan sampah. Sedikit sedih, sedikit lega. Dan jengkel pada 'si pembuang'—tentu saja.

Petra mengamati Eren yang terlihat begitu senang menimang kemejanya seperti baru saja mendapatkan segenggam uang emas. "Auruo menemukan ini di tempat sampah saat dapat giliran mengecek laboratorium pada malam hari, Eren. Dan dia memberikan padaku yang kebetulan belum pulang. Kami tahu kemeja ini milikmu, ada _nametag _tergantung bertuliskan namamu. Aku heran, kemeja ini benar-benar masih bagus. Tanpa cacat dan robek sama sekali, tapi kenapa dibuang?" Petra bertanya, menunjuk baju tak berdosa—tapi sudah dinodai oleh Rivaille—yang kini ditimang-timang di tangan Eren.

Diamati begitu, Eren jadi salah tingkah.

_Yah, mending si iblis kuntet cuma menodai baju, lha kalau diriku yang dinodai?_

Eren tahu kemejanya kini sudah bersih. Tapi dia sempat lupa, tidak semua merk deterjen mampu menggerogoti bakteri-bakteri tempat sampah yang menggantung membentuk endosperma di sela serat-serat kain.

Dan Petra menangkap kerisauan Eren dengan mudah. "Sebelum kucuci sudah kuguyur cairan lisol**1 **dua kali dan kubiarkan selama 3 jam, Eren," ucap Petra Ral sambil tersenyum manis, "Baju itu sudah bebas dari bakteri, kau bisa memakainya jika kau mau. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau memakainya, ada baiknya baju itu disumbangkan saja. Sayang kalau dibuang di tempat sampah seperti barang tidak berguna. Aku lihat merk-nya pun tidak sembarangan. Masih bisa dimanfaatkan. Masih sangat bagus."

_Jelas bagus_—Eren menelan ludah. _Itu seharga uang saku dua minggu. Digunakan saja baru sekali juga._

"Ano … Sensei," Eren melirik Petra yang kini telah duduk di balik mejanya sendiri. "Terima kasih banyak."

Petra mengangguk, menumpuk beberapa buku yang dirasa perlu untuk dibawanya mengajar, kemudian kembali berpaling pada Eren yang masih mematung.

"Ya sudah. Aku mengajar dulu, Eren. Kalau kau setelah ini ada kuliah, jangan lupa pintu ruangan ini dikunci. Aku bawa kunci cadangannya." Petra menunjukkan sepotong batang perunggu yang digantungi buah stroberi dari gabus pada pucuknya. Eren mengangguk saja, masih merasa heran mengapa Petra tidak bertanya alasan kenapa bajunya bisa sampai dibuang di tempat sampah.

"Oh ya, Eren," Petra baru berjalan tiga langkah menjauh saat lehernya diputar kembali hingga wajahnya kembali memagut wajah Eren. Mata itu memaku mata si asisten dosen yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Jujur, kemejamu yang sekarang membuatmu terlihat sedikit lebih tua." Dengan dagu tirusnya, Petra menunjuk tubuh Eren yang kini terbalut kemeja abu-abu dengan garis-garis hitam vertikal. "Cokelat susu polos kurasa lebih cocok dengan rambut _brunnete-_mu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Petra berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Eh?" Eren tak sanggup merespon lebih. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir atas tindakan Petra yang terlalu perhatian padanya. Dan Eren tidak bisa menyimpulkan alasannya. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk membuka lemari es, meneguk sebotol kecil air mineral. Berusaha membasuh otaknya yang digurati begitu banyak tanda tanya.

* * *

Rivaille mengerem sepedanya saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Dengan satu kaki menapak aspal, sang pria bertampang dingin duduk tegak di atas kendaraan ringan berwarna _silver_ itu. Tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab, mengapa Rivaille masih kelihatan begitu angkuh meskipun dia sudah berusaha berpenampilan—yang menurut perspektifnya—mutlak seperti rakyat jelata.

_Huh, persetan. Cairan yang dipompa dalam nadi tidaklah mungkin berubah meskipun kulit merana dibalut busana seadanya. Kalau ningrat tetap saja ningrat_—begitulah yang diyakini Rivaille.

Dan masih dua puluh empat detik lagi sampai dia boleh kembali memulai laju sepeda.

"Lho, Levi, ya?"

Rivaille terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil. Tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Kenapa bisa? Tidak ada yang tahu dirinya adalah Levi—kecuali kaum cendekiawan dan mahasiswa yang rajin keluar masuk gedung mengikuti seminar. Itu pun terbatas hanya mahasiswa dari beberapa kalangan—mahasiswa kedokteran, keperawatan, dan mereka yang belajar ilmu alam.

Siapa yang memanggil? Apakah polisi lalu lintas sekarang kalau lagi senggang sudah bosan membaca koran dan lebih memilih membuka-buka buku anatomi? Kenapa dia bisa terkenal juga di perempatan jalan? Benar memang, segembel apapun dia berdandan, dia tetap terlihat bangsawan.

"Levi?" Si pemanggil kembali mengulangi sapaan karena tidak direspon. Dan tidak ada pilihan untuk Rivaille selain menoleh, persis ketika otaknya kembali menemukan memori tentang suara siapa yang memanggilnya itu. "Kau Levi, ya?"

_Sial_. Rivaille tiba-tiba ingin membeli topeng. _Profesor Shadis._

"Ya. Selamat pagi," bukan Rivaille namanya kalau tidak bisa tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Gusar dan gugup adalah dua kosakata haram yang tak pernah mendapatkan ijin ambil bagian dalam kamus besar hidupnya—KBBR, Kamus Besar Bahasa Rivaille—yang isinya didominasi oleh kata-kata vulgar tanpa sensor, serta kumpulan diksi terkutuk untuk memaki orang. Dan Rivaille menutupi kegalauan hatinya akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang mungkin terlontar dari bekas dosennya itu dengan amat sempurna. Dia tetap duduk tegak di atas sepeda, memandang Keith Shadis langsung ke mata.

"Oho, ternyata benar kau, Levi." Keith tertawa, tangannya masih menggengam setir mobil, hanya kepala botaknya yang melongok keluar. Dahinya berkerut, membentuk segitiga siku-siku bertumpuk-tumpuk. Rivaille bisa mendeskripsikan, wajah lelaki tua itu tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang menahan mulas hebat karena keracunan makan roti berkapang.

"Ya, saya." Rivaille menjawab seadanya, melirik detik yang berjalan seolah merangkak di mata granit hitamnya. Keith mengulum senyum, mengamati sepeda antik Rivaille yang seolah mampu menyulap sang pengemudi jadi terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda.

"Di mana tungganganmu yang biasa? Masuk bengkel?" Keith memburai tawa hambar sebagai pemanis pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. "Dan sungguh aku tadi sampai ragu kau benar Levi. Penampilanmu seperti anak muda yang baru lulus sekolah menengah. Tidak rapi dan terlihat gagah berani. Hahaha."

Rivaille melempar tatapan tanpa arti. Tawa Keith tidak diartikannya sebagai ejekan—atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak peduli kalaupun itu ejekan. "Terima kasih," tapi dia masih punya sedikit sisa tata krama. Biarlah sisa-sisa itu dimanfaatkan sekali-sekali, untuk mengimbangi siapa tahu sedetik ke depan dia sudah menyumbang dosa lagi.

"Jadi kau ini ingin mengubah gaya hidup atau apa, Levi?" Keith meneruskan pertanyaan tanpa menunggu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya yang pertama. "Apakah usia yang sudah menginjak tiga puluh membuat asam uratmu mulai naik dan kau memutuskan untuk mendegradasinya dari tubuhmu dengan mengayuh sepeda,_ brilliant_?" Jujur, Rivaille sebal diingatkan tentang usia. Sama sebalnya dengan momen-momen ketika disuruh menghadapi alat pengukur tinggi badan.

"Tidak juga," Rivaille mengedipkan mata, jengah. "Saya cuma mengirit bensin."

Keith tergelak, dan sebuah ucapan syukur dilontarkan Rivaille dalam hati karena lampu hijau sudah menyala. Tanpa permisi dia mengayuh sepedanya lurus ke depan, dan kembali bersyukur karena Keith ternyata malah berbelok jalan dan tidak mengikutinya.

_Aku hanya harus berusaha lebih tenang_—Rivaille memacu sepedanya lebih kencang.

Satu hari tidak bertemu … _huh, sialan_. Kenapa dia jadi tidak sabar?

* * *

Eren menuruni tangga tanpa melihat balok-balok beton yang diinjaknya di bawah sana. Sebelah tangannya memegang brosur seminar pemberian Jean, mulutnya komat-kamit membaca deretan kalimat persuasif dan pemberitahuan jadwal yang ditulis besar-besar. Nama Keith Shadis dan Levi tercetak dengan _glitter_ menyala. Jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan logo universitas yang tercetak di sudut kanan atas sebagai penyelenggara.

"Oi, Eren! Kalau jalan matanya dipakai untuk melihat situasi! Kalau kau tiba-tiba tersungkur ke depan tidak akan ada yang sudi memelukmu lho!"

Pemuda manis itu mengangkat wajah dari bahan bacaannya, menemukan Marco Boldt dan Armin Arlert berdiri di bawah tangga sambil melempar senyum. Eren melambaikan tangan.

"Oi! Tumben ada Marco. Apakah fakultas teknik gedungnya kena gusur dan pindah ke sini?"

Eren telah sampai di bawah, langsung menepuk pundak Marco dan melempar sapa pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang bermata biru, "Armin, terima kasih kiriman _brownies_-nya kemarin. Bahkan Mikasa sampai melanggar dietnya gara-gara tidak tahan mencium wangi kuemu … eh, Marco?"

Eren menggelinjang tiba-tiba, merasakan endusan hidung Marco terang-terangan menyusuri tubuhnya.

"Kalau Mikasa tidak tahan mencium wangi kue Armin, para seme tidak akan tahan mencium wangi tubuhmu, Eren." Marco berkomentar, membuat Eren membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Eren mengangkat lengan, membaui tubuhnya sendiri. Armin yang polos dan tidak terlalu suka berkomentar aneh-aneh, nyatanya ikut mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui perkataan Marco.

"Kau sekarang pakai parfum bunga mawar, Eren?" tanya Armin sambil ikut mengendus kemeja Eren. Ya, Eren memang telah menanggalkan kemeja abu-abu miliknya untuk diganti dengan kemeja _naas_ yang kemarin dilempar Rivaille ke tempat sampah—sekaligus kemeja _beruntung_ yang telah dipungut dan dirawat Petra sepenuh jiwa.

Rivaille—_the devil_. Petra—_the angel_. Eren—dengan sangat menyesal—_the victim_.

Pelanduk memang selalu mati di tengah-tengah.

Marco iseng mencolek pundak Eren, "Atau jangan-jangan, kau ganti parfum karena sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Eren?" Pemuda berambut hitam arang itu terkikik geli, begitu pula dengan Armin yang tersenyum simpul sambil menunduk. Eren yang tidak paham hanya menggaruk tengkuk.

Sang asisten dosen bertanya dengan kepolosan yang tak dibuat-buat, "Aku jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

Marco sampai mual mendengar kenaifan teman baiknya itu, "_Please, wake up!_ Bahkan yang_ straight_ pun rela jadi homo asal bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai pasangannya, Eren." Si pipi berbintik mengucapkan hal itu tanpa basa-basi, membuat hati Eren mencelos.

Dia ingin sebal, masalahnya dia tidak paham apa yang harus disebalkan.

"Kalian ini mabuk, ya? Kemarin baru pulang dari bar?" tanya Eren. Sang asisten dosen menggoyangkan brosurnya ke udara, melempar tanda bahwa dirinya tidak setuju dengan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Marco. "Lagipula, Armin … kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan tertawa, sih?" tuntutnya.

Armin menggeleng, masih menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak bisa dideteksi identitasnya—senyuman palsu ataukah senyuman tulus. "Aku golput, Eren. Yah, asal kedua temanku bahagia. Tidak masalah. Iya, kan Marco?" Armin menoleh pada Marco dan dijawab dengan satu ibu jari terangkat ke udara.

Eren menaikkan alis. "Kedua temanmu? Salah satunya pasti aku … tapi yang satunya siapa?"

"Biar takdir sendiri yang memberitahumu." Marco menarik Armin, "Eh, tadi aku ingin mengajak Armin ke perpustakaan karena kartuku disita gara-gara terlambat mengembalikan buku. Jadi kami harus pergi sekarang," Marco mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi tanda_ peace_ pada Eren. "Oh, ya Eren, ngomong-ngomong kenapa brosurnya ditimang-timang? Sebegitu kangennya ya sama yang memberikan brosur itu padamu?" Marco pergi meninggalkan tawa panjang, dan Armin melambai pada Eren sebelum langkah kakinya diayun mengikuti Marco. Eren yang ditinggalkan sendiri kembali menggaruk tengkuk. Oke, wabah _fujodanshi _memang sudah menggerogoti sel-sel tubuh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Armin yang—kata Annie—suci seperti malaikat pun kini sudah terinfeksi.

Dan Eren ingin sekali menggugat kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang dijadikan objek olokan.

Eren memutar tubuh, melipat brosur berharganya dan memasukkan lipatan kecil itu ke dalam saku celana. Dia bersiap melangkah pergi, seraya bergumam lirih, "Ya, Tuhan, kenapa—"

"KENAPA BAJU ITU KAU PAKAI LAGI, BODOH?"

Petir ribuan _volt_ seakan menyambar pucuk kepala Eren.

Eren berjengit ngeri. Mendadak semua yang tersaji di depannya melambat seperti adegan _slowmotion_. Seorang pria pendek dengan rambut hitam yang dibasahi keringat mengayunkan langkah mendekat. Pandangan mata itu seakan ingin menyeretnya ke jurang rasa bersalah. Pandangan yang bisa diartikan dengan satu kata paling tepat—jijik. Eren mematung, kakinya seperti diborgol dengan kait yang menyatu pada lantai beton. Dia ingin kabur, ingin bersembunyi. Di mana saja. Di kolong meja, di balik lemari, di bawah rok … Di manapun boleh. Asal dia tidak ditelanjangi seperti kemarin.

Lagipula, tempatnya ini hanya lima meter dari lobi. Kalau Rivaille berhasil membuatnya telanjang, dia bisa diusir petugas keamanan dan dimaki gila. Harus berapa lagi korban jatuh karena dia pamer tubuh? Eren tidak mau rumah sakit penuh gara-gara dirinya—selama belum ada rumah sakit khusus_ fujodanshi _yang dibangun di dunia ini, selama belum ada Kartu _Fujodanshi_ Sehat, dan selama stok darah di Palang Merah masih minim, dia tidak mau membuat banyak orang sekarat.

Lalu, kenapa Rivaille menatapnya seperti singa lapar—minus efek air liur dan auman garang?

Eren tidak tahu sedekat apa ajal dengan hidupnya, tapi setiap bertemu dengan orang itu dia selalu merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Seumur hidup aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang jorok yang punya kebiasaan menjijikkan," Rivaille mendekat, kedua lengannya bersidekap. "Dan kau yang kunobatkan jadi paling menjijikkan."

Eren menghela napas, mencari-cari oksigen. Mati-matian berusaha tidak pingsan. Entah kenapa, rasanya merenggangkan dan menurunkan tulang iga saja rasanya jadi susah begini.

"Lepaskan benda itu. Kau seperti gelandangan, memakai baju hasil pungutan dari tempat sampah."

Kata-kata Rivaille yang tegas dan tanpa basa-basi membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat menyempatkan diri untuk melempar tatapan jijik pada Eren yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti terbakar. Dia sungguh-sungguh malu—dan lagi-lagi dipermalukan oleh orang yang sama.

Rivaille mengambil sarung tangan karet dari dalam tas. Benda itu tadinya dipersiapkan kalau-kalau mendadak dia dibutuhkan untuk mendampingi acara pembedahan mayat. Tapi sepertinya sarung tangan itu harus dipekerjakan secara prematur. Meski belum saatnya, dia harus digunakan.

"Bau mawar ini membuatmu seperti banci," Rivaille mencengkeram pundak Eren, membuat pemuda itu menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. "Berhentilah memakai parfum wanita, Jaeger."

Eren menampik lengan Rivaille, berusaha melepaskan diri dari paksaan si pria berwajah sadis.

"Bukan urusanmu aku pakai parfum apa! Lebih baik kau koreksi dulu adatmu sebelum mengoreksi penampilan orang lain!" Eren menginjak kaki Rivaille, berharap si pria lengah karena kesakitan dan melepaskan dirinya. Tapi Rivaille malah mencengkeram pergelangan lengannya, hingga akhirnya justru Eren-lah yang berteriak kesakitan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Eren kali ini sanggup marah. Matanya merah seperti menahan tangis. "Kau iblis kurang ajar, Rivaille! Aku bisa saja tidak meluluskanmu kalau kau kurang ajar padaku seperti ini!"

Rivaille menggeleng pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Eren. "Jangan berisik, Jaeger. Kau membuat telingaku berdengung. Kau ini payah. Berteriak saja_ fals_, apalagi kalau disuruh bernyanyi."

Seorang petugas keamanan yang mendengar keributan itu berlari dari arah lobi, bermaksud menghampiri. Namun, ketika melihat siapakah biang keributannya, si petugas mundur teratur tanpa pikir panjang.

_Kalau masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik tidak memancing perkara dengan Levi-sama—_itu petuah para tetua yang bijaksana.

"Rivaille, jangan macam-macam," baru kali ini otak polos Eren memendarkan sinyal kalau ingin sekali membunuh orang, "kuperingatkan kau, jangan macam-macam pada pengajarmu!"

Rivaille menyipitkan matanya hingga tinggal segaris tipis. "Kau apa tak punya baju yang lain, Jaeger?"

"SUDAH KUBUANG SEMUA KE TEMPAT SAMPAH!" Eren membentak, tidak habis pikir kenapa ada manusia yang sama sekali tidak punya hati seperti itu. "MAU APA KAU, HAH?!"

Sebenarnya tidak juga. Eren meninggalkan kemeja abu-abu di dalam tasnya. Dan kini benda-benda itu terkunci dengan rapi di loker ruang dosen lantai 5.

"Kau memang payah." Rivaille, dengan sedikit memaksa, menyeret Eren ke luar gedung. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali si pemuda beriris hijau merengek minta dilepaskan. Tapi Rivaille, dengan tenangnya menyeret Eren ke tempat parkir. Eren bisa merasakan telapak tangannya terasa dingin karena digandeng oleh tangan Rivaille yang terselubungi oleh sarung tangan karet. Sepanjang jalan, mereka diamati oleh puluhan pasang mata.

"Aku mau kau bawa ke mana? Hei, Rivaille … "

Tapi tingkah polah Rivaille masih begitu harmonis. Tenang dan tanpa beban, seolah hanya dirinya yang memiliki seisi dunia.

Termasuk—memiliki bocah polos yang tampaknya sudah mau menangis.

"Nah, kau naiklah." Rivaille menunjuk sepeda silver-nya yang tersandar di sebuah batang pohon sakura gundul, persis di tengah lahan parkir seluas separuh lapangan sepakbola.

"Naik bagaimana maksudmu?" giliran Eren yang menyipitkan mata. "Kau kira kita akan ikut sepeda santai atau apa, hah?!" Eren, sebisa mungkin tetap mempertahankan nada galak dalam suaranya.

"Naiklah, kita akan pergi." Rivaille membawa dirinya menaiki sepeda itu, tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan cengkeraman pada langan kanan Eren. "Ayolah, Jaeger. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku."

Eren sampai bersumpah dirinya harus rajin-rajin berdoa agar otaknya masih bertahan waras. Iya, berada di sekitar Rivaille membuatnya merasa seluruh dunia jadi ikut membencinya. Dia sangat menderita. Kalau saja bunuh diri tidak dosa, dia akan menyuruh Rivaille bunuh diri duluan.

"Siapa yang membuang-buang waktumu?" Eren memalingkan wajah. "Kau sendiri yang menyeretku sampai ke sini!"

Rivaille menggeleng, "Tutup mulutmu dan naiklah."

Eren mendengus terang-terangan. "TIDAK SUDI."

"Jaeger, apa aku harus membuatmu cacat dulu sampai kau menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan?"

"BUKAN URUSANKU."

"Jaeger, aku bisa membuat hidupmu berakhir hari ini."

"DIAMLAH, KURCACI!"

"Cih. Jadi kau berharap kupanggil Snow White, begitu?"

"TIDAK MAU. DASAR BRENGSEK."

"Naiklah, Jaeger."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

"AKU SUDAH BOSAN MELIHATMU BERKELIARAN DAN JADI MUSIBAH UNTUK HIDUPKU."

"Jaeger, kau sedang menguji kesabaranku rupanya."

"KAU MATI PUN AKU TIDAK PEDULI."

"JAEGER! KUBILANG NAIK SEGERA!"

Dan mendung gelap seketika menggumpal di atas kepala mereka. Berton-ton air hujan siap untuk tumpah dari langit yang semula biru, dengan sisipan efek petir dan kilat bergantian. Hiperbolisme yang sama sekali bukan hiperbola. Eren memang merasa seluruh pandangannya jadi gelap seperti akan turun hujan badai yang membahayakan nyawa. Dan dirinya terlalu takut untuk menolak, hingga akhirnya Eren dengan kepasrahan dan ketegaran yang entah muncul darimana, menaiki sepeda Rivaille. Eren duduk miring di silinder besi kokoh yang melintang di depan tempat duduk sang pengayuh. Berpegangan pada setang dengan tangan gemetaran. Sekilas, Eren mirip pengantin wanita yang dibonceng di depan dalam sebuah iklan sepeda gunung di televisi. Lengan Rivaille yang terjulur ke depan menjadi pembatas antara tubuhnya dengan udara bebas.

Keduanya bungkam saat sepeda itu mulai berjalan pelan membelah angin musim gugur. Menebarkan dedaunan _ginko _yang berserakan seperti sengaja ditabur oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata di halaman kampus negeri megah itu.

"Rivaille, pelan-pelan. Kau membuatku … takut." Eren berulangkali harus memejamkan mata saking tegangnya. Dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali kepalanya terantuk jakun Rivaille, dan berkali-kali pula pundaknya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang sang lelaki yang tadinya dia sebut 'jahanam'.

"Kau jangan bergerak-gerak. Kepalamu dan rambutmu yang berantakan itu membuatku jadi sulit untuk melihat ke depan."

Eren mengangguk saja. _Bilang saja kau memang pendek, begitu saja sungkan._ Tapi sudahlah, tak ada gunanya untuk membantah.

"Kau bisa pelankan sedikit, Rivaille?" Eren mengerjapkan mata. Angin yang melawan laju sepeda mereka membuat bulatan hijau terang itu terasa perih. "Dan sebenarnya kita ini mau ke mana?"

Rivaille terus mengayuh, butuh waktu tunggu lima detik sampai pertanyaan Eren dibalas dengan jawaban, "Kalau kau takut, peluk saja pinggangku."

Semburat merah jelas mengulir di pipi Eren, membuat daging kenyal itu terasa hangat. Eren sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa pasang mata yang menatap aneh ke arahnya. Apalagi Rivaille yang dengan santai mengayuh sepeda di jalanan kampus setenang bermain-main di _velodrome_. Dan diantara para penonton itu, di depan perpustakaan, ada enam iris tiga warna yang menatap mereka tanpa kedip.

"Itu …," Jean Kirsctein merasa ada telur kalkun menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Eren?"

"Bukan," Marco Boldt menggeleng tak percaya, "bukan kalau mataku tidak normal."

"Masalahnya matamu normal, begitukan Marco?" sambung Armin Arlert polos. Mata sejernih batu safir itu terus memagut Eren dan Rivaille yang semakin menjauh dengan sepeda mereka.

"Ya, Tuhan. Mereka cocok sekali," Armin refleks melontarkan pendapat, dan langsung disikut oleh Marco. Seketika pria cantik itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dan sambil takut-takut, dia melirik Jean yang kini wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah-pucat-merah-pucat.

Jelas, Jean sedang tidak baik sekarang. Mungkin, Jean mendadak kena gangguan homeostasis**2**. Armin sampai merasa perlu mengingat-ingat nomor telepon layanan ambulans kalau-kalau mendadak Jean membutuhkan UGD.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu," Jean menggumam. Dan Armin bersyukur Jean setidaknya masih bisa bicara. "Ah, sial. Aku tadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas!"

Armin dan Marco berpandangan. Mungkin sebelum jatuh korban, mereka perlu untuk mengompori Mikasa agar sudi mengubah Jean jadi _straight_ kembali.

* * *

Eren merasakan desiran darah dalam pipa-pipa lunak kecil di balik kulitnya, makin mengguruh minta ditenangkan.

Eren sampai memejamkan mata saat Rivaille hampir saja menabrak seorang mahasiswa _random_ yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Tapi pria judes itu mampu meliukkan sepedanya lincah seperti otot ular kobra. Eren heran, apa 'adik kelasnya' ini tidak sayang nyawa?

"Rivaille—" Eren gemetar hebat dengan kecepatan sepeda Rivaille yang makin lama makin menggila. Sungguh, jalanan kampus yang biasanya tidak terlalu terasa panjang saat dia melintas menggunakan motornya, kini terasa sangat jauh dan tak berujung. Eren sejak tadi telah berharap agar segera melihat pintu gerbang. Tapi dia memang masih harus bersabar. Bersabar pula menangani rasa takutnya. "Rivaille, pelankan. Aku masih sayang nyawa, Rivaille. Kuis mahasiswaku yang kemarin juga belum aku koreksi …"

Rivaille diam saja. Hanya mendengarkan rengekan Eren tanpa iseng menakutinya—ya, mungkin inilah yang disebut-sebut Hanji latihan menjadi seme.

"Rivaille, hati-hati beloknyaaa!" Eren benar-benar berteriak saat Rivaille hampir menyerempet kucing. Kucing galur murni warna hitam pekat dengan mata bercahaya mengerikan itu menatap Rivaille seperti melontarkan sumpah akan membalas dendam. Jujur saja Rivaille juga kaget. Dan lega karena ternyata dia tidak menjadi pembunuh. Jangankan membunuh kucing, membunuh nyamuk saja Rivaille tidak tega.

Rivaille memang penyayang binatang. Dia cuma tega pada _spesies_ penakut yang molek minta dilahap, seperti panda lucu yang sedang merengek-rengek di depannya itu.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah!" Eren mencengkeram besi sepeda makin kuat, "Dia masih hidup!"

Rivaille mendecih. "Jelas saja, bocah."

"Kau sembarangan, sih!" Eren menyalahkan, "Jangan terlalu kencang, Rivaille! Ini jalanan kampus, bukan sirkuit!"

"Aku tidak buta, cerewet."

"Kalau begitu pelankan! Pelankan kataku! Atau biar aku saja yang menarik rem—"

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Rivaille … Aku masih ingin bertemu Levi! Gyaaa! Rivaille! Pelankan!" Eren menjerit frustasi saat Rivaille meliukkan laju sepeda melintasi jalanan berbatas batu di depan Fakultas Ekonomi. Mikasa Ackerman, Historia Reiss dan Sasha Brauss yang ketiban sial karena kebagian ikut melihat pemandangan tak biasa itu, bersamaan menjatuhkan es krim menara mereka tanpa sengaja. Annie Leonhardt yang kebetulan juga ada di sana, langsung menyiapkan jurus menguci pergerakan agar Mikasa tak mengamuk.

"Kau takut?" tanya Rivaille pada Eren yang jelas kini sudah memucat.

"Tidak …," Eren jadi ingin berbohong. Daripada direndahkan dan dibilang penakut sama iblis ini …

"Peluk pinggangku, Jaeger."

"Eh?" Eren melongo. Meyakinkan diri bahwa pendengarannya memang tidak salah. Tangannya masih memegang silinder besi tempatnya duduk, tak berani menggeser posisi. Rivaille tampaknya sudah tak mau menunggu lama. Dia mengambil tangan kiri Eren yang mencengkeram besi sepeda dengan tangan kirinya sendiri. Kemudian, Rivaille melingkarkan sebelah lengan sang _brunnette_ ke pinggangnya.

"Begini lebih baik," Rivaille berkata datar, "Kalau jatuh, kita akan jatuh berdua."

"Aku risih, Rivaille! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kita kelihatan seperti homo. Kita seperti _gay_."

Rivaille menggumam pelan, "Terserah katamu. Tapi kalau berani dilepas, kusumpahi kau mati."

Eren bergidik. Tak jadi menarik lengannya. Lama-lama pria pendek ini tampak seperti penyihir hitam yang siap membubuhkan kegelapan bagi seisi dunia. Eren sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat sekeliling. Pepohonan dan bangunan hanya seperti siluet-siluet buram karena benda yang dinaikinya bersama Rivaille berlari terlalu kencang. Eren, pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk diam dan menyerah. Pasrah ke mana pun Rivaille akan membawanya pergi. Eren memejamkan mata, berharap semua ini cepat berlalu.

"Jangan tidur, oi," Rivaille menyenggol pelan kepala Eren dengan pipi tirusnya. "Bangun, bodoh. Belum sampai ranjang. Tahanlah sebentar."

_Ranjang_. Menurut KBBR halaman 2134 kolom 3 berarti: tempat untuk tidur, tempat untuk bangun dan tempat untuk bereproduksi.

_Silakan dipilih mau yang mana, Eren._

Eren menggeleng, sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan kosakata memabukkan itu. Dia trauma dengan sifat Rivaille yang menurutnya kurang waras dan masih memejamkan mata rapat-rapat karena takut melihat sekeliling. Lalu berkata dengan suara gemetar, "Huh! Kau belum memberitahuku ke mana kita akan pergi. Ini tidak adil, Rivaille. Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh, bertanya-tanya tanpa tujuan. Tanpa diberi jawaban."

Rivaille mengayuh sepedanya makin kencang, makin mengeratkan lingkaran lengan Eren yang merengkuh pinggangnya bagikan kembar siam.

"Kau memang bodoh, begitu saja tidak tahu," gumam Rivaille, "Kita akan pulang ke rumahku, Jaeger."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**1** _Lysol _adalah merk desinfektan (katanya Wiki), tapi sekarang sudah jadi penyebutan umum kayak kasus air mineral merk apa juga disebut _Aqua_. Cairan ini digunakan untuk mengelap meja ataupun lantai setelah bekerja menggunakan bakteri. Baunya menyengat dan bikin nagih nggak tahan.

**2 **Homeostasis, sebutan yang digunakan untuk usaha tubuh yang selalu berusaha mempertahankan kondisinya agar relatif konstan. Kalau homeostasis gagal, maka akan jatuh sakit.

* * *

**OMAKE ABAL/SIDE STORY TAPI SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA  
**

DAN YA SECARA RESMI KITA NYATAKAN HEICHOU TERTAMVAN KITA TELAH JATUH CINTA padahal EREN NGGAK MINAT SAMA DIA #diinjek Heichou

**Jean :** "Kau terindah~ Kan selalu terindah~ Aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu?" *bawa cincin kawin

**Eren :** "LELAKI BUAYA DARAT BUSET AKU TERTIPU LAGI WO … U WO U WO!"

**Mikasa : **"BUKAN DIA! BUKAN DIA! TAPI AKUUU!*nggebrak meja pake tongkat bisbol

**Armin :** *mantengin tipi sambil ngemil popcorn liat SNK idol dan langsung keselek*

**Rivaille :** "Cinta kita melukiskan sejaraaah~ menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita sehingga siapapun insan Tuhan pasti tahu … u … u … cinta RIREN SEJATI."

**Irvin Hermansyah dan Hanji Dwijayanti : "**YANG SETUJU ANGKAT TANGAN TINGGI TINGGI ….!"

Fic ini saya updet cepet berhubung lagi nganggur hahahag. Balas dendam karena di chapter lalu nggak ada adegan RIREN.

Baiklah SEKIAN, konser berakhir, dan adakah yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak? =)


	5. Chapter 5

Arigato untuk teman2 yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan _review_ di chapter lalu; **diandulac, April26th, ayulopetyas11, Naru Frau Rivaille, deEsQuare, Mirei Amano, radixcoffe, syalala uyee, Zora Fujoshi, oshkerr, shiroyasha-dono ga suki, Yaoumi.S, digimonfan4ever11, BaekhyunSamaa, Yamazaki Koharu, Sirup Leci, huangangelin,** dan **Kim Arlein 17,** serta semua readers dan visitors yang nggak sempat meninggalkan jejak tapi udah menyempatkan diri berkunjung. Fic ini nggak bakal lanjut tanpa dukungan dari kalian semua =))

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

.

.

Rivaille menenggelamkan batang kayu manis pada teh hitam tanpa gula dalam cangkir. Sendok perunggu yang disumpit oleh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menendangi air pekat hingga beriak mengombak. Mata gelapnya melirik, menyerap pemandangan yang tak berganti. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan fokus, menyesap tehnya dengan sebuah hisapan kecil.

Di dalam sana, Eren Jaeger sedang berjuang membuang seluruh sarapannya. Asisten dosen Irvin itu terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas bibir kloset, berusaha menekan suara muntahan karena dia sudah dua kali diperingatkan lelaki jahanam itu dari luar. Daripada Rivaille menendang bokongnya karena bandel, Eren memilih untuk muntah dalam diam. Meskipun rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman—_please_, siapa coba yang sanggup menahan kalau tubuh sendiri sudah refleks ingin mengeluarkan isinya? Pilihannya hanya dua, muntah seenaknya tapi pulang dalam keadaan lumpuh separuh, atau muntah sopan dengan harapan masih punya kesempatan bertahan hidup dan menikah.

_What the hell._

Eren tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya positif mengalami Tachophobia—fobia terhadap kecepatan. Tapi, mustahil. Rivaille tidak mengajaknya naik kereta peluru, naik _jet coaster,_ atau naik UFO. Jangan bilang hanya karena diajak mengebut dengan sepeda dirinya bisa sampai muntah-muntah seperti ini.

… tapi Eren tidak punya alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal.

"Sialan." Eren meludahkan gangguan terakhirnya, dan dengan segera sensor penyiram otomatis bekerja. Menyemburkan air dari pinggiran kloset superbersih itu. Eren memegang perutnya, berjalan terbungkuk-bungkuk menggapai wastafel. Mata hijau terangnya mendingin, bibirnya memucat.

Eren memencet kran, menadahi air dengan telapak tangan dan membasuh mulut. Aroma kayu manis hasil pembakaran lilin aromaterapi sebesar genggaman yang diletakkan di atas sandaran _bathtub,_ membuat perut Eren terasa lebih baik. Nyala kecilnya berwarna putih tembus cahaya. Eren yakin, jika ia melewatkan ujung jemari di atas nyala itu, pasti takkan merasa sakit.

Eren kembali menatap kaca. Iba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti karena Rivaille tadi hampir menabrak mobil aku jadi ketakutan sampai muntah-muntah begini," Eren mencoba mengunyah apapun yang masih bisa diingat dalam pencernaan otaknya. Teringat sepotong adegan dimana dia dan Rivaille hampir terbang ke rumah sakit karena sepeda _silver_ naas yang ditumpangi mereka hampir diserempet sebuah mobil _sport_ yang juga melintas dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

"Sialan orang itu …," Eren menggeram, merapatkan giginya. Menekan keras pinggiran wastafel seolah siap meremukkan apa saja.

Ya, Eren tahu Rivaille berkendara pada jalurnya. Dan jika pun dia mengebut, Rivaille takkan membahayakan siapa-siapa. Hanya saja Eren tetap tak suka caranya. Mengayuh seperti dikejar raksasa—_pfiuh,_ hampir saja nyawanya tamat di tempat. Tak pernah ada yang tahu bahaya apa yang tiba-tiba menyapa di jalanan, kan? Dan Eren hampir disapa maut. Untungnya dia tidak harus hari ini juga dikirim ke tempat Mama. Tuhan masih ingin dia belajar dan jadi dosen handal, mungkin.

_Krieet …._

Eren menoleh. Pintu toilet yang memang sejak tadi hanya ditutup setengah hati, terayun perlahan. Sebuntal kepala yang lebih kecil dari buah persik melongok ke dalam, menampakkan sepasang mata kuning sebesar kelereng yang menyorot jujur pada Eren. Tatapan penasaran, tatapan ingin tahu.

"Hai," Eren menjatuhkan diri, duduk di atas lututnya, menyambut dengan tangan terulur. "Aku tidak tahu ada makhluk lain di sini selain pria galak itu," sapanya ramah.

Tatapan Sora bertahan lima detik untuk Eren, kemudian kucing gendut itu melangkahkan kakinya secara harmonis. Berjalan melenggok ke arah pemuda asing yang sudah menawarkan uluran tangan untuk menggendongnya. Ekor panjang Sora menari di udara. Membuat Eren tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak takut air? Kenapa berani masuk ke sini?" Tangan kanan Eren terulur, menundukkan kepala Sora yang terdongak. Membuat si kucing berdesir kesenangan.

"Kau ingin melakukan penyambutan padaku, makhluk kecil?" Eren mengangkat Sora, membawa dirinya dan binatang kesayangan Rivaille itu bersamaan menatap kaca. "Hei lihat, tubuhmu gempal sekali. Rivaille merawatmu dengan baik, ya? Kau tidak depresi tinggal dengannya? Kelihatannya kau bahagia." Dalam sekejap Eren merasa kembali mendapatkan hiburan. Sora dalam pelukannya menggigit lidah, berulangkali mendongak menatap Eren yang tertawa-tawa. Menyentil lonceng perak yang tergantung di leher gembulnya. Membuat Sora membenamkan tubuh manja di antara dada dan lengan sang pemuda.

"Kau manja, ya? Siapa namamu?" Eren bertanya dan si kucing jantan berumur tiga tahun hanya menjawab dengan mengeluskan pucuk kepalanya pada kulit Eren. "Aku berkeringat, lho. Nanti bulu putihmu yang seperti handuk ini bisa kotor."

Sang pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu membawa Sora keluar dari toilet mewah serba putih milik Rivaille, dan menutup pintu dengan satu pundaknya karena kedua lengan sedang bertugas mengangkat tubuh si kucing. Eren bisa menangkap satu lemparan tatapan heran—atau tak percaya—dari Rivaille yang sedang duduk menumpukan siku di atas _counter_ dapur, sekitar sepuluh meter di depan sana. Eren mengerti, tatapan heran Rivaille ditujukkan pada makhluk manja dalam pelukannya. Bukan untuk dirinya.

Eren berjalan mendekat. _Manusia jahat itu … sudah ganti baju ternyata._

"Dia menghampiriku," tanpa menunggu ditanyai, Eren mengatakan alasan mengapa dia bisa semesra itu dengan peliharaan Rivaille. "Dia milikmu, kan?" tanya Eren.

Rivaille mengangguk, kembali melempar perhatian pada kayu manis dalam tehnya yang kini sudah remuk jadi serpihan. Mengapung di permukaan cairan pahit itu seperti perahu di atas danau berair tenang.

"Rivaille, aku minta maaf." Eren berhenti di depan lelaki dingin itu, memandang Rivaille yang tak balas memperhatikan. "Aku memang kesal padamu, tapi tidak seharusnya aku muntah di atas bajumu."

Rivaille berdeham sekali. Mengangkat cangkir, mata granitnya mengerling. Eren kini menunduk. Rivaille memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik pemuda itu, mengintip diam-diam dari atas bibir benda perunggu bertelinga satu yang dikait dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Kalau perlu, akan kubawa bajumu ke binatu. Atau kalau perlu, aku mau mencucinya secara manual dengan penggilasan."

Rivaille meneguk tehnya, mengamati Eren yang mengelus kepala Sora karena terlalu takut untuk menatapnya. "Tidak perlu. Bajuku sudah dikunyah mesin cuci," Rivaille menjawab, masih mempertahankan kesan arogan dalam suaranya. "Kau seperti orang hamil muda. Padahal aku belum pernah melihat isi celanamu, apalagi memasukinya."

Eren mendekap Sora makin kuat, risih dengan kevulgaran kalimat ala Rivaille. Ya, dia hanya belum terbiasa. Sora menggigit lidah merahnya makin kuat, ternyata justru kucing itulah yang menatap sengit pada Rivaille. Seolah ingin mengatakan, "Bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya kau. Ternyata kau sangat liar di luar sana. Aku tak rela kalau pemuda manis ini yang jadi korban kebusukanmu. Aku tidak rela, dasar sial. Mati saja kau, Rivaille."

Rivaille kembali menggumam, "Kupikir kau ini anak muda yang kuat, Jaeger. Ternyata—"

Lelaki berambut sehitam jelaga itu menjeda suara. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada rendah, "Tubuhmu ringkih."

Eren menunduk, _iya kau benar_. _Itulah mengapa Mikasa selalu overprotektif terhadapku. Kenapa Papa selalu tidak mengijinkanku hidup sendiri meski aku telah berulangkali meminta. Itulah kenapa sejak dulu aku mati-matian melatih tubuh sampai ikut klub beladiri dan latihan pembentukan otot meskipun setiap kali selesai aku selalu muntah-muntah dan menggigil sampai nyaris pingsan._

Eren menggigit bibir, "Err …," bimbang ingin bertanya ataukah diam saja, "kalau tahu begini, kau menyesal karena sudah sering berlaku kasar padaku, ya?"

Rivaille hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya. _Ok fine_, demi Sora yang kini memandangnya dengan begitu sengit seperti ingin menantang adu suit memperebutkan Eren, Rivaille tahu Jaeger muda ini bodoh. Tapi dia tidak menyangka asisten dosen Irvin ini ternyata juga sudah masuk kriteria idiot.

_Idiot banget malah._

"Aku mengajakmu ke rumahku karena ingin membawamu ganti baju." Rivaille melompat turun dari kursi tinggi lurusnya. Memutari _counter _panjang berlapis kaca itu untuk mendekati Eren. "Dan kau malah muntah di bajuku dan pada akhirnya aku yang harus ganti baju."

Eren mengunci mulut. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apa dia boleh muntah sekali lagi?

"Kau juga merebut atensi kucingku," Rivaille menyindir Sora yang kini makin sangar memandangnya dari arah pelukan Eren. "Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kucemburui. Kau atau dia. Kalian berdua sama-sama membuatku merasa jadi pihak ketiga yang ingin diusir dari rumahku sendiri."

Rivaille bersidekap, mata hitamnya menyipit dingin untuk Sora.

"Oi, Sora. Tiga tahun aku jadi ayahmu, tidak pernah kulihat kau mengingini sesuatu seperti mengingini bocah tak berguna ini," Rivaille berkata tajam, membuat Eren berjengit. Sekarang yang tidak waras siapa coba?

"Dia kuajak ke sini bukan untuk kusediakan jadi mainanmu. Kau sudah punya sepuluh gulung tisu toilet baru, tidak termasuk gulungan berisi Eren. Oi, jangan membenamkan kepalamu seperti itu kalau aku sedang mengajakmu bicara, dasar."

"Rivaille, hentikan. Dia mengerti," Eren membuka lengan, berusaha menurunkan Sora. Mencoba memperingatkan si pria judes agar tak lagi menakuti binatang perasa itu. Sora memang sensitif, seperti tuannya. Eren tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti kalau Sora tidak suka diketusi. Eren tidak asing dengan perilaku kucing karena sejak dulu mama-nya suka sekali menculik kucing liar untuk dipelihara di rumah. Bahkan dulu keluarga Jaeger sering mendapat label sebagai penitipan kucing dan menyediakan sertifikat kelahiran untuk kucing-kucing ras tertentu milik teman-teman Papa.

Sejak dulu sebenarnya Eren sering bertanya-tanya, apa pentingnya akte kelahiran kucing?

Dan saat menatap Sora, Eren kini tahu—ada kasih sayang yang dititipkan Rivaille pada mata kelereng itu.

Rivaille mengangkat lengan kiri, mengecek arloji. Jarum panjang di angka tiga, jarum pendek di angka sepuluh. Dan dirinya jadi ikutan bodoh sehingga bisa melupakan tugas mahapenting titipan Irvin.

"Sesuai janji, kau boleh ganti baju. Kau bisa pake bajuku. Terserah, pilih saja sendiri." Rivaille menunjuk pintu kamar yang tertutup, berbatasan dengan ruang televisi penuh rak buku. "Jangan diobrak-abrik, dan jangan mengambil yang digantung. Aku mau mandi. Bau muntahanmu belum mau hilang dari pucuk hidungku meski sudah kuboroskan setengah botol parfum semprot."

Eren membiarkan Rivaille beranjak pergi dan matanya masih mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik 'si adik kelas' hingga pintu kamar mandi ditutup kasar dari dalam. Pemuda itu memutar pandangan, mencari-cari Sora. Eren menemukan kucing jantan itu mengendus biskuit dalam mangkuk bundar, di atas lantai depan televisi. Eren sampai membentuk siku-siku di keningnya karena heran. Sora ini sepertinya berbeda, alih-alih hanya terlahir dengan otak mamalia—dia terlalu pintar, sekaligus licik untuk ukuran kucing rumahan. Eren melihat kaki depan Sora menindih remot televisi. Benda elektronik layar tipis itu menyala, menampilkan gambar seorang wanita sedang mengiklankan produk pembersih wajah. Dan Sora tidak peduli. Makhluk gempal itu malah mengendusi biskuit, mengunyah lahap.

_Sora tidak menonton_, Eren sampai garuk-garuk kepala karena heran, _dia cuma iseng menyalakan TV._

Ya, sudahlah. Eren tidak mau didera bimbang karena memang kenyataannya di dunia ini banyak hal-hal tak terduga. Dilangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju kamar pribadi Rivaille, bermaksud menukar pakaian. Sebenarnya Eren merasa pakaiannya kini baik-baik saja, _toh _yang dimuntahinya adalah milik Rivaille, bukan kemejanya sendiri. Tapi, daripada dia malah dikuliti hidup-hidup karena tidak patuh pada sang tuan rumah, lebih baik menurut.

Eren meraba saklar lampu. Kamar Rivaille begitu gelap, hanya terdapat sebuah ventilasi dan itu pun tinggi sekali. Tidak cukup untuk meneruskan lajur cahaya ke dalam. Begitu pucuk jari Eren menemukan tombol saklar, cahaya putih berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Meniup gelap. Mengirimkan stimulus ke dalam bintik kuning mata Eren. Membuatnya silau dan harus mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang.

"Ini kamar apa _hypermart_? Terang sekali," Eren menggerutu, meskipun dalam hati dia berdecak kagum. Bagaimana bisa Rivaille menangani kebersihan rumah sebesar ini tanpa pembantu? Pemuda bermanik hijau itu yakin, debu pun sudah menjadi barang langka di ruangan bersuhu hangat ini.

Tangan Eren terulur, meraba _bed cover_ lembut yang terhampar di hadapannya dan langsung menyadari kalau dirinya tiba-tiba mengantuk. Huh, berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah ditelanjangi di sini? Eren tiba-tiba bergidik. Yah, ranjang Rivaille memang menggoda kalau—kalau saja dia tidak segera ingat bahwa dirinya hampir saja mempertaruhkan keperjakaan.

_Yep_, Rivaille lebih _badass _dibandingkan gembong perampok. Dan yang berani meniduri ranjangnya pasti juga harus berani ditiduri olehnya.

Hati Eren mencelos, menentang niat otak yang minta diistirahatkan. "Uh, pasti mengerikan."

Sang asisten dosen mengurungkan niat untuk merebahkan kepala di atas bantal. Berjalan pelan menuju _wardrobe _besar di samping meja kecil yang penuh ditumpangi aneka jenis lilin aromaterapi berwarna-warni. Eren menyentuh satu kemasan lilin berwarna hijau kecokelatan, kemudian membaca labelnya, "_Vanilla, jasmine, cinnamon_." Kemudian beralih pada yang lain, "_Sandalwood, chrysanthemum, cinnamon."_

Eren mengerti. Pria itu ternyata sangat menyukai kayu manis.

Ya, rasa ingin tahunya nyaris membuatnya lupa kalau dia harus bergegas. Eren jadi asik mengamati catatan-catatan kecil milik Rivaille yang ditusukkan bertumpuk-tumpuk pada sebuah tiang mini dari kuningan. Cabang-cabangnya menjulur, digantungi aneka rupa catatan, desainnya mengingatkan Eren pada miniatur tulang belakang. Eren mengambil satu.

"Minggu. Menelepon toko mabel, mengingatkan soal pesanan kaca hari Senin." Eren mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa dia ingin merenovasi sesuatu?"

"Selasa. Persediaan shampo untuk Sora. Membeli sikat gigi cadangan." Eren makin penasaran.

"Kamis. Membeli masker dan sarung tangan. Alkohol 70 persen. _Povidione iodine_."

"Rabu. Membeli gula 2 kotak tanpa kalori, garam beryodium, minyak zaitun, _cornflake_, roti tawar, ayam beku, keju, mayonaise—" Tiba-tiba Eren merasa iba. Apakah Rivaille selalu melakukan semuanya sendirian, termasuk mengurusi urusan dapur dan pekerjaan rumah tangga?

Sungguh beruntung dirinya, setidaknya dia tidak perlu repot-repot memasak setiap pagi karena Mikasa dengan senang hati selalu bersedia menyiapkan sarapan.

Eren meletakkan catatan-catatan itu ke tempatnya semua. Dia tahu lagi, Rivaille tidak pernah menulis selain menggunakan tinta biru. Dan tulisannya rapi seperti kriptogram. Berjajar seperti huruf sandi.

Tangan Eren bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, meloloskan kain dingin itu dari kulit cokelatnya. Menjatuhkan kemeja ke karpet tebal, dia menggeser pintu almari pakaian superbesar di depannya. Menemukan lebih dari dua puluh tumpukan baju menggunung memenuhi setiap sudut, dan gantungan dengan selubung plastik ala binatu menguarkan aroma parfum maskulin menusuk olfaktori. Membuat Eren menelan ludah—_si Rivaille ternyata _shopaholic_ juga, toh?_

Mata Eren bingung memilih. Mendongak ke atas, beralih turun ke bawah, sampai paling bawah, lalu terlempar ke atas lagi. Kemudian ke bawah lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Seperti sedang memilih buah-buahan di supermarket, menimbang-nimbang. Huh, mengherankan sekali, ternyata meskipun dicurigai_ shopaholic_, tapi Rivaille sama sekali tak punya koleksi selain warna putih, hitam, abu-abu dan biru laut. Memang ada satu kemeja merah marun—tapi benar-benar hanya satu. Paling bawah pula. Pasti jarang—atau bahkan—tidak pernah dipakai.

Eren membungkuk, bermaksud mengambil. _Dasar, Rivaille memang tidak normal._ _Beda dengan kelakuannya yang serampangan, ternyata selera berpakaiannya sangat 'minderan'._

Eren akhirnya berhasil menarik benda merah _the one and only_ itu meski sedikit menggoyangkan tumpukan tinggi di atasnya. "Lumayan, ukurannya ternyata sama dengan ukuranku. Padahal aku lebih tingg—"

"Oi, bicara apa kau, bocah?"

Suku kata terakhir tidak punya kesempatan untuk meluncur dari bibir tipis Eren.

Rivaille telah berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan handuk terlilit di pinggang, memandang Eren begitu arogan. Eren hampir pingsan, dia tidak berharap disuguhi pertunjukan tubuh mulus menggiurkan dengan lekuk-lekuk otot sempurna tanpa cedera. Tubuh Rivaille sepertinya—slurp, _delicious_. Tapi, mengingat pemiliknya yang begitu brengsek, mendadak Eren tersadar dari pemikiran beloknya. Sebelum kebablasan menikung dan tertabrak tiang listrik hingga tak bisa diselamatkan, nah lebih baik dirinya insyaf duluan.

"Belum ganti baju juga? Kau sengaja menungguku? Apa butuh bantuan?"

Sial! Eren baru ingat. Langsung kepayahan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos—dan kelihatan lebih dari sekedar lezat di mata Rivaille yang memang selalu lapar saat si panda bermata hijau berjingkat-jingkat ketakutan seperti sekarang. Tubuh bocah yang baru saja mencicipi gerbang kedewasaan memang menggoda, dan Rivaille mendadak ingin berubah selamanya jadi karnivora jika makhluk manis di depannya itu merelakan diri untuk dimangsa.

Dia akan membenci salad sayur, dia akan membenci salad buah, dia akan menjauhi makanan vegan apapun dan tak mempedulikan ancaman kolesterol jahat jika asupan nutrisi hariannya berganti jadi daging segar ranum menggoda seperti sajian empuk di depannya sekarang.

_Cih_, Rivaille memalingkan kepala, _bed cover_-nya yang tebal tampaknya akan jadi sangat menggiurkan jika diisi Eren Jaeger. _Sandwich_ isi Eren, tiga kali sehari pun Rivaille takkan menolak.

"Tidak. Untuk. Kali. Ini." Eren bersusah payah mempertegas nada suara. Tidak, untuk kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Rivaille melangkah lebih jauh melampaui batas teritori.

Masalahnya, Eren lupa jika seluruh rumah ini adalah teritori kekuasaan Rivaille.

"Tidak untuk kali ini, lalu untuk kapan?" Rivaille menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang, membuat wajah Eren memerah karena malu dan segan. "Kau ingin aku menunggu, Jaeger? Tidak masalah."

Mendadak Eren ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu almari dan menggulung Rivaille di dalam karpet, lalu dilempar ke bawah ranjang. "Bukan begitu maksudku … "

"Kalau pun bukan, tidak masalah. Kita bukan sedang main tebak kata."

Rivaille berjalan menghampiri Eren, yang kini sedang gugup membuka kancing kemeja merah marun di tangannya sambil berkeringat dingin. Dua meter lagi … dan dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu … _ayo, Eren, kau bisa Eren_. Eren menyemangati diri sendiri, berusaha secepat mungkin menghindari kemungkinan 'eksekusi mati'.

"Jadi benda itu yang menarik perhatianmu?" Rivaille bertanya, makin mendekat. Eren bisa melihat sisa titik-titik air membercak di kulit pucat Rivaille. Membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan pekerjaannya membuka kancing jadi luar biasa tersendat karena tak fokus. "Itu hadiah dari temanku. Tapi tak pernah kupakai, warnanya mencolok seperti banci."

_Oh, jadi gitu?_ Eren masih berusaha, _jadi_ _dia ingin bilang aku banci? Atau seleraku seperti banci?_

"Tapi aku yakin kalau memakainya kau takkan mirip seperti banci."

Eren tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bumi masih bulat, kan? Pelangi masih mejikuhibiniu, kan? Langit masih belum bertukar tempat dengan magma, kan? Demi apa Rivaille memujinya?

"Kau pantasnya jadi uke."

Gravitasi membuat hati Eren yang hampir melambung ke angkasa jadi terlempar lagi ke jurang.

"Uke apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Eren pura-pura tak mengenal kosakata itu—dan Rivaille tahu dia hanya berakting. Dengan kelas dipenuhi populasi _fujodanshi,_ sangat tidak mungkin kalau Eren tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Eren hanya ingin meloloskan diri dari pembicaraan sensitif itu.

Rivaille makin mendekat. Menatapnya ganas. "Apa perlu kubuat mengerti, hm?"

"Ee … eh! Tidak, tidak!" Eren membuka kedua tangannya, menjadi tameng di depan dada. Tak sengaja menjatuhkan kemeja merah milik Rivaille. Tapi … aduh, keperjakaannya lebih penting. Sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan yang lain. Makhluk ini … ah! Kenapa dia malah mencondongkan tubuhnya?

Rivaille mengendusi leher Eren, menjilatinya dengan seduktif. Hangat napasnya terasa oleh sensor-sensor saraf peraba di permukaan kulit sang _brunette_.

"Rivaille, jangan …," Eren melangkah mundur, ingin sekali meminta ampun. "Nanti dilihat orang lain."

Rivaille menyipitkan mata. Sayap kebebasan seolah mengibar angkuh di punggung telanjangnya.

"Kita lebih dari sekedar aman, dasar bocah bodoh."

Eren meneguk ludah. Berharap tambahan nyawa. _Iya dia aman, aku yang tidak aman!_

"Rivaille, aku—" Eren mengambil kemeja merahnya secepat kilat, "ganti pakaian di toilet saja. Permisi!"

Dan dasar Eren tidak pernah bisa memanfaatkan momentum. Dasar Rivaille juga yang tak pernah memberikan celah untuk 'mangsanya' melarikan diri. Lengan kekar Rivaille meraup tubuh Eren ke dalam pelukan. Sepasang otot nakal milik Rivaille mulai bekerja. Lidahnya terjulur meminta mangsa. Mencoba membuka bibir tipis itu, mengetuknya dengan jilatan. Mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan Eren.

"Engh …," Eren awalnya mengernyit tak suka. Tapi lama-lama dia menyerah juga. Eren membuka katup bibirnya. Membiarkan Rivaille menjelajah daging licin ranum penuh kuncup saraf di dalam sana. Menggelitik rongga mulut Eren, melekukkan jejak menyisir _palatum durum_ dan _palatum molle_—jaringan empuk dan keras penyusun langit-langit mulut sang pemuda Jaeger, yang kini gugup meremas handuk Rivaille karena nyaris hilang kesadaran.

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Lakukan saja." Rivaille membimbing Eren untuk tak ragu-ragu membalas. Keduanya bergulat sengit dengan bertumpu pada kedua kaki masing-masing. Berciuman ganas tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan perasaan mereka. Dan Eren tak bimbang lagi untuk membiarkan Rivaille meremas lekuk tubuhnya. Berjingkat menjelajahi setiap inci integumen Eren yang tergapai. Membiarkan adrenalin bekerja mengompori androgen yang bersungut memuncakkan gairah kenikmatan.

"Kau liar, Eren." Entah kenapa Rivaille jadi ingin berkomentar, meskipun tidak lebih dari sedetik dia melepaskan ciuman ganas mereka. Eren menggantungkan lengan di leher Rivaille seperti bayi koala, kulit mereka bergesekan tanpa penghalang. Dan Eren menarik Rivaille seolah tak rela jika magnet tubuhnya tak diindahkan oleh sang pria meski cuma sedetik.

Rivaille pun mengerti. Dirinya pun begitu menginginkan Eren. Lebih dari apapun.

Dan energi mereka yang meletup terlalu besar tidak tertangani jika hanya mengandalkan tulang kaki untuk menopang. Rivaille membalik tubuh Eren, mendorong sang _brunette_ hingga terhempas di atas ranjang. Rivaille melakukannya tanpa melepas ciuman. Dia hanya memberi Eren celah untuk memagut udara jika 'sang lawan main' sudah terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Itu pun hanya setengah detik, dan Rivaille kembali arkais atas segala yang tersaji di depannya. Dia tidak keberatan menjadi diktator, dia pun tak keberatan jika Eren memintanya melakukan sesuatu sebagai improvisasi.

Dia senang selama Eren senang. Dia selalu menikmati—tak peduli apakah Eren menikmati atau tidak.

"Rivaille … nggh," Eren ingin mengecapkan jejak di leher Rivaille. Namun iris gelap itu berkilat, menolak _kiss mark_, menadahi bibir Eren dengan bibirnya kembali. Sumpah, sebenarnya Rivaille juga mau. Tapi setelah ini dia ada janji akan mengambil alih mahasiswa Irvin yang sedang butuh bimbingan untuk mengerjakan tesis dan apa kata dunia jika orang satu kampus tahu di leher Levi-sama ada bekas hisapan—_cih, brengsek_. Kenapa dia harus direpotkan dengan urusan tata norma sekarang? Memangnya kenapa kalau tubuhnya dijejaki _kissing mark_ di sana-sini?

Namun, Eren masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memaksa. Dibiarkannya Rivaille bermanja di dadanya, diusapnya kepala berambut sehitam jelaga. Hangat napas Rivaille memburu lebih cepat, menyentuh pendengarannya. Makin mengguruhkan semangat untuk menerima permainan lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau tidak takut lagi, Eren?" Entah sudah berapa kali Eren mendengar Rivaille mulai lancar memanggil nama kecilnya. Dikecupnya batas leher Eren, ditemukannya vena jugularis mencuat biru dari balik kulit leher ranum itu. Rivaille tahu, ada darah mengguruh di dalam sana. Dia takkan memaksa untuk mempercepat permainan ataupun memperlambat. Dia tak ingin gairah Eren pecah hanya karena dirinya terlalu terburu-buru untuk meminta lebih—hari ini juga.

"Masih ingat pelajaran yang kemarin … di mana kita seharusnya meletakkan stetoskop?" Rivaille berbisik, Eren meremas lapisan tebal ranjang yang kini dijadikan alas untuk mereka. Eren meletakkan kepala di sandaran ranjang, membiarkan Rivaille menunduk di atasnya seperti singa kelaparan.

"Di …," Eren tidak bisa memfungsikan kembali Area Broca-nya secepat itu, saat otaknya kini hanya terprogram untuk menyebutkan satu nama. Eren menggesekkan ujung lidah ke dada pucat Rivaille. "Di sini."

Rivaille mengangguk. Bibirnya tertarik dari bibir Eren, menciptakan benang saliva yang terjahit menyulam jarak diantara keduanya hingga tak terhalang oleh apapun.

"Katakan yang kau inginkan, Eren," bisik Rivaille, "aku ingin tahu sejauh apa otakmu berimajinasi."

Eren tidak semerta-merta menjawab. Mata hijau terangnya memagut mata hitam granit lelaki di depannya itu. Jemari Eren meraup handuk Rivaille, meloloskan kain tebal itu dari pinggang lawannya.

Rivaille kini polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Eren merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terbalut rapi dalam celana mulai membasah. Baru kali ini Eren merasa begitu menginginkan orang lain. Persetan dengan kesadaran, bahkan kepolosannya pun dia siap menanggalkan.

"Berjongkoklah di depanku, lututmu letakkan di antara kakiku, Rivaille." Eren membuka kakinya, dan Rivaille berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan diri tidak melucuti celana hitam yang membalut tungkai jenjang itu. "Gesekkan milikmu pada …," suara Eren merendah, "milikku."

Rivaille ingin sekali menelanjangi tubuh di depannya itu bulat-bulat.

Pria itu menelan ludah. Tidak boleh … _aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau aku mangkir dari jadwal … Irvin bisa menguburku hidup-hidup._

Sialan, terkutuklah mahasiswa bernama Berthold Fubar yang sudah membuatnya merasa dilimitasi untuk bisa melambungkan sayap ke langit biru saat ini juga.

"Begini, ya?" Rivaille bertanya, membenarkan posisinya, dan Eren tak membiarkannya berbicara lebih jauh. Merangkum tubuh Rivaille makin mendekat, seakan takut kehilangan meski hanya sepenggal napas. Ranjang rapi milik Rivaille kini seperti kapal pecah. Bantal-bantal bertebaran, dan guling sudah ditendang jatuh ke lantai. Eren begitu menikmati pekerjaan barunya. Merangsang milik Rivaille dengan kedua belah tangan yang bergerak cepat. Membuat sang pria terengah sambil terus melumat setiap sudut bibirnya.

Sepertinya … dia takkan menolak jika Rivaille meminta lebih.

Atau … dia takkan sanggup menolak.

Iya, dia takkan sanggup menolak.

Dan gambaran Eren tentang permainan yang makin memanas hingga mencapai puncak, terintimidasi oleh suara dengung pesawat telepon di atas meja lampu. Benda naas itu berbunyi makin lama makin nyaring, membuat Eren terganggu dan menghentikan Rivaille yang kini mulai menjelajahi perutnya.

"A-angkat teleponnya, Rivaille," ucap Eren, mendorong Rivaille menjauh. Mata singa itu berkilat keberatan. Berani-beraninya menghentikan mahaguru Rivaille … dan karena Eren menolak dikecup lagi karena masih berusaha memaksanya untuk mengangkat telepon, Rivaille beringsut dengan tubuh polosnya ke tepi ranjang.

Satu kali sambaran dan, "Ada apa, brengsek!?"

Bentakan Rivaille pada sang penelepon membuat Eren mengangkat ujung bibir. Tak lama kemudian, Eren memalingkan wajah. Bersemu. Kesadarannya mulai pulih. Dia kini tidak tahan untuk tidak merona melihat tubuh kekar Rivaille tersaji polos di depan mata.

Tapi Rivaille sedang murka.

"IYA AKU TAHU, AKU MASIH PUNYA OTAK UNTUK MENGINGAT JADWALKU SENDIRI. INI AKU SUDAH MAU BERANGKAT. LEKAS TUTUP TELEPONNYA, DASAR SIAL!"

Eren mendesah. Permainan mereka berakhir sudah.

Eren turun dari ranjang. Meraih kemeja merah marun milik Rivaille dan memakainya dalam diam sambil terduduk lesu di atas karpet. Rivaille membuka almari, memilih sebuah jas hitam dan kemeja bersih yang lain. Dia takkan sempat memakai sepedanya kali ini. _Lexus _hitam metaliknya harus kembali dipekerjakan karena keadaan mendesak. Rivaille memakai pakaiannya dalam diam, diawasi oleh Eren yang berharap masih ada satu ciuman sisa-sisa sebelum Rivaille pergi keluar. Tapi Rivaille—meskipun mereka telah sejauh ini—takkan membuka jatidirinya tentang Levi pada Eren. Biarlah Eren tahu sendiri. Lagipula, Eren suka atau tidak pada Levi, dia tidak peduli.

Eren adalah untuknya, dan Levi adalah tokoh fiktif yang sama sekali tidak berhak merebut seinci pun tubuh dan jiwa sang_ brunette_ dari dirinya

"Aku pulang sore," Rivaille mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam laci, membereskan laptop dan _charger_, merapikan benda-benda itu ke dalam tas. Kemudian kembali berpaling pada Eren. "Kurasa tak perlu kujelaskan kenapa aku harus buru-buru. Kau bisa memasak, kan?" Eren mengangguk. "Baguslah. Jadi kau tak perlu keluar kalau lapar. Tapi jika terpaksa, gunakan sepedaku untuk pergi berbelanja."

Eren tak ingin bertanya mengapa dia tak diajak pergi. Atau—mengapa dia tidak disuruh pulang saja.

Dia hanya menatap Rivaille, terus menatapnya.

"Ingatkan Sora untuk tidak bermain-main dengan cicak. Kau lakukan apa saja sesukamu, tapi jangan membuat barang-barangku berantakan. Dan jangan sentuh koleksi bukuku. Kamar, dapur dan toilet, semuanya bisa kaugunakan saat aku pergi." Rivaille berjalan keluar kamar, Eren mengekor di belakang. Diikuti Sora yang seperti kena jampi-jampi tak bisa lepas dari Eren. Rivaille memakai sepatu, dipandangi oleh Eren yang seakan masih tidak rela ditinggal pergi.

"Baiklah, Jaeger," Eren sedikit kecewa karena Rivaille mulai memanggilnya dengan nama marga seperti sebelumnya. "Aku pergi."

Pintu itu tertutup dari luar, meninggalkan Eren yang ditinggalkan mematung. Dengan Sora yang mencoba menyadarkannya, menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Dan bagi Eren-lah Sora bersedia menunjukkan suara untuk yang pertama kali.

"Meow …"

**To be Continued**

* * *

Konfliknya kok gak ada di chap ini? Fangirlingan doang sayah /bingung sendiri

OKE STOP saya nggak sanggup kalo nggak naik rating OKE STOP OKE STOP! Mereka belon jadian tapi udah grepe-grepean ASTAGAY ada apa dengan otak saya ini ASDFGHJKL! Maafkan saya harus mengubah rating-nya, hiks, bukannya mau membatasi pembaca tapi saya nggak mau adik2 kita membaca bacaan nistagh nggak jelas jluntrungannya begini *lempar tisu belepotan air mata buaya

Humornya nggak kerasa oke saya tahu *ngacak rambut* dan mau bagaimana lagi judulnya aja udah ambigu. Saya nggak tahan untuk nggak nulis yang ambigu-ambigu … dan untuk yang kecewa karena adegan RiRen diinterup sama Irvin, itu sengaja karena saya masih pikir2 untuk menyajikan lemon beneran. Masih chapter2 awal masa udah nganu. Konfliknya dulu dong. ^^ /kabur sama Irvin

Hahaha, angkat tangan deh sama nasibnya Berth, mungkin chapter depan saya harus ngetik 'KEMATIAN BERTHOLDT KARENA DIMUTILASI SAMA RIVAILLE" /SnK tamat dong titan kolorsal-nya dibunuh?

Waikz :p

Kolom review selalu terbuka untuk yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak. =))


	6. Chapter 6

Terima kasih banyak buat teman2 yang meninggalkan kritik, saran serta dukungannya:

**Zora Fujoshi, diandulac, Kodama Rio, ayulopetyas11, Zane Zavira, Heiwa Mimi, Nacchan Sakura, fudjhosi, K, Ashrix, Eucallysca Putly, shiroyasha-dono ga suki, Dark Flame, milocchi, digimonfan4ever101, Yaoumi.S, BaekhyunSamaa, Hikari Vongola, Yamazaki Koharu, Kisaragi Kisa **dan **Sirup Leci,**

**s**erta semua yang sudah berkenan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. =)

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 6**

"Judulmu buruk." Gepokan kertas tebal terlempar, meluncur menyeberangi meja. "Ganti."

Sang mahasiswa menunduk, berusaha memperpanjang nyali. Untung dia terlahir dengan bakat kesabaran tiada dua. Jadi meskipun disia-sia oleh dosen lalim seperti manusia pendek di depannya, dia tak terlalu sakit hati. Setidaknya, sang mahasiswa tak punya pikiran untuk mengutuk dan menyumpah.

"Mau bikin darah buatan?" Sang dosen menyilangkan kaki, bersidekap. Siap membantai. "Kadaluarsa. Primitif. _Out of date_. Jadi yang seperti ini yang kausebut bioteknologi kedokteran? Cih, mungkin setiap hari kau hanya bermain dengan keledai sampai-sampai tidak tahu perkembangan dunia."

Sebuah tarikan napas dalam. _Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa setiap hari aku selalu berkutat dengan puluhan artikel ilmiah sampai otakku serasa tenggelam …_ Sang mahasiswa berusaha keras menggali sisi malaikatnya. Sumpah, dia tak ingin mengubah momen bimbingan tesis ini jadi sebuah tragedi berdarah. Mungkin memang sudah nasib. Dulu dirinya bersorak senang saat tahu bahwa dosen pembimbingnya adalah Irvin Smith. Dia tak memperhitungkan waktu bimbingan, dan terkejut setengah mati saat Irvin-sensei ternyata cuti tugas untuk menikah dan berbulan madu.

Naas baginya, sosok berkharisma Irvin kini justru digantikan setan bertinggi pas-pasan.

"Ano … Sensei," pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu mencoba berspekulasi. Jangan sampai pertemuan ini berakhir dengan tendangan pengusiran keluar pintu ataupun penyobekan kertas proposal tesisnya. Dia sudah begadang tiga malam penuh untuk hari ini. "Coba Sensei baca dulu latar belakangnya."

Kertas tebal yang hampir terjun bebas dari atas meja tadi kembali terdorong. Tersendat mendekat pada sang Sensei yang jelas memberikan ekspresi penolakan—masih ditambah penyedap rasa berupa penghinaan, pemanis buatan tatapan penuh kejahatan, pengatur keasaman tuduhan ketidaksopanan, dan stempel merah imajinatif yang menyegel status kertas berharga itu jadi, "Halal untuk Dibuang".

Oh, Berthold sungguh tak pernah mengharapkan hari ini akan terjadi. Sungguh satu tingkat lebih buruk dibandingkan saat dia menangis empat hari empat malam untuk kelinci kesayangannya yang mati tersedak kulit kacang.

Sumpah, demi semua jiwa malaikat yang masih dimilikinya sebagai seorang pria sejati, dia tidak ingin Levi-sensei mati tersedak kulit kacang juga—tersedak bolpoin atau tersedak isi staples mungkin akan sedikit lebih menggairahkan.

_Astaga!_ Berthold memarahi dirinya sendiri._ Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir untuk mendoakan dosenku mati terbunuh? Meskipun dia menyebalkan … dia tetap dosenku. Pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Pahlawan umat manusia._

Amin, Berth.

Mungkin cuma Berthold Fubar seorang yang masih bisa berpikir senaif itu setelah diperlakukan sang dosen pendek dengan amat semena-mena. Err—atau mungkin masih ada satu lagi yang sama naifnya. Yah, perjaka manis yang kini sedang ditinggal menganggur di rumah pribadi si dosen ketus.

"Sedang apa dia?"

"Apa, Sensei?"

"Kau tanya apa, Fubar?"

"Eh, Levi-sensei tadi bilang sesuatu—"

"Aku bilang judulmu jelek. Cacat. Ini tesis untuk kelulusan, Fubar. Bukan rancangan dongeng pengantar tidur yang bisa kaureka-reka seenak jidatmu. Bahkan _Donal Bebek_ saja lebih ilmiah dibandingkan tesismu. Coba kau baca sendiri. Kalau perlu pakai kacamata supaya jelas. Atau minta sepupumu yang masih TK untuk ikut menilai proposal tesismu ini, pasti dia akan bilang kalau idemu sangat bodoh."

Berthold terdiam karena merasa tertohok. Rivaille diam-diam menarik napas lega. Untung saja, dia masih punya bakat cerdik—dan sedikit licik—hingga secara langsung dapat melancarkan seribu satu serangan. Rivaille tidak ingin salah tingkah di depan mahasiswa hanya karena keceplosan.

"Sensei …," Berthold makin merasa harapannya memudar. "Apakah saya harus mengub—"

"Harus," Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tas dan merogoh kunci mobil dalam saku celana. "Burai gumpalan cacing dalam otakmu supaya bisa dibuat berpikir lagi. Otak itu diciptakan untuk berpikir, bukan sekedar jadi pengisi kepala agar tak dipenuhi angin."

"Tapi Levi-sensei …"

"Buat yang lain—" Rivaille mengeluarkan ultimatum, membuat dunia Berthold menyusut seketika, "—atau tunda harapanmu untuk wisuda sampai tahun depan. Aku tidak sudi jadi pembimbing jika tesismu hanya akan membuatku malu saat diangkat dalam sidang. Kembalilah jika sudah merasa mendapatkan judul yang mengesankanku. Sebelum itu, kuhargai kalau kau menghindariku. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak berotasi di sekitarku, dan tidak membuatku alergi dengan rengekan-rengekan bodohmu. Selamat sore."

Angin musim gugur lembut yang mencuri celah jendela bahkan mampu membuat Berthold menggigil hingga merasa tercekik.

"Levi-sensei … tolong, pertimbangkanlah lagi tulisanku. Setidaknya bacalah satu paragraf saja."

Tak ada jawaban sebagai bentuk harapan.

Ya, proposal hasil begadangnya memang harus ikut dilempar ke perapian saat nanti malam dia berdiang sambil menangis meratapi nasib.

"Sensei …"

Berthold Fubar, 22 tahun, pada akhirnya benar-benar jadi peran protagonis yang tersia-sia. Saat Rivaille melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sempit itu, dia sempat melirik wajah Berthold yang berubah pucat pasi. Mata pemuda tinggi itu memerah, entah geram, entah ingin menangis.

Rivaille sempurna memalingkan wajah.

_Cih, apa sebenarnya yang diajarkan Irvin pada anak ini? Main lego dan ayunan?_ _Petak umpet dan dokter-dokteran? Dia lebih mirip murid _playgroup _daripada calon sarjana betulan. Harusnya dia pulang dan menyusu pada ibunya. _Nonsense_. Tidak usah kuliah, hasilnya nol besar._

Ya, belas kasihan memang bukan cara terbaik untuk mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan dan tata norma—begitulah pendapat Rivaille.

* * *

Eren mengucek matanya yang mulai berair.

"Aku bosan," keluhnya. Sejak tadi dirinya hanya menunggui Sora berguling-guling di karpet dalam kamar. Tubuh Sora bulat seperti bola. Begitu gempal dan besar. Eren jadi ingat gumpalan daging ayam yang sering digulingkan Mikasa di atas tepung roti saat memasak _nugget_.

Eren jadi lapar.

"Ayahmu kapan pulang ya, Sora?" Entah kenapa Eren jadi menikmati memanggil Rivaille dengan sebutan itu. Tapi dia punya dalih, _itu bahasa Rivaille sendiri, kan?_ Bukan berarti dia telah menganggap Rivaille jadi suami_—eh, suami?_

Nah, tentu saja Sora tak menjawab. Selain hanya mengeong dan mengeong, dia tak punya bahasa lain untuk membunuh kejenuhan Eren. Si kucing berbulu kapas terus berguling seperti sosis bergumul di atas penggorengan. Sementara Eren sendiri duduk di atas ranjang Rivaille yang telah dirapikan, menyangga dagu dengan lutut yang tertekuk.

"Rivaille lama sekali." Oh, Eren bukannya kangen. Dia hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah tanpa teman. Sora memang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi bukan berarti dia betah diam seperti pengangguran. Lebih baik dia pulang. Lagipula saat ini adalah dua jam sebelum waktu makan malam. Eren tak ingin dituduh Mikasa berbuat ini dan itu dengan om-om yang bertebaran di luar sana sampai terlambat pulang.

… _huh, tenanglah Mikasa. Aku sekarang malah sedang disekap _berondong_, bukan om-om._

Yakin?

Persetan. Eren sudah lapar, sangat lapar. Dan Rivaille belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang. Meskipun Eren tahu kalau biasanya kedatangan Rivaille selalu tiba-tiba tanpa aura kehadiran, tapi dia berharap ada sedikit gerakan di luar pintu—tapi bukan maling—yang menandakan kepulangan Rivaille.

_Lagipula dia di kampus berjam-jam … kuliah apa coba?_

Eren turun dari ranjang, menjinjing Sora keluar. Senja sudah turun. Matahari mungkin sudah hilang separuh lingkaran. Rumah besar superbersih milik Rivaille gelap, seluruh lampu belum dinyalakan. Eren bergerak, mencari-cari sumber aliran dan menarik napas lega saat menemukan saklar.

Cahaya putih terang berpendar, menelanjangi setiap sudut.

Eren menelan ludah.

Jelas sudah, Eren ini tipe manusia yang sedikit fobia—oke, fobia parah—terhadap cerita hantu. Akibatnya, dia sejak tadi hanya mengurung diri di kamar tanpa berniat menjelajahi rumah Rivaille. Jangankan ingin berpetualang atau mengobrak-abrik barang, seakan memang satu-satunya _spot _yang menarik hati Eren hanyalah ranjang. Dan Eren mau berlama-lama meskipun bosan ditinggal sendirian.

"Ayo. Sudah saatnya kau makan, Sora."

Eren bertelanjang kaki, menggendong Sora menuju dapur. Setelah mengisi semangkuk biskuit kucing rasa tuna dan mendorongnya pada si mamalia jantan, Eren mencuci tangan dan berjalan menuju kulkas besar di sudut dapur. Sedikit berdecak kagum dengan lengkapnya bumbu masakan dari seluruh penjuru dunia—astaga, demi apa Eren bisa menemukan lengkuas, kunyit dan kecombrang?—Eren memilih beberapa bahan dan bermaksud mengolahnya—

… jadi apa saja, deh.

Eren sebenarnya kurang percaya diri. Masakannya memang tidak pernah selezat masakan Mikasa, tapi setidaknya … makanan buatan Eren tidak pernah separah santapan hewan Ruminansia—dan bisa hancur lebur masa depannya jika Rivaille tahu kalau Eren menawarinya makan dengan … pakan ternak?

"Tidak begitu parah, kok."

_Rivaille bukan hewan memamah biak yang ikhlas mengunyah ilalang,_ Eren menjerang sepanci air di atas kompor sambil bergidik, _Rivaille adalah karnivora sekaligus predator terbuas sepanjang abad ini._

Silakan didaftarkan ke program _National Geographics_ kalau dirasa perlu, Eren.

Di bawah sana, Sora yang sibuk mengunyah dan mengunyah, menatap Eren sekali-sekali.

"Hei, Sora."

Air kran membilas ayam beku di tangan Eren, menghancurkan lapisan es tipis yang melebar seperti jaring-jaring di atasnya.

"Sebelum Rivaille pulang aku akan mandi dulu," Eren bergumam sambil mencuci ayam, bermaksud bicara pada Sora yang setiap detik seakan selalu menatapnya dengan takjub. "Tentu Rivaille tidak akan keberatan kalau aku menggunakan kamar mandinya untuk berendam setengah jam, kan?"

Sekali lagi Sora mengeong.

Hanya untuk Eren.

* * *

_Lexus _hitam metalik kesayangan Rivaille meluncur membelah jalanan kampus. Meninggalkan sisa dedaunan jingga musim gugur beterbangan sebagai tanda akan jejaknya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat beramai-ramai, menyingkir. Lebih baik mengalah daripada menu santap malam diganti dengan cairan infus—mungkin begitu pikiran mereka.

Dan Rivaille meluncur seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu. Berthold Fubar jelas telah terdegradasi tanpa bekas dari pikirannya. Bukan apa-apa. Ini semua salah asisten dosen bodoh bernama Eren Jaeger yang telah menginvasi seluruh pikiran sadarnya. Rivaille ingin pulang, cepat pulang, dan segera pulang. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia harus segera mengajukan tawaran untuk datang melamar—

Oke, dia mulai tidak waras.

Rivaille berusaha untuk kembali tenang dan menyetir sesuai aturan bagi para pengguna jalan. Jaeger adalah racun mematikan yang bisa membunuh seluruh sistem koordinasi tubuhnya meski baru dipapar dosis nol koma satu milligram. Uji klinis menunjukkan bahwa aroma asli tubuh _topless_ Eren yang beterbangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas bisa membuat wabah pendarahan mendadak, meluas seperti penyakit menular. Sebenarnya Rivaille sedikit keberatan …

"Kukira hanya aku, cih."

Namun, Rivaille tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlama-lama bernaung dalam delusinya.

Seketika rem mobil mewah itu terinjak paksa. Setelah mematikan mesin, Rivaille membuka pintu. Segerombolan orang mengerumuni dua sosok manusia yang sama-sama berdarah. Seorang anak kecil dan seorang perempuan—sepertinya mahasiswi dengan jas almamater dari kampus yang sama dengan tempatnya mengajar. Sebuah sepeda terlempar jauh dari jalanan. Remuk separuh. Dan mobil berkap terbuka—sepertinya milik si mahasiswi—ujung depannya ringsek karena membentur batang pohon peneduh yang tumbuh di sisi kiri jalan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Rivaille menyibak lingkaran manusia yang saling mengerumuni korban, mendengung riuh dan memandang kasihan, serta melempar sejuta tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kecelakaan. Mobil dan sepeda."

Rivaille mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepedanya menikung tiba-tiba … yang mengemudi mobil tidak siap. Kemudian mobilnya membentur pohon besar itu. Jadilah seperti ini—"

Entahlah, Rivaille tak mau berlama-lama mendengarkan penjelasan. Otaknya masih dibutuhkan untuk hal lain, daripada sekedar mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar tak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

"Kenapa kau, bocah?" Rivaille menjatuhkan lututnya di tengah kerumunan, menghampiri salah satu korban. Si anak kecil yang kini menangis, memegangi lutut dan kakinya yang berlumuran darah. Seorang laki-laki asing yang juga berasal dari kerumunan itu rupanya telah menyumbang sepotong dasi untuk menghambat pendarahan hebat di kaki si anak.

Namun, mata Rivaille tertuju pada bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Pergelangan tanganmu terbentur juga, bocah?" Rivaille mengangkat tangan si anak berambut cokelat yang terus menangis meraung memanggil ibunya. Ditekannya pembuluh biru di pergelangan tangan si anak dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk. Ditekuknya lengan sang korban membentuk sudut elevasi. Seketika, pendarahan yang tadinya mengucur seperti aliran itu, berhenti.

Seorang wanita menyeletuk dari kerumunan. "Nadinya tersayat. Dia bisa mati kehabisan darah!"

Suasana riuh kembali terdengar. Lebah-lebah mulai berdengung. Membuat Rivaille jengah dan mulai memutar bola mata—_persis murid-murid bodohnya Eren._

"Oi, diamlah," Rivaille mulai melakukan tindakan preventif lanjutan, bicara tanpa memandang orang yang diajaknya bicara, "Ini bukan pendarahan nadi, bodoh. Pendarahan nadi bisa muncrat menyembur membasuh matamu kalau benar terjadi. Ini pendarahan pembuluh balik. Lihat baik-baik aliran keluarnya yang lambat ini, dasar bodoh."

Sang wanita terdiam. Semua orang takjub dengan gerak cepat Rivaille dalam menangani 'sang pasien'.

"Mustahil sekali nadi bisa pecah kalau hanya sekedar terbentur …"

Lagi-lagi, suara bisik-bisik terdengar. "_Psst_ … _psst _… Dokter yang tampan …"

"Dia pandai sekali, ya?"

"Terampil dan cekatan."

"Luar biasa."

"Hebat."

"Apa dia sudah punya istri?"

Pendengaran Rivaille menangkap desas-desus di sekelilingnya, tapi dia terus bekerja dan tak peduli. Akhirnya pendarahan benar-benar bisa berhenti setelah Rivaille menyumbangkan ikat pinggang untuk diikat di lengan si bocah sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Nah, giliran dia." Rivaille bangkit. Masih ada pasien lain yang tergeletak di atas hamparan aspal—

"Apa belum ada yang menghubungi rumah sakit universitas?" Rivaille menyapukan pandangan ke arah barisan melingkar di sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya perempuan pemilik mobil ini butuh penanganan medis segera. Ini darurat. Segera panggil ambulans."

Wanita yang tadi dikatai bodoh oleh Rivaille, yang nampaknya memang paling vokal, menjawab, "Sudah, kami sudah menelepon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Rivaille muak seketika. "Jadi sudah selama lebih dari sepuluh menit kalian biarkan perempuan ini sekarat tanpa memberikan pertolongan apapun, dan malah asik mengerumuninya seperti hidangan prasmanan?" _Sebenarnya yang tidak punya hati itu, aku atau mereka?_

Tapi tidak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang. Dia harus segera bertindak.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara panggilan yang keras untuknya, "Eh! Levi-sensei?"

Terima kasih untuk buku-buku bodoh yang membuatnya begitu terkenal. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini masih ada juga yang mengenalinya.

Ya, ya, yang penting bukan Eren.

"Auruo?" Rivaille mendongak, merasa mengenali orang yang memanggilnya. Laboran lantai 5, sahabat Petra Ral—dosen muda yang pernah digosipkan berpacaran dengan Irvin. Rivaille baru bertemu dengan Petra sekali dua kali, dan entah mengapa Petra seakan begitu sungkan kalau bertemu dirinya.

"Bantu aku, Auruo. Aku tidak bisa berharap pada lebah-lebah ini."

"Siap, Sensei!"

Auruo yang sepertinya baru datang—entah karena sengaja datang atau memang hanya kebetulan melintas, kini ikut berlutut di samping Rivaille. Perempuan muda yang terkapar itu memakai seragam almamater, dengan nama dada kecil berwarna perak, bertuliskan nama Mina Carolina. Rivaille tahu, perak adalah identitas untuk Fakultas Teknik. Tanpa diduga, dia selalu memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun tanpa terlewat.

"Kepalanya baik-baik saja." Rivaille hanya mengamati sekilas pada gadis muda yang terpejam tak sadarkan diri itu. "Mungkin bagian depan tubuhnya yang terluka. Apa dia sempat terbentur setir mobil ke depan?" Rivaille menoleh pada orang asing di belakangnya.

Si orang asing mengangguk, "Dia tidak pakai sabuk pengaman."

Rivaille mendecih.

Dirabanya nadi pada pergelangan tangan si korban. _Sial, denyutnya lambat sekali. Kalau jantungnya terlambat mengirim darah ke otak, perempuan ini bisa benar-benar mati._

"Kau lakukan pemijatan jantung untukku, Auruo. Segera," perintah Rivaille.

Auruo kelihatan bingung. Dan Rivaille dengan tangkas meraba nadi brakhial—pembuluh nadi pada lengan—dan sangatlah mencengangkan karena Rivaille nyatanya bisa memperkirakan dengan tepat nilai tekanan darah tanpa membutuhkan tensimeter atau alat apapun.

"Napasnya juga tersendat," Rivaille mengamati. "Oi, kau kenapa diam saja, Auruo?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sensei." Auruo buru-buru meletakkan tangannya persis di atas jantung. Membuat Rivaille terkejut dengan tindakan _sembrono_ si anak buah dan buru-buru menarik tangan Auruo dari atas dada Mina Carolina.

"Kau ini ingin meremas payudaranya atau apa? Dasar bodoh. Sejak kapan pemijatan jantung jadi seperti itu, Auruo?" suara gusar Rivaille masih terdengar begitu terjaga. Tidak bertambah _volume_-nya. Hanya ketegasannya yang menajam. "Kau beri napas buatan saja. Aku tidak mau mengulum bibir wanita. Biar aku yang melakukan pemijatan jantung. Lakukan segera!"

Beberapa wanita penonton aksi heroik Rivaille yang sejak tadi terkagum-kagum dan terpesona, mendadak jadi mundur teratur karena merasa kehilangan harapan.

Tangan kanan Rivaille terulur, mencari tulang dada, menekannya perlahan. Kemudian makin sering, seiring dengan denyut jantung yang mulai naik meskipun tidak signifikan. Tiba-tiba Rivaille berhenti. Menarik tangannya. Kemudian dia menekan pelan perut Mina yang masing terbungkus jas almamater.

"Dia tidak pendarahan, Sensei." Auruo terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas. "Aman."

"Dia mengalami pendarahan dalam," Rivaille mengarahkan telunjuknya pada perut bagian kiri sang korban. "Dugaanku, organ limpanya pecah."

Semua anggota kerumunan—yang tanpa Rivaille sangka tak ada satu pun yang bosan menonton—kembali berjengit dan berdengung riuh.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya seseorang diantara mereka.

"Dia butuh infus."

"Maksudku limpanya."

"Diambil," jawab Rivaille.

"Bagaimana caranya?" yang lain menyahut.

"Operasi."

"Mana bisa dia hidup setelah itu?"

Rivaille menyipitkan mata. "Limpa tidak terlalu dibutuhkan untuk sekedar bertahan hidup."

Dan pertanyaan lanjutan dari arah para penonton, tertebas massal di udara karena suara bising mobil ambulans bertuliskan nama rumah sakit universitas tempat Rivaille mengajar, mendekat seolah ingin membubarkan kerumunan.

"Permisi … permisi. Beri jalan."

Rivaille mengenal semua petugas medis yang turun dari mobil putih itu—Erd, Gunter, dan Mike.

Semua adalah teman kuliahnya yang tak bernasib sama.

Rivaille tidak menyapa, dan tidak mau berlama-lama. Setelah Mina Carolina dan si bocah yang terus menangis dibawa ke dalam ambulans, Rivaille segera menyibak kerumunan kembali. Rivaille menarik selembar sapu tangan dari saku, sesekali mendecih karena jijik dengan sisa darah yang mulai mengering di sela-sela jemarinya. Bermaksud menghampiri mobil _Lexus_-nya yang terparkir tak jauh di sana, mata Rivaille menangkap sesosok manusia jangkung mengebut dengan motornya dari kejauhan. Melaju ke arah tempat kejadian perkara.

Motor besar Jean Kirsctein direm mendadak begitu matanya menangkap sosok Rivaille berdiri dengan lengan bersilang.

"Oi, kau mau menambah pekerjaanku lagi dengan menawarkan diri jadi korban kecelakaan ketiga hari ini?" Rivaille menegur tanpa basa-basi. "Gadaikan saja motormu kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar. Kau berpotensi menambah panjang daftar korban kecelakaan lalu lintas di rumah sakit."

Jean turun dari motornya, bergegas menghampiri Rivaille. Wajah Jean kelihatan begitu khawatir, dan Rivaille terheran-heran dengan ekspresi mengejutkan dari orang asing yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu. Sepertinya, Jean memang sengaja mencari sosoknya.

"Kau … kan—ah benar dugaanku!" Jean menatap Rivaille langsung ke mata, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kenapa? Kucingku menghamili kucingmu dan kau minta pertanggungjawabanku?" Rivaille menyahut sekenanya karena merasa tidak kenal. Dengan tenang sang dosen pengganti melenggang pergi sambil masih membersihkan tangan dengan tisu, tanpa mempedulikan Jean yang tanpa basa-basi melempar tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Kau—hei!" Jean menarik pundak Rivaille, dan langsung dihempas dengan kasar. "Di mana Eren!?"

Rivaille tertegun saat nama keramat itu kembali menyentuh pendengarannya.

"Hoi, pendek! Aku tanya di mana Eren!? Kau membuatnya kecelakaan karena kalian kebut-kebutan di jalanan, kan?" Jean kini benar-benar marah karena Rivaille malah memberikan ekspresi yang sangat membingungkan untuknya. Antara heran dan …

… heran_ banget_.

"Jangan kira karena aku tak bisa jelas melihat wajahmu saat melintas dengan Eren, aku tak bisa menandai sekujur tubuhmu yang pendek ini dalam ingatanku!"—dan jika Jean lebih beruntung, seharusnya dia tidak tidur saat seminar hingga melewatkan kesempatan untuk tahu bahwa si pendek bertampang judes di depannya ini adalah _the great_ Levi-sama.

Sial.

Rivaille tidak suka kosakata 'pendek', tapi dia tak ingin memperpanjang urusan. Masalah nama Eren yang ikut disebut-sebut, mungkin itu yang lebih penting. Tisu di tangan Rivaille terlempar begitu saja. "Eren kecelakaan apa?" tanyanya keheranan.

Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, Eren sedang di rumah bersama Sora. Dan dia _sangat _baik-baik saja.

_Lalu … kecelakaan apa yang dimaksud bocah ini?_

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Jean menarik paksa kerah Rivaille, dan membentak, "Di mana dia sekarang!? Rumah sakit? UGD? Hoi jawab aku, pendek!"

Dan hanya Rivaille yang bisa bersikap setenang itu saat telah terang-terangan diancam.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Bajuku bisa rusak," ucapnya dengan nada suara rendah, Rivaille tak ingin membuat masalah dengan bocah ingusan macam pemuda kurang ajar di depannya sekarang. "Kalau Eren kecelakaan, berarti aku juga kecelakaan. Kami bersepeda berdua, kalau jatuh kami akan jatuh berdua. Kalau kau cerdas, pasti kau memahami maksudku."

Rivaille memaksa tangan dingin Jean terlepas dari kerahnya, kemudian memandang angkuh pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kalau kau mendengar ada kabar soal kecelakaan, belum tentu itu Eren. Lagipula kami melintas tadi pagi, ini sudah berapa jam setelah saat itu—"

Jean menggeram. _Pandai sekali makhluk ini berdalih_, batinnya kesal.

"Lalu di mana Eren sekarang?" Jean bertanya lagi, sama sekali belum puas.

"Di rumahku," Rivaille menjawab dengan begitu santai. "Belajar jadi istriku, barangkali."

Jean makin panas, merasa dikompori oleh musuhnya. "Istri? Dia laki-laki!"

"Kalau tahu dia laki-laki kenapa kau begitu protektif padanya?" Rivaille membalikkan amunisi, ganti ingin menyudutkan Jean. "Kau kira aku juga tidak bisa protektif padanya seperti apa yang kau lakukan, bocah bodoh? Lagipula, aku tak mengenalmu. Jadi aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan mencuri Eren terlebih dahulu. Permisi."

Rivaille berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jean yang masih menggeram.

"Dasar bonsai sialan! Awas saja, akan kugunduli kau kalau sampai Eren benar-benar terluka, brengsek!"

* * *

Eren menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran _bathtub_, merasakan air hangat meracuni pori-pori kulitnya. Menggelombang pelan di atas tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa penghalang. Menyesap dalam-dalam wangi aromaterapi yang menyeruak ke segala penjuru.

" … ah, koneksinya putus."

Eren mengangkat ponsel di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bermaksud mencari sinyal. Dia sedang _surfing _ringan di internet sambil berendam. Seperti kebiasaannya setiap sore selepas pulang kuliah. Mandi berlama-lama sambil membaca kumpulan artikel ilmiah—yang menurut standar Eren masuk dalam kategori begitu menakjubkan—di situs pribadi milik Levi. Hari ini Eren membaca paparan ide Levi tentang terapi kejut magnet pada penderita gangguan otak, dan rasanya semakin lama dia makin penasaran seperti apa sosok Levi di dunia nyata. Apakah seorang profesor botak berkacamata yang ramah dan berkharisma? Ataukah seorang lelaki pemalu berusia awal empat puluhan yang betah hidup melajang karena tergila-gila dengan kegiatan laboratorium? Ataukah seorang lelaki mesum yang hobi menelanjangi wanita dan memiliki koleksi satu kardus buku porno?

Ah, Eren tidak bisa menebak.

Levi tidak pernah mempublikasikan foto, bahkan dia tidak memberikan nomor kontak untuk para penggemar atau pembaca bukunya. Dia hanya meninggalkan alamat _email_. Itu pun hanya satu. Dan sudah hampir seratus kali Eren mengirim sapa melalui alamat itu, tapi dia tak pernah sekalipun mendapat balasan.

Eren merasa seperti pungguk merindukan bulan.

_Pungguk tidak bisa menggapai bulan, Eren,_ kadang-kadang Eren menyemangati dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlalu lelah memuja Levi tanpa pernah mendapat respon dari sang pujaan._ Jadilah Neil Amstrong kalau ingin menggapai bulan. Itu pun juga kalau ekspedisi ke bulan bukan bohongan._

Eren kembali memenceti layar ponselnya, mencari-cari hal lain yang sekiranya menarik. Dan kegiatan jemari Eren yang memencet layar tertahan saat melihat sebuah komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang pembaca pada artikel Levi yang berjudul, "Tanpa Bagian Otak Ini Pria Anda Takkan Pernah Bisa Ejakulasi."

Eren mengeja nama sang pengirim pesan, "Hanji Smith. Tiga hari yang lalu." Mata Eren berkedip sekali, kemudian terlempar memandang langit-langit. Salah satu tangannya menepuk air. Eren berpikir.

"Hanji Smith? Hanji-sensei?" Eren bertanya-tanya sendiri, "Hanji Zoe-sensei?" Eren seketika teringat, Irvin-sensei pernah mengatakan di telepon kalau Levi adalah temannya.

Eren meneruskan membaca.

.

.

_From: Hanji Smith, 3 days ago_

_Kau sinting, Riv***! Artikel macam apa ini! Hahaha! Ir*** membutuhkan bagian otak ini, maksudmu? Kurasa dia hanya butuh istrinya telanjang di depannya saja. Teruslah menulis dan menggilai kevulgaran. Kau bisa merusak dunia ini makin cepat dengan potensimu, _dear.

_Sampai ketemu lagi di kampus. Semoga betah._

.

.

Eren mengernyit.

"Riv—dan tanda bintang tiga berjajar sebagai sensor?" pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, mengetukkan ponselnya hingga beradu dengan kening. "Rivaille … apa dia yang dimaksud Hanji-sensei di sini?"

Tiba-tiba Eren merasa pening. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu meletakkan ponselnya di lantai yang kering, dan membenamkan kepala hingga masuk sempurna ke dalam air.

Di dalam sana, Eren membuka mata.

_Rivaille 'kah yang dipanggil? Bukankah yang menulis artikel itu adalah Levi?_ Eren menggumam, namun hanya gelembung-gelembung udara yang keluar dari rongga napasnya. _Siapa sebenarnya Rivaille? Dan siapa sebenarnya Levi? Apakah aku harus bertanya sendiri pada Irvin-sensei atau Hanji-sensei?_

_Tidak. Ini adalah kebetulan yang terlalu …_

… _mustahil._

Eren mengeluarkan kepala karena kehabisan napas.

"Lagipula … ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa dia belum pulang? Padahal tadi aku ingin menawarinya makan malam sama-sama … "

Tangan Eren bergerak, mencari botol sabun cair. Kemudian menaburkan cairan kental beraroma apel itu dengan seenak hati hingga air hangatnya menjadi penuh busa. Eren membenamkan diri kembali. Menikmati acara berendamnya yang sama sekali tidak terganggu. Sora juga sedang asik main sendiri dengan bola pingpong yang ditemukannya di sudut dapur. Ah, Eren jadi merasa sedang ditugasi menjaga rumah dan menjaga anak.

Eren memijit pelipis, mencoba mengenyahkan penat yang mengganggu. Ditekuknya kaki, digosok-gosokkan busa pada kulit. Bergantian kiri dan kanan.

"Begini ya, rasanya menunggu sedirian di rumah … "

Eren mencoba untuk tidak mengingat-ingat komentar kiriman Hanji, dan memutuskan untuk nanti saja bertanya pada Rivaille sendiri. Kalau dijawab. Kalau tidak dijawab, dia akan sabar menunggu pasutri baru itu pulang dari bulan madu. Eren menggosok-gosok lehernya dengan busa sabun, matanya terpejam tanda begitu menikmati acara mandi tenang sore itu.

Kepala berambut cokelat gelap itu kembali terbenam dalam air.

_Latihan menahan napas_, Eren memang iseng. _ Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik_ …

"Oi, angkat kepalamu, bocah. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau punya insang, kau ini bukan ikan."

Dan tidak ada alasan untuk Eren selain mengangkat kepala cepat-cepat.

"Senang mandinya? Sudah berapa lama? Sora sampai tertidur sendirian di bawah meja makan."

Eh—anak mereka—ups, Sora, sampai tertidur sendirian? Kenapa dia bisa teledor—Eren menepuk jidat sendiri, _Sora itu kucing _please_. Bukan bayi._

"K-kau kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Eren mengumpulkan busa-busa di hadapannya sekedar untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Dia tak ingin Rivaille melihat. Dan sepertinya, bukan Rivaille kalau tak ingin melihat. "K-kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?" Sumpah, Eren gugup. Sangat gugup.

Rivaille yang pada awalnya memang hanya berniat untuk mencuci tangan—karena kemeja putih masih utuh melekat di badan tanpa terlucuti—hanya menyatukan alis mendengar pertanyaan Eren.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mengunci pintu," Rivaille kali ini memang jujur, dan Eren menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia kira dirinya takkan mandi lama-lama, sehingga saat Rivaille pulang dia sudah bersih dan mereka bisa makan berdua. Karena alasan naif itulah Eren tak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dan sekarang, bukan salah Rivaille kalau sang tuan rumah bisa menginvasi 'zona privat' Eren dengan leluasa.

"Lagipula, apa pantas kau bertanya begitu sebelum memastikan apakah aku sudah makan di luar sana?"

Eren meneguk ludah—please,_ kita ini bukan pasutri._

Rivaille berjalan mendekat, membuat Eren semakin dalam berusaha membenamkan diri di air penuh busanya. Rivaille menjatuhkan lutut di samping _bathtub,_ menyanggakan dagu di pinggirannya.

Memandang Eren tanpa ekspresi. Eren yang diamati menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tanganmu …," Eren tiba-tiba lupa dengan privasinya saat melihat bercak-bercak darah kering masih menempel di sela jemari panjang Rivaille. Pucuk hidung basah Eren mengendus jemari-jemari itu perlahan. "Darah?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Rivaille tak menyangkal. "Praktek bedah."

"Tidak pakai sarung tangan? Kenapa tidak langsung dicuci di lab?"

Rivaille memutar otak. Dan menemukan alasan jenius tapi kelewat idiot. "Malas antre."

Eren memandang Rivaille makin dekat. "Memangnya mahasiswa sekelasmu ada berapa kok sampai antre segala?" Eren bertanya polos, membuat Rivaille ganti yang terheran-heran.

"Sudahlah," Rivaille bangkit berdiri, "Kucuci dulu di wastafel."

Eren membiarkan Rivaille mencuci tangannya dengan air mengalir. Untuk sementara, dia hanya memandang pria itu tanpa bersuara apapun. Akhirnya Rivaille kembali yang memecah keheningan, "Kau pakai sabunku, Eren? Di mana kauletakkan?" Rivaille bergerak mencari-cari. Dari _bathtub_, Eren menyodorkan sabun milik Rivaille yang sudah dihabiskannya separuh.

"Baru kali ini aku berbagi sabun mandi dengan orang lain … " Rivaille menggumam, menghampiri Eren. Bermaksud mengambil sabun, "Kau tidak menghabiskannya, kan?"

Eren menggeleng. Masih menatap Rivaille tanpa kedip.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Rivaille bertanya tanpa emosi apapun. "Ingin kusabuni?"

Eren menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali." Mata Rivaille menyipit, menatap Eren dengan liar. "Atau kau yang ingin menyabuniku?"

Eren tidak mengangguk. Tapi juga tidak menggeleng.

Rivaille tidak ingin melakukan pengecekan dua kali. "Kalau begitu, aku buka baju dulu."

"J-jangan, begitu saja lebih baik." Eren menarik tangan Rivaille, setengah tubuh polosnya telah muncul dari permukaan air. Rivaille tak menjeda waktu, bergegas memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam kubangan air sabun yang sama dengan sang pemuda _brunette_. Kemeja putih polos Rivaille basah, menampakkan otot-otot sempurna seperti yang dilihat Eren tadi pagi.

Eren meraba tubuh indah itu, sama sekali tak mampu melepaskan pandangan.

Rivaille mencium ganas bibir Eren, dan berbisik, "Tadi seorang anak galak mencarimu."

Eren menghisapi kulit leher Rivaille dengan begitu seduktif. "Anak galak … hmph … Siapa?"

Rivaille membalas dengan menghisap tonjolan cokelat di dada Eren. "Entahlah, dia tidak memperkenalkan diri." Rivaille memejamkan mata, menikmati keganasan permainan bibir Eren. "Jangan terlalu kuat, Eren … Nanti merahnya tidak bisa hilang."

Eren kembali membalas, membuka kancing atas Rivaille dan menjilati lekuk-lekuk tulang belikat sang pria. "Kau bisa mengoleskan bawang putih, pasti hilang." Suara kecap lidah Eren begitu menggoda di telinga Rivaille. "Maksudmu … Mikasa?"

Rivaille berhenti, dan Eren bergegas menariknya kembali mendekat.

"Dia adikku, Rivaille."

Dan berhasil. Rivaille kembali mendekat. Membiarkan Eren melucuti celananya di dalam air. Kemejanya pun telah tanggal, tenggelam dalam kubangan buih sabun sebagaimana tubuh mereka berdua yang tak berjarak seinci pun. Keduanya sama-sama basah, gelombang air menciptakan sensasi yang begitu mengasikkan. Rivaille nyaris lupa diri.

Tapi, memangnya kenapa kalau dia lupa diri? _Toh_, sepertinya Eren takkan keberatan.

"Penggemarmu sepertinya banyak," Rivaille kini bersandar, membawa Eren yang telanjang duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Sebutkan satu-satu padaku."

Eren merasakan ada tonjolan terjepit diantara dua buah kakinya. Eren menggeser duduknya, takut menyakiti Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille menariknya agar tetap mendekat. Lengan Rivaille melingkari tubuh Eren, dagu tirusnya tertumpu di pundak sang pemuda yang duduk di depan.

"Err … banyak," Eren menjawab jujur, "sepertinya Christa Lenz juga suka padaku."

Rivaille berbisik, "Maksudku laki-laki, Eren."

"Oh …," Eren mencetus, "tidak ada."

Rivaille menggesekkan tangannya pada milik Eren. "Penipu."

Eren berjengit, antara kaget dan geli. "Serius, Rivaille."

Rivaille memaksa Eren menoleh padanya, "Kau penipu, Jaeger."

Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sumpah, aku tidak bohong!"

Rivaille mendesah, mengelus perut datar Eren. Merasakan gelombang otot menggelitik saraf pada telapak tangannya. "Cih, kau bohong pun aku tidak peduli."

Eren melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke leher Rivaille, bertanya begitu dekat menghadap sang pria bermanik gelap. "Kenapa?"

Rivaille melepaskan lengan Eren.

"Kau pikir aku serius denganmu, bocah?"

Eren tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Mungkin dia butuh minum air sabun untuk melegakan tenggorokan—kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau masih ingin hidup lama.

"Sepertinya," Eren berusaha menjawab. Pemuda Jaeger itu menunduk. Titik-titik air menetes dari ujung helaian rambutnya yang basah. "Sepertinya kau … "

"Sepertinya aku apa?" ulang Rivaille.

"Sepertinya tidak." Eren resmi tidak menoleh lagi pada Rivaille. Tidak mau si pria melihat kekecewaan dalam matanya—_tidak. Jadi ini apa maksudnya? Jatuh cintakah aku pada bedebah sial ini?_

Rivaille mengecup pelan leher Eren. "Kau terlalu percaya diri kalau kau anggap aku serius padamu."

Eren menggigit bibir. _Sudah cukup. Permainan ini harus segera diakhiri. Sejak kemarin ini memang cuma permainan tanpa arti. Aku tidak punya perasaan terhadapnya—aku masih normal. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk kecewa. Anggap saja ini permainan. Semata-mata permainan._

"Rivaille," Eren berusaha bangkit, melepaskan tubuh telanjangnya dari gugutan tubuh polos Rivaille. "Aku sudah selesai. Kalau tidak keberatan, setelah ini antarlah aku pulang."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Nyaris 5k words! Woh! Kepanjangan? Banget, mata udah nyut-nyutan pengin bobok. Dan aduh kok Eyen ternyata ngambekan banget ya. Hahaha. Digituin aja udah ngambek. Pan abang ripai cuma becanda ren … *colek-colek Eren

Udah ah, daripada ngasih spoiler mending saya tidur. Padahal tadi niatnya saya mau bikin paper soal terapi otak yang diatas, dan malah saya masukin jadi artikelnya Levi saking gak ada ide. Dan mohon sabar ya untuk adegan lemon, pasti akan indah pada waktunya. Saya pengin nunjukin huru hara-nya Jean dulu di chapter ini. Tenang saja, RiRen tetap forever. Masalahnya, saya juga seneng sama Jean.

Khu khu khu

Just RnR bila berkenan =)


	7. Chapter 7

Terima kasih bagi yang telah berkenan meninggalkan reviews di chapter lalu, **Yaoumi.S, Timun, diandulac, Kotegawa Kirisu, April26th, Guest, Naru Frau Rivaille, Dark Flame, Fitri Ayu, yuki amano, Hikari Vongola, Zora Fujoshi, Eqa Skylight, nyaw, syalala uyee, shiroyasha-dono ga suki, Zane Zavira, Sirup Leci, ayulopetyas11, digimonfan4ever101, Kim Arlein 17, Yami-chan Kagami, Eucallysca Putli, Nam Min Seul, Kunougi Haruka, Ao-Mido, MochiiZuki dan BaekHyunSamaa. **Selanjutnya kritik dan saran bagi perbaikan fic ini masih selalu ditunggu =)

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 7**

Eren berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgol jaringan hidup berupa dua lengan kekar milik pria itu.

"Kau minta pulang, Jaeger?"

Eren ingin sekali membenamkan kepala Rivaille hingga ke bawah permukaan air.

_Apa aku harus mengulang?_ Si pendek itu selain amoral ternyata juga tuli.

Eren mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha bertahan. "Ya, antar aku pulang segera."

Air dingin meretas perlahan dari tubuh telanjangnya, mengabarkan minat Eren yang berangsur menghilang. Rivaille pun tak keberatan untuk melucuti pautan tubuh mereka sebelum Eren memaksa melepaskan diri. Bagi Rivaille, penjajah tak harus selamanya memenjarakan. Penjajah yang handal seharusnya bisa menyusup dari segala sudut.

Sang pria diam, mengamati. Berpikir. Mengkalkulasi. Menerka. Sementara Eren masih terjerat dalam titik bifurkasi. Antara tetap tenang atau lebih baik melarikan diri. _Sang brunette_ berusaha memangkas seluruh pikiran yang dianggapnya kotor. Kotor karena telah bersedia untuk nyaris disetubuhi bajingan memesona bernama Rivaille.

Eren mendadak muak.

Ah, muak dan jijik, barangkali.

Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi? Bukankah sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa dicari oleh dua makhluk sesama jenis dalam lambung keramik _bathtub,_ sekalipun tungku panas penuh air itu telah membara setara dengan suhu perapian karena dibakar oleh gairah mereka?

"Baiklah," sebuah jawaban ringan akhirnya meluncur dari bibir sang pria berambut hitam, "Kau pulang saja, Jaeger. Lagipula aku juga ingin beristirahat."

Rivaille telah berusaha keras menyembunyikan kecap dalam suaranya. Kelenjar dalam dinding mulutnya memang telah mulai memeras cairan _saliva,_ pertanda Rivaille sudah mulai 'kelaparan'. Pria jenius itu menggelegak panas dingin melihat morfologi tanpa cela pemuda mulus yang kini tersaji di depan mata. Eren selalu tampak menggiurkan, tubuhnya pasti beribu kali lebih 'mengenyangkan' dibanding hidangan santap malam.

Tapi bukan Rivaille namanya kalau tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap bermuka datar. Eren bahkan menduga Rivaille terlahir dengan disfungsi sistem limbik bawaan—pusat pengatur ekspresi dalam otak. Hingga perasaan pria itu sungguh tak bisa diterka karena wajahnya tak pernah berusaha mewakili hatinya.

Tapi pernyataan itu hanya berlaku kalau Rivaille punya hati.

Rivaille dehidrasi menatap jakun Eren yang bergerak naik turun. Sementara Eren seakan tak sudi membuang-buang waktu untuk balas memandang sang pria yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. Benar, muak adalah kata paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan tak menentu yang kini menggugut paksa hati Eren.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar, Rivaille."

Benar. Predator berbahaya seperti Rivaille memang tak seharusnya didekati. Dua manik hitam yang selalu 'berkata' lapar. Bibir yang tak pernah ditarik untuk tersenyum tapi mampu menyobek aliran darah seperti taring kelelawar. Jemari panjang yang mampu menumpulkan kedudukan cakar-cakar tajam. Serta jilatan seduktif otot seran lintang pengecap yang selalu membuat Eren senantiasa harus bertahan menggelinjang dari pucuk sampai pangkal.

Jelas. Eren juga makhluk biologis, batang otaknya pun mampu membangkitkan insting primitif berupa kerelaan untuk disetubuhi. Tapi sejauh ini, apakah sudah ada kesan positif yang telah Rivaille torehkan hingga Eren bersedia batas teritorialnya dilanggar?

_Tidak._ Rivaille hanya meninggalkan tiga kesan—percumbuan, percumbuan, percumbuan.

Eren merana. _Rivaille memang tak pernah serius_. _Mungkin senggama hanyalah camilan pengganjal perut. Dan aku tak lebih baik dari sebuah daftar belanjaan—dicatat, dibeli, kemudian dibuang setelah digerogoti._

Eren tahu dirinya salah. Bukan, bukan salah menilai. Dia salah karena _tak pernah_ menilai.

Lalu, kenapa harus sekarang? Dia tak siap ditampar pernyataan menyakitkan. Otaknya memang masih terlalu baru untuk sekedar tahu bahwa semua perlakuan intim Rivaille terhadapnya hanyalah omong kosong. Tapi sebelum bertemu manusia antik itu, Eren belum tahu seperti apa rasanya bercumbu, sekaligus seperti apa rasanya dicumbu. Rivaille memperkenalkan hal itu padanya dengan sangat lihai …

… dan Eren terlanjur menerima.

_Ya,_ _terlanjur sampai telanjang._

Kaki Eren terangkat keluar dari belanga keramik yang masih berisi Rivaille dalam perutnya. Dan … cih, salah siapa kalau dia kembali harus menanggung malu. Sebuah makian bahkan tak sempat terlontar. Eren mengaduh saat telapak kaki basahnya tanpa sengaja menginjak benda tipis yang tadi digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai. Ponsel _touchscreen_-nya yang baru sebulan diperawani dari boks, kini meluncur jauh seperti papan sketboard. Mati seketika.

"Oi, awas!"

Dan benda naas itu meninggalkan Eren yang limbung ke belakang karena tak siap mempertahankan posisi tubuh akibat terpeleset.

"Eren!"

Tanpa suara, sepasang lengan kekar Rivaille menadahi tubuh Eren sebelum golekan molek itu terbentur keramik putih keras di sekeliling mereka.

"Ri-Rivaille?" Eren merasakan dua kulit kembali bersentuhan.

"Rivaille—ah, maafkan aku!"

Eren menindih Rivaille secara terbalik, tak berhadapan. Tubuh Rivaille separuh tenggelam di dalam air, dengan Eren yang ditahan di atasnya dengan lengan melintang merengkuh dada. Lengkung refleks Rivaille yang lugas mengabarkan sinyal bahaya, nyatanya masih bisa dimanfaatkan.

Rivaille mengaduh perlahan tanpa sadar.

"Rivaille?" Eren buru-buru menghindar, duduk di dalam air. Mengamati Rivaille dengan segala macam ekspresi kekhawatiran yang terlampau jujur. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Rivaille mendecih. Menekan lengan kanan atasnya yang terbentur pinggiran_ bathtub_. Tanpa melirik pun Rivaille tahu lengannya pasti membiru karena memar. Panas, perih, nyeri. Tapi Rivaille tak mau Eren melihat sisi lunaknya sebagai manusia, karena itulah dia berniat menyembunyikan.

Rivaille mencoba merenggut perhatian Eren dari tubuhnya. "Pertanyaan itu seharusnya kau tunjukkan pada dirimu sendiri, kau baik-baik saja, Jaeger?" tanyanya pelan. Eren mengangguk. Tapi dia tidak sebodoh yang Rivaille pikirkan.

Eren menarik tangan Rivaille yang menangkup di atas lengannya yang terekspos tanpa busana.

"Ini kontusi**1 **parah … ah, sakitkah ini, Rivaille?" Eren berucap tertahan. Lingkaran hijaunya membulat karena iba. "Kompres … mana kompres? Ayo keluar. Aku ambilkan air hangat, ya?"

Rivaille menatap, terheran-heran. Semua berlalu begitu cepat dalam pandangannya. Pemuda Jaeger itu berlari keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan tubuh basah tanpa selembar benang.

"Bocah bodoh."

Rivaille kini tahu, Eren bukannya plin-plan. Hanya saja, mata berilium hijau itu selalu berusaha mengincar sisi positif dari setiap bentuk materi, dan Eren seringkali terbutakan. Kegugupannya menambah nilai kecerobohan. Membuat Eren tak mampu berpikir jernih meskipun bukan tengah berada dalam kondisi darurat yang sebenarnya.

Jujur saja Rivaille senang dikhawatirkan.

Tapi masalahnya … dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sora saat melihat manekin mulus bergerak berkeliaran di luar sana.

Rivaille tak mau Eren dicakari kucingnya. Bagaimana kalau Sora—ah! Si gendut bisa belok menyukai manusia kalau begini caranya.

"Oi, Eren!" Rivaille memanggil, tapi Eren sudah pergi. Rivaille keluar dari kubangan, meraih handuk dan melilitkannya ke pinggang. Dilewatinya pintu kamar mandi yang dibiarkan terbeliak terbuka oleh Eren. Dilihatnya pemuda Jeager itu sedang menenggelamkan sepotong handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat dari dispenser.

Sora tidak ada di sekeliling—syukurlah.

Dan Rivaille menyipitkan mata.

"Sejak kapan mengompres memar baru boleh pakai air hangat, oi."

Eren mengangkat wajah. Menatap Rivaille yang berdiri dengan lengan bersilang beberapa meter di depan sana. Perlahan mata hijau itu turun, mengamati pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca buku tuntunan kedaruratan medis volum 1 halaman 3, bocah? Kau mengatasi kontusi saja tak becus, bagaimana kalau menghadapi pasien tamponade**2** kardiak? Jangan-jangan kau malah menyesap cairan dalam selaput jantung mereka menggunakan sedotan limun karena terlalu gugup."

Eren menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Untuk mengatasi memar baru … Seharusnya pakai air es agar darah tidak terlalu banyak terbebas dari dalam pembuluh yang pecah," Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat pelajaran yang pernah diterimanya saat masih menjadi mahasiswa tingkat satu—_duh, bodohnya. Irvin-sensei akan malu punya asisten dosen sepertiku._

"Maaf, Rivaille."

Rivaille mendecih. Berjalan pergi, meraih gagang pintu kamar pribadinya. Ujung mata si pria melirik Eren yang masih sibuk meremasi ujung handuk yang terlanjur menghangat.

"Ambil handuk baru saja. Pakai air mineral dingin yang ada di kulkas. Aku tunggu, bocah."

Dan pintu kamar Rivaille segera tertutup dari dalam.

* * *

Langkah panjang Jean Kirsctein terhenti saat berada di depan sebuah toko buku.

Pemuda tampan berdarah Perancis itu mengamati. Buku tebal bersampul warna-warni berlabel _bestseller_, _most productive author_, _special edition, _dan segala macam segel persuasif lainnya memenuhi etalase kaca, dipajang khusus untuk menggoda mata seluruh pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas. Dan Jean tidak kebetulan ada di sana. Dia ingin mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa dibawa sebagai alasan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Eren dan Mikasa.

Jean sudah membelikan satu kotak cokelat rendah kalori untuk Mikasa—ya, tiga tahun menjadi pemuja sang gadis oriental membuat Jean tahu bahwa Mikasa terang-terangan menyatakan perang dengan glukosa. Dan oleh-oleh untuk Eren, Jean belum mendapatkannya. Setahu Jean, satu-satunya kesukaan Eren hanyalah Levi—entah Levi itu siapa, seperti apa mukanya dan buku macam apa yang ditulisnya, tapi Jean ingin membawakan sesuatu yang disenangi oleh Eren.

Jean cuma tahu—Levi adalah penulis buku porno.

"Ini, ya?"

Tapi yang terpajang dengan nama Levi tercetak di sudut kanan sampul tebal itu bukan buku porno. Jean tidak heran dengan selera bacaan Eren yang tingkat tinggi, mengingat Eren yang sejak sekolah menengah sudah dikenalnya adalah pemuda gila belajar yang bisa melahap buku macam apapun. Mungkin kalau jadi Eren otak Jean sudah pecah terburai sejak semester satu. Kalau hampir seluruh penduduk dunia rata-rata hanya mengaktifkan empat persen dari seratus persen potensi otaknya seumur hidup, mungkin otak Eren sudah diaktifkan lima kali lipat. Dan Jean sendiri tidak keberatan hanya mengaktifkan satu persen saja dari keseluruhan otaknya. Yang penting hatinya gembira sepanjang waktu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dia berbeda dari Eren yang selalu belajar mati-matian meskipun bukan musim ujian.

"Kubelikan ini saja." Jean meraih satu buku karya Levi. Edisi paling baru, semoga saja Eren belum punya. _Advanced Human's Anatomy and Physiology for Medical Students Fourteenth Edition_, Jean sedikit mengangkat alis melihat judul tambahannya. _The Cruising Guide to the Inner Body_—heh, petunjuk penjelajahan dalam tubuh?

_Yang benar saja, woi!_

Jean menggaruk tengkuk. _Aku tak bisa menerka, kira-kira berapa ratus kalimat ambigu lain yang bisa ditemukan pembaca dalam buku ini?_

Pemuda tinggi itu membawa langkahnya menuju kasir. Mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menunggu kembalian. Belanjaannya disodorkan, dengan diiringi senyuman manis nan menggoda dari si gadis penjaga kasir yang ber-_make up_ supertebal.

"Mahasiswa kedokteran, ya?" tanya si kasir, terlalu penasaran. "Padahal lebih cocok jadi model sampul majalah lho," ucapnya sambil bersemu malu-malu.

Jean balas tersenyum, sudah bukan hal baru jika para wanita bergenit ria padanya meski belum kenal. Jean hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil memasukkan oleh-oleh untuk Eren ke dalam tasnya.

"Bukan. Saya kuliah sipil," jawab Jean ringan, jemarinya menarik resleting tas hitam.

"Lalu bukunya untuk siapa?" si penjaga kasir kembali _kepo_. "Buat hadiah?"

Jean mengangguk.

"Untuk teman?"

Jean tersenyum. "Untuk calon pacar saya."

Dan satu hati wanita retak secara imajinatif gara-gara tabiat yang terlampau _easy going_ ala seorang Jean Kirsctein.

Jean berbalik pergi. Hadiah untuk Eren tak dibalutnya dengan apapun untuk menyamarkan isi. Dia tak begitu terampil untuk bisa membungkus dengan kertas kado. Lagipula, buat apa? Eren bukan sedang berulangtahun. Jean hanya ingin datang berkunjung untuk memastikan bahwa sang Jaeger muda itu baik-baik saja, tidak mengalami kecelakaan gara-gara manusia separuh kurcaci yang sempat dimakinya di pinggir jalan tadi sore.

Jean bergegas memacu motornya menuju apartemen Eren yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh menit dari toko buku di area pedestrian itu.

* * *

Eren mengetuk pintu kamar Rivaille dengan sebelah tangan.

"Masuk."

Eren membuka pintu dan mendorongnya hingga tertutup kembali. Rivaille telah menunggu di dalam. Penerangan yang ada hanyalah seulas cahaya dari lampu meja. Cahaya putih mencolok khas _hypermart _yang tadinya sempat dikeluhkan Eren sempurna dimatikan. Rivaille duduk bersandar, menumpukan lengan bawahnya di atas bantal. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terbungkus _bed cover_. Tapi Eren bisa menebak bahwa Rivaille belum berpakaian.

Eren duduk di bibir ranjang. Meletakkan mangkuk besi besar berisi air dingin untuk mengompres. Sepotong handuk tipis terlumat di tangannya. Eren tak terlalu banyak bicara meskipun sejak tadi Rivaille tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya seorang. Pemuda Jaeger itu mengangkat handuk yang telah terlumuri dengan air es, menekan pinggiran luka memar di lengan Rivaille yang membulat sebesar genggaman.

"Tahan sebentar ya, Rivaille. Kalau sakit bilang saja."

Rivaille merasakan hangat napas Eren mendesir di lehernya. Pandangan khawatir dari sepasang berilium jernih itu belum tereduksi meski tangannya telah bergerak memberikan pertolongan. Jemari lentik Eren yang hangat segera mengubah suhu handuk dingin itu menjadi normal, dan ia harus berkali-kali mencelupkannya ke dalam air es agar tetap dapat digunakan.

Sebelah tangan Rivaille menghentikan gerakan tangan Eren yang tengah memijit lukanya menggunakan handuk dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sudah," pinta Rivaille, "aku sudah baikan."

Eren tak menjawab. Hanya menatap si pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Tak menarik genggaman tangan Rivaille yang kini menekan kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau ingin pulang, benar? Setelah ini aku antarkan."

Eren terdiam. Sudah nyaris lupa dengan keinginannya semula. Bahkan Eren tidak peduli bahwa sekarang dia tidak punya alat komunikasi untuk sekedar menghubungi Mikasa, memberitahukan keberadaannya. Karena itulah dia menggeleng. Eren menyerah pada rasa bersalah. Dia akan tetap di sini selama Rivaille tidak mengusirnya. Selama Rivaille tak memintanya pergi.

"Kau sudah makan?" Eren bertanya seraya menunduk. "Kau lapar, kan, Rivaille?"

Rivaille tak menjawab. Dia kelaparan untuk hal lain, tapi nafsu makannya jarang terbersit saat jam makan malam telah terlewat. Tapi dia tahu Eren sudah memasakkan sesuatu untuknya saat tadi ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Karena itulah Rivaille mengangguk, ingin membuat Eren merasa dihargai—sedikit saja merasa dihargai.

"Kuambilkan dulu."

Eren beranjak keluar. Rivaille pun tak menahan. Saat kembali, Eren sudah memakai celana _jeans_-nya meski masih tak berkemeja. Sebelah tangannya menyangga nampan. Sepotong ayam lada hitam, semangkuk nasi panas, sup sayuran dan secangkir teh kayu manis.

Rivaille sampai heran bagaimana Eren bisa tahu seperti apa seleranya.

"Lenganmu masih sakit, kan?" Eren meletakkan bawaannya di pangkuan, kembali duduk di bibir ranjang, di sebelah Rivaille yang bersandar.

Rivaille tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Jaeger. Biarkan aku makan sendiri."

"Apa salahnya?" Eren balas bertanya, menatap Rivaille langsung ke mata. "Bukan dosa kalau aku ingin membantu orang."

Rivaille melihat pandangan Eren kini menumbuk lantai, wajah manis pemuda itu berkedut. Menyembunyikan gugup yang sempat mencuat saat punggung tangan Rivaille tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau tidak tahu sekarang berada di mana dan bersama siapa." Rivaille berbisik, namun pendengaran Eren dengan jelas mampu merekam maksudnya. "Aku bukan orang yang kau percaya. Dan asal kau tahu, Eren, tidak semua orang di dunia ini sebaik dirimu."

Eren diam saja. Menyendok nasi, menyuapkannya pada Rivaille. Menatap sang pria dengan pandangan lembut. Menjanjikan keteduhan yang entah direpih Eren darimana. Rivaille mengunyah dalam diam, kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang Eren yang kini mendengungkan bisu, kebingungan harus merespon apa.

"Katakan, apa maumu sebenarnya. Apa maumu sebenarnya, bocah?"

Eren menggigit bibir. Pernahkah dia meminta sesuatu sebelum ini? Tidak, kecuali permintaan untuk dilepaskan—mendadak Eren jadi menyesali ucapan-ucapan defensif semacam itu.

_Apakah aku … memang menginginkan iblis berotak reptil ini?_

"Aku," Eren menjauhkan dirinya dari Rivaille, "kalau kau sudah baikan aku ingin pulang."

Rivaille menelan makanannya. Ayam pedas buatan Eren yang sebenarnya terlalu asin kini menjadi begitu hambar. Rivaille terbatuk kecil, dan Eren menyodorkan teh hangat untuk membantunya mencuci tenggorokan.

Mendadak suasana jadi begitu canggung. Rivaille merasa tak nyaman.

Menahan nyeri di lengan, Rivaille bangkit dan mengusir Eren dengan halus agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lekas pakai pakaianmu, dan aku juga akan bersiap-siap. Kau kuantar pulang setelah ini."

* * *

Mikasa menatap jeri pada sang tamu tak diundang yang sudah lama sekali tak ditemuinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Gadis oriental itu mengangkat dagu, memboroskan seluruh kuota keangkuhan. Lengan putih bersilang di atas celemek merah menyala yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Mata arangnya menatap sengit pada Jean yang hanya bisa kikuk tertawa-tawa.

Menyodorkan kotak cokelat dan buku tebalnya, Jean bertanya, "Apa kabar, Mikasa?"

Mikasa tak langsung menerima.

"Apa ini?"

Adik angkat Eren itu masih belum bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpikiran buruk. Mikasa masih trauma dengan keberadaan Jean yang dulu selalu berotasi di sekelilingnya. Tatapan mesum yang seolah selalu memintanya untuk bersedia dikawini setiap saat.

"Kau ingin menawarkan cokelat yang sudah dibubuhi bubuk lupa diri untuk kusantap sebagai menu makan malam, Kirsctein? Tapi, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah memasak dan tidak perlu sumbanganmu."

Sodokan kata yang tepat menusuk ulu hati. Pelumas sendi Jean rasanya kering dalam sekejap.

Jean putus asa. Mikasa nyatanya masih menganggapnya pria abnormal yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berhenti mengejar-ngejar.

"Jangan salah paham dulu." Sang pemuda menggeleng perlahan, "Aku tidak ada maksud buruk, Mikasa. Hapuskan dendammu padaku, _please_. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman baik mulai sekarang. Terimalah. Aku ikhlas, tanpa tendensi apapun."

_Sumpah? Apa Jean yang dulu sudah mati dan yang datang ini hanyalah makhluk hasil reinkarnasi? Sejak kapan Jean yang berotak porno tahu kosakata 'ikhlas'?_

Mikasa memalingkan wajah, berjalan menjauhi pintu. Tidak mempersilakan masuk, tapi juga tidak mengusir. Cokelat dan buku dari Jean dihempaskannya ke atas meja makan. Sang pemuda tampan mengikuti langkahnya, menjatuhkan tas ransel. Dan Mikasa masih cukup baik untuk membuatkan Jean secangkir teh hijau panas …

… dengan bonus sesendok garam beryodium.

"Ano, Mikasa …" Jean yang duduk di kursi memutar lehernya ke segala penjuru. Merasa tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Eren. Setiap gerak-geriknya tak luput dari perhatian Mikasa. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa kedatangan calon perampok dibandingkan seperti kedatangan tamu. Dan Jean adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak spesies berbahaya yang perlu dihadang dengan katana kalau berani macam-macam.

Uh, Mikasa sungguh tidak suka wajah mesum bawaan lahir milik Jean.

"Eren tidak ada."

Mikasa merasa tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun. Tanpa Eren pun, dia bisa membela diri jika tiba-tiba Jean berniat memperkosanya. Dia dua tingkat lebih baik dari Eren kalau soal penguasaan ilmu beladiri. Dia sudah pernah membuat Jean mimisan karena berniat menciumnya saat malam perpisahan sekolah. Saat itu usianya tujuh belas tahun, dan Mikasa sudah bersumpah akan mati-matian menjauhi manusia bernama Jean Kirsctein yang hampir merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

_Eren saja tidak pernah menciumku, sialan._

Mikasa geram lagi mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Tapi untungnya sampai sekarang bibirnya masih perawan. Dan Mikasa yakin bibir Eren juga perawan. Kalau suatu saat mereka dijodohkan oleh Papa, itu baru namanya pasangan ideal.

Kadang-kadang Mikasa merasa jijik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk menjadi wanita bertampang dingin di manapun berada. Tak ingin menjatuhkan harga diri meskipun sudah jatuh hati sejak lama pada kakak angkatnya.

Terserah orang mau bilang dia bermodal dusta, tapi Mikasa memuja Eren tulus dari hatinya.

_Tapi tidak masalah, kan?_ Mikasa diam-diam berdoa semoga Jean segera mencicipi teh suguhannya. _Aku dan Eren tidak punya hubungan darah, dan bisa mendapat legalisasi pernikahan dengan mudah. Apalagi sepertinya Papa merestui. Papa sendiri yang membawaku tinggal bersama Eren._

Jean sendiri mengernyit saat bibirnya menyesap teh buatan Mikasa.

"Um, Mikasa?" panggilnya, "Apa kau tidak salah memasukkan sesuatu?" Jean ragu-ragu.

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku?" Bukan Mikasa namanya kalau tak bisa menyudutkan Jean.

"Ma-maksudku …," dan bukan Jean kalau bisa menguasai diri untuk tidak bersikap kikuk di hadapan Mikasa. Pemuda itu benar-benar salah tingkah. Ingin menyemburkan teh rasa garam itu tapi dia gengsi. Ingin menelan tapi rasanya tenggorokan tersumpal.

"Maksudku … tehnya aneh."

"Kenapa dengan tehnya?" Mikasa berdiri, menghardik galak meskipun suaranya masih rendah tanpa gejolak. "Mau diganti dengan air rendaman kaos kaki? Kebetulan aku baru saja merendam setumpuk pakaian kotor—"

"Eh, eh! Ti-tidak!" Jean mengibaskan tangan, salah tingkah. Sumpah, Jean merasa Mikasa ini tidak adil. Padahal sang gadis tidak pernah bicara sekasar itu pada orang lain. Pada Eren, pada Armin, pada Marco, bahkan pada tukang parkir yang sembarangan menarik pajak jalan bagi pengguna kendaraan—dan Jean diperlakukan lebih sadis dari memperlakukan tukang parkir. Padahal dia tak pernah minta pungutan apapun pada Mikasa. Kecuali dulu, dia memang minta pungutan cinta—oke, dia mulai berdelusi tentang masa lalu.

Apakah Jean gagal _move on?_

_Berhasil, kok._ Jean yakin, seyakin-yakinnya.

_Fokus, Jean. Fokus!_ _Kau mencari Eren, kan?_ _Anggap saja nenek sihir galak ini adalah barier benda mati yang hanya harus kau loncati_.

Jean ingin menimpuk dirinya sendiri dengan pantat cangkir.

Sekarang saja dia bisa bilang Mikasa segalak nenek sihir, padahal dulu dia selalu menggembor-gemborkan bahwa Mikasa adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari surga. Sang bidadari malang tak sengaja mengalami benturan otak hingga lupa siapa nama belakang suaminya di kehidupan sebelum dunia …

_Mikasa Kirsctein_ adalah pasangan sejati _Jean Kirsctein_—_pfiuh_, tiga bulan yang lalu jika masih ada yang sependapat, Jean akan meriakkan, "Amin!". Tapi sekarang, kadar perasaannya sudah berkurang sampai titik nisbi. Sekarang, dia di sini karena khawatir pada Eren, bukan karena sedang ingin kelimpungan melamar calon istri bermarga Ackerman.

"Dia ke mana, Mikasa?" tanya Jean, kembali ingin bersikap normal. Salah tingkah boleh salah tingkah, tapi _absolutely cool everywhere_ tetaplah ideologi yang harus dijunjung tinggi oleh seorang Jean Kirsctein. Kontaminasi perasaan karena sikap ketus Mikasa yang justru mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, tak seharusnya menghambat Jean mencapai tujuan semula.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku takkan kebingungan menghubunginya sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Mikasa berbelit, membuat Jean harus sedikit berpikir—kan dia sudah bilang otaknya tak terlalu cerdas—dan mengangguk paham setelah berhasil membongkar maknanya.

"Mungkin dibawa perampok bersepeda yang tadi pagi bersamanya di kampus," Mikasa berkata datar, menyambung ucapan, dan Jean jadi ikut berpikir lagi.

"Sepertinya … um, tidak bersama dia." Jean menggosok dagu dengan tangan, berpikir. "Tadi aku bertemu si pendek itu di jalan, dan aku tidak menemukan Eren bersamanya. Tapi—"

Mikasa menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Jean dengan antusias.

"—tapi setiap penculik pasti punya markas. Mungkin Eren disembunyikan."

Mendadak Mikasa jadi ingin menimpuk Jean dengan _magic jar_.

"Untung aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang bodoh sepertimu," desisnya tajam.

Jean menggaruk kepala lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. "Lalu bagaimana? Kita lapor polisi?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Eren sudah dewasa."

Jean memandang heran, "Tumben kamu tidak protektif padanya, Mikasa?"

"Dan pertanyaanku adalah kenapa jadi kau yang protektif padanya, Jean?" Satu lagi sodokan telak. Mikasa Ackerman menambah kuota intimidasi dengan melempar tatapan membunuh pada Jean Kirsctein. "Jangan bilang orientasi seksualmu sudah belok pada kakakku." Sang gadis melempar aura penuh ancaman tanpa berniat menyamarkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Jean.

"Aku bisa menghabisimu sekarang juga bila kau berani kurang ajar padanya."

_Killer instinct_ dimiliki oleh setiap makhluk hidup yang merasa eksistensinya terancam bahaya.

"E … eh, Mikasa? Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?"

Jean hampir terloncat dari kursi. Matanya berpendaran ke sekeliling. _Aduh gawat, Mikasa punya banyak senjata. _Pisau, panci_, blender, mixer, coffee maker _… Jean tidak sanggup kalau harus menghadang lemparan seluruh perkakas rumah tangga yang berpotensi untuk disambitkan Mikasa padanya.

Satu-satunya tameng Jean—lagi-lagi, sebuah senyuman kikuk.

"Ano, Mikasa sebenarnya …," Jean tertawa-tawa bodoh. Sudahlah, terlanjur basah. Lebih baik bunuh diri sekalian. "Apa aku boleh menunggu di sini sampai Eren pulang?"

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi.

"B-bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, kok."

Mikasa mengedikkan bahu, tak mau ambil pusing dengan permintaan Jean yang menurutnya sudah melampaui batas kewajaran—

"Terserah kau saja, Kirsctein."

Batas kewajaran sebagai pria normal sudah dilampaui Jean. Selamat.

Mikasa bergerak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jean yang masih menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh. Perempuan muda itu tak ingin lagi menginvestigasi perkara niat terselubung yang disembunyikan Jean. Dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan di dapur.

_Biarlah. Jean memang sudah lama mengalami gangguan jiwa_, pikir Mikasa.

_Tapi dia itu … omong-omong orientasi seksualnya masih normal, kan?_

* * *

Rivaille hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyetir. Lengan kanannya yang memar tak bisa diluruskan terlalu lama. Dan Eren Jaeger yang duduk diam di sampingnya juga tak ingin bertanya. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu menimang ponsel rusaknya tanpa sedikit pun merasa sayang meski benda canggih itu harus mati muda.

Rivaille sesekali melirik. Eren kini telah berpaling, mengamati jalanan sepi di luar sana.

"Jaeger," Rivaille menjadi ingin membuyarkan lamunan Eren. Dan yang dipanggil tak juga menoleh. Eren hanya berdeham sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan. "Gunakan sabuk pengamanmu."

"Ya," Eren menjawab, mengaitkan _seat belt_-nya tanpa merasa perlu memberi perhatian lebih pada lelaki di sampingnya. Matanya tak berhenti mencicipi pemandangan yang terus berganti seperti rentetan _slide_ bersambungan.

Bulan menggantung pucat, tak teraih meskipun laju _Lexus_ hitam itu stagnan seperti mengejar.

"Jaeger," Rivaille kembali memanggil, "apa ini benar jalan menuju rumahmu?"

Eren menjawab pendek, "Benar."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ada pemukiman di sini."

Eren mengedikkan bahu, "Masih jauh."

"Oi, Jaeger," Rivaille menginjak rem, "kau tidak sedang berniat menipuku, kan?"

Intuisi Rivaille mengatakan bahwa dirinya salah jalan. Atau mungkin sengaja disasarkan. Rivaille tidak pernah suka dikerjai, dan dia telah memboroskan hampir setengah jam perjalanan hanya untuk mencapai tempat-tempat asing tanpa tujuan.

"Untuk apa aku menipumu?"

Rivaille tak menjawab. Hanya mengetukkan jarinya di atas setir. Melemparkan tatapan bertanya. Menjejaki mata berilium Eren yang seterang nyala hijau ledakan kembang api. Mengangsur makna dari tatapan ekspresif sang asisten dosen yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu," Rivaille membuka sabuk pengamannya, sebelah lengannya menumpu pada sandaran kursi yang diduduki Eren. "Jadi kau tidak ingin aku mengetahui alamat tempat tinggalmu yang sebenarnya, begitu bocah?"

Eren menelan ludah.

"Lalu kenapa kau minta diantar pulang? Tahu begitu aku tadi memanggilkanmu taksi."

Rivaille menghela napas. Mengeluarkan ponsel cangkang kerangnya, berniat memesan taksi untuk menjemput Eren. Tapi Eren mencegah tangannya bergerak lebih.

Rivaille heran.

Ditatapnya letupan kembang api hijau milik Eren dengan begitu intens.

"Ada apa, bocah?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Rivaille memajukan tubuh, membuat Eren terpaksa menarik diri menjauh.

"Oi Eren, ada baiknya kau tidak terlalu terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa kau alergi padaku," Rivaille mendecih kesal.

"A-aku tidak alergi padamu," Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Rivaille menjauh darinya. "A-aku hanya … sungkan."

Rivaille melukiskan sudut sembilan puluh derajat di kulit keningnya. "Kenapa sungkan?"

"Rivaille," Eren meremas paha, gugup, gemetaran, "aku tidak mau bermain-main lagi denganmu."

Rivaille bersidekap, kembali terheran-heran. Permainan apa yang dimaksudkan anak ini? Permainan adu kekuatan di atas ranjang? Atau permainan adu lempar tisu dengan Sora? Kenapa Eren kelihatan begitu trauma? Apakah arti dari wajah penuh rasa takut itu? Takutkah Eren padanya?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu lagi," Rivaille meneguk sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya, kemudian kembali melempar botol plastik itu dengan kasar. "Kapan kita pernah main petak umpet bersama-sama?" sindirnya tajam.

Tentu saja Eren menggeleng.

"Bu-bukan petak umpet."

"Lalu?"

"Permainan—" Eren bergegas menggali _database_ kosakata sopan dalam memori otaknya. "Seperti pasutri."

Ujung bibir Rivaille berkedut. "Pasutri?"

"I-iya!" Eren kini kembali menemukan keberanian, dia berkata dengan mata bersinar, berusaha menegaskan maksudnya agar Rivaille segera paham. Dan Eren sial benar karena Rivaille selalu pura-pura tak paham.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bercinta denganmu! Aku tidak mau jadi pemuas birahimu!"

_Pemuas birahi_—Rivaille bergidik mendengar frasa norak itu. Lagipula kapan memangnya mereka sampai jauh melakukan kegiatan bercinta? Perasaan dia belum pernah diberi pernah mendapatkan kesempatan bagus hingga sejauh itu—sayang sekali.

"Saat ini aku sadar, buat apa aku melayanimu? Kau pikir tubuhku hanya selembar kertas yang bisa dicoreti sesuka hati, kemudian bisa diremas dan dibuang ke tempat sampah kalau halamannya telah penuh? Kau terlalu rendah menilaiku, Rivaille."

Rivaille makin terheran-heran. _Anak ini, sedang tidak keracunan apa-apa, kan?_

"Kau cari saja pelacur yang bisa kau pungut sembarangan di luar sana—"

Jangankan disuruh mencari pelacur, onani saja dia jarang-jarang.

"Kau bisa membayar siapapun yang bisa membuatmu senang—"

Uang tidak bisa membeli apa yang selalu dia cari.

"Rivaille! Kau dengar aku?"

Mata kelabu itu mengerjap, menyadarkan diri. "Ya aku dengar, terima kasih atas saran-saranmu, bocah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Jadi semua perkataanmu kumasukkan kuping kiri, kukeluarkan lewat kuping kanan. Tak sempat kuolah dalam otak. Karena semuanya sama sekali tak berguna. Hanya akan menyampah dalam rak memoriku."

Eren memalingkan wajah. "Kau juga sama tak bergunanya dengan saran-saranku itu."

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau tak membutuhkan aku," Rivaille kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat Eren tersudut karena takut. "Dan sebagai balasannya, aku akan bersikap seolah-olah aku membutuhkanmu."

Mata Eren membola. "Seolah-olah?"

Rivaille menyentuh wajah Eren. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan, hm?"

Eren menepis tangan Rivaille dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak butuh juga apa peduliku?"

"Yang benar?" Rivaille makin merangkak maju. Pipi Eren kini hanya berjarak satu inci dari wajahnya. "Apa kau perlu kubuat peduli dulu agar alergimu padaku sembuh seketika?"

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang. Entah sejak kapan dia telah beradaptasi dengan aroma hangat napas Rivaille yang menggoda seperti hembusan bubuk candu.

"Mundurlah. Aku bisa meninjumu, Rivaille."

"Lakukan saja," Rivaille memeluk tubuh Eren dari depan, menguncinya erat dalam dekapan. "Kita barter saja, bocah. Satu tinjumu, kau bayar dengan satu kejantananmu."

"A-apa?"

Pria yang lebih muda semakin menggelinjang. Mau bagaimana lagi, jeratan mobil gelap itu membuatnya makin tak bisa melepaskan diri. Dan Rivaille dengan paksa menarik pundaknya hingga mereka jatuh di bangku belakang yang panjang. Kaca mobil yang gelap dan jalanan yang sepi membuat Rivaille leluasa melakukan apapun padanya saat ini.

Eren memejamkan mata, tak berani menatap sepasang mata serigala yang kini telah membungkuk di atasnya. Eren meremas paha Rivaille yang kini mengapit tubuhnya. Entah meminta dilepaskan, ataukah minta dieratkan. Eren mendesah lirih saat Rivaille mulai mengoyak pertahanannya. Menggigiti bibirnya hingga Eren dapat membaui titik-titik darah. Ada rasa senang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Rivaille yang membuncah saat Eren mulai mendesahkan namanya.

Rivaille bergerak membuka resleting dan mengincar milik Eren yang mulai menegang di dalam sana.

"Kau tak keberatan, kan?" Setidaknya dia sudah minta izin sebelum berbuat lebih, hanya agar Eren tak merasa bahwa dirinya tengah diperkosa. Dibukanya kancing Eren satu persatu, diturunkan celana _jeans_ sang pemuda hingga mencapai atas lutut. Kaki Eren menjejak kursi empuk, menahan Rivaille yang mulai tak terkendali menjilati sekujur tubuhnya.

"Rivaille," Eren kembali mendesahkan namanya, membuat Rivaille membungkuk lebih dalam. Membasahi kulit cokelatnya dengan lukisan _saliva_.

"Kenapa … kau melakukan … ini, padaku?"

Lidah Rivaille telah mencapai lekuk tulang inguinal**3** Eren. Cepitan diantara paha mulus dan kejantanan yang belum pernah dipakai untuk macam-macam. Eren menjambak surai hitam Rivaille yang mulai membasah karena tubuh sang pria mulai berteriak menagih udara. Eren menggelayut di tubuh Rivaille, membenamkan kepala diantara lekukan leher, mencakar punggungnya. Baju tipis yang membalut tubuh Rivaille juga telah ditanggalkan. Dan Eren kini bebas menjelajah di area _landscape _otot rektus abdominalis**4** yang berlekuk-lekuk menggoda bagai permukaan cokelat _Valentine_.

"Ah … Rivaille." Eren merasakan pelumasnya mulai keluar. Rivaille menadahi tetesannya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian membalurkannya ke dada Eren sebelum menjilatinya dengan begitu antusias. Rivaille menduduki paha Eren, bergulat di atas tulang femur**5** kokoh yang berulangkali digeser karena sekujur tubuh sang Jaeger telah diestrum dengan kejutan listrik hasil lontaran gairah dari pucuk kepala.

Rivaille mengetukkan ujung jari kepala penis merah kelam itu, membuat Eren mengaduh karena nyeri.

"Eren … dengarkan aku," Rivaille berbisik, sedikit terengah, ketika Eren merengkuh kepalanya sebagai pertanda bahwa dia sudah tak berdaya untuk menolak. "Besok, tinjulah aku. Tinjulah aku sampai babak belur, Eren. Tinjulah aku sepuasmu."

Jawaban Eren hanyalah sebuah desah tertahan.

Rivaille tak bisa lagi duduk tenang. Jaringan korpus kavernosa**6** dalam kemaluannya telah penuh terisi darah. Denyut jantung yang memburu memasok cairan pengangkut oksigen itu ke bawah tubuhnya. Otot-otot yang tak disokong tulang berkontraksi kelewat sempurna. Dan dia meminta pertolongan Eren untuk ditenangkan.

"Nggh … ah, Eren … "

Eren membasuh bibir basah itu dengan lidah, menadahi keringat yang mengalir lurus dari ujung rambut yang berserak di kening Rivaille dengan kuluman bibirnya.

"Ah, Rivaille … "

Satu celana terbebaskan lagi dari sepasang kaki. Rivaille membalikkan tubuh Eren, meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah melukisi punggungnya. Eren menekan kuat lengan Rivaille, keduanya telah lupa bahwa harus menjaga sebuah luka memar yang terjejak di atas sana.

_Pain pathway_ yang menghubungkan bagian tubuh yang terluka dengan organ penerjemah sensasi, kini telah terpotong secara semena-mena oleh dorongan kuat ejakulasi.

"Eren, aku sudah ingin keluar."

Rivaille membuka lebar-lebar kaki Eren, berusaha mengeluarkan sel-sel sperma hidup miliknya pada gerbang celah anal sang pangeran Jaeger.

Eren mengaduh saat rasa nyeri itu mengiringi pengalamannya yang pertama.

Tapi Eren sempurna hanya meneriakkan satu nama—_Rivaille._

Kaki Eren kembali tertutup saat mereka berpagut dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Eren sudah tak peduli lagi. Sendi-sendinya tak mau bekerjasama dengan hati yang tadinya terlanjur kesal luar biasa. Begitupula kerangka kalsium dalam tubuhnya. Seakan Eren terkena osteoporosis mendadak hingga tak mampu untuk menopang dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan merasa otak dalam tempurung kepalanya perlu dilucuti dan dicuci dengan air sabun agar kembali dapat digunakan.

Kini dia hanya bisa menggelayut pada Rivaille. Mengatakan dirinya lelah, dan tak rela tidur sendirian tanpa Rivaille di sisinya.

"Jangan … suruh … aku … pulang."

Eren mendapatkan kecupan di bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

Tangan Rivaille bergerak, menutup tubuh Eren dengan kemeja yang tadinya dilempar begitu saja. Rivaille mendekap tubuh Eren, menidurkannya dalam pelukan. Bergumul berdua dalam kursi sempit di rongga perut _Lexus_ hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan itu. Eren yang kelelahan masih sempat memanggilnya, meminta mengeratkan pelukan.

"Besok tinjulah aku," Rivaille mengecup kening Eren yang kini tersandar dalam pelukannya. "Sampai babak belur … asal kau tidak menyesal pernah melakukan ini denganku."

Dan Eren hanya menggumam, kesulitan untuk mempertahankan kesadaran karena pengalaman pertama ini cukup membuatnya terlampau kelelahan.

"Selamat malam …," Eren menggesekkan hidungnya, menyesap dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Rivaille. "Bajingan … "

Rivaille mengusap pundak lelaki muda itu, membuat Eren senyaman mungkin saat bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Bahkan mimpi indah sudah datang sebelum Eren benar-benar jatuh tertidur. Pelukan itu, aroma tubuh itu … Rivaille telah menebarkan berjuta-juta feromon yang mutlak menodai kepolosan seorang Eren Jaeger. Badai hormon pemikat milik Rivaille setiap kali diaktifkan selalu mampu mengaduk empulur energi kuantum dalam tubuh Eren. Membuatnya limbung, merasa tak stabil akibat penopang alamiahnya telah tercuri.

… Eren merasa tersetrum, ingin dilengkapi. Ingin dipapah. Ingin dijelajahi.

Rivaille sempurna telah berhasil mengoyak semesta keteraturan dimensi hidup Eren Jaeger.

"Selamat malam juga, bocah."

Satu kecupan dalam mendarat di pucuk kepala Eren yang basah oleh keringat. Rivaille pun mulai mengistirahatkan diri. Untuk sementara, dia hanya ingin merasakan Eren diciptakan bagi dirinya. Meskipun memang setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya seringkali dusta, dan dia seolah tak ingin selamanya ada bersama manusia polos yang telah berhasil menjarah hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama, tapi Rivaille kadangkala ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia akan selalu membutuhkan Eren.

Semua dusta itu pun melukainya. Perwujudan dari serangkaian kata hati yang diluncurkan secara terbalik. Hanya karena Rivaille merasa ragu, akankah dia bisa dipercaya hingga suatu hari nanti Eren benar-benar menjatuhkan diri dalam hidupnya?

Malam musim gugur semakin merangkak naik.

Bulan pucat di atas sana kini ikut tersenyum, memandangi sepasang kekasih yang telah jatuh tertidur.

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Glossary_

**1**) Kontusi/kontusio: Memar, lebam

**2**) Tamponade kardiak/pericardial tamponade/tamponade jantung: keadaan penumpukan cairan di kantong jantung yang harus dihisap karena memberatkan kerja jantung dalam memompa darah, info lebih lengkap bisa dilihat di laman: infokedokteran dot com slash info - obat slash diagnosis – dan – penatalaksanaan – pada – tamponade - jantung dot html

**3)** Tulang inguinal: tulang selangkangan

**4)** Otot rektus abdominalis: Otot perut yang bentuknya lurus

**5)** Femur: tulang paha, semua gambar2 bagian tubuh tersedia di anatomystuff dot co dot uk

**6)** Korpus kavernosa/corpora cavernosa (bukan Corporal Cavernosa lho—dihajar Heichou): badan penis berupa rongga yang bisa terisi darah jika terangsang. Info lebih lanjut bisa dibaca di sini healthline dot com slash human – body – maps slash corpus – cavernosum – penis

* * *

**A/NOTE**

Are are hati saya sedikit _nyut _pas ditanya, ini fic EreRi apa RiRen sih?

Duh, harus jawab apa saya? Sejujurnya, saya nggak nolak EreRi. Tapi saya belum kepikiran untuk nulis EreRi karena kokoro belum sampe. Saya masih lebih cinta dengan RiRen dan saya nggak mungkin nulis kalo saya nggak cinta banget sama sebuah pairing.

Jadi, itu klarifikasi dari saya, mohon maaf jika ada yang sempat dikecewakan *kayak apaan aja*

Anyway, disini ada yang bisa memberikan informasi RiRen mpreg? Anjyrit saya jadi tergila-gila sama segala sesuatu yg bertema RiRen mpreg gara2 nemu manga doujin Eren sedang terengah2 berjuang partus anaknya Rivaille! Gambarnya itu lho … FRONTAL BANGET. Astaga, bikin saya jejeritan di kampus bareng temen yang bahkan bukan seorang fujoshi. Bahkan dia yang dulunya suka marah2 kalo saya liat2 gambar vulgar, malah jadi nanya, "Lho ini mana lanjutannya? Kok berhenti gini aja? Mikasa tau mereka punya baby? Ah, apa kata Armin nanti?"

Hahaha kamvret, saya juga jadi merasa mendzolimi Jean dan Mikasa. Kelihatan banget kan, selain JeanEren saya juga suka JeanMika. Hadeh, yowislah yowislah semua saja saya masukkan di sini biar nyampur macam gado-gado. Dan adegan yang diatas itu, saya nggak tahu itu lemon apa lime, tapi yang jelas itu pemanasan.

Oke, chap depan giliran EruHan yang bikin rusuh. Selamat menikmati tekanan dari seluruh penjuru, RiRen. Dunia ini memang kejam. /tepuk pundak Eren

Silakan meninggalkan jejak bagi yang berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran utk kemajuan fic yang penuh cacat ini. Dan terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan diri untuk mampir~


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** M Rated is created for Hard Plot, Adult Scenes and Bad Language.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Chapter 8

.

.

Eren menggeliat pelan, merekahkan nyala kembang apinya.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja tidak terdengar apa-apa. Jangankan cicit burung gereja, spektrum elektromagnetik yang dilempar oleh lingkaran putih keemasan di atas langit pun, tak mampu menghujam kaca hitam di sekeliling mereka.

"Emh … "

Bukan, yang membalutnya bukan gumpalan selimut. Tak ada _bed cover_ menggelombang di kanan kiri. Tak ada lampu remang-remang berwarna merah kebiruan yang selalu dipasangnya sebelum pergi tidur. Tak ada tangan Mikasa yang menepuk pipi, memberitahukan bahwa sarapan siap untuk dicicipi.

Untuk sedetik, Eren belum merasa ada yang salah. Meski tubuhnya nyaris hanya ditutupi selembar kemeja. Eren pun tak bereaksi saat menyadari posisinya begitu surut, meringkuk mirip anak kanguru.

Dan yang lebih penting, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku luar biasa.

Eren mengerjap. Menarik tangannya untuk mengucek mata. Namun, gagal. Tangannya dikunci oleh lengan kekar yang mengait, membentuk simpul mati. Eren merasa kepalanya sakit. Dia tahu sekelilingnya begitu sempit. Eren menduga dirinya terkena hipoksia**1**, mengingat di sini tidak ada cukup asupan oksigen, dan yang menggumpal-gumpal di atas kepala hanyalah hangat napas seorang pria yang masih terlelap dengan pulasnya.

_Tunggu._

Eren membelalakkan mata.

_Pria?_

Sekali ini Eren tahu, bereaksi berlebihan pun bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Terlebih saat menyadari Rivaille masih menjatuhkan kepala di atas kepalanya, dan dirinya sendiri pun menjatuhkan kepala di atas dada Rivaille. Milik siapa pelukan yang semalam meneduhkan dirinya? Bukankah milik lelaki biadab itu—yang kini tidur nyenyak seperti bayi tak berdosa meski semalam telah menyetubuhinya tanpa segan?

"Riv—"

Eren diam, mengurungkan diri untuk memanggil. Menyadari di kening lelaki yang tengah memeluknya masih ada titik-titik keringat yang belum sempat mengering. Eren tak mau menyeka, takut membangunkan. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi peduli pada iblis itu. Iblisnya. Iblis yang mengajarinya bercinta. Meskipun kadangkala rasanya sangat benci dengan mulut pengumpat itu, ingin menampar, bahkan ingin menendang kemaluannya hingga impotensi, Eren tahu dirinya tak keberatan sekalipun Rivaille memperlakukannya serendah boneka bongkar pasang.

Eren menempelkan pipinya lebih lekat pada dada hangat itu.

"Lalu kau menganggapku apa?_ Intermezzo_ hidup bujangan kesepian?" bisikan itu tak lebih keras dari gesekan rumput. Memang bukan dikuarkan untuk sengaja membangunkan Rivaille. Dia hanya ingin merasa lebih dekat lagi.

Dalam senyum, mata Eren kembali terpejam.

* * *

Tapi kedamaian yang dirasakan Eren Jaeger tidak menular pada seorang Jean Kirsctein.

Eren dan Rivaille, 15 mil dari pusat kota.

Jean Kirsctein, hanya 3 mil dari tempat Rivaille dan Eren berpelukan mesra.

"Jean, aku lupa belum memberitahu. Tamu lebih dari 24 jam harap lapor pada petugas keamanan. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mengebiri pelaku sampai mandul."

Dan jarak seminim itu nyatanya tak menjamin bahwa nasib ketiganya akan sama.

"Nggh … " Jean baru saja membuka mata, dan langsung menemui diferensiasi neraka.

"Eh … Ano, um … "

Jean tidak ingat bahwa malaikat penjaga neraka ternyata begitu cantik, bermata hitam kelam, bagaikan permukaan laut yang baru saja ditumpahi oli dari kapal tangki yang bocor—deskripsi yang tidak mengenakkan adalah pertanda takdir yang juga tak mengenakkan.

Selamat pagi, Jean Kirsctein. Lebih baik kau pulang sambil membawa lari barang-barangmu daripada dihadapkan pada eksekusi mati.

"M-Mikasa. Err—"

Nyatanya menjadi seorang suami yang sejahtera, dibangunkan istri setiap pagi dengan kecupan mesra hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Menikahi gadis _high class_ bermarga Ackerman dan hidup bahagia selamanya juga akan jadi cerita buku dongeng semata. Jangankan dibangunkan dengan kecupan, Mikasa bahkan sudah bersiap-siap dengan seember air sabun di tangan.

Jean menghirup—_hem, aroma anggrek._ Sabun pel Mikasa berbau sama dengan aroma sabun pencuci vagina yang biasa diiklankan di televisi. Apa jangan-jangan Mikasa juga memakai aroma yang sama untuk membersihkan daerah kewanit—

"Puas tidurnya, Jean?"

_Delusi buyar._

Jean terkikik. Masih memasang _pose_ imbisil yang masuk standar autis dalam pandangan seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis cantik itu menatapnya garang. Tangkai alat pengepel digenggamnya erat di tangan layaknya membawa sapu terbang. Ember hijau dengan gundukan busa nyaris tumpah berada dalam posisi siap disiramkan. Kenyataan yang membuat Jean ingin sekali meloncat kabur keluar jendela sambil berteriak menghujat ketidakadilan dunia.

Tapi sayang, apartemen Eren dan Mikasa ada di lantai 23. Jean masih sayang nyawa.

"Etto … Pagi, Mikasa." Dan Jean baru sadar dia tertidur di sofa, tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal. Tulang belakangnya mungkin sedikit miring sekarang. Dia butuh dipijat.

_Pijat _plus-plus_ kalau bisa._ _Apakah Eren sudah pulang dan bisa dimintai tolong?_

_Oh ya, Eren!_

"Apa Eren sudah pulang, Mikasa?" tanya Jean.

Mikasa menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kaku. Jean bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi raut sedih sang gadis rupawan karena tatapannya masih menyorot galak. Jean ingat ekspresi dingin khas pembunuh itu. Dia pernah melihat ekspresi yang sama pada sebuah foto kalender.

Gambar komodo. Jean menyebutnya cicak raksasa.

"Lalu dia ke mana?"

Mikasa menggumam, pandangannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Polisi, Jean."

Jean berdiri mendadak, lupa bahwa dirinya punya hipotensi dan harus duduk dulu setelah berbaring agar tak pusing. Tapi benar kata pepatah. Cinta memang membuat orang mampu melupakan segalanya. Termasuk—hipotensi.

"Eren ditangkap polisi? Kenapa? Narkoba? Tawuran? Prostitusi?"

Dan jangan salahkan Mikasa jika dia tiba-tiba ingin sekali membunuh orang.

"Jean," Mikasa melangkah mendekat. _Zoom in _pada wajahnya yang kian mengeras. Jean menggeser pantat. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

"Selama ini aku punya pandangan yang _sedikit_ negatif tentang orang bodoh. Dan aku rasa—" Terdengar suara rematan jari-jari yang sendinya saling beradu, "—melenyapkan satu orang bodoh tidak akan membuat dunia kehilangan dan justru akan menyumbang kesejahteraan bagi umat manusia … "

Oke, sebuah stimulus berupa ancaman tetap saja begitu lambat untuk mampu membangkitkan potensial aksi pada sel saraf sensoris Jean, dan pengubahannya jadi impuls untuk lekas dikirim pada pusat integrasi di otak besar juga terlalu merangkak seperti bekicot—_sudahlah_.

Intinya, Jean lemot.

"A-apa maksudmu, Mikasa?"

Pelajaran keterampilan hidup nomor 1 untuk Jean Kirsctein—ada tiga hal paradoksal yang sebenarnya lebih membahayakan dibandingkan meletusnya perang dunia. Satu, jika ada kakek homo berduit yang rela _ngos-ngosan_ mengasah tanduk dengan _viagra_ dan menerornya demi mendapatkan _one night stand. _Dua,jika seorang Armin Arlert tiba-tiba mengajaknya dugem dan setelah pulang mengaku bahwa telah menghamili anak gadis orang. Dan tiga, jika dia tetap mempertahankan kemampuan otaknya yang tak seberapa saat berbicara dengan gadis kelewat jenius bernama seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa memang sabar—tapi cuma sama Eren.

_Oh ya, Eren!_

"Lalu Eren?" Jean masih berani mati. "Bagaimana dengan dia, Mikasa?"

Mikasa menatap Jean, pandangannya melunak saat nama Eren disebut.

"Atasan Eren tadi pagi meneleponku, bilang bahwa Eren menghilang sejak tadi malam. Nomornya juga _mailbox_ saat dihubungi. Kalau sampai jam enam sore Eren belum muncul, aku akan melapor ke kantor polisi bersama Papa."

Jean mengangguk, bersyukur Mikasa menggunakan bahasa tanpa majas sehingga dia tidak perlu memeras otak. "Oh."

"Kau pulanglah, Jean. Sudah cukup semalaman kau menunggunya sampai tertidur di sini." Mikasa berbalik pergi. Nah, otak Jean sudah berimajinasi macam-macam, dan semuanya tentang adegan _gore_—_jangan-jangan Mikasa mau mengasah pisau, jangan-jangan dia akan menggerus hidungku dengan asahan keju_.

"Kalau kau tetap di sini, kita bisa dikira pasangan _semen leven_."

_Krik._

Jean meneguk ludah. Bersorak dalam hati.

_Gadis ini imajinasinya lumayan juga._ _Kumpul kebo sama Mikasa? Wow._

"Eh, tapi aku masih ingin menunggu Eren, kok." Jean nampaknya memang terlanjur memproklamirkan diri untuk jadi pejuang berani mati. Maju tak gentar demi calon uke. "Boleh menunggu satu jam lagi? Setidaknya aku melihat dia pulang, biar aku lega—"

_Srak!_

Ember digeser kasar di atas lantai marmer, kemudian diangkat ala film-film _shaolin._

"E-eh? Mi … Mikasa!?" Jean melompati sandaran sofa, berusaha menyembunyikan diri sambil meringkik minta ampun. "J-jangan m-menyiram … ku. M-Mikasa, maaf! Mikasa!"

_Yeah_, satu nyawa diragukan akan bertahan sampai tengah hari ini.

* * *

"Nggh … Eren?"

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Rivaille memanggil Eren yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Mata sipit itu terbuka sedikit, tanpa minat melirik pada jam digital yang berdiri gagah pada _dashboard_.

"Jam setengah sebelas lebih lima menit?"

Dan siallah bagi Eren yang terkejut dan dibuyarkan mimpinya.

"Ke-kenapa, Rivaille? Ada apa?"

Rivaille menatap Eren, bimbang untuk beberapa saat.

"Lekas pakai bajumu, bocah."

"Eh?" Eren menepuk pipi Rivaille. Mengira bahwa lelaki tampan itu masih berada dalam separuh alam bawah sadar—atau dengan kata lain, mengigau. "Rivaille, kau bermimpi? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos seolah berbunyi, '_are-you-okay-my-seme_?'.

Rivaille melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kita harus segera pergi."

Eren yang kini dihempaskan sendirian di kursi belakang, mencolek pundak Rivaille. Membolakan manik hijau birunya yang sepolos mata bayi. "Kenapa, Rivaille?"

Dan ekspektasi Rivaille nampaknya terlalu tinggi karena di matanya Eren seolah memendarkan sinyal untuk bersedia diterjang lagi.

Tapi sepertinya Rivaille harus berpuasa sementara. Waktu sudah mengejar mereka.

"Oi bocah, kau jangan menatapku seperti itu. Setiap tatapanmu adalah godaan bagiku dan waktu kita sekarang sama sekali tidak tepat untuk bermain juxtaposisi**2**, tumpang tindih dan mendesah-desah seperti celurut."

Kening Eren mengurat sempurna.

Rivaille sudah meloncat ke belakang kemudi, memanaskan mesin dan memakai kemejanya yang penuh lipatan karena berulangkali digilas oleh kedua tubuh dalam permainan semalam. "Baru kali ini aku harus memakai pakaian seperti gelandangan, dan ini semua tidak akan pernah aku lakukan kalau tidak ada manusia abnormal seperti kau yang tiba-tiba datang menggodaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau itu benar-benar polos atau hanya pura-pura agar aku tak menyalahkanmu bila suatu hari kau lepas kendali dan minta kunikahi."

Alis tebal cokelat gelap Eren menyatu di tengah, _dia ini bicara apa, sih?_

"Aku tidak bawa sikat gigi—cih. Kenapa aku jadi menjijikkan begini? Lama-lama aku jadi mirip kau." Rivaille memukul setir perlahan. Kemudian mengancingkan kemejanya satu persatu, sambil terus berbicara dengan suara rendah. "Kalau kita terus bersama bisa-bisa aku tidak lagi menjadi diriku yang sekarang dan benar-benar berubah jadi orang lain. Apa besok kau juga akan memasang wajah tak berdosa untuk membujukku agar memesan cincin platina dan melamarmu di depan dosenmu yang brengsek itu? Aku mungkin harus bisa memikirkan cara agar tak setiap saat tergoda denganmu, dasar bocah tak berguna."

Eren mengambil kemejanya sendiri dalam diam. _Ternyata dia suka berpendapat juga, ya? Tapi, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Dan apa salah Irvin-sensei hingga harus dibawa-bawa? Kenapa seolah-olah semua jadi salah? Bahkan wajahku disalahkan …_

_Ah, dasar alien._

"Oi, Jaeger," Rivaille kembali memutar leher untuk memanggil Eren. "Aku bukan sopirmu dan kau bukan tuan mudaku. Lekas pindah ke depan. Kau kira asuransi dariku gratis. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan asuransi itu seenak memasukkan bolpoin di lubang pusatmu."

Perintah seorang seme adalah mutlak dan selayaknya tak boleh dibantah, ya meskipun Eren pada dasarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu.

Asuransi—kosakata ini merujuk pada KBBR halaman 765, kolom 9, baris 6. Asuransi adalah perusahaan perlindungan yang dibangun seme untuk uke, pembayaran premi adalah kepuasan batin. Jaminan kesejahteraan bisa diberikan seumur hidup. Tapi sekali uke membantah, pembayaran premi _nambah_.

Atau lebih mudahnya, jatah untuk seme juga _nambah_.

Jadi, pilih menurut atau pilih membantah?

Mungkin kalau tahu konsekuensinya, Eren akan memilih opsi kedua.

"B-baiklah!" Eren bergegas mengikuti perintah dan pindah duduk di depan. Tangannya mendadak gemetar. Iya, dia baru ingat dia ada kelas.

Jam ketiga, matakuliah Anatomi, dan dia yang memegang kelas!

Eren mengguncang-guncang lengan Rivaille, "Ayo, sepertinya kau harus mengebut."

"Bukan sepertinya," Rivaille mendecih, "tapi sudah pasti."

"Kalau begitu jangan buang-buang waktu, Rivaille! Ayo, cepatlah! Kita sudah terlambat!"

_Sialan,_ pelipis Rivaille berkedut karena tersinggung,_ baru kali ini ada ceritanya seme diperbudak._

Tapi _toh_ dia tetap menancap gas. Melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan. Rivaille hanya berbekal intuisi karena dia yakin memang kemarin sengaja disasarkan oleh panda nakal bermata hijau yang kini sibuk memakai celana dalam yang kemarin sudah sempat terlempar ke bawah jok belakang.

_Menjijikkan_—Rivaille memutar bola mata. _Bocah sial. _

Jijik atau jijik?

Lagi-lagi Rivaille ingin protes.

_Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus pameran sekarang? Ingin diremat-remat sampai basah? Dasar bocah nakal. Dia pikir aku tak tertarik dengan _live show_ miliknya itu._

Tapi Rivaille tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

_Tahan, tahan, tahan, Rivaille._

Rivaille terus merapal mantra yang sama sekali tidak mujarab untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai berdelusi secara menggila.

"Aduh," Eren mengaitkan resleting. Mengusap bokongnya yang empuk. Mengangkatnya sedikit dari kursi karena merasa nyeri.

"Kenapa?" Rivaille bertanya, bukan basa-basi. Tapi dia memang ingin tahu seperti apa hasil perbuatannya semalam. Apa dia cukup garang untuk membuat Eren sampai linu-linu?

"Sakit hm, Jaeger?"

"Ti-tidaklah, memangnya aku habis melakukan apa?" Merah tomat menyala di wajah Eren. Membuat Rivaille muak. _Jujur saja apa susahnya?_

Bukankah mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, eh?

Kekasih.

K. _plus._ E. _plus_. K. _plus._ A. _plus_. S. _plus_. I. _plus_. H. Sepertinya bagi Rivaille titel itu akan lebih berharga dibandingkan magister itu, bachelor ini, doktor anu, dan semacamnya.

Kekasih adalah titel yang belum tentu bisa didapatkan oleh setiap manusia karena tidak ada perguruan tinggi manapun di dunia ini yang menjanjikannya.

_Dan aku ingin memiliki sebutan itu, dengan bocah ini sebagai satu-satunya alasanku._

Rivaille diam-diam menarik napas panjang. _Tapi aku belum resmi mendapatkannya, sial._

"Aku tidak sakit kok—" Oh, ternyata Eren masih berbicara. Rivaille terpaksa menghentikan lamunannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Rivaille memiringkan wajah, mata hitamnya menyusuri sekujur tubuh Eren. "Kau kemarin diapakan, Eren?" entah kenapa Rivaille jadi ingin sekali menggoda makhluk manis yang kini memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Menggoda ala Rivaille tentu saja bukan bergenit-genit ria ala _playboy _murahan. Tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa melemparkan godaan dengan tampang sedatar aspal jalan tol selain Rivaille.

"Kau kemarin bermain apa sampai kesakitan begitu? Oi, coba menghadap ke sini, bocah. Kau malu padaku?"

_Jelas. Idiot. _

"Kenapa malu? Aku bahkan sudah membagi jutaan selku yang kini mungkin sedang berenang-renang di saluran kolonmu."

_Oke, maksudnya pasti sperma._

"Sayang kau tak punya ovarium untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa dibuahi. Kalau saja punya, kita bisa menghasilkan Rivaille junior untuk menambah kuota orang jenius di negeri ini." Sumpah Eren ingin mengkerut sampai mengecil di kursinya.

_Tolonglah sensor kata-kata vulgar itu. Aku belum sepenuhnya membiasakan diri jadi masokis!_

"Tapi meski kau tidak punya, tapi aku tidak berminat untuk menggantikan posisimu dengan yang memiliki," Rivaille membelokkan mobilnya, mencapai lampu merah pertama. "Ya, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Para wanita itu … Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa begitu bermasalah dengan orientasi. Tapi aku memang nyaris tidak tertarik dengan manusia, wanita ataupun laki-laki—tidak satupun."

Eren merapikan rambutnya dengan jari. Menatap heran. Matanya menyorot seolah ingin bertanya, '_Lalu kau anggap aku apa? Dasar buaya_.'

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan. Baik itu hubungan platonik, hubungan tanpa status, cinta satu malam, hubungan pernikahan, bahkan kawin kontrak," Rivaille menghindari pengendara sepeda yang nyaris tersenggol bemper mobilnya dan kembali menyetir dengan rileks meskipun sebenarnya dia mengebut.

"Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu mencari seorang istri yang pada akhirnya hanya kupajang sebagai trofi dalam kamar. Ya kalau trofinya kurawat, kalau kubiarkan sampai penuh debu? Aku tidak bisa janji."

Eren membuang tatap ke luar jendela. Menyembunyikan seulas kecewa yang menggeliat lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Akan sangat mengherankan kalau tiba-tiba aku ingin serius dengan seseorang," Rivaille menyembunyikan klakson, menyuruh seorang penyeberang jalan untuk menunggu sampai mobilnya selesai melintas. "Itu sangat mustahil. Dan aku sendiri pun muak kalau memikirkan bahwa aku masih manusia yang memiliki kemungkinan akan mengalami hal itu. Kata orang perasaan tidak bisa direkayasa, dan jaman sekarang sudah sangat sulit untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberikan cinta yang bukan kloningan. Cih."

Eren merasa otaknya mendidih. _Apakah pembicaraan tentang jodoh ini akan berakhir pada bahasan terapi gen atau pemetaan kromosom?_

"_Naa_, Jaeger, karena itulah aku ingin bertanya padamu."

_Mungkin ini intinya_. Eren menoleh, kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku menginginkan seseorang yang masih benar-benar murni. Bukan mereka yang mengkloning perasaan dan mengambilku jadi pelarian," Rivaille tetap menatap lurus ke depan saat berbicara, dan itu membuat Eren makin merasa tak dianggap karena matanya pun tak pernah lepas dari wajah Rivaille.

"Seseorang?" Eren tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. "Siapa?"

Rivaille melirik Eren, mencoba memahami arti tatapan itu meski dia tak terlalu lihai membaca perasaan. Berilium hijau Eren menyorot jujur, seperti balita meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya kapan mereka akan pergi bermain ke taman.

Rivaille menahan napas, berusaha tenang. Saat kekuatannya telah penuh kembali, Rivaille bertanya dengan suara rendah, "Apakah kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuinginkan itu, Eren?"

Dagu Eren jatuh, mulutnya terbuka, matanya membola. _Sialan, Rivaille melempar serangan petir_.

Ya,_ blitzkrieg_ seringkali menjadi cara termujarab dalam menembak perasaan seseorang—itulah yang kemarin Rivaille baca di buku psikologi romantika.

"Apa kau bisa, Jaeger?"

Eren seakan dihantam setumpuk batu bata.

"Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas, bocah?"

"A-apa?" Dia terkekeh, menggaruk rambut, mengerlingkan mata, melakukan apapun asal bisa menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya. "Haha … kau bercanda. Tentunya itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kita baru saja mengenal … Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menjadi uke orang yang lebih muda dariku. Kau adik kelasku, kalau kau jadi seme, sepertinya sedikit tidak wajar."—_well,_ mau tidak mau Eren harus sadar diri, apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya nyaris tak mungkin naik pangkat jadi seme. Dia resesif, lebih 'dikalahkan', dan dia ternyata secara genetik Eren memang tidak berbakat untuk mengubah sifat resesifnya itu jadi dominan.

_Tapi gengsilah kalau jadi uke-nya berondong! Yang benar saja!_

Rivaille ingin sekali menindih Eren saking gemasnya.

"Kalau perlu aku besok mengurus kartu identitas dan kubuat sembilan tahun lebih tua darimu. Dasar bocah."

Eren menggaruk tengkuk, kembali membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya sendiri. "Ah, kau ternyata suka bercanda ya, Rivaille."

Dan Rivaille mendengus. Lelah atas kenaifan Eren yang tak kira-kira.

Kesimpulannya, pernyataan cintanya ditolak secara sepihak.

"Cih. Terserah kau sajalah."

* * *

Sayup-sayup suara kebapakan yang sedang mengajar terdengar dari dalam kelas.

"Ini _sella tursika_, tepat di bagian tengah tengkorak ini. Coba cek di atlas anatomi kalian—hei, jangan takut. Pemilik kerangka ini sudah mati delapan puluh tahun lalu. Tenang saja."

Dan sang dosen tampan melirikkan mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada jam dinding di atas sana. Pertanyaan yang mengulung dalam otaknya masih sama dari semalam yang lalu, saat dia dan istrinya masih berada di _resort_, dan istrinya mendadak kebingungan karena Eren tidak bisa dihubungi hingga mereka terpaksa terbang kembali ke kota dengan menggunakan pesawat pertama yang meluncur pagi itu.

Bulan madu mereka berantakan sudah.

"Irvin-sensei … ano, saya masih bingung, Sensei," seorang mahasiswa mendekat, menenteng tengkorak berwarna cokelat kekuningan berbau kapur barus. Dan Irvin kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya, melupakan kegalauan hatinya sendiri atas momen 'pengantin baru' yang terjarah hanya karena alasan profesionalitas. Dengan sabar Irvin menjelaskan bagian-bagian tulang tengkorak yang serbarumit dengan sangat mendetail. Semua pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut setiap mahasiswa dilayaninya dengan senang hati.

_Profesionalitas_, begitulah dia berdalih setiap kali ditanya.

Dan Irvin Smith memang lebih dari sekedar profesional. Karena itulah dia paham dan tak protes saat istrinya merengek ingin segera pulang saat merasa Eren Jaeger berada dalam bahaya. Istrinya mencemaskan Eren, sangat mencemaskan bocah itu.

Irvin tahu dirinya menyayangi Eren, tapi Hanji seribu kali lipat lebih menyayangi bocah itu.

Hanji Zoe juga profesional, dan profesionalitas membuat Hanji rela berbuat apapun untuk memastikan Eren Jaeger baik-baik saja.

"Sensei, inikah yang disebut foramen palatinum mayor?" Seorang mahasiswa lain mendekat, dan Irvin lekas menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ramah. Kelugasan dan kesabaran Irvin seperti madu dituang di atas lantai, mengundang begitu banyak barisan semut untuk mendekat.

"Sensei, ini foramen spinosum, ya?"

"Sensei, ini protuberantia—apa namanya tadi?"

"Sensei, dia menendang saya!"

"Sensei, di kantin ada menu baru dari gelatin sapi. Rasanya seperti mengunyah karet—"

Dan Irvin melayani setiap omongan lebah-lebah itu dengan kesabaran yang tak kira-kira, sebelum—

_Brak!_

"PERMISI! MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT!"

Semua mata mahasiswa teralih dari tulang-belulang yang terkapar di tangan-tangan mereka.

Eren terkejut melihat ada sosok Irvin di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa. "I-Irvin-sensei?"

Irvin, untuk sedetik, mengerutkan kening. Membenarkan letak kacamata tipisnya yang memang biasa digunakan saat mengajar. Dosen tampan itu berjalan menuju pintu, menghampiri Eren yang terengah-engah, mengatur napas sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Irvin menepuk pundak Eren, berusaha menenangkan. Dan pupil mata Irvin tak bisa menahan refleks untuk tak melebar saat melihat sesosok pria dengan penampilan sama kusutnya dengan Eren, berdiri bersidekap angkuh di belakang pemuda itu.

"Le—"

Sebuah lemparan tatapan selevel gertak ancaman pembunuhan terlempar langsung pada Irvin.

"Eh?" Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang salah menggelitik pendengarannya. _Le—siapa?_

"Irvin-sensei," Rivaille berucap dingin, "Maaf kami terlambat."

Dan Irvin yang sudah sekian tahun kenal dengan Rivaille tak harus sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku terkutuk bernama KBBR untuk mengartikan setiap kata, gelagat dan bahasa tubuh pria misterius itu. Karena itulah Irvin diam saja dan membiarkan Rivaille masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Pria itu mengambil kursi dan menjatuhkan dirinya, bersandar pada tembok. Matanya kembali terpejam dengan lengan bersidekap.

Irvin tak ingin ambil pusing, alih-alih ingin meminta Rivaille membantunya menjelaskan pelajaran. Dia sendiri masih berkutat dengan Eren yang tampak sangat dehidrasi.

"Rapikan dirimu, Eren. Pergilah ke ruangan dosen di belakang. Ambil air minum. Kau tidak perlu mendampingi kelas hari ini," Irvin berkata, membuat Eren mengangkat wajahnya. Melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Hanji-sensei sudah menunggumu sejak pagi di kantornya. Kau datanglah ke sana. Dia sangat khawatir padamu," ucap Irvin.

Sang dosen anatomi yang juga merangkap sebagai dokter spesialis orthopedi**3** itu kembali menepuk pundak Eren, mendorongnya perlahan. Membuat Eren terpaksa menelan keheranannya sekali lagi dan beranjak pasrah menuju ruangan Irvin, mencari seteguk air untuk menyambung napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal.

* * *

Eren menyandang tas, berjalan keluar dari gedung tinggi bercat biru tempatnya biasa bermarkas. Dilihatnya banyak mahasiswa menggerumbul di kanan kiri tangga keluar, mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Eren sempat melihat kakak tingkatnya, Berthold dan Reiner, menjadi bagian dari kerumunan itu. Wajah Berthold sedih, seperti baru putus cinta. Dan tatapan Reiner seakan ingin menenangkannya.

Eren terus berjalan. Tasnya yang kemarin ditinggalkan di dalam loker Irvin kini menggantung di pundak. Dan ternyata Eren memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang peragawan mengingat saat dia berjalan begitu banyak mata tertuju padanya.

Atau lebih baik dia mendaftar jadi kontestan _Miss Universe_ saja, eh?

Eren masuk ke dalam gedung lain yang lebih kecil dari gedung sebelah.

_Departemen Psikiatri._

Eren menyusuri lantai pertama, mencari ruangan dengan pintu berlabel nama Hanji Zoe. Mata Eren menangkap identitas setiap ruangan yang menggantung dalam wujud papan kayu. "Poliklinik … ruang kepala departemen … ruang kepala laboratorium …"

_Ini dia_, Eren tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk tersesat karena dia sudah puluhan kali diundang Hanji ke ruangannya. Dulu dia sering datang bersama Papa, tapi kini mengingat Papa sudah begitu percaya pada perempuan hiperaktif itu, Eren telah sepenuhnya dipercayakan pada Hanji. Dan Hanji pun tidak keberatan dititipi Eren.

Tangan Eren tergenggam, mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Masuk," sebuah undangan, dan Eren menguak metal besar itu ke depan. Mengungkap kedatangannya pada sang pemilik ruangan.

"Selamat siang, Hanji-sensei," sapanya. Kacamata Hanji berkilat saat sang pemakai mengangkat wajah. Senyumnya lekas melebar, menyambut sang pemuda Jaeger yang kini hanya tersenyum kikuk dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Eren!" Hanji tak pernah ingin jadi orang lain. Dia serampangan dan tak terlalu peduli aturan, itulah kenyataannya. Perempuan berjas putih panjang itu langsung bangkit, menghambur menghampiri Eren dan menggenggam tangan Eren dengan semangat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Eren? Ah, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan memaafkanku karena selama seminggu aku tidak ada di sini dan lebih memilih untuk melayani Irvin siang malam … Tapi Eren, percayalah, aku sekarang sudah sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah sedetik pun berpaling darimu!" Hanji terkekeh, membuat ujung bibir Eren terangkat diam-diam.

_Bagaimana bisa perempuan bermasalah ini lulus pendidikan psikiatri dan dinobatkan jadi dokter spesialis penyakit kejiwaan? Dia lebih cocok jadi pasien, serius!_

"Irvin-sensei bilang, Hanji-sensei ingin bertemu denganku," Eren bergegas menyampaikan tujuannya. Tidak Rivaille tidak Hanji, semua seakan menampakkan wajah lapar saat menatapnya. Apa memang dia terlalu menggiurkan untuk dijadikan menu makan siang?

Hanji merangkul pundak Eren, menyuruhnya duduk. "Iya, tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku lebih merindukanmu daripada suamiku sendiri. Duduklah dulu, kita butuh bicara banyak. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah lega melihatmu baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak pernah ingin melewatkan momen untuk berbicara dengan Eren-ku."

Eren ingin membenturkan kepala ke meja kaca. _Eren-ku?_

"Nah, Eren," Hanji duduk di seberang, kedua tangannya tergenggam, digunakan untuk menyangga dagu. Bola terang di balik kacamata itu menatap Eren dengan intens. "Ceritakan padaku. Kau tidak mengalami tekanan apapun selama aku pergi, bukan?"

Eren mengedip, menatap Hanji. Kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, Sensei."

Benar, otak Eren mulai terprogram untuk tidak lagi mengartikan kehadiran Rivaille sebagai ancaman.

Hanji mengangguk puas. "Lain kali kau harus pastikan ponselmu aktif. Aku sampai kebingungan menghubungimu dan buru-buru mengajak Irvin pulang. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu akibat kau luput dari pengawasanku. Kau mengerti, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk saja. Hanji Zoe sudah mengatakan kalimat yang sama lebih dari seratus kali semenjak mereka berkenalan lima tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum Eren mengenal seorang dokter dan dosen bernama Irvin Smith.

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau ke mana?" Hanji bersandar, menyilangkan kaki. "Apa kau menginap di rumah temanmu, Eren?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Eren, yang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan protektif oleh siapapun, hanya menjawab pelan. "Aku menginap di rumah Reiner Braun, kakak tingkatku. Dia menyuruhku membantunya mencari sumber untuk menulis tesis. Dan aku lupa membawa _charger_. Maaf, Sensei," dustanya lancar.

"Anak itu ya," Hanji mengangguk-angguk, "tapi bukan berarti kau boleh merasa untuk tidak perlu memberitahu adikmu, kan? Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, Eren. Tapi kau mengerti sendiri, kan—yah, kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Ya, Sensei," jawabnya lesu, "aku tahu."

Hanji kembali berdiri, kemudian berlutut di samping tempat duduk Eren. "Nah, sekarang berikan aku obat yang kemarin. Aku ingin mengecek pengurangan dosisnya."

Eren beringsut, merasa segan karena Hanji mengajaknya bicara seolah dia anak kecil yang sedang ditanyai, _'Bagaimana nilai matematikamu di sekolah, Eren?'_

Eren bergegas membuka tasnya yang tergantung pada sandaran kursi. Tak banyak bicara, ia menyodorkan botol yang diminta Hanji.

Hanji menggenggam botol kaca cokelat itu, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan mata, mengamati isinya.

"Oh, rupanya kau menggunakannya lebih banyak bulan ini, ya Eren? Memang belum melampaui batas jatah dosis yang bisa kau gunakan sih, tapi ini bukan perkembangan yang bagus," Hanji meletakkan botol itu di atas meja. Kembali lagi ke kursinya, mengacak-acak tumpukan map, dan berhenti saat menemukan arsip data atas nama Eren Jaeger.

"Sepertinya kau lebih banyak mendapat tekanan bulan ini. Apa karena Irvin sering meninggalkanmu menjaga kelas sendirian? Um … Kapan terakhir kita melakukan katarsis**4**?" Hanji mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan ujung telunjuk, membaca tabel perkembangan kondisi Eren yang khusus dicetak untuk sang klien kesayangan.

"Bulan lalu, ya? Hm … Omong-omong kau masih punya persediaan jarum hipodermal**5** untuk melakukan injeksi sendiri di rumah, kan Eren?"

Eren mengangguk, kemudian menjawab datar, "Saya punya banyak jarum suntik steril ukuran 18G dari laboran bernama Auruo. Ataukah saya harus menggantinya dengan yang lebih kecil seperti yang biasa Sensei berikan?"**6**

"Kurasa kau bisa menggunakan itu," Hanji tersenyum, "tapi jangan lupa untuk mencatat setiap kali kau melakukan injeksi. Dan jangan lupa selalu sedia alkohol. Aku tidak mau kau terkena infeksi. Gunakan jarum suntik hanya untuk satu kali pakai, setelah itu buang. Dan perhatikan dosisnya, jangan menggunakan lebih dari satu milligram sehari. Itu pun hanya boleh kau lakukan kalau sudah dalam keadaan benar-benar gawat."

Eren lagi-lagi tak membantah, prosedur standar seperti itu memang harus selalu dipatuhi.

"Eren," Hanji menutup mapnya, meraih tas tangannya yang terbuka dan menunjukkan botol yang sama dengan milik Eren, "aku pun selalu membawanya ke mana-mana, setiap saat. Untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada mata Hanji. Tidak tahu ingin berterimakasih atau diam saja.

"Eren," Hanji memanggil lagi, "aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Ayahmu adalah teman ayahku, dan … beliau sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Setiap kali kau merasa gangguan itu datang lagi, ada baiknya kau segera menyingkir dari orang lain," Hanji tersenyum, dan Eren bisa mengartikan senyum Hanji tak mencapai matanya. Hanji terpaksa tersenyum untuk menguatkan dirinya. Eren merasa dikasihani, entah mengapa. "Kau tidak akan membahayakan siapapun, Eren. Tapi kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri kalau kau memaksa untuk dekat-dekat dengan orang lain yang berpotensi menjarah pikiran bawah sadarmu."

Ya, Eren sudah tahu itu.

"Untuk sementara kita masih memakai MAOI**7**, tapi aku tidak menjamin suatu hari bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menginjeksimu dengan serotonin**8** jika gangguan ini sudah diluar kendali dan mengganggu aktivitasmu sebagai mahasiswa." Hanji memiringkan wajahnya, memastikan Eren tidak melamun. "_Ne_, kau mengerti maksudku, kan Eren?"

Eren menggigit bibir.

"Jangan risau begitu," Hanji melunakkan kembali suaranya, tak ingin Eren semakin tertekan. "Ini baru tingkat tiga, Eren. Kau tidak akan benar-benar menjadi pasien psikiatri kalau kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Aku juga sudah mengecek aktivitasmu melalui Irvin, dan aku sampai bertepuk tangan … Nilai-nilai A _plus_-mu berjajar seperti diobral. Kau benar-benar menikmati belajar, ya Eren? Kau berpotensi besar untuk jadi profesor termuda di universitas ini. Berusahalah, Eren."

Eren tak tahu, dalam hati Hanji berjengit gelisah—_justru perilaku yang terlalu impulsif inilah yang membuat Eren seakan tak pernah lelah untuk belajar. Kecerdasannya sama sekali tak terpengaruh atas gangguan yang ada dalam dirinya, bahkan mungkin justru semakin melejit. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti, seberapa cepat perilakunya akan berubah dan berotasi tak tertebak. Anak ini punya potensi besar untuk membahayakan dirinya sendiri._

"Nah, omong-omong, Eren …," Hanji menyodorkan sebotol air mineral, namun Eren tak lekas menyentuhnya dan hanya diam mendengarkan. "Apa selama ini kau belum pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis, eh?"

_Semoga saja dia menjawab tidak, _Hanji berdoa dalam hati. Menunggu jawaban.

"Be-belum," Eren memaksakan senyum. "Saya tidak berpikir untuk mendekati gadis-gadis. Saya masih punya banyak aktivitas lain yang … yah, saya rasa lebih menarik."

Hanji membulatkan matanya, "Oho, apa itu?"

_Bercinta dengan Rivaille!_

Tapi tentu saja Eren takkan meneriakkannya.

"Ano …," Eren memutar otak, "belajar."

"Oho, baguslah kalau begitu. Kesibukan akan membuatmu semakin membaik." Hanji tersenyum lagi, "Oh ya, Eren. Aku tidak bosan-bosan mengingatkan, jangan sampai adikmu atau teman-temanmu tahu soal kondisimu. Aku tidak ingin mereka menjauh padahal sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak membawa kerugian untuk mereka."

Eren melempar pandangan ke lantai, _orang ini hanya ingin menghiburku_.

"Dan kalau bisa … jangan jatuh cinta dulu, kecuali kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat dan sepenuh hati mengerti atas apa yang terjadi padamu," Hanji berkata, melembutkan suaranya, "bukan apa-apa. Tapi hanya malaikat yang pantas untuk mendampingi malaikat, bukankah begitu, Eren? Kurasa kau harus lebih selektif dalam memilih pasangan. Oh, jangan salah paham. Aku sangat mendukungmu kalau suatu hari kau ingin menikah … tapi kau tahu sendiri, kondisimu sedikit spesial—kau mengerti, kan?"

_Ya, aku lebih dari sekedar mengerti_.

"Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau mengalami ketergantungan dengan orang yang salah."

_Orang _… _yang salah._

_Apakah Rivaille adalah orang yang salah?_

Eren tiba-tiba ingin meluncurkan pengakuan dari mulutnya. Bukan, bukan mengenai Rivaille. Hubungannya dengan Rivaille adalah sesuatu yang takkan digalinya untuk ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Rivaille adalah sebuah rahasia yang dimilikinya sendiri.

"Ano, Sensei," Eren bingung harus memulai darimana, "Apa kalau … saya menyimpan sesuatu … um, sebagai pelampiasan. Ano … bu-bukannya saya menyewa em … _hostes_. Tapi bisa dibilang … saya menyimpan … sekedar bahan untuk masturbasi, juga tidak diperbolehkan karena akan semakin memperparah kondisi mental saya, Sensei?"

Hanji mengerjapkan matanya, mendadak tertarik dengan omongan Eren.

"Bahan?" ulangnya.

"Ya," Eren merasakan wajahnya terbakar, menyesali pengakuan yang baru saja dilakukan.

"Kau menggunakan apa? _Sex toys_? Boneka barbie? Manekin?" Sejujurnya Hanji tak sengaja menceploskan kosakata yang terakhir itu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat pada Rivaille yang suka sekali membuat manekin vulgar dan selalu berdalih masih punya banyak manekin kalau disuruh untuk mencari pasangan.

"Um," Eren yakin Hanji memang punya ilmu nujum, "Iya, Sensei. Manekin."—tapi sepertinya setelah hari ini sang manekin akan dititipkan Eren ke pasar barang bekas. Dia sudah memiliki partner pengganti yang seribu kali jauh lebih …

_Menggairahkan?_

"Begitu, ya." Hanji nyaris tersedak, tapi masih pura-pura tenang. _Fiuh_. Dunia mendadak membeku secara imajinatif untuk Hanji. Eren Jaeger ternyata tidak sepolos yang dia kira. "Kau menyetubuhinya, Eren? Adikmu tahu?" tanyanya, mati-matian menyamarkan nada khawatir agar Eren tak tersinggung.

"Tidak," Eren menggeleng, "Saya menyimpan Levi di gudang dan membawa kuncinya setiap saya pergi—ops!" Eren menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Mengutuki diri diam-diam.

Namun Hanji terlanjur membeliakkan mata. "Levi!?"

"Eh, i-itu hanya …," Eren ingin sekali bunuh diri, "nama yang kuberikan untuknya! Bu-bukan bermaksud ingin mencuri nama dari teman Irvin-sensei yang penulis terkenal itu! J-jangan salah paham, Hanji-sensei. Saya mohon jangan salah paham!"

Hanji harap dirinya memang sedang salah paham.

"Kau apakan manekinmu, Eren?" Hanji kembali membuka arsip Eren, bersiap-siap dengan bolpoin di tangannya. "Kau yang di atas atau dia yang di bawah? Seperti apa kau membuatnya jadi objek fantasi seksualmu, Eren?"—sedepresi apapun Hanji sekarang, seorang psikiater profesional selalu dituntut untuk tenang.

"Saya," Eren menunduk dalam, malu luar biasa, "saya lebih senang mengimajinasikan bahwa saya yang di bawah, Sensei."

Hanji ingin menangis dan menjambaki rambut Irvin. _Pasienku memang uke stadium lanjut. Bukan cuma tampangnya, kelakuannya juga._

"Lalu? Kau menciuminya, Eren?" Sumpah, bukan salah Hanji kalau sekarang dia membayangkan bahwa yang sedang bercinta di atas ranjang dengan Eren sampai si pemuda_ brunette_ babak belur kesenangan adalah Levi—si Rivaille ganas itu!

Bayangan wajah antagonis Rivaille mendadak menghantui Hanji.

"Bukan. Dia yang menciumi saya. Dalam konteks imajinatif tentunya, Sensei." Lagi-lagi _symptom_ uke Eren muncul. Hanji serasa ingin jalan kayang di atas air terjun karena frustasi.

"Lalu kau mimpi basah gara-gara itu juga?" Hanji mulai menulis. "Jadi dalam pikiranmu dia laki-laki sama sepertimu?" Bolpoin Hanji terus menari menggurati kertas dengan tinta biru.

"Biseksual, atau homoseksual? Atau hetero—eh tidak. Kau bukan hetero, kan?"

Eren menggeser duduknya karena tak nyaman atas pertanyaan frontal dari bibir Hanji. Eren hanya berdeham kecil, tidak memberi sahutan.

Tapi bagi Hanji itu sudah terlalu cukup untuk menjadi jawaban.

"Baiklah Eren," Sang psikiater jadi ingin menyembelih unggas dan menjadikannya tumbal untuk meditasi ketenangan batin. Bolpoinnya digeletakkan begitu saja, berhenti menari di atas kertas. "Ya, sudah tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Hanji menyahut lesu. Membentulkan letak jas prakteknya yang tampak kebesaran.

Eren kini sudah benar-benar menunduk, wajahnya pucat dan pias.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang. "Eren, sepertinya kau butuh katarsis lagi," Hanji membenarkan duduknya yang entah sejak kapan jadi merosot, "kapan kita bisa melakukan—"

Eren mendadak berdiri.

"—nya?" Hanji terperangah. "Lho, kenapa, Eren?"

"Saya tidak bersedia dilarang-larang, Sensei," Eren berucap langsung tanpa berusaha melakukan pengontrolan diri. "Ini urusan saya."

Hanji terdiam, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah dokter pribadi Eren, tapi kenapa dirinya tetap keheranan saat menghadapi tabiat yang sama berulang-ulang?

"Baiklah," Hanji ingin lupa ingatan saja untuk beberapa detik, "duduklah dulu, Eren. Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, semua orang memiliki kehidupan romantisnya masing-masing. Duduklah. Aku mengerti—"

Eren memotong perkataan Hanji secara frontal, meraih tasnya, menyandangnya ke pundak. "Tidak perlu, Sensei. Saya harus pulang. Permisi."

"T-tunggu … Eren!"

Dan Hanji hanya bisa mengelus dada saat pintu ruangannya ditutup begitu saja dari luar, meninggalkan suara hempasan kasar yang menggalaukan hati.

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Glossary_

**1.** Hipoksia/hypoxia = keadaan jaringan tubuh yang kekurangan jatah oksigen/kadar oksigen di bawah normal, bisa bikin pusing-pusing bahkan pingsan.

**2.** Juxtaposisi/juxtaposition = istilah anatomi, keadaan posisi dua organ berdampingan. Tapi kalo Rivaille yg mengartikan jadinya posisi tumpang tindih kan dia mesum—GLOSARIUM MACAM APA INI WOY

**3.** Spesialis orthopedi = spesialis tulang.

**4**. Katarsis/katharsis = terapi untuk pasien (biasanya yang gangguan mental), dilakukan melalui kegiatan pelepasan ketegangan jiwa. Secara bahasa artinya "pembersihan".

**5**. Jarum hipodermal = istilah lain untuk jarum suntik (hypo=bawah, dermal=kulit).

**6.** 18G = _Gauge_ adalah satuan yg digunakan untuk menyebut ukuran jarum suntik.

**7**. MAOI = _Monoamine oxidase_, sejenis obat penekan depresi dan obat antipanik. Efek sampingnya banyak dan kalo pakai obat ini harus dibatasi makan makanan tertentu seperti keju (makanya di chapter 3 Eren bilang dia alergi keju padahal ya gak alergi cuman gak dibolehin aja sama Hanji). Ingat M nya jangan diganti Y karena itu bakalan jadi kosakata favorit author

**8.** Serotonin = nama hormon, kalo kekurangan serotonin bisa bikin depresi, kalo kelebihan bisa bikin depresi juga dan bikin sikap jadi impulsif atau hiper karena kerjanya langsung nyerang sistem saraf pusat. Keterangan lebih lengkap bisa dilihat di laman medicalnewstoday dot com slash articles slash 232248 dot php

* * *

**A/NOTE**

Ada yg kecewa nggak Rivaille ditolak? Saya nggak hahaha saya pengin Rivaille berusaha mati-matian sampe kayang dulu biar tau rasa. XP

Saya ngupdate cepet karena kemarin ada yg protes hehehe :P tapi sebenarnya fic ini memang diniatkan update seminggu sekali kok, meskipun nggak tentu apa harinya. :D

Nah, apakah sudah mulai tampak alasan saya menjadikan EruHan sebagai _second pairing_ di fic ini? Kemarin pada bingung dan sebel ya sama plin plannya Eren? Ano yang jelas Eren bukan kena schizofren atau berkepribadian ganda. Dia semacam kena sindrom titan shifter (kagak ding) hehehe biarlah jawaban tampak dgn sendirinya seiring dengan berjalannya plot cerita. Menurut saya karakter building sangat penting utk dilakukan. =)

Dan, anooo itu kemarin … Baiklah, oke saya klarifikasi dulu, fic nistagh ini nggak mengandung mpreg kok teman2. Bakalan nikung banget soalnya dari plot yang (sok) ilmiah (tapi maksa) ini. XDD Buat yang kemarin minta doujin RiRen mpreg yang saya baca sama temen saya, saya kasih link-nya di bawah. Kayaknya ini doujin jadul sih, jadi mungkin temen2 malah udah pada baca lebih dulu daripada saya. Seriusan, saya ini kudet kalo soal beginian. Tapi mpreg!Eren yang supercute dan si Rivai yang astaga sumpah demi apa dia cocok banget jadi suami siaga bener2 bikin saya merinding dan sampe ingin berdoa buat kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini. Saya nggak rela mereka terpisahkan saya nggak relaaaaaa

Ok, here ini buat yang kemarin request. Karya di bawah sepenuhnya bukan milik **kiaara**, chapter 1 dan selanjutnya bisa dicari di akun artist yg sama. Mature filter-nya ON, jd hrs login dan berusia 18+.

**Ilitiaforever dot deviantart dot com slah art slash Una – Vida – 14 – Dou – mpreg – riren – INGLES - 410461342**

Udahan dulu ya sampe jumpa minggu depan. RnR-lah untuk yang berkenan … =)


	9. Chapter 9

Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter lalu; **ayulopetyas11, Kisaragi Kisa, Ao-Mido, Zora Fujoshi, killuablue, Dark Flame, MochiiZuki, Heiwa Wie, syalala uyee, digimonfan4ever101, anonymous, Kim Arlein 17, siroyasha-dono ga suki, Yaoumi.S, Naru Frau Rivaille, Kodama Rio, K, arumru. kuroi-ru, akun baru lagi, Quniharada, Svezza Annashya**, dan **Guest,** serta semua yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca =)

* * *

**Warning:** Bad language. M Rated is created to prevent children to read.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Chapter 9

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dia jadi begitu sedih.

Eren berharap tak ada yang memanggil agar dia tak usah berbalik. Payah otak dan tubuhnya mengartikan kelelahan yang tak kira-kira. Dia merasa kesepian, merasa sendirian.

Tapi Eren tak bersedia diganggu untuk saat ini.

Jemari-jemari panjang itu bertaut pada selingkar gantungan kunci. Kuda besinya nyaris satu hari diinapkan di lapangan parkir tanpa sempat ditengok. Kali ini Eren ingin lekas pulang. Mandi. Berendam. Membasuh otak penatnya dengan partikel-partikel basah. Siapa tahu penyegaran ditiupkan dari langit, mampu mendegradasi isi kepala yang semrawut seperti tumpukan sampah.

Satu desah panjang muncul dari bibir tipis Eren, kala mata hijau itu mengerucutkan fokus, merangkum sosok pria bertampang sedingin mayat di kejauhan sana.

Bedanya, mayat itu tak tergolek dalam peti mati. Tubuh sang mayat yang tak terlalu tinggi tersandar angkuh pada sebatang pohon _willow_ raksasa. Dia seperti lukisan panorama. Bertumpu pada tulang belakangnya yang tegap, dia bersidekap. Kepalanya yang bersurai kelam disandarkan ke belakang. Wajah dinginnya menantang langit, menengadahkan dagu, seolah dialah yang baru saja menggertak matahari hingga buru-buru menghilang.

Eren hanya menangkap satu makna—Rivaille ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu jemu menunggu di sana.

Eren malas, sungguh. Dia lelah untuk sekedar melempar sapa. Eren sedang tak berminat untuk bernegosiasi dengan bos _Alien's Nation, _dan sedang tak punya energi yang cukup untuk kembali mempersulit hidup meski hanya sekian menit.

Dia ingin pulang. Ingin bersantai. Dan Rivaille pasti akan menghambat niatnya. Eren sudah tahu, karena itulah dia tak sudi menyapa.

Eren melengos.

"Oi, bocah."

Suatu hari nanti mungkin lapangan parkir kampus perlu dipindah. Agar Eren tak harus melewati jin penunggu pohon dan dipaksa memberikan sesajen untuk sekedar mengambil motornya.

Atau dirinya dipaksa memberikan secuil basa-basi payah seperti saat ini …

"Hai," tatapan jengah dikerlingkan setengah hati, "Rivaille."

Rivaille tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Entah sejak kapan langit tak lagi menarik untuk sang dosen pengganti. Rivaille menggigit sepasang kristal hijau biru Eren menggunakan dua butir obsidian, menatap berlama-lama seakan ingin menusuk jantung Eren dengan arogansi tatapannya.

Lengannya yang berkait menyilang tak juga terlepas, hingga Rivaille makin tampak angkuh dan sengak di mata Eren.

"Pulang, bocah?"

Pertanyaan terbodoh sepanjang sejarah. Eren menganguk saja, tak ingin membuang-buang tenaga dengan bicara.

_Jelas aku ingin pulang_, batinnya. _Apakah aku kelihatan sedang ingin menari _striptease_?_

"Sudah selesai urusanmu, Jaeger?"

Kalau belum, tidak mungkin mereka bertemu di sini.

"Aku menunggumu."—ya, Eren sudah tahu.

"Untuk apa?" sang asisten dosen melempar suara tawar, dengan wajah tak berminat dia bertanya. Eren tahu betapa panas cara Rivaille memandangnya. Eren berani pasang taruhan satu bulan uang gaji untuk memastikan bahwa Rivaille memang melempar tatap seolah ingin menguliti setiap inci pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Manik hitam itu adalah penggugut yang luar biasa, mampu menelanjangi tubuhnya tanpa harus susah payah menyentuh. Mampu merobek isi celana tanpa harus melucuti. Dan Eren mulai risih dengan semua ini.

Dia sedang tidak ingin meloloskan hasrat biologis—birahinya sedang mati suri.

"Aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu sekarang, bocah. Jangan khawatir."

Seolah mengerti, Rivaille mencoba meluruskan. Setelah menyusupkan sebelah tangan dalam saku, dia memperlihatkan benda dalam genggamannya kepada Eren.

"Aku punya lebih dari satu. Aku tidak tahu kau suka dengan desainnya atau tidak—tapi kurasa ini tak terlalu buruk untuk kau bawa sementara sebelum kau menemukan ganti untuk ponselmu yang retak itu."

Eren terdiam.

Rivaille melemparkan ponsel mulusnya ke udara, membuat refleks Eren diharuskan menangkap.

"Masukkan dalam tasmu." Rivaille memerintah, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Eren menjinak. Bocah itu menurut saja tanpa banyak bertanya. Eren memasukkan ponsel Rivaille dalam tas yang tergantung di sisi pundaknya. "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Di sana hanya ada nomor kontakku—dan jangan berani-berani memasukkan nomor orang lain. Satu nomor baru berani kau simpan, satu kali lagi kau akan kuhamili hingga setengah mati."

_Mungkin mulut serampangan itu harus disodok dengan pantat Labu Erlenmayer agar sedikit lebih sopan_, Eren mendengus diam-diam, sedikit jengkel dengan kenyataan bahwa Rivaille memang tak pernah berkenalan dengan segala macam etika berbicara.

"Oi, Jaeger. Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu untuk melamun saat aku sedang bicara padamu?" Rivaille menegur ketus, membuat Eren terpaksa memandangnya kembali meski tak mau.

"Apa?"

Kali ini Eren membalas tatap yang sama panasnya—ah, bukan. Bukan panas karena gairah mengibasi dirinya. Hanya panas yang melontarkan satu alasan, 'Aku sedang tidak ingin digoda.'

"Sensei-mu yang penyuka waria itu mengatakan kalau pertemuan selanjutnya dia ingin kau yang menjaga ujian, aku disuruh menyampaikan padamu." Rivaille berusaha menyampaikan amanat Irvin pada sang asisten dosen. "Aku masih tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia begitu tersinggung saat kukatakan kau sangat lambat dalam pengajaran. Kau selambat mahasiswamu—atau mungkin kau memang lebih bodoh dari mahasiswamu."

Eren resmi tak menatap Rivaille kembali.

Dia mematung, tak meloloskan jawaban.

"Memuakkan sekali. Apa kau menjilatnya, Jaeger? Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil asisten seorang bocah penderita retardasi mental sepertimu."**1**

_Deg._

Jantung Eren mendadak berdenyut teramat nyeri.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" Sebuah langkah tegap, mendekat, tanpa ragu-ragu. "Ulangi."

"Menjilat?" Rivaille mengerutkan kening, menguratkan kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan itu," Eren berkata tegas, matanya nyalang menatap Rivaille tanpa segan, makin mendekat. "Kata setelahnya."

Rivaille yang masih bersandar di batang pohon, menegakkan tubuh. Menyambut Eren yang beringsut menghampiri selangkah demi selangkah.

"Retardasi mental?" Rivaille mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan baru saja dia menutup mulut, sebuah tamparan keras terasa membakar wajah pucatnya.

"Brengsek kau, Rivaille."

Rivaille tak mengaduh, tak mengumpat, dia hanya terlalu terkejut untuk mampu merespon. Rivaille mengamati Eren yang berdiri murka tepat di hadapannya, makin keheranan karena bocah manis itu kini memandangnya seolah memandang seorang penjahat.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Rivaille mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. "Beraninya menamparku."

Tapi Eren sudah tak takut mati.

"Kau bilang tadi aku terkena retardasi mental?" Eren menggeram marah, baru kali ini Rivaille melihat sekian banyak urat merah melukisi pipi empuk sang panda bermata hijau yang biasanya selalu bersikap manis seperti permen kapas. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku. Jadi jangan bersikap-sikap seolah kau sangat mengenalku—kau sama sekali tidak berarti apapun dalam hidupku, Rivaille. Jadi jangan berlagak seolah kau ingin memonopoli hidupku. Kau hanya iklan yang mampir lewat, kau hanya _intermezzo, _kau hanya seorang perusak."

Rivaille mengedipkan mata, "Aku memonopolimu?"

Bukan Rivaille jika tak mampu tenang dalam keadaan apapun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kubilang kau menderita retardasi mental, bocah? Bukankah kau memang benar-benar—"

Sebuah tinju menghantam batang pohon yang digunakan Rivaille untuk bersandar. Eren menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk melancarkan serangan, buku-buku jarinya memutih karena tergenggam terlalu kuat, dan dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat penghinaan Rivaille sudah mencapai puncaknya—

Bagi Eren memang inilah puncaknya.

"Kau kenapa, oi bocah tak berguna?" Rivaille menyipitkan mata, "apa kehilangan keperjakaan membuatmu jadi begitu labil dan emosional? Atau … ah ya. Kau ingin meninjuku?"

Masih dengan satu lengan menumpu batang pohon, lengan Eren melewati pundak Rivaille yang tak lebih tinggi darinya.

Rivaille sungguh terkejut karena kini si panda bermata hijau mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Hei," Rivaille menangkap wajah Eren yang tertunduk persis di depan wajahnya. Mengangkat paras manis itu dengan lembut, seolah tak ingin membuat keadaan Eren makin pecah berantakan. "Kau kenapa, bocah?" Rivaille baru merasakan seperti apa rasanya memiliki rasa khawatir untuk orang lain. Dan dia merasa tidak nyaman—sebegitu cepat pribadinya berubah hanya demi seorang anak kemarin sore?

Rivaille yakin dia kini nyaris tak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Eren?" Air mata Eren terus menggulir, membasahi tapak tangan Rivaille yang merangkum kedua pipinya.

"Eren?" pria itu memanggil lagi, dia sungguh tak mengerti. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk Rivaille, hanya isakan tanpa henti yang muncul, makin menggelisahkan hati kecilnya yang selama ini jarang digunakan untuk merasa.

"Kenapa, bocah?" Rivaille mengusap kening sang pemuda _brunette_, merasakan rambut sewarna batu garnet milik Eren basah oleh keringat. Rivaille merasakan bahwa dirinya ingin sekali berbisik, "Kau disakiti? Siapa?"

Dan Rivaille sungguh tak suka dengan jawaban Eren untuk pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Kau. Kaulah yang paling banyak membuatku sakit."

Rivaille tertegun.

"Kau boleh memakiku apapun. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun. Tapi—" Eren menepiskan tangan Rivaille dengan kasar. "Mentalku baik-baik saja. Jangan menghinaku seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa bersabar untuk hal ini. Kau sudah keterlaluan."

_Kenapa?_ Rivaille ingin bertanya. Tapi Eren buru-buru menambahkan.

"Kau spesies paling bajingan di muka bumi—"

Rivaille tak punya celah untuk membantah.

"Kau iblis yang bersalah karena telah membuatku rela diperlakukan serendah pelacur—"

Rivaille menelan ludah.

"Kau tidak berhak sedikit pun atas diriku, Rivaille."

Rivaille mengunci keinginannya untuk menyangkal. Mengunci keinginannya untuk memaki. Dia menahan semua teroris yang bergumul dalam kepalanya untuk tidak lagi melancarkan serangan balasan. Rivaille telah bersusah payah menyarungkan pedangnya, dan dia berhasil dengan amat sempurna. Yang Rivaille tahu, dia kini berada di sini, sekalipun tak dianggap sebagai seorang malaikat penolong, dia hanya ingin berada di sisi Eren.

Menemani Eren menangis—untuk alasan yang tidak dia mengerti.

_Sesederhana itu._

Ya, sesederhana itulah Rivaille diperkenalkan dengan serpihan perasaan yang mulai merepih mengguguri hatinya.

Rivaille sendiri tak pernah mengira. Ternyata hatinya memang masih ada. Masih sehat, masih utuh. Masih bisa membelahkan perasaan yang tulus. Entah sebesar apa porsinya, yang Rivaille tahu, perasaan itu menjalar seperti bercak-bercak cendawan. Embrio baru yang berkembang dalam hati mematahkan idealismenya tentang kesendirian yang mendamaikan—Rivaille sungguh tak ingin buru-buru menerjemahkan perasaan itu. Tapi dia tak keberatan memeliharanya, tanpa keterpaksaan. Agar kelak perasaannya yang kurang ajar itu memunculkan identitasnya sendiri di hadapan seorang Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille sudah tahu, dia sudah tahu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan bocah bodoh itu. Eren membuatnya memelihara sebuah perasaan tak bernama.

Eren Jaeger membuatnya melupakan matahari, Eren membuatnya tak lagi mengindahkan poros tata surya.

Tapi dia telah memaksa Eren untuk mau diperbudak oleh otoritas perasaan itu—ternyata.

"Kau membuatku …"—Rivaille merasa dirinya tak lagi punya cukup rasa percaya diri, bahkan untuk sekedar mengusap air mata Eren dengan jemarinya—"Sangat ketakutan, Rivaille."

Rivaille, untuk yang pertama kalinya, terbungkam. Ingin rasanya dia meminta maaf. Hanya karena perasaan asing itu terus membelah tanpa henti menjalari akal sehatnya seperti gumpalan sel kanker, menggerogoti seluruh paradigmanya tentang hidup hingga bermutasi secara sempurna, bukan berarti dia telah legal untuk berhak memaksa Eren jadi miliknya.

"Sesuai janjiku kemarin, bocah," Rivaille mengangkat dagu Eren perlahan, mengusap bibirnya yang memucat jengan ujung jemari tangan.

"Silakan. Kau boleh meninjuku sepuas hatimu."

* * *

"_Sex on the Beach _tanpa sari _cranberry_—"

Armin Arlert mengamati riak merah yang memucat dalam gelas tinggi milik Jean Kirsctein.

"Satu porsi _lemon tea_ panas. Dan satu cangkir _black coffee_"—sebuah senyum dikulum, entah sebuah penghinaan ataukah keheranan—"dengan tiga sendok krim kental manis dan parutan cokelat. Selamat menikmati."

Sang pelayan café menjauh, membawa nampan kosong dan sisa senyumnya terkulumnya. Jean tak terlalu ambil pusing—jujur saja. Sudah biasa wajah gantengnya jadi sorotan dunia—_sudah biasa banget_ _malah._

"Kau memang penuh kontroversi, Jean." Marco Boldt menarik tatakan cangkir _lemon tea_ panas untuk dirinya sendiri dan memandang Jean. "Seingatku kau bukan pemabuk yang baik, dan selalu payah dalam menerima tantangan _truth or dare_—selalu memilih _dare_ untuk mabuk, padahal sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam menangani alkohol."

"Dan menurutmu kau adalah pemabuk yang berbakat, begitu Marco?" Jean menggoyang gelas tingginya. Berusaha membuat air lemon, _orange juice_ dan ekstrak_ punch _terhibrida sempurna di dalam kaca bening itu. "Aku sekarang justru mempertanyakan kejantanan si Armin, apakah kau benar-benar masih punya androgen, Min?" Jean menunjuk cangkir kopi Armin yang resepnya se-_unyu_ penikmatnya—penuh susu kental manis. "Kau masih cowok 'kan, Min? Meskipun kau belum pernah menggagahi cewek, tapi kau _beneran_ cowok, kan?"

Mata sengit Jean memandang rendah pada lukisan hati dari susu kental manis yang mengapung manja di permukaan kanvas kopi. "Selera minum kopimu_ unyu_ sekali."

Armin mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak minta mereka membuat gambar seperti itu, kok," ucap si rambut pirang santai, dia sudah kebal dengan gaya bicara Jean yang selalu penuh usaha untuk menyudutkan lawan bicara. "Yang kuherankan itu, kenapa café mini di area kampus seperti ini menyediakan _vodka_, dan tidak mengganti nama minumanmu itu dengan nama yang lebih elegan, Jean?"

Marco terkikik. "Siapa bilang Armin belum pernah menggagahi wanita?"

Jean mengangguk. "Kudengar bocah_ blonde_ ini memang punya _fetish_ berlebihan pada kondom. Mulai dari yang varian _dotted, hypersensitive, extra safe, bubble, dog head, tooth sleeve, cactus_—semuanya sudah pernah dicoba. Armin suka sekali koleksi bermacam-macam rasa, bahkan dia pernah mencoba kondom sambung silikon yang bisa menyamarkan ukuran penis jadi lebih besar saat dipegang-pegang—ouch!"

Sebuah cubitan pedas di lengan Jean, hadiah dari Armin yang merah padam.

"Itu fitnah, Marco," Armin mendadak histeris. "Sumpah, aku difitnah sama Jean! Melihat vagina saja aku belum pernah. Paling banter melihat kadaver saat praktik bedah anatomi mayat. Itu pun aku banyak tutup mata karena ketakutan kalau disuruh berlama-lama menangani orang mati."

Marco mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudahlah. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Min, dia memang raja mesum. Bicara sepuluh menit dengan Jean setara dengan membaca sepuluh halaman buku porno," pemuda berambut hitam itu menimpali, makin memperkeruh suasana. "Lihat saja minumannya. Masa namanya _Sex on the Beach_? Sekali dengar saja pikiran sudah jadi kotor. Apalagi kalau diseruput."

Jean langsung memasang tampang tak suka.

"Dasar kalian cerewet sekali. Apa kau pikir aneh kalau siang-siang aku main-main dengan kelamin basah?" Jean memutar ujung telunjuknya, berotasi pada bibir gelas hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan, kemudian kembali berceloteh. "Atau mungkin kau lebih suka kalau aku menyebutnya senggama? Atau koitus? Kau 'kan calon dokter, Min—eh, begitukan istilah kalian untuk menyebut hubungan seks?"

"Jean," Marco menarik napas dalam, "Pelankan suaramu, _please_."

Armin mengedikkan bahu sekali lagi, kemudian menyeruput kopinya. Permukaan hitam itu terasa hangat di lidah. Membuatnya heran sendiri mengapa dia sama sekali tidak ingin makan siang ini, dan hanya memilih mengobrol tak berguna dengan Marco dan Jean. Sekaligus menunggu Eren yang kabarnya—TAK JADI DICULIK.

Itu berita yang seribu kali lebih membahagiakan ketimbang melihat Annie Leonhardt bugil di atas kap mobil sambil ber-nekomimi.

"Jadi kau salah sangka, Armin, benda ini sama sekali tidak mengandung _vodka_," Jean kali ini memurahkan hati untuk menjelaskan, "manipulasi resep dibutuhkan agar benda ini bisa masuk kampus, dan … kau memang benar. Aku bukan pemabuk handal, aku bisa nge-_fly_ meski baru mencicipi satu sendok minuman keras. Aku gampang lupa diri. Jadi aku menghindari alkohol."

"Ya, aku tahu kau anak baik-baik," Marco tersenyum simpul, "tapi kalau sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba, alasannya hanya dua. Kau memang payah, atau kau takut ketagihan."

Jean menumbukkan matanya pada Marco, melempar kesan sengit luar biasa. "Aku hanya mau mabuk untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Misalnya saat aku nekat ingin melamar seseorang. Atau ingin menembak seseorang untuk jadi kekasihku—"

Armin tiba-tiba tertarik. "Kau ingin menembak seseorang? Sungguh?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jean memutar bola mata. "Jadi aku yang harus ditembak, begitu menurutmu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, kau sangat jantan. Kalaupun jadi homo kau pantasnya jadi seme," Armin mengulum senyum, kopi hitamnya sudah benar-benar terabaikan. "Jujur saja, Jean. Marco, Eren dan aku selalu khawatir padamu. Mengingat kau begitu arogan pada setiap wanita yang sepertinya menaruh hati dan naksir sama kamu. Yah, mengingat kau hanya mencintai Mikasa dan selalu gagal _move on_, kami takut kau justru akan terkena penyakit menular seksual—"

"Tch, kau diamlah, gadis mama yang cantik," Jean mengibaskan tangan, berusaha menghentikan celotehan polos Armin. "Aku tidak pernah menyewa pelacur. Barangku terlalu bangsawan untuk mau bergaul dengan lubang-lubang murahan. Aku masih perjaka, barangku masih sama bagusnya dengan barangnya Eren."

_Eren?_

Marco tiba-tiba terkikik. "Mau dapat info banyak soal Eren tidak? Café ini kantor redaksi _infotainment_ kampus, lho." Dia menunjuk Jean, "Terutama kau—rakyat jelata yang bercita-cita ingin meminang Putri Raja Dokter Grisha, kupikir kau perlu banyak _kepo_ soal dia agar kelak tak kecewa kalau kalian sudah resmi jadi pasutri."

"Aku?" Jean mengernyit keberatan, "Aku tidak ingin meminang Eren, tuh."

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya," tembak Armin. "Sampai dibela-belain menginap—"

"Setan kalian," Jean merasa wajahnya terbakar. "Kabar burung darimana itu?"

"Dari Mikasa."

Jean mengkerut.

"Permisi!" Marco mengangkat tangan, memanggil _waiter_ sok genit yang tadi melayani pesanan mereka. Sang _waiter_ mendekat memasang senyum paling ambigu sejagat.

"Teman saya yang _unyu _ini minta tambahan susu agar kopinya makin _unyu_, dan—", sebuah lirikan maut untuk Jean, "Ano, Anda kenal Eren Jaeger tidak?"

Mari ambil _popcorn_ dan _softdrink_, pastikan ibu-ibu arisan tidak ada di sekeliling. Pasang tampang paling inosen dan selamat menikmati indahnya dunia tukang gosip.

"Oh, jelas kenal dong. Dia mahasiswa teladan yang masuk dalam jajaran 10 mahasiswa terseksi versi majalah kampus, kan? Bulan lalu majalah kampus juga mengadakan _voting_ secara _online_—saya juga ikut menyumbang suara lho, hihihi—dan hasil _voting_ menyebutkan, 89 persen responden yang terdiri dari kalangan mahasiswi mengatakan _horny_ saat melihat foto Eren, sisa 2 persen memilih abstain karena merasa tidak mungkin menggapai Eren, dan sisanya lagi juga 2 persen menjawab tidak_ horny_ karena, yah … lesbian."

Jean menaikkan sudut bibirnya. _Banyak juga sainganku, kampret_.

"Lalu sisanya yang 7 persen?" Armin ikutan _kepo_.

"Sisanya mengatakan bahwa mereka bakal jauh lebih _horny_ kalau melihat foto Eren dalam posisi uke pasrah yang gigit jari manja dan pasang tampang minta di-_rape_."

Jean makin _sweatdropped._

"Tapi kabarnya Eren itu tidak homo." Marco dan Armin yang sempat jadi _fudanshi _instan, mendadak kecewa. "Dia melakukan hubungan inses dengan adiknya sendiri."—Marco dan Armin lega, ternyata selama ini publik hanya salah sangka terhadap hubungan Eren dan Mikasa. Tentu saja inses yang dimaksud itu tak ada—meski mungkin Mikasa mengharapkan skandal itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi perasaan dan orientasi Eren memang masih tanda tanya.

Tanda tanya—silakan digarisbawahi dengan stabilo.

"Tapi siapa juga lho yang kuat nahan diri buat tidak mencicipi Eren kalau tinggal serumah? Jangankan adiknya, saya aja juga mau kok kalau Eren mau sama saya. Mana tahan kalau melihat Eren berkeliaran dengan mata mengantuk? Matanya itu lho, besar dan sangat menggoda. Jangankan om-om pedo, yang _straight_ aja ikhlas kok kalau harus berubah jadi homo—"

Jean menelan ludah. _Sialan, dia mewakili kata hatiku banget._

"Skandal Eren yang terakhir itu dengan dosennya sendiri. Namanya …," si _waiter_ berpikir, "Petra Ral, Petra Lar, entah siapalah namanya. Kami secara terselubung sudah melakukan konfirmasi pada Petra terkait dengan kebenaran hal ini. _Kroscek_ langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dan sepertinya Petra tidak keberatan digosipkan dengan Eren. Tapi Eren-nya sendiri itu lho yang susah diwawancara. Entah dia itu memang kurang _update _atau memang sok nggak tahu, tapi setiap kali ditanya tentang skandalnya, jawabannya tetap sama. 'Saya belum laku'. 'Saya belum laku'. Nah, kami sebagai kuli tinta jadi bingung. Artisnya saja _no comment_, bagaimana kami bisa mendapatkan tambahan informasi sebagai bahan dasar untuk mengolah gosip-gosip panas? Padahal fans-fans Eren sudah menunggu _update_ berita setiap hari. _Twitter_ saya pun sudah dipenuhi kicauan minta asupan skandal Eren. Minta dibuatkan _doujinshi_—apalah itu namanya saya nggak tahu. Tuntutan fans sungguh merisaukan."

Jean menenggak minumannya, melumasi tenggorokan yang mulai kerontang karena sejak tadi mulutnya menganga akibat_ shock_ berkepanjangan.

"Eren sendiri palingan juga tidak tahu kalau dia sepopuler itu di kampus," ucapnya pelan. Kaki Jean yang terbungkus sepatu kets, mencari-cari bola basket yang tadi diletakkannya di bawah meja. "Kalau kalian tahu dia sepopuler ini, masih tegakah membiarkan Eren jadi homo dan makin digosipkan yang tidak-tidak oleh para biang onar bermulut asam?" sambungnya.

Armin dan Marco berpandangan.

"Silakan dipikirkan, bagaimanapun Eren anggota geng gila-gilaan kita. Tegakah kalian membiarkan Eren terlepas dari pengawasan kalian dan ditangkap oleh seorang seme mesum yang rajin memperkosanya setiap jam?" Jean tersenyum simpul, meraih bola basketnya dan mengambil tas yang tadi digantungkan pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku duluan, ya. Harus rajin latihan rutin, biar kalau bulan depan ada_ sparing _aku bisa jadi jagoan kampus kita."

Armin dan Marco masih berpandangan.

Jean meninggalkan selembar uang di atas meja sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Aku yang traktir hari ini, _guys_," tukasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Eren meninggalkan Rivaille tanpa merasa perlu lagi untuk melihat ke belakang.

Dia tidak melakukan instruksi Rivaille untuk memberikan satu serangan telak di ulu hati, atau sebuah bogem mentah di wajah penuh arogansi. Eren hanya menjauh, semakin menjauh, dan setiap langkah bertambah kebenciannya pun makin berlipat ganda. Rivaille telah menyerang alam bawah sadarnya—membuatnya begitu ketakutan seolah dia terus dikejar sekawanan teroris. Bahkan tak ada satu jeda napas pun untuknya bisa menarik napas lega.

Nama Rivaille adalah bom waktu untuk otaknya.

Eren merasa nyalinya membonsai saat berhadapan dengan Rivaille, namun dia juga merasa begitu percaya diri. Entah apa yang terjadi, belum pernah rasanya dia memberikan arti bagi seseorang selekat dia memberikan arti untuk iblis jahanam itu. Meskipun begitu banyak julukan negatifnya untuk Rivaille—teroris homo, penjahat mesum, tukang tipu, tukang raba, bujangan tak laku—tapi ilmu pelet natural Rivaille memang luar biasa berefek bagi Eren.

Dan Eren tahu dirinya telah terjebak.

Sekarang, bagaimana cara melonggarkan jeratnya?

"Apa yang aku takutkan?" Eren bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sejujurnya dia juga tak selalu mengerti bagaimana alur jalan pikirannya membawa dampak bagi cara pandangnya terhadap sesuatu. Inilah yang selalu dikatakan Hanji—dia butuh katarsis untuk menangani hal ini. Abnormalitas mental membuatnya harus mendapat penanganan khusus. Dan Eren selalu tertawa saat Hanji menyebutkan bahwa gangguan mentalnya setara dengan gangguan jiwa tingkat 3.

Eren tertawa kecil. Apa buktinya dia abnormal? Dia adalah mahasiswa teladan tiga tahun berturut-turut. Menyumbang sederet medali untuk mengharumkan nama alamamater. Calon lulusan terbaik yang segera diangkat jadi pengajar tetap—apa kekurangan dalam hidupnya?

_Ada._

Awalnya Eren memang mengingkari. Tapi tiga kali tes psikologi secara langsung di pusat psikiatri, dan delapan belas kali tes psikologi _online_ yang dilakukannya secara mandiri—tidak mungkin semuanya bisa menunjukkan hasil yang sama jika tidak benar-benar ada yang salah dalam dirinya.

Langkah kaki Eren berhenti persis di tengah lapangan parkir.

Berdiri bersidekap di samping _Lexus _hitam Rivaille, mengamati mobil mewah itu lekat-lekat.

Mendadak Eren mendengar bisikan magis yang begitu menggoda.

_Aku harus balas dendam._

* * *

"Sial, kenapa ban mobilku jadi kempes begini?"

"Woi. Kuntet. Ketemu lagi."

Sebuah panggilan kurang ajar, lebih kurang ajar dari bocah bermata hijau yang tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah ditampar, satu jam yang lalu.

Rivaille yang tadi sibuk mengamati ban mobilnya yang tiba-tiba melunak secara misterius, kini teralih pada sang pendatang yang menyapanya kasar tanpa punya rasa segan.

"Kau, bocah galak di pinggir jalan." Dia menyapa tak kalah sadis. Dipandangnya Jean Kirsctein dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Jean yang ringan men-_dribble _bola basket di atas tanah sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tatapan sengit Rivaille.

"Bocah galak, dunia ini memang sempit … atau memang keberadaanmu yang terlalu menyesaki isi dunia seperti zat-zat polutan?"

Sebuah tawa meluncur, telinga Rivaille menangkapnya sebagai tawa paksaan.

"Kau senggang?" Jean menangkap bolanya yang baru saja dilempar ringan ke udara. "Tapi kelihatannya tidak. Kau kelihatan suntuk. Banmu kempes?"

_Aku atlet basket, dan dia bonsai. Kasta kami berbeda_. Jean tersenyum angkuh, membuat Rivaille ingin melempari muka porno pemuda yang terlanjur dibencinya itu dengan segenggam pasir.

Namun, Rivaille masih memasang wajah sedatar biasa.

"Kenapa? Kau pamer bola? Apa kau ingin kuajari main basket, bocah ingusan?"

Jean membulatkan mata, sedikit terkejut karena ternyata si bonsai masih punya nyali untuk mencoba mempermalukan dirinya meskipun kenyataan menegaskan bahwa tubuh Jean sekian puluh senti lebih menjulang daripada pria ketus di depannya itu.

"Oh, kau bisa?" Jean nyaris tertawa. "Khayal sekali."

"Aku bisa melompat seperti terbang. Kau menghinaku terlalu jauh."

Jean memutar bola basketnya dengan menumpu pada telunjuk, persis di hadapan muka Rivaille yang masih memandangnya datar—dengan pipi pucat yang penuh ruam merah karena baru saja ditampar calon uke kurang ajar.

"Buktikan. Aku tidak mengundang. Aku hanya menantang."

Rivaille mengedikkan bahu. "Aku akan sangat senang melayani kalau saja aku tidak sedang punya masalah dengan pengempesan ban mobil secara misterius." Rivaille menendang bodi mobilnya perlahan, seolah ingin menunjukkan kekesalan meskipun ekspresinya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan. "Sepertinya aku butuh mendorong sampai bengkel. Atau kutelepon saja mereka untuk datang ke sini membawa alat-alat tambal ban," Rivaille berpikir.

Jean ikut mengamati, kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Kalau kau menang, aku rela jadi kuli untuk kerja rodi mendorong mobilmu yang mewah tapi butut ini sampai bengkel," Jean melempar bola basketnya pada Rivaille, dan sang lawan bicara sigap menangkapnya meskipun tak sempat bersiap.

"Aku tidak suka taruhan." Rivaille melempar kembali bola di tangannya pada Jean. "Meskipun kau mengompor-ngompori, tapi aku tetap tidak suka taruhan."

"Ayolah," Jean mendecih, "bersikaplah sebagai seorang laki-laki."

"Tanpa taruhan pun laki-laki sejati tetaplah laki-laki."—_dan homo tetaplah homo_.

"Atau kau takut karena minder dengan tinggi badanmu yang di bawah titik pas-pasan itu?"

"Sudahlah," Rivaille mulai muak, "pergi sana kau. Kau membuatku semakin suntuk."

"Hei, kuntet—loh, hujan?"

Tetesan gerimis jatuh di atas kepala mereka. Rivaille dan Jean menengadahkan tangan, dan benar saja. Musim gugur ternyata tidak selamanya puas hanya dengan menebar daun-daun kering. Curah hujan juga tinggi di musim ini, dan sepertinya mereka memang harus berteduh segera.

Kecuali mau basah kuyup. Dan apa Rivaille tetap akan nekat mendorong mobil sampai ke bengkel?

Gengsi, ah. Dia bangsawan, masa dorong mobil?

Dan tak perlu waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk mengubah gerimis jadi hujan deras.

Jean mendorong pundak Rivaille. Suaranya mulai parau saat bertempur dengan suara hujan. "Ayo, aku punya tempat terbaik untuk berteduh! Jangan berdiri saja di sini!"

"Aku bisa berteduh di dalam mobil, dasar bodoh."

"Kau akan suntuk kalau sendirian di sana!"

"Lalu menurutmu aku tidak akan suntuk jika berteduh berdua denganmu?"

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan mati kebosanan kalau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

Rivaille mendecih. Sudah jelas sekali. Bocah ini benar-benar ingin menantangnya bermain basket. Sampai-sampai hujan dijadikan sebagai alasan. Si galak ini ternyata punya keberanian yang terlalu besar untuk menantang seorang Rivaille.

Rivaille tak suka taruhan, tapi dia lebih tak suka ditantang.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Akhirnya dia mengikuti ke mana arah Jean berlari.

"Asal kau janji akan memberikan apa saja yang kumau asal aku menang," ucap Rivaille dengan suara tawar yang mencoba menelusup di sela-sela raungan hujan.

Jean mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Janji sebagai sesama pria pantang diingkari."

Rivaille mendecih.

* * *

Eren bergegas mengunci pintu kamar. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi tas.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dibutuhkan, Eren terduduk letih di bibir ranjang.

_Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau Rivaille tak bisa pulang? Aku merasa bersalah! Akulah yang mencari gara-gara dengan mengempesi ban mobilnya. Aku jahat sekali._

Eren mencari jarum injeksi. Menuang sedikit alkohol pada kapas di cepitan ujung jari. Bola mata besarnya menatap benda-benda itu dengan ekspresi penuh rasa gelisah.

_Tapi dia tega mengataiku mengalami retardasi mental. Secara tidak langsung dia menuduhku terkena gangguan kejiwaan. Padahal aku baik-baik saja. Dia pantas mendapat hukuman._

Eren memastikan bahwa dia tak mengambil obat neuroleptika**2** yang salah untuk meredakan gelisahnya—atau dia akan tambah gelisah jika dosis dan merk obatnya ditukar-tukar.

_Severe Depression Drug. Parenteral Injection_.**3**

Indikasi—_sebagai antipsikotik, antischizoprenia, antifobia, pereda gejala disintegrasi kepribadian, psikosis maniak-depresif, anksiolitik, anti emetik dan obat analgetik._

Eren menggenggam botol dingin itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan injeksi sekali saja untuk minggu ini."—hanya dirinya sendiri yang akan mengingatkannya untuk menepati janji itu.

Tangan Eren masih saja gemetar, padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa puluh kali dia telah menginjeksi dirinya sendiri secara sembunyi-sembunyi di dalam kamar.

Jarum yang telah disterilkan disuntikkan Eren hingga menembus gabus tipis penutup botol. Sekian milligram cairan obat pekat tersedot ke atas, memenuhi pipa kosong. Eren menekan tuas. Mengecek apakah cairan itu bisa tersembur dengan lancar jika disuntikkan. Beberapa tetes menggenang di ujung jarum, tak lama kemudian butiran cair itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

Eren mengusap ujung lancip jarumnya kembali dengan kapas beralkohol. Kemudian mencari titik penyuntikan di lengannya sendiri. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia menginjeksi dirinya pada titik yang sama. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali jarum hipodermal spuit**4** menembus pembuluh darahnya, mengirimkan obat pereda kalut yang langsung menyerang sistem saraf pusat. Meredakan seluruh emosi negatif yang mendadak terjun bebas setelah sempat meninggi menggelisahkan.

Eren merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang.

Mentalnya dipengaruhi, hantaran sarafnya dipengaruhi—kadang-kadang, Eren merasa tidak memiliki tubuhnya sendiri secara penuh. Dia tahu dirinya dikendalikan, entah oleh siapa.

Eren memejamkan mata, menikmati asupan penenang yang mulai membelah memberi reaksi balasan, melingkupi seluruh lekukan otaknya. Membuatnya merasa separuh mati secara temporal—berkenalan dengan kedamaian artifisial hasil kerja alat suntikan.

Eren menggumam perlahan, matanya masih rapat terpejam. Namun dia masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran dan tak ingin jatuh tertidur.

"Peluk aku," bisiknya parau, "Aku ingin … ngh, sangat … ingin … bergantung padamu. Meski kau … emh, ular berkepala dua. Aku sangat … sangatlah membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon … jangan berulah, tolonglah. Bantu aku."

_Kau sungguh telah membuatku sakit._

* * *

"Siapapun yang pertama kali mendapat skor tiga puluh, menang."

Rivaille melonggarkan kerah kemeja. Membuka kancing teratas, kemudian berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Jean tampak lebih siap dengan seragam tim basketnya, dibanding Rivaille yang masih menggunakan pakaian mengajar, lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel resmi minus dasi.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kupinjami kaos?" tawar sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Tangannya tak henti men-_dribble_ bola berkeliling lapangan. Melakukan _warming up_—sebelum terlambat. Sebelum tatapan Rivaille yang sedingin gletser membekukan gedung olahraga mini milik kampus yang kini hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

"Jangan pinjami aku baju bau bangkai, bahkan jika aku merangkak dan mencium kakimu. Tapi—" Rivaille berdiri persis di tengah lapangan, menghadap Jean yang memutuskan berhenti berputar dan bercokol di bawah ring. "—akan kupastikan bahwa kaulah yang akan mencium kakiku sampai bersujud-sujud karena jelas kau akan kukalahkan."

Jean tertawa angkuh, menolak bola sebatas dada, melemparkan benda bulat besar itu pada Rivaille yang langsung menangkapnya. "Oke, kau duluan yang mulai, pendek. Satu angka kuberikan gratis agar kau tak terlalu menyesali nasib jika nanti kau takkan pernah punya kesempatan untuk memasukkan bola lagi. Ini ringmu, dan yang di seberang sana adalah ringku."

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peluit. Rivaille berlari, men-_dribble_ bola dengan lihai dan meloncat lincah, melakukan _jump shoot_ langsung ke ring tujuan.

Bola yang masuk jatuh meluncur dengan mulus, nyaris menimpuk kepala Jean yang berdiri di bawah ring.

"Oi, aku kan belum bilang sudah mulai!" pemuda Kirsctein itu memprotes.

"Urusan masuk-memasukkan, aku ahlinya," Rivaille menyahut datar, dia bisa melihat wajah Jean menyembunyikan kekesalan. Tapi dia tak ambil pusing. "Jangankan ring sebesar itu, lubang bokong saja sudah pernah kulintasi keluar masuk dengan lihai. Kau menghinaku, baiklah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Tapi buktikan kau juga ahli menembak—berapa perolehan angkamu akan menggambarkan seberapa jantan burungmu dapat keluar masuk ring saat bermain di ranjang."

"Lihat saja," Jean berbicara, berlari menuju sisi lain lapangan, melintasi Rivaille yang masih mengambil posisi _mide line_. Jean berlari licin seolah sepatu ketsnya dipasangi roda, melakukan gerakan pengecoh dengan gesit saat Rivaille berusaha melakukan tindakan pencurian bola. Dan bertahun-tahun menjadi bagian dari tim basket sebuah universitas negeri bergengsi, dengan posisi selalu sebagai pemain poros, membuat Jean begitu mudah melakukan serangan balasan.

Jean mengepalkan tangan ke udara saat _long shoot_ jarak jauhnya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Kau hebat dalam menembak menggunakan loncatan, tapi kalau menembak hanya dengan berjinjit, kau pasti nol besar," Jean memagari Rivaille yang kini menguasai bola dan tengah melakukan gerakan _double dribble_. Bola merah-jingga itu memantul-mantul berisik di atas lantai. Rivaille tak sedikit pun melengahkan intaian pada seluruh tipu daya gerakan lawan. Dengan kedua tangan bekerjasama menggiring bola, Rivaille melakukan beberapa kali putaran badan saat Jean mulai melakukan usaha untuk memotong perjalanan bolanya.

"Kau tahu, bocah galak," Rivaille terus maju ke depan meski Jean terus membayang-bayangi, "Dalam permainan basket secara resmi tidak pernah ada tinggi minimal untuk seorang pemain. Kalau mainnya bagus, sependek apapun pasti juga akan menjadi bintang lapangan."

Jean mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Itu perkataan orang yang sudah putus asa karena pertumbuhan badannya macet sebelum mencapai tinggi ideal. Temanku yang calon dokter pernah bercerita tentang hormon pertumbuhan yang kini dijual bebas di pasaran. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba. Siapa tahu berguna."

Rivaille memantulkan bolanya makin keras, sedetik kemudian dia melempar bola kembali ke dalam ring, menambah skor perolehan.

"Apa temanmu yang calon dokter itu adalah Eren?" Rivaille mendecih tak suka. "Sebenarnya apa jurusanmu? Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan bocah itu? Kau mantan pacarnya atau apa?"

"Dia temanku sejak SMA, dan … Bukan. Bukan Eren yang pernah bercerita soal hormon pertumbuhan itu. Tapi temanku yang lain, teman baik Eren juga. Apa kau ingin aku memberikan nomor kontaknya untukmu jika kau ingin tahu di mana tempat penjualan hormon pertumbuhan itu? Dan soal apa jurusanku, aku kuliah di teknik sipil."

Jean merubah arah larinya saat Rivaille membuntuti dengan velositas tinggi. Langkah-langkah pendek itu ternyata tak seharusnya diremehkan. Kaos tanpa lengan yang melekat di badan Jean mulai basah oleh titik-titik keringat.

Nyaris satu jam mereka bertarung, dan kini skor menunjukkan angka 29 untuk Jean. Rivaille sedikit ketinggalan karena baru bisa mencapai angka 27.

"Sekarang terbukti siapa diantara kita yang lebih lihai melakukan penetrasi," Jean tertawa mengejek. "Kau pendek—apakah itu artinya … milikmu juga berukuran di bawah rata-rata?"

Untuk kali ini, Rivaille tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersinggung.

"Aku tidak pernah mengukur, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Eren soal ukuranku itu," Rivaille kembali berlari, meninggalkan Jean yang melambatkan pergerakan secara tiba-tiba karena _shock_.

"Lubang kecilnya itu sudah pernah mengasah pedangku sampai berdecit-decit."

"Eh?" Kaki Jean seolah melekat pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia salah dengar, kan?

"Kau tuli? Atau pura-pura tuli?"

Rivaille siap untuk bertarung sungguhan kali ini. Dia bersumpah takkan kecolongan lagi, meskipun hanya untuk satu butir angka.

"Kalau kemenangan ini menyangkut masa depanku dengan Eren—" Rivaille kembali melakukan _jump shoot_ andalan dan satu angka kembali direbutnya dengan amat mudah.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengalah, ataupun untuk kau kalahkan."

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Glossary_

1) Retardasi mental: Istilah medis untuk menyebut keterbelakangan mental.

2) Neuroleptika: golongan obat untuk meredakan gejala penyakit psikis.

.3) Parenteral: pemberian obat yang dilakukan dengan menyuntikkan ke jaringan tubuh atau pembuluh darah, istilah ini mengacu pada pemberian obat yang tidak melibatkan saluran pencernaan.

3) Spuit: sebutan lain untuk alat suntik (pistonnya dan jarumnya)

* * *

**A/NOTE**

Saya ini paling nggak bisa yang namanya nentuin genre dan pasti selalu kebingungan. Mau masang parody, kok kayaknya makin ke sini jadi makin serius aja ini fic. Mau masang romance, tapi genre keduanya apa? Drama? Friendship? Hurt/Comfort? Tragedy? Bingung deng toyongin ane dong prennn buat temen-temen yang jago nentuin genre saya butuh bantuan. =((

Lemon saya ilang toloong /lah salah sendiri pake dicut. Keknya setiap nulis saya kebablasen, masa iya 7k+ sekali luncur. Disimpen buat chap depan aja ya asupannya, buat para penjelajah yang kehausan nyari es lemon dan sudah terlanjur memutuskan mampir maafkanlah diriku ini *sendirinya nangis galo*

Panutan saya adalah Harem!Eren ahahaha jadi saya obsesi banget bikin dia jadi idola sejagat raya. Tapi saya nggak pengin bikin dia jadi piala bergilir. Biarlah Eren jomblo sampai waktu yg tidak ditentukan /Bang Ripai langsung ngasah pisau baja

Eren di sini nggak tsundere *tawa keji* Dia rada psiko. Campuran semua jenis dere ada di Eren /woh maruk nih. Fisiknya sih baek2 aja, tapi otaknya rada korslet. saya niat ngeberantakin hati Rivai dulu nanana~. Semoga udah mulai kelihatan kalo Ripai sebenarnya saya ambil sebagai korban tak berdosa (sumpe lo). Saya terobsesi bikin dia tergilay-gilay sama uke yang licin buat dinikahin tapi jinak buat di-rape in.

Buat yang penasaran kapan Ripai ketahuan kalo dia Lepi, sabar dulu ya teman-teman. Biarlah kita uji dulu kadar keseriusan cinta Ripai di ITB dan IPB /lo kate iklan

Akhir kata, dimohon kesediaan meninggalkan jejak bagi yang berkenan. Saran dan perbaikan dari teman-teman selalu ditunggu untuk fic abal ini. Salam manis =))


	10. Chapter 10

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 10**

Eren, dengan pelipis berkedut, memeriksa tumpukan kertas ujian satu-persatu.

"Jawaban nomor lima, hm—" sang asisten dosen sudah bersiap dengan senjata andalan yang memiliki potensi untuk mematikan serta menghidupkan semangat mahasiswa—bolpoin bertinta merah darah berlabel_ Levi's Forever Lover_.

Penanda paten yang mengindikasikan bahwa Eren jelas seorang_ fanboy. _Label norak itu ditulis di atas potongan kertas melingkar seperti parasit menjalar, begitu bangga menunjukkan identitasnya pada dunia luar.

"Diagram jantung, oke," ujung senjata merahnya menyangga dagu, mata hijaunya sedetik memerangkap kertas kunci jawaban, "arteri karotid communis."

Eren langsung menyoret jawaban mahasiswanya dengan amat sadis.

"Ini jawaban macam apa!?" dan tidak ada yang harus disyukuri karena ketika mengoreksi hasil ujian, kepolosan dan kebaikan hati Eren sama sekali tak tersisa.

Bagaimana tidak? Mahasiswanya terlampau keterlaluan dalam menjawab. Eren yakin tidak ada hubungan antara jantung dan _Power Ranger_, tapi mahasiswanya benar-benar menjawab _Power Ranger_ untuk soal yang baru saja dikoreksinya.

Mungkin mahasiswanya sudah terlalu pusing, terlalu sebal, atau terlalu menyerah pada kenyataan hidup.

"Atau sekalian saja dijawab _Ultraman Gaia_," Eren komat-kamit tak jelas, entah merutuk, entah mengumpat, entah berdoa. "Apa hubungannya coba? Ini juga—" kembali satu coretan sadis tergores dengan indahnya saat menemukan curahan hati dari mahasiswa putus asa.

'Saya _beneran_ galau, Sensei. Jangan paksa saya menjawab.'

Ah, tapi ini bukan salah Eren. Bukan salahnya karena dia tidak pernah mengusulkan seperti apa bentuk ujian anatomi yang seharusnya. Bukan salahnya kalau setiap mahasiswa diharuskan berpindah dari meja ke meja setiap satu menit, bergilir memeriksa setiap model, manekin, dan dua mayat yang sudah dilubangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya—hanya demi menjawab soal-soal yang digantung dengan benang polifilamen pada objek-objek itu.

Dan Eren sama mengeluhnya dengan semua mahasiswa. Nyatanya tidak ada mahasiswa yang bisa memenuhi ambisinya mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Eren makin masam saat menemukan kertas ujian beridentitaskan nama Rivaille berada di tumpukan paling bawah. Manusia kuntet itu memang jadi yang pertama mengumpulkan jawaban. Eren tak sempat melihat apakah Rivaille membawa contekan atau menulis jiplakan di telapak tangan. Eren memang tidak sempat, ketidakhadiran Irvin-sensei membuatnya harus menjaga ujian sendirian. Seluruh kelas tidak boleh luput dari pengawasan hanya gara-gara atensinya terlalu lekat untuk Rivaille seorang.

Tapi Eren yakin, dia tak pernah melihat Rivaille tampak berpikir. Jangankan berpikir, membaca soal saja sepertinya hanya sekilas lalu. Padahal dia sudah seribu satu kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah 'sang adik kelas'—dan dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Rivaille serius mengerjakan ujian. Bahkan Rivaille tampaknya tidak terlalu berminat melirik ke arahnya—baiklah, jadi kini dia berpikir Rivaille dendam padanya karena minggu lalu ban mobilnya Eren kempesi? Darimana dia tahu kalau Eren-lah pelaku kejahatan itu?

"Oke, mari kita buktikan apakah jawabannya seluarbiasa lagak sengaknya," Eren mengetukkan ujung spidol merahnya ke atas meja, siap mengeksekusi mati.

"Model _lingua_"—Eren melirik gambar lidah, lalu beralih pada jawaban Rivaille, "Kuncup pengecup?"

Eren_ sweatdropped_. Sejak kapan kuncup pengecap berganti nama jadi kuncup pengecup?

"Mungkin hanya makhluk mesum kuadrat macam itu yang punya organ ini," Eren berpendapat. Satu coretan sadis melintang tegas, _plus _bonus silang merah besar seperti palang stop-an. Kalau ditambah tengkorak, pasti mirip gambar bendera kapal bajak laut.

"Dasar tungau."—nah, tidak ada sebutan yang lebih jahanam untuk Rivaille selain dari Eren. Tinta merah milik Eren mencuat _outstanding_ diantara goresan tangan Rivaille yang dituang di atas kertas dengan tinta biru.

"Soal kedua," Eren gemas, ingin mengganti bolpoinnya dengan spidol_ broadmarker_ merah agar terlihat lebih absolut, "kadaver." Eren mencari-cari foto mayat wanita yang dijadikan acuan pembuatan soal. Badannya molek—mungkin inilah kesukaan Rivaille.

"Vena jugularis eksterna," Eren kembali membaca kunci jawaban, "di bagian leher mayat. Em—" Dan Eren makin gemas karena jawaban Rivaille sungguh mengecewakan.

'Modelnya tolong diganti Jaeger saja.'

Eren tidak tahu lagi harus mengumpat atau menyumpah. Jawaban Rivaille makin ke bawah makin kacau, dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjawab benar. Eren tak bisa menebak apakah Rivaille hanya pura-pura bodoh ataukah memang asli idiot, tapi yang jelas makin ke sini dia makin tahu otak Rivaille hanya terjejali dengan hal-hal kotor. Mungkin dia penganut undang-undang ambigu dan sama sekali tidak pernah menerima pelajaran norma.

Eren lelah.

Makin lelah setelah menemukan nama kelenjar keringat—glandula sudorifera—diubah namanya dengan semena-mena oleh Rivaille menjadi duktus ejakulatoris. Lagipula, tolonglah, sejak kapan kulit ketiak bisa digunakan untuk ejakulasi?

Eren benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Dia membalik lembar jawaban Rivaille yang terlalu mengerikan dan bersiap memberikan anugerah nilai bulat telur berukuran paling besar.

"Eh?" Seketika tangan Eren terhenti saat menemukan dua buah potongan kertas tebal bersatu pada ujung lembar jawaban halaman kedua, dilekatkan dengan penjepit kertas.

"Ini untukku?"

Sepasang tiket bioskop—lengkap dengan embel-embel 12.00 AM, nama _mall_, nomor studio, dan pilihan kursi yang setahu Eren menunjukkan deretan paling belakang, di sudut teratas.

Rivaille masih menambahkan sebaris tulisan sengak di akhir lembar jawabannya.

'Kau datang atau tidak, terserah.'

Dan Eren langsung menganugerahkan nilai nol sempurna sebagai imbalannya.

* * *

"Tidak ada yang tahu—"

Rivaille menghentikan langkah persis di depan pintu, tak jadi menekuk jari untuk mengetuk.

"Dia selalu hidup dalam ketakutan, Profesor."

Suara Hanji Zoe, merengek-rengek seperti anjing kecil menguik meminta susu. Rivaille tak pernah tahu kalau Hanji adalah seorang penjilat, tapi nada suara yang terkuar dari dalam ruangan Keith Shadis itu jelas mengindikasikan bahwa Hanji sedang berharap.

"Dia jenius." Rivaille makin menajamkan fungsi pendengaran. "Katarsis sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan acuan apakah dia boleh terus bertahan ataukah tidak."

Ketakutan. Jenius. Katarsis.

Tidak, Rivaille tidak bisa menemukan korelasinya. Tapi intuisinya mengatakan bahwa Hanji sedang berusaha menarik garis, membentuk segitiga definisi antara tiga istilah itu—dan Rivaille hanya belum mengerti karena tak tahu titik permulaannya.

"Dia bukan ahli genetika, dia hanya belajar separuh-separuh. Dia tidak tahu bahwa penyakit genetis tidak selamanya berhasil diturunkan pada generasi selanjutnya, Profesor."

Dan genetika?

Rivaille menyingkir, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Kakinya tertekuk, menunduk, bersidekap. Tapi dia memastikan bahwa telinganya masih dapat mendengarkan tembusan gelombang suara Hanji dari celah-celah pintu.

"Ibunya lumpuh, dan meninggal di atas meja operasi saat usianya baru 13 tahun."—_ibu siapa?_

"Semenjak itu dia hidup dalam ketakutan."—_dia, siapa?_

Celotehan bernada miris milik Hanji digantikan suara lain yang lebih berat.

"Lalu kau terus memberikan catatan rekam medisnya kepadaku secara berkala seperti ini, Hanji Smith?" Sebuah pertanyaan, lebih condong ke arah gertakan, "Status yang selalu mengecewakan karena tidak pernah ada perkembangan signifikan—apa yang kau harapkan setelah aku kau paksa membaca grafik-grafik yang tak pernah beranjak itu?"

Rivaille tak menyangka—psikiater sekaliber Hanji nyatanya juga bisa putus asa.

"Tolong beri saya waktu, Profesor."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan status ini akan beranjak jadi lebih menakutkan, tapi sebaiknya kau lindungi dia dengan segenap usahamu," sebuah tendangan verbal meluncur tanpa ragu, "agar dia tidak membahayakan orang lain. Kalau kau gagal, dia aku coret dari daftar mahasiswa yang masih layak diwisuda dan diberi gelar dokter. Apa kau paham, Hanji?"

Bagi Rivaille, isi pembicaraan ini makin mengapung ke permukaan.

Dan dia bisa melihat, yang dialunkan di atas permukaan itu adalah nama seorang Eren Jaeger.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Rivaille nyaris lupa, Keith Shadis bukanlah seorang tua pengampun.

"Menguping di balik pintu bukanlah adat yang layak dilakukan oleh seorang ilmuwan profesional sepertimu. Apakah metode ilmiah mengajarkannya?" jeda sejenak, "Silakan masuk, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Levi."

Rivaille tak terperangah.

Betapapun Keith Shadis akan berlaku masam kepadanya, dia takkan pernah berusaha menutupi bahwa dirinya memang tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan dari dalam ruangan itu. Atau akan lebih baik bila dia ternyata diizinkan bertanya.

Meskipun Rivaille tahu, sumpah jabatan takkan pernah meloloskan Hanji dan Keith untuk membeberkan status pasien pada orang asing.

Apalagi—sang pasien sepertinya benar-benar memiliki gangguan serius.

_Apakah Eren sakit?_

Rivaille menguak pintu. Ruangan Keith yang besar terasa singup karena cahaya matahari hanya sampai dalam ukuran sayup-sayup. Hanji duduk membelakanginya, tapi Rivaille tahu lagak sahabat lamanya kini sudah mirip orang mati. Keith yang menunggunya untuk membicarakan seminar lanjutan, berdiri di samping rak buku.

Tubuh orang tua itu menjulang, berdiri angkuh di atas kaki-kaki renta yang masih tegap, sama sekali tak melempar senyum basa-basi.

"Selamat siang," Rivaille melempar sapaan sekedarnya, "aku menyesal terhadap apa yang kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak menyangkal kalau kelakuanku yang tak pantas bukan sekedar kebetulan."

Keith tak menjawab, hanya Hanji-lah yang bereaksi. Dia bangkit, menatap Rivaille sejenak yang masih memasang tampang seakan tak punya rasa bersalah, dan mengangguk sekali pada Keith sebelum pergi keluar.

Hanji melewati Rivaille seakan pria itu tak ada.

"Oi," Rivaille sempat memanggil, tapi sahabatnya terlalu cepat berlalu.

Seperti biasa. Rivaille sangat peka terhadap sinyal bahaya. Selintas pintas gelagat Hanji yang tak beres membuatnya yakin untuk mengejar wanita maskulin itu.

"Hanji," Rivaille tak basa-basi melarikan diri dari ruangan Keith. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya mampu meraih lengan kiri Hanji yang terbalut jas dokter.

"Tunggu."

Hanji berhenti, manik di balik kacamatanya menyala penuh tanda tanya.

"Tadi kau menguping pembicaraan kami, dan sekarang kau berlari-lari sampai berderap kaki di koridor yang seharusnya dijaga ketenangannya. Kepalamu baru terbentur atau apa, Rivaille?"—bukan, Rivaille tahu, tatapan itu bukan tatapan milik Hanji. Tatapan itu milik perempuan dungu yang sedang menderita.

Apakah dia harus menelepon Irvin sekarang juga?

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat begitu kacau hanya karena mendengar segelintir tema yang sebenarnya bukan urusanmu," Hanji meneruskan ucapan pedasnya, tak memberikan kesempatan bertanya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, kau mencengkeramku terlalu kasar. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Dan—Shadis menunggumu."

Rivaille tak menggubris permintaan Hanji sama sekali.

"Kalian membicarakan Eren?"

Rivaille bukannya berharap Hanji akan menjual cerita begitu saja. Dia hanya ingin memastikan—satu anggukan atau gelengan, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya diam.

"Apakah Eren baik-baik saja Hanji?"

Selama ini Rivaille tahu, setiap orang menilai dirinya terlalu buruk. Dia juga tak menyangkal. Dia arogan, terlalu gelap, terlalu busuk—Rivaille tahu kemampuan metakognisinya tak buruk, jadi dia dapat memprediksi seperti apa gambaran dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, Hanji."

Rivaille tak yakin Hanji akan percaya bahwa dia dapat menjaga rahasia. Dia hanya berharap Hanji dapat menolongnya.

Dengan atau tanpa angin, dengan atau tanpa suruhan, Rivaille telah menanggalkan keegoisannya yang aristrokat hanya demi bocah ingusan yang selalu melatih hatinya untuk menabahkan diri dan tak pernah lelah mengejar.

Hanji harus menolongnya untuk tahu, Hanji harus menolongnya untuk dapat membantu—jika wanita itu memang benar-benar menyayangi Eren.

Lantas, kenapa dia bisa sangat yakin bahwa yang dibicarakan memanglah Eren?

"Intuisi," Rivaille tak ingin menjelaskan apapun. Dipelajarinya setiap ekspresi wajah Hanji yang masih minim arti. Hanya mata semerah daging mentah dan sklera yang mengedutkan bayangan air itulah petunjuk baginya.

Hanji sedang tidak baik—tapi masalah sebesar apa yang membuatnya sampai ingin menangis?

"Kalau jawabannya bukan—" Rivaille melepaskan lengan Hanji, berujar pelan meskipun belum menyerah, "—akan lebih baik."

Mata hitam Rivaille masih mencuri-curi petunjuk, sekecil apapun. Perubahan gelagat, desahan samar, usapan kelopak mata—apapun.

Apapun yang bisa menuntunnya pada sebuah jawaban.

"Dengar, Hanji. Aku tak pernah ingin mencelakai temanku, tapi kalau kau berusaha mengelak untuk menjawab, kupastikan akan habis riwayatmu dan kupastikan Irvin takkan pernah mendapatkan anak pertamanya."

Rivaille menyipitkan mata, memborgol pandangan Hanji dengan tatapan penuh ancaman.

"Kau 'sakit', Rivaille. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau tidak ada urusannya dengan ini."

"Apakah Jembatan Varol-mu sudah putus, Hanji? Kau bisa mendeteksi mana orang yang benar-benar serius karena khawatir dan mana orang yang hanya ingin tahu karena ingin menyebar gosip murahan. Aku bukan binatang melata yang akan menyengat Eren dan membuatnya menggelepar mati. Aku peduli padanya—terserah kau percaya atau tidak."

Hanji menggeleng.

"Oi, dengar, perempuan keras kepala. Aku tak peduli kalau yang tadi kalian bicarakan bukan Eren. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, ya atau tidak. Eren, atau bukan. Dan aku pun tak peduli jika kau tak mengerti kenapa aku sampai memaksamu hanya demi hal ini. Aku hanya bertanya padamu, dan setiap pertanyaan selalu menginginkan jawaban sebagai pelunasan."

Hanji menatap pria itu, mencari kesungguhan dalam manik hitamnya.

"Apa pedulimu pada orang lain, Rivaille?" Hanji masih merasa dirinya tidak berkewajiban untuk menjawab, "Aku tidak peduli dengan nama besarmu, tapi seharusnya kau menyadarkan diri bahwa dirimu bukanlah siapa-siapa—untuk pasienku. Dia orang lain untukmu. Dia juga tidak butuh rasa pedulimu. Jadi diamlah, dan terima kasih banyak."

"Dia bukan orang lain," Rivaille menyahut datar, "dia Eren."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu secepat itu?" Hanji menyalak ganas, "Lagipula, kau akan sama dengan keledai-keledai itu. Ingin mencelakai pasienku."

"Aku tidak akan mencelakai Eren."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyebut nama Eren!?"

"Karena—" Rivaille menjeda suara sekian detik, suaranya kian menajam, "—Eren Jaeger adalah seluruh dunia untukku."

Hanji menunduk dalam mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Kau memang sedang 'sakit', Rivaille."

Wanita itu sebenarnya sudah cukup mengerti untuk tidak usah bertanya. Dia sudah terlalu matang sebagai ahli kejiwaan dan mampu menerjemahkan berbagai ukuran gelombang mental. Dia tak perlu mengintrogasi mengapa Rivaille begitu serius, mengapa Rivaille begitu ingin tahu, dan mengapa Eren tampak begitu penting di mata pria sadis itu.

Dia juga tak ingin tahu, bagaimana Rivaille dan Eren bertemu.

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan manusia-manusia itu, mereka yang tak kunjung mengerti," Hanji mendesis, dia pasrah sudah. Tak akan ada gunanya membentengi hati Rivaille yang terlanjur dilempar hanya pada Eren. Setitik nada dalam suaranya menandai kecewa, tapi Hanji ingin segera pergi dan tak berminat memperpanjang masalah untuk saat ini.

"Tapi sayang sekali, bukan Eren Jaeger yang tadi kami bicarakan."

Rivaille tak mengejar lagi saat Hanji memboyong kaki meninggalkannya. Ekspresi sedih itu, Rivaille tahu maknanya sungguh berlipat ganda. Kecewa, putus asa, keberatan … Benar-benar bukan terlihat seperti Hanji yang selalu periang. Rivaille mengunyah seluruh informasi terisrat itu dalam otaknya, menerjemahkan menjadi gambar-gambar kemungkinan.

Dan jawabannya tetap sama. Mereka membicarakan Eren Jaeger.

"Baiklah," Rivaille berbalik badan, bersiap kembali ke ruangan sang profesor. Pria itu mendumal pelan, "aku juga pernah kuliah kedokteran. Bahkan aku lulusan terbaik. Aku juga bisa membuat catatan diagnosis dengan caraku sendiri. Pasti akan kutemukan kesimpulan tentang apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu dengan amat mudah. Lihat saja, dasar waria."

* * *

Akhir minggu yang terlalu menyenangkan bagi Eren Jaeger sudah datang.

Selepas senja hari, Eren sudah berdandan rapi. Parfum disemprotkan banyak-banyak, mewangikan kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Rambut _brunette_ halus disisir rapi. Mikasa yang melewati kamarnya sambil membawa _vacuum cleaner_ sampai terang-terangan berdecak kagum. Eren memang terlihat sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari biasa.

Dan imut. Dan _cute._ Dan manis. Dan Mikasa jadi ingin fangirling-an di dalam kamar Eren.

"Lama sekali."

Eren duduk di meja makan sambil tersenyum-senyum, menunggui jam dinding yang rasanya begitu lama berputar. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin menghadiri seminar—bertemu Levi, idolanya sepanjang masa. Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan daripada hal ini?

"Eren, kau berangkat sendiri?" Mikasa menyedot debu karpet seraya bertanya—dan entah kenapa Mikasa selalu kebagian adegan bersih-bersih, memasak, mencuci dan seribu satu macam aktivitas asisten rumah tangga lainnya.

Mungkin, gadis cantik itu memang seorang calon istri yang baik.

Istri untuk siapa?

Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Yang jelas, doa-doa Mikasa hanya berisi nama Eren.

"Aku pergi bersama Jean," Eren meraup sebutir apel yang tadinya masih teronggok di dalam tas belanjaan, "dia akan menjemputku."

Eren mulai mengunyah.

"Anak teknik sipil ingin ikut seminar kedokteran, tidak ada korelasinya. Dia hanya bermodal dusta. Jean itu siluman buaya, Eren. Kusarankan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dan—" Mikasa mendekat, merebut apel di tangan Eren, "ini belum dicuci. Jangan dimakan sembarangan."

Eren mengerucutkan bibir, kecewa.

"Padahal aku masih ingin makan, lho," keluhnya, "dan benarkah Jean adalah makhluk dari alam gaib yang tersasar di dunia manusia?" Eren tersenyum simpul.

Mikasa mengangguk dengan tampang serius meskipun niat Eren hanya bercanda.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Eren bergetar perlahan. Sebuah panggilan dari sang bujangan haus uke—entahlah—yang jelas sang pemanggil hanya menampakkan diri sebagai nomor asing. Eren ingat bahwa Rivaille tak mengizinkan Eren menyimpan nama kontak selain miliknya, dan Eren cukup tahu diri untuk tak melanggar ketentuan itu.

HP warisan Eyang penunggu pohon bisa-bisa mengandung santet jika disalahgunakan.

"Jean sudah di bawah. Aku turun dulu, ya." Eren meraup jaketnya yang disampirkan di samping sandaran kursi dan beranjak riang. "_Bye_, Mikasa!"

Mikasa melambai kecil, meskipun geliat sinar matanya begitu tak rela.

"Semoga keperjakaanmu akan tetap terjaga sampai nanti kita sah sebagai suami istri, kakakku."

Bagi Mikasa wajah porno Jean memang tak pernah bisa dipercaya.

* * *

Jean tidak berani melirik Eren yang sedang bersenandung kecil dalam boncengannya.

Eren terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia akan bertemu idolanya, dia akan bertemu si Levi-entah-siapa itu. Jean yang tadinya bermaksud baik untuk mengantarkan ke tempat seminar, kini harus membanting niat.

Iblis _mode_ terpaksa dipasang.

"Eren," Jean memanggil, kaca helm-nya dinaikkan sedikit, "bensinku sepertinya habis."

Eren membulatkan mata. Melongok ke kanan kiri, berharap ada SPBU di sekitar mereka. Tapi Eren tak melihat apa-apa.

"Kau serius, Jean? Lalu bagaimana? Tempat seminar masih jauh."

Jean sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan sekenario berlapis. Tapi sejak dulu dia sudah begitu bangga mengikrarkan diri sebagai pria jujur—dan kebohongan itu sungguh menyiksanya.

"Aku lupa tidak mengecek bensinku sebelum berangkat, maaf Eren. Mungkin lima menit ke depan motor ini akan mati di tengah jalan."

Eren mengangguk pelan di belakang. Tahu begini dia berangkat menggunakan motornya sendiri saja. Tapi Eren tak ingin membuat Jean makin merasa bersalah.

"Kita cari SPBU terdekat, Jean."—_kalau ada._

"Aku akan mencari tempat terdekat untuk berhenti, kurasa itu akan lebih baik," Jean berkata pelan—sumpah ini juga bukan maunya untuk berbohong. "Kau berpeganganlah Eren, kita akan mengebut."

Eren melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Jean.

Jean menggelinjang untuk sedetik. Di detik selanjutnya, rasa bersalah menginjak-injak kebahagiaannya hingga terkubur tak bersisa.

_Dasar kuntet iblis._

Seandainya saja dia menang dalam pertandingan basket sial itu … Seandainya saja si kuntet tidak meminta macam-macam—dia rela-rela saja menemani Eren bertemu Levi meskipun sepanjang seminar harus diam menahan cemburu di pojokan.

Jean adalah seorang lelaki pengertian, tak masalah jika harus berkorban perasaan.

Jangankan berkorban perasaan, berkorban nyawa pun dia terima dengan lapang dada—_topless_ dong.

Aneh memang. Jean bahkan tak masalah menggunakan bibir seksinya yang masih perawan—gara-gara ciuman pertama tak jadi karena keburu ditabok Mikasa—untuk menyedot bensin dari tangki motor agar Eren mengira dia benar-benar kehabisan bahan bakar. Tapi meski cinta mengalahkan segalanya, Jean bukan ahli debus yang oke-oke saja menyedot bensin dan membakar lidahnya sendiri untuk kepentingan atraksi. Dan ibunya nyaris histeris dan menelepon IGD karena takut bensin yang disedoti Jean dengan selang akan tertelan.

Motor besar Jean mendadak bergoyang-goyang seperti rusa komidi putar.

"J-Jean," Eren menggoyang pundak pemuda di depannya, "sepertinya tangkimu sudah kering."

"Um—sepertinya iya."

Jean ingin meminta maaf sambil sungkeman. _Aku disuruh si kuntet untuk melarikanmu dari Levi yang konon kabarnya adalah pria mesum bangkotan bau tanah beristri lebih dari lima dan sedang hamil semua, Eren—maafkan daku yang tega berbohong padamu, _honey. _Tapi daku tak ingin membiarkanmu diculik olehnya. Kau terlalu _unyu _dan tercipta hanya untukku._

Jean mengerti—kalau si kuntet itu iblis, si Levi berarti rajanya iblis.

"_Ajak Eren makan malam di pusat perbelanjaan di samping taman kota. Pastikan bensinmu cukup untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke sana, dan pastikan tidak cukup kalau dia merengek ingin tetap datang ke tempat seminar_."—apa kabar Jean Kirsctein yang katanya tidak pernah disetir oleh siapapun? Perintah otoriter si kuntet nyatanya tak bisa dia bantah. Selain karena dia yang telah kalah, Jean sebenarnya juga khawatir jika Eren benar-benar diculik oleh gembong penjahat kelamin bernama Levi itu.

Ya, kata si kuntet—Levi 40 tahun berkeliaran jadi penjahat kelamin karena terlalu tampan.

"Ah, hampir saja!" Jean bersyukur saat berhasil membanting motornya ke lahan parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan mewah seperti yang dipesankan oleh Rivaille sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir—ngawur.

Jean ingin sekali meninju wajahnya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia mengingkari kodratnya yang terlahir sebagai _gentleman_. Dia berbohong. Pada makhluk paling manis sedunia. Pada calon uke yang ingin sekali dinafkahinya lahir batin. Pada Eren Jaeger yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam. Jean ingin mewek dan membawa Eren ke ranjang untuk melepaskan hasrat—_mati aja gue_, dan Jean tahu dirinya tak pantas lagi untuk mendapatkan malaikat karena telah tercemari dosa.

_Kenapa jadi mendayu-dayu begini, sih?_

Jean takut-takut, menoleh pada Eren yang masih membeku di belakang. "Kau tidak apa-apa kalau kita istirahat sebentar, Eren? Akan kucarikan pedagang bensin eceran. Di sini jauh dari SPBU."

Eren mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jean."

Padahal dalam hati mengumpat, _dasar muka kuda sialan!_

Jean tak harus mematikan mesin untuk membuat motornya tewas seketika.

Eren turun dari kuda besi berwarna merah itu dengan setengah hati.

"Kau tak apa menunggu sebentar, Eren?" Jean sampai tak berani memandang sang pujaan hati. "Akan kucarikan bensin, kau masuklah ke dalam. Belilah sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Apa kita tidak bisa menggantinya dengan sesuatu?" Sikap egois ala Eren kembali muncul setelah sekian lama terpendam. "Aku punya minyak kayu putih di dalam tas."

_Please_, Eren. _Motor ini harganya lebih mahal dari tiga tahun uang sakuku, _Jean lemas.

"Tidak akan jalan kalau bukan pakai bensin," Jean masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum, "aku pergi dulu, ya. Nanti beritahu posisimu di mana agar aku tak kebingungan mencari."

Eren mengangguk.

Mungkin, dia harus sedikit bersabar.

* * *

Empat jam berlalu seperti berlari untuk Eren, tapi berlalu seperti merangkak untuk Jean.

Jean merasakan getaran pesan masuk yang keduapuluh empat kali dalam saku jaketnya. Tapi dia menahan diri untuk tak tergoda membaca agar tak terlihat tanda centang. Agar Eren mengira dia tak tahu kalau ada pesan. Dilihatnya Eren duduk, berdiri, menoleh sebentar, kemudian duduk lagi—begitu berulang-ulang. Jean mengawasi dari jauh, tak mendekat. Tak menampakkan diri lagi untuk malam ini.

Jam sebelas malam, pengunjung _mall_ sudah surut. Hanya bioskop yang masih penuh calon penonton, membeli tiket untuk pertunjukan _midnight._

Jean sampai bosan melirik arloji. Di satu sisi dia berhasil meloloskan Eren dari seminar Levi, tapi di satu sisi dia belum siap mati kalau besok Eren berniat membunuhnya karena ingkar janji. Ah, harusnya dia tak percaya dengan si bonsai jahat itu. Bukankah dia tidak terlalu bodoh dalam beladiri untuk sekedar melumpuhkan si Levi jika si penjahat kelamin ingin 'memangsa' Eren? Kenapa dia begitu percaya pada si kuntet sialan?

Dia hanya terlalu khawatir pada Eren—hanya itu.

Lalu, apakah dia tak khawatir meninggalkan Eren berdua dengan si kuntet yang berpesan bahwa _dialah_ satu-satunya pihak yang berwenang menjemput Eren di pusat perbelanjaan?

Apa si kuntet itu benar-benar akan datang?

Jean merapatkan jaket, menarik napas dalam. Bersiap muncul dari persembunyian. Dan menyiapkan mental serta pipinya untuk digampar.

Baru saja Jean melangkah, pundaknya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Eren, ternyata kau tak seburuk yang kukira, bocah galak."

"Kau—" Jean mendesis kesal, dia tidak pernah ingin berkoalisi dengan musuh. Tapi kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan terhadap Eren membuat idealismenya runtuh. "Kau benar-benar datang, _rivalled_."

"Rivaille," sang pemilik nama mengoreksi, "dan ya, benar. Aku memang rivalmu."

"Dan aku sekarang kau usir pergi setelah susah-susah menjaganya selama empat jam?"

Rivaille memandang Jean, "Benar. Kau cerdas juga rupanya, meskipun tampangmu dungu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau tidak akan mencelakai, Eren?"

"Aku bukan Levi, si pria berotak kotor yang digilai Eren," Rivaille membentuk ekspresi setenang biasa, "dan aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menginap di dalam jeruji gara-gara menyodomi bocah ingusan yang bahkan diragukan apakah sudah pernah mimpi basah."

"Kau bilang kemarin kau sudah menggagahinya?" Jean bertanya, menuntut. "Jadi mana yang benar?"

"Aku bilang Eren belum mimpi basah, bukannya 'belum pernah kubuat basah'. Perhatikan mutasi susunan kata yang kugunakan."

Jean kembali melirik Eren, "Ah, terserah apa katamu sajalah."

"Jadi sekarang saatnya kau pergi, bocah galak."

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku, kuntet?"

Rivaille menggeleng, "Eren nyaris melihatmu. Kau tidak ingin mati malam ini, kan?"

Jean melirik kembali ke arah Eren dengan takut-takut. Dia memang sudah keluar dari persembunyian, dan akan gawat jika Eren benar-benar melihatnya. Karena itulah dia mendecak sebal, "Tch, awas kalau sampai aku mendengar kabar buruk esok pagi tentang Eren. Aku akan menyeretmu ke polisi."

Rivaille tak menyahut dan membiarkan Jean berlalu pergi dengan wajah masam luar biasa. Kemudian, pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu melangkah menghampiri Eren yang masih menunggu sendirian di tengah _food court_. Pria yang lebih muda tampak heran melihat orang lain yang datang—bukan Jean yang sudah membiarkannya menunggu sendirian selama empat jam.

_Dan kenapa orang lain itu harus Rivaille coba?_

"Oi, bocah," Rivaille menyapa tiada hangat-hangatnya. "Kau datang ke sini karena ingin memenuhi undangan dariku, ya?"

"Undangan kepalamu," Eren mendesis sangat pelan, umpatannya tak sampai mencapai telinga si bos mafia. Rivaille menunggu jawaban, memandang Eren lekat seperti tak mau kehilangan. Diamati seperti tawanan, nyatanya juga bisa membuat Eren risih.

"Aku menunggu orang," Eren tersenyum memaksa, dia tidak mau pertemuannya dengan Rivaille di sini dibilang 'kalau jodoh tak ke mana'.

"Menunggu siapa?" Rivaille pura-pura tak tahu.

"Menunggu—" Eren mencomot kata pertama dalam kepalanya, "pacarku."

Rivaille mendadak ingin meniup seruling dan merayakan kebodohan calon uke-nya tersayang. "Pacarmu?" sang pria mengulangi, "Siapa pacarmu? Aku?"

"Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu pacar, dasar tungau," Eren mengumpat sebal.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku." Rivaille meraih tangan Eren, "Ayo, lebih baik kau tunggu 'pacarmu' itu di dalam bioskop bersama calon suamimu."

"Eh?" Eren berusaha melepaskan diri, "Lepaskan, Rivaille! Mana ada menunggu orang di dalam bioskop? Lagipula, pintu bioskopnya belum dibuka! Kita akan menggelandang jika masuk ke sana! Lepaskan aku!"

"Biar aku yang menyuruh _security_ untuk membuka pintu untuk kita," Rivaille menjawab tanpa beban. Menarik Eren makin kuat untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Dan kau tidak akan menggelandang selama aku masih mampu menyediakan pundak dan pangkuan untukmu."

"Sialan, kau! Lepaskan aku!"

Rivaille membawa Eren menuju ke dalam bioskop temaram yang dipenuhi aroma _popcorn_ di segala penjuru. Dua _security_ yang menjaga di tangga masuk studio saling berbisik-bisik, menerka apakah ada sesuatu yang salah pada dua orang ganteng yang baru masuk beberapa detik lalu. Tapi Rivaille tak ingin memikirkan ekosistem tempat mereka berada sekarang. Yang jelas, dia ingin menyeret Eren masuk dan melempar si panda bermata hijau ke kursi paling belakang.

"Tolong dibuka tasnya," petugas _security_ memandang Eren dan Rivaille dengan _kepo_. "Tidak ada kamera. Oke, silakan masuk. Kalian kakak adik, ya? Yang mana kakaknya, mana adiknya?"

"Bukan, kami pasangan pengantin baru."

Eren _sweatdropped_ maksimal mendengar jawaban sinting Rivaille. Tapi dia menurut saja saat diseret menaiki tangga. Lima studio dengan ukuran berbeda terhampar di depan mata, dan Rivaille langsung menyeret Eren ke studio 3, menyuruhnya memberikan tiket pada mbak-mbak berbelahan rok tinggi yang menjaga pintu sambil pasang senyum menggoda.

Rivaille, biarpun pendek, feromonnya sangat mujarab untuk menarik betina.

"Aku tidak bawa," Eren berbohong, padahal tiket pemberian Rivaille tak pernah keluar dari tasnya sejak hari itu. "Sumpah, aku tidak bawa. Kita pulang saja."

Rivaille menggeleng, "Oke, kubelikan lagi."

"T-tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

Eren menyerah. Dompet Rivaille masih terlalu tebal untuk tak meloloskannya kabur jika alasannya hanya gara-gara tidak membawa tiket. Eren menyerahkan syarat masuk mereka dengan setengah hati, dan Rivaille menggandengnya masuk ke dalam studio yang masih belum digelapkan. Rangkaian cuplikan film baru terpampang sebagai ekstra, dan pria itu membawa Eren menaiki tangga menuju singgasana dengan _bridal style_—dalam imajinasi Rivaille saja, sih.

Realitanya, Eren sedang digiring paksa seperti Sora yang nakal ingin pipis dalam kamar.

"Duduk," perintah Rivaille meluncur saat mereka telah mencapai barisan teratas. Eren tak banyak bicara dan langsung menghempaskan pantat di kursi empuk paling sudut.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, bocah."

Rivaille duduk di sampingnya, menghalangi Eren dari kejamnya dunia dan colekan pengunjung lain yang—siapa tahu—juga tertarik untuk menyentil bokongnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku menonton film ini?" Eren mengamati karcis yang telah disobek dalam cahaya remang-remang, "Apa film ini film porno?"

"Siapa peduli film," Rivaille melepaskan jas, menutupkan lembaran tebal itu ke tubuh Eren. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kita akan menonton pertunjukan macam apa."

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku?" Eren menarik jas Rivaille hingga menutup sampai ke dada. Jujur saja, Eren baru sekali ini nonton _midnight _dan petugas bioskop tidak terlalu peka pada keinginan pengunjung yang mudah masuk angin seperti dia.

"Karena hotel sudah terlalu _mainstream_."

"Heh!?"

Eren nyaris menjerit, bersamaan dengan layar yang mulai melebar dan manik-manik lampu meredup perlahan-lahan.

"_Ssh. Don't talk during the show," Rivaille _meniru tulisan yang menggurat di layar, bibirnya membungkam mulut Eren dengan sebuah ciuman ganas. Di deretan paling belakang, hanya mereka berdua yang mengisi. Penontong lain tersebar di bawah, masing-masing juga membawa pasangan dan Rivaille sungguh tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Nggh—Rivaille." Eren melepaskan ciuman ganas mereka, "Kau gila. Ini tempat umum."

"Bukankah tempat seperti ini justru lebih menantang?" Rivaille memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam baju Eren, meraba tonjolan kecil yang mengeras di dalam sana. "Kau sudah lama merindukan ini, bukan … Eren? Omong-omong, celana dalammu bersih, kan?"

Eren menelan ludah, awalnya dia menerima ciuman Rivaille dengan setengah hati. Tapi lumatan ganas membuatnya terhanyut, dan Eren menarik leher Rivaille agar melumatnya makin buas. Eren terjepit, tersudut pada sandaran kursi. Eren baru mengerti bahwa Rivaille memilih film horor. Tidak banyak cahaya di layar, hanya ada_ setting_ sekolah gelap, gedung gelap, rumah gelap, dan semuanya gelap. Itu cukup membantu Rivaille untuk makin leluasa melahap Eren karena tidak terlalu banyak cahaya putih menimpa mereka.

Rivaille menggigiti leher Eren, menggesekkan lidah dengan kulit, membuat Eren mendesah di balik jas Rivaille yang digunakannya untuk menutupi diri dari dunia luar.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Rivaille menggunakan lidahnya untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Eren. Saliva manis si lumba-lumba menyatu dalam dirinya, membuat Rivaille mengecap nikmat sebelum paru-parunya nyaris kehabisan udara.

Bibir Eren sampai memerah karena Rivaille menggilas otot penuh saraf itu dengan ciuman panas bertubi-tubi. Jemari Eren menelusup di sela-sela rambut Rivaille, menarik kepala sang pria makin mendekat. Rivaille meremas pinggang Eren penuh minat, dan Eren mencakari dada bidang Rivaille yang entah sejak kapan kancingnya sudah mulai terlepas satu-persatu.

"Nggh—Rivaille." Makhluk jahanam itu sungguh luar biasa. Eren sampai tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bertahan waras dan tenang. Suara film sudah tak punya daya untuk menembus pendengaran mereka. Otak mereka sudah tak difungsikan untuk mendengar dan mencermati apapun—kecuali memagut satu sama lain.

"Ssh, jangan bicara. Mereka bisa memergoki kita," Rivaille mengecup pundak Eren, menjilatinya seperti baru dituangi es krim. "Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencapai klimaks jika mereka tahu."

"Aku …," Eren merasakan tarian lidah Rivaille membelai dadanya, "hanya ingin … bilang … kalau … nggh, nilai ujianmu … nol."

Rivaille membuka pelan resleting celana Eren.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ajari aku anatomi mulai besok."

Eren tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya menegang.

Eren sempat berjengit ngilu saat gerakan Rivaille mulai memanas, dan lawan mainnya memiliki cara yang cukup jitu dengan mendekap kepala Eren dalam pelukan.

Eren merasa celana dalamnya membasah, dan tangan Rivaille yang digunakan untuk membelai pipinya juga sudah mulai melengket. Eren bisa mencium aroma cairan pelumasnya sendiri. Tapi Rivaille tak peduli dan terus menjajah seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lupakan Levi, lupakan Kirsctein—" Rivaille berbisik di telinga Eren, "pandanglah aku saja, bocah."

Eren mengerjapkan mata.

Rivaille menariknya makin mendekat, merangkum seluruh tubuh Eren hanya untuknya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Eren," Rivaille berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka, "Jujurlah—setidaknya jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah muak mendengarmu menyangkal perasaanmu padaku, berkali-kali."

Eren memejamkan mata, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/NOTE**

**Pembaca yang budiman, tolong beritahu saya apabila fanfiksi ini mulai menjurus ke rating MA, ataupun jika sudah benar2 jauh dari kesopanan.**

Kenapa saya malah ngetik pake High Tower Text? Kenapa saya hari minggu malah ngupdate dan kenapa belakangan meluangkan waktu buat nulis fic aja rasanya susah begini?

Tanya kenapa.

Entah kapan fic ini akan berakhir. Chapter ini pun langsung publish apa adanya setelah saya kebut semalaman. 2 bulan fic ini berjalan, saya masih ingin berusaha disiplin. Meskipun minggu ini saya nyaris lepasin target, tapi akhirnya chapter ini selesai meski penuh kecacatan dan tambalan di sana sini.

Well, maaf update-nya makin lama aja rasanya. Di awal minggu saya jatoh sakit gegara ada agenda absurd yang bikin saya koprol nyaris 10 jam sehari tanpa boleh beranjak. 11 matkul seminggu juga bikin ngesot, setumpuk kertas nunggu dikoreksi, dan ujian ini itu bikin saya ngampar lebih cepat krn kecapean. Padahal saya ya jarang belajar, tapi kok 24 jam rasanya masih aja kurang. Dulu di bayangan saya kuliah itu semenyenangkan anak-anak kuliahan di FTV. Tapi ternyata sama sekali nggak. Itulah yang bikin saya males kuliah. :3

Di satu sisi saya benci dedlen. Di sisi lain saya sangat bergantung pada dedlen karena dari sononya saya orangnya males luar biasa. Alasan pendisiplinan diri itu jugalah yang membuat saya bikin peraturan sendiri buat rajin mengupdate fic ini. Tapi ternyata nyaris keteteran, ataukah bensin saya untuk fic ini udah mulai habis? *natap laptop dengan galaunya*

Sudahlah. Saya jadi curhat. :'(

Review selalu ditunggu, teman.

Salam manis, Kiaara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Chapter 11**

Hujan deras di luar menggigit musim gugur yang sekarat.

Perpustakaan senyap. Kecuali di salah satu sudut, tempat dua sosok lelaki duduk berdampingan dengan lengan saling bersinggungan intim.

"Baiklah, Rivaille—" Dan mereka berdua tenggelam diantara tumpukan buku dengan naluri, niat, minat dan atensi yang berbeda. "Kita mulai."

Tapi tak ada yang tahu apakah perasaan mereka memang belum beresonansi, ataukah memang masih belum selaras.

"Buka bukumu Rivaille, jangan diam saja."

Memang Eren Jaeger sedang tidak ingin berpikir mengenai hal itu. Dia bahkan berusaha mengunci seluruh ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi malam. Dia, Rivaille, dan perilaku kebinatangan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dikenang—setidaknya itu menurut Eren.

Yang penting sekarang, dia harus membantu Rivaille belajar.

"Jadi, sudah berapa tahun kau sekolah—setidaknya kau pernah belajar Biologi saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, kan?" tangan Eren bergerak-gerak lincah, menari. Bolpoin di cepitan jari menendangi serat-serat kertas, memuntahkan tinta tanpa henti.

"Ya."

Sependek itu.

Rivaille ternyata bukan cuma pendek badannya—jawabannya juga pendek.

"Lalu kau sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa pada dirimu sendiri karena tidak pernah belajar?"

"Tidak."

Rivaille yang pada ujian lalu berhasil mendapat medali emas berupa sebutir telur, masih tidak banyak berekspresi. Sang pria berambut eboni duduk di samping Eren. Sesekali darahnya berdesir, entah mengapa.

Tuhan sedang mengujinya, barangkali.

"Kau jangan jelalatan begitu," Eren risih karena terus dipandangi. Rivaille menumpukan lutut di atas meja, menyangga dagu. Berkedip sesekali, terkagum-kagum seperti anak kecil melihat ikan koi bermata hijau berenang lincah dalam akuarium.

"Sudah kubilang—jangan jelalatan. Perhatikan bukumu."

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri, bocah. Untukku kau ini tidak ada menariknya."

Dia berdusta, tentu saja. Demi lubuk hatinya yang baru diaktifkan lagi setelah sekian lama dibiarkan menganggur tanpa diisi pulsa, Rivaille ingin sekali membelah cincin hijau pada jantung mata Eren yang selalu riang berbicara.

Eren Jaeger menciptakan medan magnet baru dalam hidupnya. Kemudian, Rivaille ingin menyusup, mengecilkan diri, merunut jaringan saraf di kepala berambut cokelat, dan membebaskan lapang pandangnya untuk menjejak diksi dalam otak sang asisten dosen.

Rivaille ingin tahu, adakah namanya tersimpan di dalam sana sebagai sesuatu yang tak ingin dibagi?

Tidakkah dia cukup berarti untuk Eren?

"Hei, Rivaille, kau mendengarkanku?" Eren mengibaskan tangan di depan mata kelam itu, mencoba mendeteksi kesadaran 'sang mahasiswa'.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir tentang adegan dewasa dan sebagainya. Kita akan belajar, benar? Istirahatkan dulu otak pornomu."

"Ya."

Rivaille memang telah siap mendengarkan kuliah privat untuk sekian jam ke depan, tapi potensinya untuk berpikir serba ambigu jangan kira bisa diistirahatkan.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, bocah. Silakan kau mulai."

Persetan dengan isi otaknya yang lebih tebal dari lima belas jilid buku pengantar anatomi, persetan dengan predikat _summa cumlaude_-nya. Persetan dengan semua orang yang memanggilnya Levi-sensei. Persetan dengan penggemar bukunya yang tak terhitung hingga bisa membentuk suatu komunitas raksasa—persetan dengan semua.

Rivaille memang telah memusatkan seluruh inderanya bagi Eren seorang.

Hari ini, dia merelakan diri berguru pada Eren Jaeger.

"Kita akan belajar apa?"

Belum pernah rasanya Rivaille jadi penganut ilmu padi. Bukan Rivaille bila bersedia 'merunduk', menjadikan dirinya tampak lebih bodoh dari orang lain. Bukan Rivaille bila bersedia dianggap gelas kosong yang butuh dituangi ilmu. Tapi demi bisa berduaan bersama pemuda manis yang sudah mengacak-acak mimpinya itu, dia mau.

"Apa aku harus mencatat juga, Jaeger?"

Atau sebenarnya Rivaille tetap sini hanya karena ingin memandangi dan terus memandangi?

Eren balas menatap, meskipun tak terlalu lama.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja kalau begitu. Jawaban soal kemarin, soal keenambelas. Kau salah, Rivaille. Kau tidak bisa menyejajarkan istilah bulu dengan rambut. Manusia adalah mamalia, dan mamalia tidak punya bulu. Jadi sebenarnya istilah bulu hidung, bulu kaki—itu semua salah kaprah dan bahasa menyetujuinya tanpa melihat definisi yang benar. Hanya kelas burung yang punya bulu. Sekarang, kau lihat ini—"

Eren mulai berceloteh seraya memperlihatkan gambar sebatang rambut utuh dengan seluruh kelenjar dan pembuluh darah pada kantungnya.

"Ini bulbus dan ini folikel, ini _musculus arrector_. Kau jangan salah juga membedakan ciri kelenjar keringat dan kelenjar minyak. Coba lihat perbandingannya baik-baik."

Rivaille melipat lengan, menelan ludah.

Galau.

Ah, dia justru sangat ingin mengecup pucuk kepala berambut sewarna tembaga itu. Apakah Eren akan mendorongnya sampai tersungkur jatuh dari kursi jika dia nekat?

"Rivaille," Eren masam, merasa tidak didengarkan. "Kau tangkap penjelasanku, tidak?"

"Tentu saja," Rivaille sebisa mungkin menguasai diri, dengan tampang sedatar dinding di belakang mereka, masih menjawab sekenanya, "Kau bilang kalau burung itu berbulu. Dan aku setuju-setuju saja, bocah."

Eren sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menginjak kaki Rivaille di bawah meja yang sejak tadi—entah sengaja atau tidak—selalu saja menyentuhi betisnya.

"Rivaille, ayolah—"

"Ayo saja. Kalau kau belum capek dan bisa mengimbangi vitalitasku, aku tidak menolak. Tapi apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya lagi, Jaeger? Padahal kemarin malam kau sampai ngos-ngosan dan minta ampun padaku."

"Rivaile …. Ayolah, kau jangan bercanda," Eren mulai merengek. "Aku serius."

"Sudah kujawab, kan—ayo saja." Rivaille langsung menyambar, "Benar kau ingin serius denganku, Jaeger? Kau ingin dilamar dengan cincin atau bunga mawar? Atau cukup dibawakan sebungkus kondom sebagai mahar?"

"Rivaille,_ please_. Hargaku tidak semurah itu."

"Kalau begitu, berapapun akan kubayar."

_Tolong aku Mama,_ Eren sampai ingin mencakari lantai. Entah siapa yang sinting sekarang, tapi dia yakin dirinya akan benar-benar jadi sinting kalau tetap bertahan duduk di samping iblis pendek ini untuk sekian jam ke depan.

"Kita bukan sedang membicarakan itu. Kita ini sedang membicarakan rambut."

"Ya sudahlah," Rivaille tidak ingin _mood_-nya retak mendadak, karena itulah dia membiarkan Eren memiliki konsentrasinya untuk sementara. Sebelum dia malah meliar lebih jauh dan pikiran-pikiran _hentai _tingkat dewa, lebih baik sesekali menurut.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku apa perbedaan rambut dengan bulu, bocah."

_Bulu terus, dasar kurcaci._

"Sudah, sudah. Cukup dengan bulu dan rambut. Ah, mungkin aku bisa kena stroke mendadak kalau semua mahasiswaku sepertimu, serius," Eren menggembungkan pipi, membuat Rivaille ingin mencubit gemas donat cokelat ranum itu dan melahapnya dengan lidah penuh nafsu—tapi dia gengsi karena sepertinya dia sudah terlalu serakah jadi penjarah.

Karena itulah Rivaille _stay cool_.

Puasa. Puasa. Puasa.

"Tidak jadi bicara soal rambut?" Rivaille pura-pura membaca buku setebal kitab undang-undang hukum pidana, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku tentang pigmentasi—kenapa ada hitam, kenapa pirang, dan yang selalu membuatku tertarik—kenapa ada rambut sewarna kacang almond bakar_? _Bagiku itu sangat menarik, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, menawan."

Eren langsung _blushing_ tanpa ampun mendengar gombalan maut ala Rivaille.

"Kau jangan menggodaku," Eren membolak-balik halaman buku anatomi kesayangannya, tapi di matanya semua halaman kini ditebari gambar bunga-bunga—kalau bukan gambar _lope-lope_. "Aku tidak akan mau melayanimu lagi, sekarang saatnya belajar."

"Siapa menggoda siapa?" Rivaille, pada nyatanya belum bisa mereduksi potensi bicara sengaknya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Jaeger. Aku hanya bertanya. Dasar bocah kurang pengalaman. Bisa-bisanya kanguru dungu jadi asdos. Mau jadi apa mahasiswamu nanti?"

"Kau ini memang kurang ajar padaku, ya," Eren ingin sekali tersenyum, tapi mati-matian menahan lengkungan sabit di bibirnya karena tak mau Rivaille melihat. "Ini bukan topik bahasan kita, bahkan sama sekali tidak masuk kurikulum. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sedang tidak bisa digoda dengan gombalan kacangan seperti itu. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa digoda."

"Ya, karena seharusnya memang kaulah yang menggodaku," Rivaille berkata datar, namun sorot matanya terlihat menantang. "Perhatikan, bocah. Hukum Rivaille ayat empat pasal satu berbunyi sebagai berikut—uke menggoda, seme menggila. Hukum itu mutlak berlaku dalam keadaan apapun dan kau harus menerima. Aku tidak menerima komplain."

"Kau curang, hukum macam apa itu? Adanya juga Hukum Poisevaille bukan Hukum Rivaille—dan isi hukummu itu, benar-benar semaumu sendiri."

Eren tahu wajahnya kini telah memerah.

"Lagipula, kapan aku mengikrarkan diri jadi uke-mu?

"Seingatku belum, tapi akan," Rivaille menjawab santai. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Kau menyumpahiku?" Eren mengibaskan tangan, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu."

"Ya, terserah saja," lelaki setinggi 160 sentimeter itu menyeringai, lengannya bersilang—bukan sok _cool_, hanya saja dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur memeluk Eren.

"Lihat saja—" ternyata masih ada balasan dari Eren, "aku takkan pernah jatuh ke tanganmu."

"Jangan jatuh ke tanganku," demi apapun, Eren bisa melihat mata hitam Rivaille berkilat jahat, "kau jatuh sajalah ke ranjangku."

Eren berjengit mendengar serangan susulan dari si pendek berlidah tajam itu.

"Dasar kau ini. Parah sekali isi otakmu itu, Rivaille. Isinya hanya delusi, delusi dan delusi. Kau apa tidak takut mengalami disfungsi cerebrum kalau begini jadinya?" Eren menggeleng heran. Seakan semua topik selalu memiliki akses ke belantara setan jika Rivaille-lah yang diajak berbicara. Dan dia sepertinya harus mulai terbiasa kalau tidak mau benar-benar jadi sinting akibat terlalu kaku untuk mau menerima.

_Menerima?_

"Baiklah. Kau lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi, bocah."

"Ini irisan kelenjar hipofisis—"

"Apa aku boleh mencoba menjelaskannya, Jaeger?"

Eren mengangguk, menyodorkan bukunya pada Rivaille. "Silakan. Coba kita lihat kemampuanmu sudah sejauh mana."

Rivaille berdeham.

"Kelenjar hipofisis dibelah menjadi dua bagian yang secara fungsional dapat dikatakan bekerja secara terpisah. Yang gelap ini, kita menyebutnya adenohipofisis. Yang gambarnya lebih terang, ini irisan neurohipofisis. Adenohipofisis terkontruksi dari sel-sel penyekresi sekret hormon, dan neurohipofisis adalah bagian saraf yang juga telah termodifikasi menjadi sebuah jalur hormonal—dan kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti kalau aku sama sekali tak main-main jika aku bilang ingin memilikimu, Jeager?"

Eren memiringkan kepala. "Eh?"

"Ini irisan ginjal. Nama lainnya ren. Renal. Renalis—terserah mereka sebut apa. Bentuknya seperti kacang kedelai, menggantung di kanan kiri tulang belakang. Kalau dibelah, akan banyak ditemukan saluran menjulur—ini simpai Bowman, glomerulus, tubulus contortus proksimal, ini tubulus distal, ini saluran pengumpul, ini angsa Henle, ini vena renalis—dan sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Eren? Aku ingin tahu—apakah aku hanya harus menunggu, ataukah aku juga harus merepotkan diri untuk mengejarmu. Kau tinggal bilang apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak pernah main-main jika mengincar sesuatu."

"Rivaille," Eren menyentuh lengan pria itu, tiba-tiba merasa iba, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tidak lebih baik dari yang kau lihat," Rivaille menutup bukunya, mendengus perlahan, "selama kau tidak pernah mau berusaha untuk mengerti, aku tidak akan pernah merasa baik."

"Aku mengerti," Eren menarik tangannya, kemudian menggigit bibir. "Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menerima—aku tidak pernah bercita-cita jadi _gay_, Rivaille. Maaf."

"Lalu, seluruh desahan erotismu itu, apa artinya?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada perasaan yang ikut bermain saat kau menggagahiku," sergah Eren.

Rivaille memalingkan wajah, muak. "Tahu apa kau soal perasaan, bocah?"

"Kadang-kadang ada hati yang dipahat dari batu—dan sepertinya itu punyaku."

"Hatimu belum membatu. Setidaknya tidak akan kuizinkan membatu jika itu untukku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Eren mendengar suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu usir aku pergi dan suruhlah aku menghindar," Rivaille bergerak maju, lengannya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi Eren. Dada mereka hampir bersinggungan jika saja Eren tidak menarik diri menjauh. "Kenapa matamu tidak berani memandangku, Jaeger?"

Eren menunduk, dia sudah tahu tatapan macam apa itu. Tatapan penagih jawaban. Mata kelabu yang menghujam tajam, berusaha menembus hati terdalamnya—berusaha menggali perasaan yang _siapa tahu_ masih coba disembunyikan.

Dan Rivaille sungguh ingin membersihkan seluruh serakan daun yang mati-matian digunakan Eren untuk menimbun isi hatinya.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya, bocah keras kepala? Apa kau bisa menjauhiku?"

Eren menggeleng.

Lengan Rivaille melingkari lehernya, menariknya mendekat dengan paksa.

"Kau tak bisa menjauhiku, tapi tak mau kumiliki, hm?"

Rivaille mendekatkan wajah, hidungnya menyentuh pipi Eren yang mulai memerah. "Keledai dungu, kau masih bersikeras tak ingin mencoba meskipun kau tahu bahwa kau tak bisa menjauhiku? Ternyata kau memang tidak semurahan yang kukira, Jaeger. Mendapatkanmu ternyata tak semudah mengetuk isi celanamu. Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak membaca artikel tentang tips percintaan. Kau ternyata licin seperti belut. Tapi belut tidak akan bisa lolos dari seekor ular. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Eren menelan ludah. Menghela napas berat sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi pria itu, kemudian menggumam pelan, "Kau akan menyesal kalau memaksaku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

"Lebih baik aku menyesal karena memaksamu daripada menyesal karena tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha mendapatkanmu," tandas Rivaille, "dan, Jaeger, aku bersedia kaurepotkan jika kau benar-benar ingin mengalami kisah cinta yang penuh dengan adegan dramatis. Jangan sungkan-sungkan membuatku kerepotan mengejar, karena aku seribu kali lebih tangguh dari perhitunganmu."

"Kita sama-sama membutuhkan pemuasan seks," Eren mencoba beralasan sebagai jawaban atas tantangan Rivaille yang tak main-main. "dan kau sudah mendapatkannya sesering yang kau mau. Apalagi yang kau cari? Aku tidak menuntut apapun sebagai bayaran. Aku bukan pelacur dan kau bukan pelanggan. Kita hanya sama-sama butuh. Kita impas."

"Aku ingin menertawaimu tapi itu takkan membantu membasuh otak idiotmu," Rivaille kembali muak menyadari usaha defensif Eren, "atau mungkin aku harus menumpahkan secangkir _weak cappuccino_ di atas kepalamu agar kau berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerdas dan berpikir selayaknya orang dewasa?"

Eren menggeleng, tersenyum, "Kau hanya menilaiku terlalu polos, dan menilaiku terlalu baik. Aku hanya akan melukaimu, sekali kau bersamaku kau tak akan punya kesempatan untuk bebas. Aku tidak ingin menawarkan posisi pahit itu pada siapapun, Rivaille."

"Kalau aku mau?"

"Tidak juga akan kutawarkan padamu, maaf." Eren belum mendistraksi senyumnya, meskipun hatinya kini sedikit sakit karena lagi-lagi harus dipaksa memahami realita.

"Tidak usah melemparkan senyuman Judas, dasar bocah ingusan penipu." Rivaille meraup tas Eren dan melemparkannya ke dalam pelukan sang asisten dosen. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi bernegosiasi denganmu. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan melakukan cara kasar sebagai pilihan terakhir. Sekarang lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum kau benar-benar meludahiku di sini."

Eren, masih mempertahankan senyumnya, lalu membuka tas. Memasukkan buku catatan dan alat tulisnya, sesekali melirik Rivaille yang kini berpaling menghadap jendela kaca.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa."

"Aku juga tidak akan bertanya."

"Um—"

"Apa?"

Bukan, suara itu bukan datang dari Eren.

"Ada apa?" Rivaille bertanya lagi. "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Eren menggeleng. Rivaille mengangkat wajah, memutar leher, menyipitkan mata.

"Um—Levi-sensei? Syukurlah, saya mencari Anda sejak pagi, Sensei. Ini hasil revisi judul tesis saya yang kemarin—"

Rivaille menelan ludah.

"Eh, Levi-sensei, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Seakan disetrum listrik ribuan volt, Rivaille merasa gravitasi tak lagi bisa menopang dirinya untuk tetap tegak dan tenang.

"Kau—"

Mungkin sepetak tanah pemakaman sepanjang hampir dua meter perlu segera dipesan.

"Fubar."

"Levi-sensei?"

Bukan Berthold yang kini memastikan.

Tapi Eren.

Eren yang tangannya berhenti di udara, tak jadi merangkum kertas-kertas ke dalam tas.

Eren yang telah memucat seakan baru saja disengat kalajengking.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Berth?" Eren mendongak pada kakak kelasnya yang jangkung, meminta penjelasan. "Kau memanggilnya … Levi?"

Berthold mendadak bingung dengan reaksi berlebihan Eren, tapi dia mengangguk.

Melirik Rivaille, Eren melihat sosok pria itu seolah kini sudah ditinggalkan jiwanya ysng mengambang pergi—dia membeku seperti orang mati, meskipun wajahnya tak sepucat Eren.

"Rivaille, apa maksudnya ini?"—_lebih baik bertanya langsung pada tersangka._

"Rivaille!" Eren mengguncang patung beku itu, "Kau jangan pura-pura linglung!"

"Aku tidak linglung, dasar idiot," Rivaille menghempaskan tangan Eren. "Bocah ini salah orang. Tidak mungkin aku adalah Levi—penjahat kelamin tukang menghamili orang. Aku lebih bersih dari dia. Aku bukan dia dan—" Rivaille berpaling pada Berthold, "Senpai, Anda salah orang."

Berthold tertegun lama seolah melihat barisan bebek jalan kayang.

"Senpai?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"Oh, jadi kau adik kelasku?" Rivaille—untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup—jadi berpura-pura bodoh. _Dan ini sungguh menyebalkan,_ batinnya galau.

"Sensei, pasti Anda belum lupa." Berthold menjawab sambil mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Mulai berpromosi soal tulisan hasil begadangnya semingguan ini. "Ini revisi proposal tesis saya yang Sensei tolak kemarin. Saya tidak lagi ingin mengangkat penelitian soal darah buatan. Saya ingin membuat suatu rancangan obat pengganti kemoterapi. Saya menembak kemampuan sistem imun untuk mempertahankan tubuh dari penyakit apapun, bukan ingin membakar sel kanker dengan obat-obatan kimia seperti praktik kemoterapi. Obat yang saya ajukan dapat mereduksi kanker yang sudah bermetastasis**1**, dan kalau bisa saya juga ingin membuatnya bisa memiliki kemampuan men-_silencing_**2**ekspresi abnormal onkogen dalam sel tub—"**3**

"Kau ini bicara apa, Senpai?" Rivaille makin gundah gulana, bukan karena kesulitan mengunyah kalimat sepanjang rel kereta. Dia hanya sedang … sangat frustasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bahasamu terlalu tinggi, Senpai. Aku adalah mahasiswa baru, jadi mahasiswa kedokteran pun pakai menyogok pula. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin jadi dokter dan ingin masuk _boyband_, di kelas cuma jadi figuran. Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan aku untuk hal ini, Senpai."—entah ini dusta untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dusta yang dilancarkan masih dengan wajah sedatar perut penggorengan.

Rivaille benar sudah kehabisan akal. Dia mati kutu di depan Eren, yakin dirinya sudah tertangkap basah.

"Kau bisa—" Eren mendorong kursinya ke belakang, kemudian berdiri, "—membohongi aku lain kali."

Berthold memandang Eren penuh tanda tanya, dan Rivaille tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Selamat berkonsultasi dengan Levi-sensei, Berth."

Eren menarik tas selempangnya dengan kasar. Sayang dia lupa. Tasnya masih sepenuhnya terbuka. Kertas-kertasnya berhamburan, bolpoin menggelinding jauh ke bawah meja, dan Rivaille sampai menyipitkan mata saat melihat sebuah botol kaca menggelinding hampir mencapai pinggiran meja. Untung saja dia sigap menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah, kenapa aku ceroboh sekali," Eren mengeluh, dipungutinya kertas satu-persatu. Berthold pun memutuskan turun tangan dan ikut membantu.

Tapi Rivaille tidak.

Sepasang mata tajamnya tak berkedip membaca identitas yang tertempel pada badan benda asing itu.

Ah, tidak. Dia memang tidak pernah kuliah psikiatri setelah lulus pendidikan dokter—tapi sederetan kata itu sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

Dia tahu benda apa yang kini tergenggam di tangannya itu.

"Kembalikan!" Eren merebut obatnya dari tangan Rivaille. Wajahnya merah padam menahan marah. Sementara Rivaille hanya berkedip pelan, berusaha membaca seluruh reaksi Eren. Dia tak ingin melewatkan satu petunjuk pun.

"Jaeger—"

Eren berbalik. Tanpa permisi, dia berlari dan menghilang menuruni tangga.

* * *

Mikasa dengan bangga menghidangkan supnya yang masih mengepul.

"Eren—" dan senyum cantik di wajahnya tak lagi membekas saat Eren yang baru pulang ternyata hanya melewatinya begitu saja. "Eren, ayo makan dulu—"

Jawaban untuk tawaran Mikasa hanyalah sebuah suara bantingan pintu.

"Eren?"

Di dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita, Eren melemparkan diri di atas ranjang. Memandang langit-langit, terpekur dengan napas memburu.

"Levi?" Entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia menyebut nama itu sejak berlari meninggalkan Rivaille dan Berthold tanpa berucap apa-apa. "Levi adalah Rivaille?"

Eren yakin dirinya tak salah mendengar. Tampang Berthold yang kebingungan melihat reaksinya, Rivaille yang tidak menjawab apapun meski tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang disapa, dan perkataan Irvin-sensei tentang sahabat baiknya yang bernama Levi—adakah semua itu akan mengerucutkan informasi menjadi satu nama yang sama?

Rivaille?

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Keringat dingin ternyata sudah separah itu membanjiri pelipisnya. Eren mencengkeram selimut, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Jadi selama ini aku bercinta dengan Levi—berkali-kali?"

Eren tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan sekecewa hari ini.

Apakah benar Levi-sama tega merendahkannya hanya karena dia seorang _fanboy_? Hanya karena Eren sangat mengidolakannya? Hanya karena Eren selalu menggunakannya sebagai objek masturbasi—ah, tidak. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau untuk yang satu ini.

_Levi-sama bukan Rivaille. Berthold hanya bercanda._

Eren mengaduk isi tasnya dengan gusar. Dia tahu dirinya kecewa. Levi-sama bukan sosok terhormat seperti apa yang dia kira.

"Rivaille bukan Levi," Eren mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti mantra—hanya saja, keyakinannya tak mau dipaksa. Dia terlanjur mengambil konklusi, berdasarkan alasan acak yang disebut 'percaya'.

Rivaille adalah Levi.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Kepalanya mendadak pening—dia butuh pertolongan.

"Obatku … "

Eren kembali menginjeksi diri, menyesap penenang melalui aliran darah dan kembali merebah meluruskan tulang belakang. Eren sadar bahwa dirinya tak pernah sadar. Dia terlalu polos, terlalu hijau, terlalu naif memandang dunia.

Dia terlanjur diperangkap tenunan jaring laba-laba bertoksin tanpa pernah berusaha mengelak. Dia merangkak mendekati sarang reptil berdarah dingin tanpa tahu apa yang akan dia terima sebagai konsekuensi pilihan.

Dan saat ini Eren kecewa, sangat kecewa.

Akan lebih baik jika laba-laba beracun itu bukan Levi-sama—dan akan lebih baik jika Rivaille memang bukan siapa-siapa.

_Tidak. Lelaki itu terlalu brengsek jika disemati imbuhan_ –sama.

Ponsel pemberian Rivaille berkedip perlahan, menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat yang langsung muncul di layar. Menindih sembilan belas percobaan panggilan yang dibiarkan lolos tak terjawab.

**1 new message**

**From: Rivaille (mobile)**

_[Kau sudah pulang, Jaeger? Kalau masih di kampus, aku menunggu di tempat parkir. Aku tahu kau marah, tapi setidaknya balas pesanku. Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Balas secepatnya atau aku tidak akan berhenti menelepon sampai kau bosan.]_

Tentu Eren takkan membiarkan Rivaille bersusah payah menghubunginya sampai kuping panas.

Layar ponselnya menggelap perlahan. Semua gangguan dari Rivaille terputus saat Eren memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan melempar batang tipis itu hingga menyusup dalam ke bawah bantal.

* * *

"Lho, ilmuwan kita belum pulang?"

Hanji mengetuk kaca mobil Rivaille dengan punggung tangan. Irvin berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Hanji masih berusaha membangunkan si pria pendek yang tampak tenggelam, merosot ketiduran di belakang setir.

"Halo, Rivaille!" Hanji mengetuk makin barbar, "Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan kenapa kau masih menunggu di sini!? Ingin melamar kerja jadi satpam atau apa?"

Ketukan Hanji membuat kaca _Lexus_ hitam itu bergetar.

"Oi, Rivaille! Kau kalau tidur tidak ada imut-imutnya! Bangun, bangun!"

"Hanji, sudah," Irvin menarik tangan istrinya, "dia takkan mendengar."

Tapi_ toh_ Hanji hanya berhenti tak lebih dari setengah detik.

"Oi, Rivaille!" Hanji meneruskan usahanya. "Kau menunggu siapa!? Keluarlah!"

"Hanji!" Irvin kali ini memutuskan untuk menegur lebih tegas, "Pelankan suaramu. Ini sudah malam. Lagipula, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Petra."

Hanji menarik tubuhnya. Mendengus kesal.

"Ah, aku sepertinya memang tidak terlalu menyukai dia, Irvin, terlepas dari apakah dia sudah pernah melakukan penolakan sepihak yang sangat kejam pada sahabatku. Petra."

Irvin tersenyum maklum, "Tidak masalah, kurasa. Lagipula 'perjodohan' mereka itu idemu, bukan keinginan Petra sendiri."

"Karena Petra sudah mulai membuka hati untuk Auruo?"

Irvin menggeleng, "Karena Petra lebih menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Eren."

Hanji memalingkan wajah. _Pada akhirnya, porosnya selalu saja bertumpu pada eksistensi Eren_.

"Kalau Petra menyukai Eren, tidak terlalu masalah. Seumuran kami belum terlalu cocok kalau disebut tante-tante," Hanji mengusap poninya ke belakang, kemudian melirik Rivaille yang mulai menggeliat pelan, "Tapi kalau om-om ini yang menyukai Eren, itu baru masuk kategori sangat membahayakan. Berlagak cinta, tapi tidak tahu ditaruh di mana hatinya."

Irvin mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu—Levi?"

Hanji menggeleng, tak ingin mengungkit lebih jauh. "Tidak ada, Irvin."

Sosok yang tadinya tertidur di dalam ternyata belum sepenuhnya mematikan sensor otak. Pelupuk mata Rivaille berkedut pelan, sebelum benar-benar merekah—dan langsung menyipit lagi saat melihat pasutri pembuat onar yang tanpa izin mengganggu tidurnya.

Rivaille menurunkan kaca.

"Kalian tahu etika memperlakukan pasien tapi tidak tahu etika memperlakukan orang patah hati," Rivaille berkata masam, dan kemunculannya hanya disambut cengiran Hanji.

Irvin pun hanya tersenyum saja. Kalem, hangat, seperti biasa.

"Kami mau ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Petra, kau mau ikut, Levi?" Irvin berbasa-basi.

"Petra Ral? Adik kelasmu itu, Hanji?" tanyanya.

"Benar sekali, kau mau ikut dengan kami? Dia pasti merindukanmu," Hanji terkekeh.

"Sinting," Rivaille ingin sekali menoyor kening perempuan itu, "kami hanya berteman, sama seperti kalian dengannya. Dia sakit apa? Kalian yang menangani langsung?"

"Petra terkena tipus," kali ini Irvin yang menjawab, "kami baru tahu padahal sudah dua hari bolos mengajar. Jadi kemungkinan, kami ikut membantu menjaga—Petra hidup sendirian di kota ini, kau ingat?"

Rivaille mengedikkan bahu, "Padahal kalian tidak kompatibel—dokter tulang dan dokter jiwa, Petra mungkin lebih membutuhkan seorang dokter umum untuk memantau kondisi—"

"Nah! Berarti kau yang kompatibel!"

"—nya," Rivaille melirik sadis pada Hanji. "Bahkan aku belum selesai bicara."

Hanji terkikik.

"Dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar jadi dokter, dasar waria."

Hanji mencondongkan tubuh, menepuk pundak Rivaille.

"Kau tabib terhebat di seluruh penjuru mata angin—"

Rivaille menghempaskan tangan Hanji.

"Dan kau bisa kami percaya untuk menjaganya, Rivaille."

Rivaille menggeleng.

"Maaf. Tapi aku punya pasien lain—_sepertinya_."

Irvin mengangkat kedua alis. "Sepertinya?" dia mengulangi.

Hati Hanji sedikit tercubit. Dia tahu siapa sang pasien istimewa yang dimaksud oleh Rivaille. Karena itulah Hanji diam saja. Dia tak membantah, tapi juga tak menjawab. Hanji mendadak jadi begitu khawatir. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Eren sekarang, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Rivaille, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka nekat melanjutkan hubungan—tapi Hanji sungguh tak bisa percaya, Rivaille tak mungkin bersedia menjaga Eren. Terlebih, dia takkan mampu. Mereka hanya akan—

… _saling menyakiti?_

"Rivaille, lebih baik kau ikut kami pergi," Hanji menarik tangan Rivaille, memaksa sang pria keluar dari mobil, "kita bisa pakai mobil Irvin. Mobilmu biar saja di sini, kita akan mengambilnya nanti setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Ayolah, dia teman kita. Setidaknya, kemampuanmu yang sudah lama disimpan dalam gudang bisa digunakan untuk membantu penyembuhan temanmu—"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hanji—"

Dan Rivaille, meski langkahnya mengikuti teman-temannya, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak. Tangannya menelusup dalam saku celana, mencari-cari ponsel cangkang kerangnya.

Rivaille mengeluh.

Eren sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban.

* * *

Sepagi itu, Eren sudah muncul di ruang dosen.

"Petra-sensei?"

Dia tidak menemukan siapapun, kecuali _office boy_ yang sedang meninggalkan segelas teh kayu manis yang masih mengepul. Aromanya yang khas sangat dikenal oleh Eren.

Teh kesukaan Rivaille.

"Petra-sensei belum datang, ya?" Eren berjalan masuk, meletakkan tasnya di dalam loker. "Rasanya kemarin saya juga tidak melihatnya. Padahal saya ingin mengembalikan preparat yang kemarin saya ambil untuk asistensi mahasiswa. Sepertinya saya harus mencari Auruo."

"Lho, Jaeger-kun tidak tahu kalau beliau sakit?" sang _office boy_ mengambili remah-remah roti kering yang entah kenapa bisa tertinggal di meja Irvin-sensei seperti jejak kejahatan—_pasti kerjaan psikiater aneh itu, _pikir Eren.

"Petra-sensei sakit?" Eren memastikan pendengarannya, "Sakit apa?"

"Sakit tipus. Atau demam berdarah, ya …," si _office boy_ berpikir, "sepertinya tipus."

"Oh, begitu," Eren mengangguk kecil, "kalau begitu nanti saat kuliah klinik saya akan sekalian menjenguk Petra-sensei. Kebetulan saya ada giliran berjaga di UGD juga malam ini."

_Si office boy_ tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk, berniat undur diri.

"Eh, Ivan-san," Eren memanggil, ragu-ragu.

Si _office boy_ menoleh kembali padanya, "Ya?"

"Teh kayu manis itu—" Eren berpikir lama, menimbang-nimbang, "Apakah untuk dosen yang akan menggantikan tugas mengajar Petra-sensei?"

Ivan mengangguk. "Irvin-sensei yang menyuruh saya menyiapkannya. Saya tidak tahu apa dosen pengganti itu benar-benar akan datang."

"Apakah dosen pengganti itu—" Eren tak yakin akan siap menerima jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri, "—adalah Levi?"

Lagi-lagi, Ivan mengangguk.

"Ah baiklah. Terima kasih."—_aku sungguh ingin segera pergi dari sini._

_Secepatnya._

* * *

Eren memakai jas dokternya, mematut diri di depan kaca.

Masih tampan seperti biasa, meskipun tadi malam dia depresi seperti orang gila.

"Eren, hai," Armin masuk, jasnya tersampir di lengan kiri, senyum Armin amat lebar, "eh, matamu kelihatan lelah? Ada cekungan di bawah sini." Armin menunjuk pelupuk matanya sendiri. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Eren kembali memaksakan diri melirik kaca.

"Ah, ya. Aku terlalu banyak begadang untuk belajar, aku tidak mau ada satu matakuliah pun yang gagal pada semester ini," Eren berdusta.

"Kau sudah pintar Eren, kenapa harus memaksakan diri," Armin menepuk pundak Eren, "oh, ya. Omong-omong, kemarin aku bicara dengan Jean. Katanya, dia sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi menghadapi ujian tengah semester gara-gara memikirkanmu. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi dia bilang kalau dia merasa bersalah padamu. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Dia itu—" Eren mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas, kemudian meneguknya sebelum menjawab, "—hanya menyusahkan aku saja."

"Apa karena kalian batal bertemu Levi?"

Eren meneguk airnya lagi, mendadak mual mendengar nama itu kembali disebut.

"Kau kecewa karena tidak jadi bertemu Levi, Eren?"

"Persetan dengan Levi."

Armin tak mencegah saat Eren keluar begitu saja dari dalam ruang sempit itu. Ditatapnya punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh. Armin menarik napas dalam. Eren sepertinya tak banyak berubah. Masih impulsif. Masih sensitif. Masih begitu mudah tersinggung. Dia adalah kelinci jinak, sekaligus macan tutul yang begitu sulit didekati. Armin melihat dikotomi dalam diri sahabat yang bahkan sudah dikenalnya sejak bangku taman kanak-kanak itu. Eren kadang terlihat sangat ingin diuluri pertolongan, tapi kadangkala dia menolak untuk diterima oleh siapapun.

Armin berharap seluruh prasangkanya tentang Eren adalah salah. Armin masih berharap, setidaknya dia memang tidak pernah melakukan diagnosa—jadi, semoga saja itu benar-benar hanya sebatas prasangka.

"Semoga saja aku keliru, semoga saja, Eren," bisiknya sendirian.

* * *

Dengan santai Eren berjalan di koridor. Kuliah klinik dimulai setengah jam lagi. Dosen dan teman-temannya masih belum datang—ya, kecuali Armin yang kolot dan memang tidak pernah terlambat karena sejak dulu terbiasa jadi ketua kelas bahkan saat baru masuk TK.

Ketua kelas abadi paling_ unyu_ di dunia.

"Masih ada waktu untuk menjenguk Petra-sensei," Eren mengecek arloji. Setelah bertanya pada petugas administrasi di depan, Eren mencari ruangan tempat Petra dirawat. Pemuda itu sebenarnya rikuh, mengapa tidak meluangkan waktu untuk membawa sedikit buah tangan dari supermarket yang ada persis di seberang jalan? Tapi kalau dia menjenguk pasien dengan jas dokter dan tangan penuh oleh-oleh, dia akan susah mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam kamar pasien sesuka hati.

Jadi Eren tidak membawa apapun, kecuali setangkai stetoskop yang digantungkan di leher agar dikira dokter resmi yang ingin _visit_ pasien. Padahal dia hanya _co-assitant _dan tidak berhak untuk keluar masuk sembarangan.

"Maria, blok B. Kamar 231." Eren memastikan ingatannya, tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu. Tapi dia tidak jadi membuka sembarangan. Etika sejak kecil menyuruhnya untuk selalu mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke wilayah yang bukan haknya.

"Permisi," Eren mengetuk pelan, tak ingin menimbulkan gaduh di koridor sepi. "Petra-sensei."

"Masuklah," suara Petra menjawab lemah dari dalam, dan Eren langsung menampakkan diri tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

"Ah, Eren," Petra tampak senang melihat berondong tampan pujaan hatinya muncul dari balik pintu sambil memasang senyum kikuk. "Masuklah, Eren. Aku senang kau datang."

"Ya, Petra-sensei, maaf baru bisa menjenguk. Saya baru tahu Anda sakit," Eren berkata sopan, dan manik hijaunya menangkap seseorang yang sedang tidur sambil duduk, menumpukan kepala di pinggir ranjang Petra.

Hati Eren berjengit—ini cubitan tak main-main. Kecil, namun sangat sakit, dan pedas.

"Ah, ini Levi-sensei, temanku. Kau sudah bertemu dia kemarin, kan?"

Seakan sendi-sendinya mengering seketika, Eren tak punya daya untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"Dia menjagaku di sini sejak semalam. Kata Irvin-sensei dan Hanji-sensei, akan lebih baik kalau teman sendiri yang menanganiku. Akan lebih intensif—dan gratis." Petra tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu kelelahan. Dia tidur seperti orang mati."

Eren-lah yang rasanya ingin mati.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya sepotong kata tanya itulah usahanya untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu," Petra mengangkat tangannya yang tersambung pada infus, meminta Eren mendekat. "Kemarilah, Eren."

Tapi Eren terlanjur ingin melarikan diri.

"Sensei, saya … Saya harus mengikuti kuliah klinik," Eren bersusah payah agar tetap terlihat biasa, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum paksa, membuatnya makin merasa bodoh dan kikuk, "Profesor Pixis bukan tipe orang yang akan memaafkan mahasiswa jika terlambat muncul dan membuat beliau menunggu."

"Oh," Petra tampak kecewa, "apa kau harus pergi secepat itu?"

Eren mengangguk tanpa merasa perlu berbasa-basi.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Eren. Belajarlah yang benar."

Eren langsung berbalik. Biar saja dianggap tidak sopan—hatinya memang terlanjur mengeras pada detik saat melihat Rivaille tertidur seperti bayi kucing di bibir ranjang seorang wanita.

Kenapa aku harus menguatkan Petra-sensei kalau diriku sendiri pun masih butuh dikuatkan?

_Secepat itu kau meninggalkanku, Rivaille? Hanya karena aku sedikit marah padamu?_

Eren ingin meninggalkan, tapi dia takut ditinggalkan.

_Aku membenci diriku yang mulai bergantung padamu._

Eren tidak tahu apakah cemburu yang kini bersarang seperti peluru di hatinya, tapi dia mulai lupa untuk tak meninggalkan kegaduhan di koridor rumah sakit universitas megah itu. Dia berlari, mencari lift, mencari toilet, mencari pojokan dapur, atau bahkan ruang otopsi—di manapun, asal bisa menangis sesunggukan memecah sesak di dadanya.

_Jangan mencuri identitasku—kita tidak terlahir dari satu embrio. Aku bukan milikmu._

_Aku adalah aku, dan kau telah kurang ajar mencuri 'diriku'._

"Bajingan kau …," Eren merosot ketika dirinya telah lelah berlari, "Rivaille."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Rivaille mengangkat kepala, masih separuh tersadar.

"Aku mendengar … suara seseorang, adakah yang datang, Petra?"

Petra Ral mengangguk. "Mahasiswa Irvin."

Seolah diingatkan, Rivaille segera mencari ponselnya.

Petra berdecak, "Sejak tadi malam kau memeluki ponsel. Setiap menit kau mengecek layar, memastikan adakah yang menguhubungimu ataupun meninggalkan pesan di sana. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Levi? Bateraimu sampai _drop _dan mati seperti itu. Apakah ada kabar yang sangat penting hingga kau harus sewaspada itu menjaganya? Ataukah kau sedang jatuh cinta dan menunggu orang itu menghubungimu sampai kau sebegitu gelisah?"

Rivaille berdiri, berusaha memencet tombol merah.

Berharap ponselnya masih dapat menyala meski cuma satu menit.

"Ada seseorang yang kutunggu," Rivaille menjawab pelan, "dia orang pertama yang membuatku rela menunggu di tempat parkir sampai lebih dari empat jam—hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia masih membutuhkan aku untuk mengantarnya pulang atau tidak."

Petra masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan apakah aku jatuh cinta—" Rivaille mengetukkan ponselnya ke pinggiran meja, berharap keajaiban, siapa tahu layarnya mau berkedip meski dengan tenaga sisa-sisa.

"Tidak—" Rivaille menjeda suara.

"—yang kurasakan mungkin lebih dalam dari itu."

* * *

**Glossary**

**1) Metastasis:** bahasa medis untuk menyebut penyebaran sel kanker/tumor ganas. Kanker yang sudah bermetastasis tidak dapat disembuhkan hanya dengan operasi dan membutuhkan kemoterapi sebagai tindakan lanjutan. Letak kanker yg bermetastasis sudah sulit dideteksi shg harus dimasukkan obat2an kimia yang dapat beredar ke seluruh tubuh (kemoterapi).

**2) Silencing**: penghambatan ekspresi gen. Gen yang di-silencing biasanya adalah gen-gen yang ekspresi/produknya tidak diinginkan oleh tubuh.

**3) Onkogen:** gen pemicu kanker, hasil mutasi dari gen normal yang disebut sbg protoonkogen.

* * *

**A/NOTE**

Ijin ganti genre *manyun* udah mulai klimaks nih –jangan mikir klimaks yang itu itu-

Kemarin ada yang nanya, sampe chapter berapa nih fic? Udah pada bosen ya, khukhu bensin saya pun udah mulai abis. Target saya, paling lambat 1 bulan lagi fanfik ini udah tamat. Kalo molor ya nggak tau lagi dah. Semoga aja saya komit buat nyelesaikan tepat waktu. =.='

Susah banget bikin chara building buat karakter eren di sini. Mending ngebangun karakter porno si rivaille nggak susah2 amat *bawaan prono kali ye*

Udahan dulu ya, jam 2.43 AM dan saya baru publish oke bagus nak

Review selalu ditunggu utk perbaikan fanfiksi ini, kawan :)


End file.
